Ma version de la saison 01
by Jon84
Summary: Voici ma version de la saison de Newport BeachThe O.C. J'espère que cela vous plaira.
1. Chapter 1

J'ai décidé de faire ma version de la saison 01 de Newport beach, autrement de The O.C., en reprenant des moments et actions de la véritable saison 01 et en y ajoutant des passages sortant de mon imagination. J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

La suite viendra rapidement, ayant quasiment finit la saison 01, les chapitres représente un épisode et il y en aura 22.

Bonne lecture

Un autre monde

Dans un centre de détention pour adolescent, un adolescent semblait attendre quelqu'un dans une pièce mis à l'écart. L'adolescent qui devait avoir dans les seize ans avait les cheveux blond foncé et il devait faire dans l'un mètre quatre-vingts. Il fut rapidement rejoint par un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine passée, qui s'installa devant lui.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama alors l'homme qui s'était installé. Je suis Sandy Cohen et je suis ton avocat, alors Ryan Atwood, oui s'est ça Ryan. Il se trouve que tu étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Comment vous le savez que je n'ai rien à voir avec cet incendie ? Demanda alors Ryan. Je veux dire, vous arrivez, vous me posez même pas de question et vous êtes certain que je suis innocent.

-Parce que ton frère qui était avec toi a reconnue ce délit, expliqua alors Sandy. D'après ton dossier, tes résultats scolaires sont catastrophiques alors que tes résultats aux tests d'aptitudes sont excellents. Avec des résultats pareils, tu dois pouvoir faire des longues études et une grande carrière.

-Exact, répondit alors Ryan. Cependant, ce qui y arrive ne sont que ceux qu'on appelle des privilégiés et je n'ai malheureusement pas accès à ses privilèges. Je veux savoir ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Maintenant, lui dit alors Sandy. Tu vas sortir de prison, ta mère doit normalement venir te chercher et tu devrais être tranquille avec la justice, à moins que tu rencontres de nouveaux problèmes plus tard.

-Et pour Trey ? Demanda alors Ryan qui voulait savoir ce qui allait advenir de son frère.

-Ton frère, lui dit alors Sandy. Il risque entre cinq et dix ans de prison ferme, mais cela sera toujours négociable si il se comporte bien. Bon, je t'attends à l'accueil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après que Ryan se soit habillé avec ses propres vêtements et non, la tenue de prisonnier qu'il portait. Alors qu'il allait sortir à l'extérieur, un policier s'approcha d'eux.

-M. Atwood ? Demanda alors le policier en regardant Ryan. Une personne est passé et a laissé ceci pour vous.

Puis le policier lui donna un grand sac à dos, ainsi qu'une lettre que Ryan déplia pour la lire. Après l'avoir lut, il en lâcha son sac. Sandy lui prit la lettre pour la lire.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Sandy qui prit Ryan dans ses bras, Ryan qui laissa échapper quelque larme. Tu vas venir avec moi, on trouvera une solution.

Puis il conduisit Ryan jusqu'à sa voiture, puis une fois avoir mis le sac de Ryan dans le coffre et que tout deux soit monté dedans, ils prirent la route.

Après près d'une heure de route, Sandy rentra sa voiture dans la résidence où se trouvait sa maison. Ryan put constater que son avocat vivait dans un quartier chic de la Californie, nommé Newport. La résidence dans laquelle était la maison de Sandy semblait être sous surveillance vidéo, car en rentrant dans le quartier, il fallait passer devant une grille avec des gardes pour veiller à la sécurité. Puis la voiture entra sur une grande et belle place décorée par diverses plantes qui était posté devant une grande et belle villa.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors Sandy. Je vais expliquer la situation à ma femme, en attendant tu m'attends ici, je reviens tout de suite.

Puis Sandy entra dans la villa pour se diriger directement vers la cuisine où il avait vu sa femme de la fenêtre de l'extérieur.

-Qui est-ce ? Lui demanda alors celle-ci en regardant Ryan de la fenêtre.

-Mon client, lui répondit alors Sandy après l'avoir embrassé. En fait, à sa sortie de prison, sa mère devait allez le chercher et tout ce qu'il a eut, c'est un sac et cette lettre.

Sandy tandis alors la lettre de la mère de Ryan à sa femme qui la lut. Une fois avoir lut la lettre, elle regarda alors Ryan et après son mari.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, dit alors sa femme. Tu as décidé de ramener son notre toi un délinquant, pour le recueillir, plutôt que le confier à la police.

-Premièrement, ce n'est pas un délinquant, lui expliqua Sandy. Le délinquant s'est son grand frère, qui lui est en prison. Deuxièmement, je ne pouvais pas le laissez là-bas dans l'état où il était qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse. Laisse moi deux ou trois jours le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème sans que sa vie soit finit en allant dans un foyer d'accueil.

-Bien ! S'exclama alors sa femme. Je vais lui préparer une chambre, celle à côté de la chambre de Seth en espérant qu'il ne craint rien.

Ryan en attendant que Sandy vienne le chercher sortit devant la maison pour prendre un peu l'air et repenser aux dernière vingt quatre heures.

-Salut ! S'exclama soudain une voie féminine. T'es nouveau, t'es qui ?

-Et toi ? Lui demanda alors Ryan en la détaillant.

-Je m'appelle Marissa Cooper, je suis la fille des voisins, lui expliqua alors Marissa.

Marissa était plutôt grande, même plus grande que Ryan et avait les cheveux longs châtains clair. De plus, alors que la peau de Ryan était plutôt pale, celle de Marissa était plus clair, signe d'un bronzage régulier.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Je m'appelle Ryan Atwood, lui dit alors Ryan. Et M. Cohen m'a recueillit pour le week-end, car après avoir eut un problème, il m'a défendu et ma mère m'ayant abandonné, il m'a offert un toit pour le week-end en attendant que cela s'arrange.

-Ryan ! L'appela Sandy de la porte d'entrée. Tu viens. Bonjours Marissa !

-Bonjours M. Cohen, dit alors Marissa. Demain soir, il y a un défilé, tu n'auras qu'à venir, cela te changera les idées.

Ryan s'excusa auprès de Marissa et alla rejoindre Sandy qui le mena à l'étage dans la chambre qu'on lui avait préparé. Une fois dans la chambre, il put constater la présence de deux personnes.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Je te présente ma femme Kirsten et Rosa notre aide ménagère.

Kirsten qui semblait avoir les trente cinq ans avait les cheveux blonds clair et lisse jusqu'au niveau de l'épaule.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten après lui avoir serrer la main. Je te souhaite la bienvenue dans notre maison, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit n'hésite pas à nous le demander ou de demander à Rosa.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors Ryan qui ne savait pas comment se comporter. Cela va allez, je vous remercie.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors Sandy. On va te laisser te reposer, on se verra demain, ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Après que Sandy, Kirsten et Rosa soit partit, Ryan posa son sac au pied du lit et alla regarder la vue sur l'océan pacifique de la fenêtre, puis après quelque minute, il alla se coucher.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, la pièce était déjà bien éclairée par le soleil. Quand il descendit dans le salon, il trouva un adolescent qui devait avoir son age. Ses cheveux étaient noirs foncés et légèrement frisé.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama soudain Kirsten qui était installé dans la cuisine juste derrière lui. Tu as bien dormis Ryan.

-Oui madame, répondit alors Ryan qui n'arrivait pas à se mettre à l'aise. Je vous remercie encore pour tout ce que vous faites.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit alors Kirsten. Puis tu peux m'appeler Kirsten, je te présente mon fils Seth, Seth voilà Ryan dont je t'ai parlé ce matin. Tu veux quelque chose pour le déjeuner ?

-Non, rien je vous remercie, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Seth, dit alors Kirsten. Tu pourrais lui faire visiter les environs, faire un tour sur la plage, cela vous changera les idées.

-Je ne veux pas m'imposer, dit alors Ryan.

-T'inquiète, lui dit alors Seth. Je m'habille et on y va, tu vas voir on va s'amuser.

Puis après que les deux adolescents se soient préparés, ils se rendirent sur la plage où tout les deux marchait tout en apprenant à se connaître.

-Tu me le dis si cela te dérange d'en parler, dit alors Seth. Mais rien n'avait laissé présager que ta mère allait partir.

-Non rien, lui dit alors Ryan. Et cela ne m'embête pas d'en parler, je préfère en parler ouvertement que me morfondre dans mon coin. Puis elle devait avoir de bonne raison.

-T'es quelqu'un de bien tu sais, lui dit alors Seth. Tu arrives toujours à défendre ta mère alors que les trois quarts des adolescents de notre age la critiqueraient, je trouve cela bien.

-Salut les garçons ! S'exclama alors une voie féminine derrière eux.

Quand ils se tournèrent, ils purent voir Marissa en compagnie d'une autre adolescente de leurs ages.

-Marissa ! S'exclama alors Seth surpris que celle-ci lui adresse la parole, puis il regarda Ryan. Vous vous connaissez ?

-Je l'ai rencontré hier soir, lui dit alors Ryan. Pendant que ton père expliquait ma présence à ta mère, vous êtes voisin c'est ça ?

-Oui, dit alors Marissa. Mais on n'a jamais eut le temps de faire véritablement connaissance, je vous présente ma meilleure amie Summer. Summer je te présente Seth mon voisin et Ryan.

-Et tu viens d'où Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Summer.

-D'une banlieue à l'extérieur de la ville, lui dit alors Ryan. Du moins, s'est là où j'habitais avant, maintenant je ne sais pas trop où je vais vivre.

-Sinon vous faites quoi ? Demanda alors Marissa qui voulait éviter de parler de ce sujet qui pourrait blesser Ryan.

-On se promène, dit alors Seth. Et là en fait, on allait faire un tour de voile en mer, cela vous dit de venir avec nous ?

-C'est gentil, dit alors Marissa. Mais on doit préparer la soirée défilée, on vous retrouve là bas ? Leur demanda-t-elle.

-Euh oui, dit alors Seth surpris pas la proposition faites par Marissa, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Puis tout les quatre se séparèrent, les garçons rejoignant le port, où Seth prépara rapidement son voilier et ils mirent les voiles pour un petit tour en mer.

Sandy était à son bureau, cependant, il avait mis de côté tout son travail qu'il avait à faire pour s'occuper principalement de retrouver la mère de Ryan.

-Oui s'est ça Dawn Atwood, dit alors Sandy au téléphone. Elle a disparut en abandonnant son fils, c'est pour cela que je la recherche.

-Sandy Cohen se lance à la recherche des disparut, dit alors un homme qui vînt le rejoindre.

Cet homme qui devait faire dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les cheveux cours légèrement friser.

-Jimmy, dit alors Sandy en raccrochant. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demanda alors Sandy en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

-En fait c'est un renseignement, lui expliqua alors Jimmy en s'installant sur la chaise que lui avait montré Sandy. Je voudrais voir comment cela va se passer, si je demande le divorce ?

-Non, dit alors Sandy qui n'osait pas y croire. Toi et Julie, je ne savais pas que votre couple allait si mal, Marissa est au courant ?

En effet Jimmy, Jimmy Cooper était le voisin des Cohen et il était marié à Julie Cooper et avait deux filles. Marissa que Ryan avait rencontré et Kaitlin qui avait quatre ans de moins que sa sœur.

-C'est une solution que j'envisage, dit alors Jimmy. On n'arrête pas de ce disputer et honnêtement je crois que notre mariage est en train de s'effondrer. Donc je tiens à prendre les devants, pour les filles. Mais, ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment, tu semblais occupé à chercher quelqu'un.

-Oh, dit alors Sandy. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, j'ai fait ce que j'ai put pour cela, maintenant j'ai plus qu'à attendre le résultat de ses recherches. Alors, je peux m'occuper de toi.

Puis Sandy et Jimmy discutèrent de ce qui pourrait ce passer durant le divorce et comment les résoudre, du moins, si Jimmy décidait à demander le divorce.

Seth avait jeté l'ancre au beau milieu de l'océan pacifique et Ryan et lui discutèrent de tout et de rien, principalement de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu le soir même.

-Tu ne serais secrètement amoureux de Summer ? Demanda alors Ryan à Seth qui se mit à toussoter alors qu'il buvait un soda.

-Euh pourquoi tu dis cela ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui toussota toujours.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan en rigolant. Tu n'osais pas la regarder quand on la croisé avec Marissa, ton bateau porte son nom.

-Bon, dit alors Seth. C'est vrai, mais elle ignore que j'existe, c'est pour cela que je voudrais partir en voyage, avec le bateau et aller jusqu'à Tahiti.

-Tu as l'expérience pour, lui dit alors Ryan. Puis à premier vu, tu as une certaine passion pour la voile, donc pourquoi pas, cela peut être une bonne idée.

-Hum, dit alors Seth. Et toi ? C'est quoi qui te passionne ?

-Le bâtiment, lui dit alors Ryan. J'ai travaillé deux étés dans le bâtiment et si j'arrive à faire de longue étude, j'aimerais bien devenir architecte.

-Tu devrais le dire à ma mère, lui dit alors Seth. Elle est le deuxième homme du groupe Newport, elle a fait des études d'architecture.

-C'est donc elle le centre commercial, le stade ? Lui demanda alors Ryan.

-Et oui, dit alors Seth qui releva l'ancre. Vaut mieux rentrer, pour qu'on ait le temps de se préparer pour le défiler.

Ryan acquiesça, puis le bateau fit demi tour.

Quand Sandy rentra, il avait dans sa main une pochette contenant un smoking, il rejoignit tout de suite Kirsten qui était dans le salon en train de lire un roman.

-Salut chéri, lui dit alors Sandy après l'avoir embrassé et avoir posé la pochette sur la table du salon. Bonne journée ? Comment va Ryan ?

-J'ai eut une excellente journée, lui répondit alors Kirsten avec un sourire. Et Ryan va bien, il est sortit avec Seth. C'est quoi cette pochette ?

-Un smoking, dit alors Sandy. Pour Ryan, Marissa l'a invité hier soir à la soirée défilé, alors je lui ai acheté un smoking, en plus pour la taille, c'est facile il fait la même taille que Seth. Cela ne te gêne pas ?

-Non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Au contraire, en plus cela fera sortir Seth. Par contre tu as commencé les recherches pour trouver sa mère ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais pour le moment rien. En plus je suis tombé sur une autre affaire qui est encore beaucoup plus surprenante, franchement je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Ah bon ! S'exclama lors Kirsten. C'est quoi le sujet.

-Un divorce assez étrange, dit alors Sandy. Mais désolé, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, tu le seras que plus tard.

Alors que tout les deux discutaient des recherches sur la mère de Ryan, celui rentra avec Seth, alors ils changèrent de sujet.

-Alors Ryan ? Lui demanda Sandy. Comment trouves-tu la région ?

-Sympa, dit alors Ryan. Je tiens encore à vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, vous ne me connaissez pas et vous en faites temps.

-Je t'en pris, lui dit alors Sandy. Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de votre journée ?

-On s'est promené sur la plage, expliqua alors Seth. Puis on a fait un tour en mer, avec le voilier, maintenant on est rentré pour se préparer pour se soir.

-Superbe journée alors, dit Sandy. Et en parlant de la soirée, Ryan, j'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas de smoking, alors je t'en ai pris un, il est dans la pochette sur la table.

Alors que Ryan remercia de nouveau Sandy, mais pour le smoking cette fois, Kirsten poussa tout le monde à allez se préparer. Kirsten expliqua alors que sa chambre, comme toute les autres chambres avait sa propre salle de bain et elle lui donna de quoi se laver. Ryan la remercia et une fois seul, il se prépara.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il essayait de nouer sa cravate sans le moindre, on frappa à la porte et Sandy entra.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda alors Sandy voyant que Ryan avait du mal avec sa cravate, aide qu'accepta Ryan. Il est vrai qu'il n'est pas simple de mettre une cravate.

-Puis c'est la première fois que j'en mets une, avoua alors Ryan. Je suppose que vous avez commencé des recherches pour retrouver ma mère.

-En effet, lui dit alors Sandy. Cependant pour le moment, ils n'ont encore rien trouvé, mais des qu'on a une piste, on te mets au courant.

Comme Sandy avait finis de nouer la cravate de Ryan, ils descendirent en bas où Kirsten et Seth les attendaient, puis ils partirent à la soirée.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ce fut dans un grand manoir où sur la grande terrasse, il y avait d'installé un buffet, avec des serveurs qui servait ce que chacun leurs demanda. Tout le monde était habillé de manière chics, tous cherchant à impressionner l'autre.

Jimmy qui était en compagnie d'une femme aux cheveux roux et au sourire pincée, se dirigea vers eux, avec derrière Marissa.

-Sandy ! Kirsten ! Comment vous allez ? Leur demanda alors Jimmy en les saluant. Seth ? Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment tu vas ?

-Très bien, dit alors Seth en serrant la main de Jimmy. Mrs Cooper !

-Jimmy ! Julie ! Je vous présente Ryan, dit alors Kirsten en présentant Ryan au Cooper. Ryan voilà Jimmy et Julie Cooper, se sont les parents de Marissa que tu as rencontré.

-Bonjours, dit alors Jimmy en serrant la main de Ryan. Marissa nous a dit beaucoup de bien à ton sujet.

-Bonjours, dit alors Ryan.

Alors que Julie, Kirsten, Jimmy et Sandy s'éloignèrent, Marissa se rapprocha d'eux, sous le regard d'un jeune homme de leurs ages.

-Je suis contente que vous soyez venu, dit alors Marissa.

-C'est pas le cas de tous, dit alors Ryan en fixant le jeune homme qui n'avait cessé de le fixer depuis que Marissa s'était rapproché d'eux.

-Oh ! S'exclama alors Marissa en comprenant ce qui gênait Ryan. Ne fait pas attention, c'est Luke, mon petit ami, il est seulement un peu jaloux.

-Tu es sur qu'il est seulement un peu jaloux ? Demanda alors Seth.

Puis Marissa du se préparer pour le défiler, tandis que Ryan suivi Seth à une table après s'être pris un verre. Quand le défilé commença, la première à défiler fut Summer, qui fut complimenté par Seth, subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme. Quand ce fut le tour de Marissa de défilé, Ryan ne put lâcher son regard de cette dernière, ce qui n'échappa pas à Marissa, Luke et Seth.

Le lendemain, après une journée passé dans la maison des Cohen avec Seth, à en apprendre un peu plus sur ce dernier et à jouer aux jeux vidéo. Quand Sandy rentra le soir alors que Kirsten était dans le salon avec les garçons à parler architecture avec Ryan, tous purent constater qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il était avec une dame d'un certain âge.

-Mrs Martinez ! S'exclama Ryan en allant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Bonjours Ryan, lui dit alors celle-ci. Je suis contente de te revoir, tu sais je me suis fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

-En fait Mrs Martinez qui s'inquiétait pour toi, lui dit alors Sandy. M'a contacté grâce à la police et je lui ai proposé de venir manger se soir, ainsi elle pourrait te voir.

Puis après avoir discuté dans le salon, ils passèrent tous à table, les Cohen apprirent que Mrs Martinez avait souvent gardé Ryan quand celui-ci était âgé de quatre ans et même après.

-Vous savez, dit alors Mrs Martinez. Ryan n'a jamais vraiment eut d'enfance heureuse, bien que sa mère ait tout fais pour le protéger, il y a des choses qu'elle n'a pas put empêcher.

-S'il vous plais ne parlez pas de cela, dit alors Ryan qui se plaignait légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Ryan, lui dis alors Mrs Martinez. Cela arrive à beaucoup de monde, dans les quartiers pauvre, comme dans les quartiers riches. En fait, son père, puis son beau-père le battait de l'âge de quatre ans jusqu'à ses douze ans, jours où sa mère s'est retrouvée tout seul.

Pendant le reste du repas, Ryan semblait mal à l'aise, ce que tout le monde vit, puis à la fin, prétextant d'être fatigué, il partit suivit par Seth.

-Je n'aurais pas du vous dire qu'il se faisait battre, dit alors Mrs Martinez. Je m'inquiète pour lui, j'ai peur pour son avenir, vous savez s'est un garçon qui malgré ces problèmes est intelligent et surtout attachant. Si je pouvais, je le garderais avec moi pour lui éviter le foyer pour adolescent, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas.

-Et vous savez où est sa mère ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Oui, avoua alors la vielle dame, je puis vous assurer que la faire revenir pour s'occuper de son fils, elle en rêverait, mais elle ne peut pas. Ne le dites pas tout de suite à Ryan, mais sa mère est malade et au stade final, s'est pour cela qu'elle est partie.

Après avoir discuter de la vie de Ryan avant, Mrs Martinez rentra après que Sandy lui ait appelé un taxi.

Le lendemain après midi, alors que Seth et Ryan était sortit, Seth voulant faire visiter le musée de l'architecture à Ryan, Kirsten et Sandy discutèrent de la matinée de Sandy.

-Tu as été la voir ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Comment elle va ?

-Oui j'ai été la voir, dit alors Sandy. Et malheureusement son état empire, j'ai parlé avec ces médecins et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a un cancer des poumons et ce depuis maintenant quatre ans.

-Depuis quatre ans, répéta alors Kirsten surpris.

-En fait au départ les médecins lui avait donné un ans, un ans et demi, lui expliqua alors Sandy. Cependant pour Ryan, elle a réussit à tenir quatre ans. Pour les médecins, il serait surprenant qu'elle résiste une semaine de plus.

-C'est horrible, dit alors Kirsten en mettant une main devant sa bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On en parle à Ryan, ou tu préfères attendre encore ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Sandy. Il est tellement bouleversé par ce qui vient se passer jusqu'à maintenant. En plus qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

-Tu sembles plus touché que tu devrais l'être, lui dit alors Kirsten. Qu'est-ce qui fait que tu te sens si impliqué dans cette histoire.

-Je me reconnais en lui, dit alors Sandy. Comme lui je n'ai pas eut de chance dans la vie, comme lui j'ai eut un père absent et une mère qui s'est démené pour moi, sauf que moi j'ai toujours ma mère et que lui, il va la perdre.

-On trouvera une solution, lui dit alors Kirsten en embrassant son époux. Pour le moment, on ne dit rien, on avisera et on cherche une solution. D'ailleurs, on a les Cooper qui viennent manger se soir.

Le soir même alors que tous discutaient joyeusement, si ce n'est Julie Cooper, la mère de Marissa qui voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié qui était en train de se créer entre Ryan et sa fille. Puis le téléphone sonna et Seth alla répondre.

-Papa ! S'exclama alors Seth. S'est pour toi, l'hôpital.

Sandy et Kirsten se regardèrent, puis Sandy alla prendre le téléphone et se mit à l'écart.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Jimmy Cooper à Kirsten.

En réalité, Jimmy et Kirsten se connaissait depuis leurs enfance et avait même eut tout les deux une aventure quand ils avaient l'age de Ryan et Marissa.

-Un petit souci, dit alors Kirsten. Mais, je pense que nous allons rapidement le régler, bien que cela sera difficile.

-Kirsten ! S'exclama alors Sandy, qui était revenu. J'ai besoin de te parler, avec Ryan. Excusez-nous, dit-il alors aux autres.

Kirsten se leva et alla rejoindre son mari, alors que Ryan qui semblait inquiet les suivit jusque dans la chambre où dormait Ryan.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Tu peux t'asseoir s'il te plait, lui dit alors Sandy en lui montrant le lit. J'ai des nouvelles de ta mère et je regrette mais elles sont loin d'être bonne.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, s'inquiéta tout de suite Ryan. Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, elle est malade ?

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten qui s'assis à ses côté en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ce que nous allons te dire, nous voulions te le dire plus tôt, mais tu semblais si heureux ici, que l'on a pas osé tout te raconter. En réalité, Mrs Martinez nous a appris que ta mère avait une maladie et qu'elle était au stade terminal de cette maladie.

-Et maintenant, dit alors Ryan dont les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle va mourir, c'est ça ? Il n'y a plus d'espoir ?

-Ryan, dit alors Sandy. Je suis désolé ta mère est décédé cette après midi dans un hôpital non loin d'ici, nous sommes désolé, mais sache que l'on fera tout pour t'aider.

Ryan fondit en larme dans les bras de Kirsten qui essaya de le réconforter autant qu'elle le pouvait, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Seth.

Une demi heure plus tard, Kirsten et Sandy redescendirent dans la salle à manger où tout le monde attendaient en s'inquiétant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth à ses parents. Où est Ryan ?

-Il est dans sa chambre, dit alors Kirsten. Sa mère est décédé cette nuit, s'est la raison pour laquelle, elle est partie. Ainsi, elle pensait pouvoir aidé Ryan. Je suis désolé, dit alors Kirsten pour les Cooper. On ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle, du moins pas aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'est rien, dit alors Jimmy. Je crois qu'on va vous laissez, on remettra cela une autre fois, quand les choses se seront décantés.

Puis les Cooper dit au revoir aux Cohen, Jimmy et Marissa demandant aux Cohen de dire à Ryan qu'il pouvait compter sur leurs soutiens.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? Demanda alors Seth. Je veux dire pour Ryan, vous allez le mettre dans un foyer d'accueil ?

-Tu sais très bien que personne ne voudra adopté un adolescent de seize ans, lui dit alors Sandy en s'affalant sur la canapé. Je veux lui donnez le meilleur, pour l'aider à vivre cette épreuve, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression d'être impuissant.

-Il n'y a pas trente six solution, dit alors Kirsten. Je veux dire, Sandy, tu as vu comment il s'entend bien avec Seth, il s'est fait déjà une amie.

-Ne me dit pas que ? Lui demanda alors Sandy. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela représente ? Puis une fois le choix fait, on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière.

-Sandy ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Il a seize ans, il en n'a pas quatre, il a le même age que Seth, il s'entende bien avec nous tous et on est loin d'être dans le besoin, on pourra lui apporter tout ce qu'il désire. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Seth ? Cela t'ennuierais si on décide d'adopter Ryan ?

-Bien sur que non, dit alors Seth. Les deux jours que j'ai passé ici avec lui, sont les meilleurs de ma vie depuis que je suis ici.

Ryan était allongé dans son lit et avait le regard dans le vide, quand Kirsten et Sandy entrèrent après avoir frappé à la porte.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Nous avons pris une décision et maintenant, on vient te proposer quelque chose.

-On voudrait savoir si tu accepterais que l'on devienne tes parents ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Depuis que tu es ici, tu nous a apporté quelque chose qui nous manquait, c'est comme si du devait faire partit de notre famille. Puis comme cela tu n'iras pas dans une famille d'accueil.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Vous avez déjà fait tant pour moi, je ne veux pas abuser de votre gentillesse.

-Puisque l'on te le propose, dit alors Sandy. Cela ne nous gêne pas, de plus, on a demandé l'avis de Seth qui a l'air enchanté par cette idée.

-Bon ben j'accepte, dit alors Ryan. Je vous remercie tant, pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

-Je t'en pris, lui dit alors Kirsten. Puis ne t'inquiète plus pour ta mère, on s'occupe de tout, maintenant repose toi, je crois que tu en as bien besoin.


	2. Chapter 2

Des moments difficiles

Depuis l'annonce du décès de sa mère, deux jours passèrent durant lesquelles Ryan ne sortit quasiment pas de sa chambre, si ce n'est pour prendre les repas. Cependant, là il devait sortir pour une autre raison, en effet, Ryan devait se préparer pour assister à l'enterrement de sa mère.

Dans le salon, Kirsten, Seth et Sandy qui était déjà près parlait de Ryan et de ce qui se passait.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit alors Sandy. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Laisse un peu de temps, lui dit alors Kirsten. Pour lui aussi, ce n'est pas facile. Il arrive dans une nouvelle famille qu'il ne connaît pas bien, qui plus est dans une tout nouveau cadre de vie et par dessus tout, il vient de perdre sa mère.

Kirsten arrêta de parler, voyant Ryan arrivé, cependant, il avait sa cravate à la main, puis il vînt le rejoindre.

-Excusez-moi, dit alors Ryan. Sandy ! Vous pouvez m'aider à mettre ma cravate, je n'y arrive toujours pas.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Sandy qui se leva et lui mit sa cravate en lui détaillant tout les détails. Bon ! Tu es prêt ? En plus, j'ai réussit à avoir une autorisation, pour que ton frère assiste aux obsèques.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda alors Ryan. Je vous remercie, pour tout, pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma mère, pour le fait que mon frère puisse être présent aujourd'hui et pour m'accueillir dans votre famille.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit alors Sandy. Allez viens !

Dans la maison des Cooper, alors que Marissa était dans sa chambre habillé pour allez aux obsèques de la mère de Ryan, elle regardait de la fenêtre de sa chambre la maison des Cohen et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ryan, c'est ainsi que son père et sa mère la trouvèrent.

-Ca va allez ma chérie, lui dit alors Jimmy posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Ryan, dit alors Marissa. Il arrive dans un endroit où il connaît quasiment personne, voir même personne, car il ne connaît pas encore très bien les Cohen. Et là, il apprend que sa mère est décédé.

-Je sais, lui dit alors son père. C'est pour cela que Sandy et Kirsten nous ont demandé de venir avec eux pour le soutenir. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire, tu as demandé à Luke de venir ?

-Oui, dit alors Marissa. Et il m'a dit qu'il sera là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, lui dit alors Julie. Demain ou après demain, les Cohen amènera ce garçon dans un centre où il sera pris en charge et tout redeviendra comme avant.

Après ce que venait de dire Julie, Marissa préféra sortir de la pièce laissant ces parents seul, alors que Julie ne comprit pas le comportement de sa mère.

-Tu es vraiment déplorable ma pauvre Julie, lui dit alors Jimmy qui descendit pour préparer la voiture.

Quand Ryan arriva devant l'église avec les Cohen, ils arrivèrent en même temps que la voiture qui avait déposé le cercueil et alors que des personnes amenèrent le cercueil dans une immense Eglise ouverte. Puis une voiture de police arriva laissant sortir un jeune homme plus âgé que Ryan, que les Cohen supposèrent être Trey, car en effet, quand Ryan le vit, il alla directement serrer son frère dans ses bras, puis il revînt avec lui vers les Cohen.

-Je vous présente mon frère Trey, leur dit Ryan. Trey voici les Cohen, Sandy, Kirsten et Seth. Ce sont eux qui m'ont recueillit.

-Enchanté, dit alors Trey. Et je vous remercie de vous occuper de Ryan, vous savez, il le mérite. C'est quelqu'un de bien, et il n'est pas comme moi, un voyou, quelqu'un qui cherche la bagarre.

-Ne vous inquiétez plus pour lui, lui dit alors Kirsten alors que Ryan alla dire bonjours au Cooper qui était venu suivit de Ward la famille de Luke. Je vous promets de m'occuper de lui, comme de mon propre fils.

De l'autre côté, Ryan alla remercier les Cooper de leurs présences avec Sandy.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit alors Jimmy. Et si on peu faire quoique se soit pour toi, n'hésite pas ?

-Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa. Je te présente Luke et ses parents.

Une fois les présentations faites, tous entrèrent dans l'Eglise pour commencer les funérailles. L'Eglise semblait bien grande vu le nombre de personne présente. Alors que Trey et Ryan furent installé sur le banc devant le cercueil, Kirsten, Sandy et Seth était derrière eux, puis derrière, il y avait les Cooper et les Ward. Puis prête vînt commencer les funérailles, ensuite Trey monta sur l'autel pour laisser un dernier mot à sa mère, puis Ryan fit de même et à sa surprise, Kirsten se leva pour parler également.

-Bonjours, dit-elle. Je n'ai malheureusement jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer Dawn, cependant j'ai fait la rencontre de Ryan, son fils et j'ai put constater a qu'elle point elle a su l'élever, elle a su le protéger et s'est pour cette raison que je tiens à lui rendre hommage. Elle su faire face durant sa maladie et cela pour le bonheur de son fils, bonheur qu'elle tenait à faire passer avant tout. Dawn, je n'ai malheureusement jamais eut l'occasion de vous connaître, mais je peux faire le serment aujourd'hui et devant cette assemblée petite certes, mais je vous fait le serment de veiller sur votre fils, comme je le fais avec mon fils, puissiez vous reposer en paix.

Puis Ryan et Trey se levèrent pour se poser chacun d'un côté du cercueil à l'avant et le soulever avec l'aide des personnes qui avait amené le cercueil jusqu'ici. Cependant, à la surprise de Ryan, il vit Seth, Sandy, Jimmy et Luke les aider. Puis ils mirent le cercueil dans la voiture qui partit devant l'amener dans le cimetière où allait être la mise en terre.

Puis les tous partirent pour la mise en terre qui se fit en toute simplicité. Une fois que le cercueil fut entrer dans le trou, Ryan et Trey déposèrent sur le cercueil une rose blanche, et toute les personnes le firent derrière eux, du moins toutes sauf une, Julie Cooper, ce qui n'échappa pas à son mari.

Puis avant de partir à la petite réception chez les Cohen, Ryan dut dire au revoir à son frère, ce dernier devant retourné en prison.

-Allez petit, lui dit alors Trey en le prenant dans ses bras. Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible un jour, mais oublie moi, oublie la vie qu'on avait à Chino et vit ta vie ici. Je t'aime petit frère.

-Tu sais bien que je réussirais jamais à t'oublier, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait pour aujourd'hui, dit alors Trey aux Cohen. De m'avoir permis à assister aux obsèques, de les avoir organisés, d'avoir dit un mot pour notre mère, de nous avoir aidez à porter le cercueil, mais surtout pour vous occuper de Ryan. Je dois vous avouer que j'étais au courant de la maladie de ma mère et le savoir maintenant dans un endroit sain et tranquille, me permettrons de dormir plus tranquillement.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit alors Sandy.

Puis Trey monta dans la voiture de police qui le mena à la prison où il devait retourner purger sa peine. Alors que Ryan regarda la voiture où se trouvait son frère disparaître, Sandy posa une main sur son épaule et il monta dans la voiture.

Ryan était assis sur un banc sur la terrasse regardant l'océan, alors que les autres étaient en train de discuter autour du petit buffet qu'avait organisé les Cohen. C'est ainsi que Seth le rejoints.

-Ca va allez ? Lui demanda alors Seth. Pas trop dure cette journée.

-Eprouvante, lui dit alors Ryan. Et au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure quand tu m'a aidé moi et mon frère à soulever le cercueil.

-C'est normal, lui dit alors Seth. Je sais que je n'ai pas vécue ce que tu vis, et pour être honnête, je souhaite ne jamais de voir le vivre. Cependant, si je peux faire quoique se soit n'hésite jamais à le dire.

-Je te remercie, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Ca va les garçons ? Demanda alors Sandy qui les rejoint. Ryan ! Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas manger un peu, cela te fera du bien, allez viens.

Ryan se leva et suivit alors Sandy à l'intérieur, où il se servit un peu à manger, puis il s'installa à table où il fut rejoint par Seth, Marissa et Luke.

-Je sais que l'on se connaît pas, lui dit alors Luke. Cependant, Marissa a dut te parler de moi, mais je tenais à te dire que je suis désolé pour ta mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant, enfin pour toi ? Lui demanda alors Marissa assez gêné par la question qu'elle posait.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, je vais rester ici.

-Ouais, dit alors Seth. Mes parents ont décidé de proposer à Ryan de rester ici et il a accepté, donc mes parents ont décidé de l'adopter. Il va devenir un Cohen.

-C'est génial, dit alors Marissa.

Une fois seule dans la maison, alors qu'ils étaient tout les quatre dans le salon et qu'ils y régnaient un long silence, Ryan le rompit.

-Je tenais à vous remercier pour aujourd'hui, dit alors Ryan. D'avoir permis à Trey d'être présent, d'avoir dit un mot pour ma mère et de nous avoir aidé à soulever le cercueil.

-C'est normal, lui dit alors Kirsten en se levant et en se mettant derrière le canapé derrière lui. Par contre j'aimerais une chose, c'est que tu laisse tomber les vous quand tu nous parle et qu tu utilise le tu. Allez, maintenant au lit, demain sera une longue journée.

Puis Kirsten embrassa Ryan et Seth et monta dans sa chambre, ce que firent Ryan et Seth également.

Alors que Jimmy et Julie était seul dans le salon, Jimmy semblait légèrement énervé par sa femme et ne tarda pas à lui faire savoir.

-Tu es fier de toi ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, lui dit alors Julie innocemment. Demain, j'aurais besoin de ta carte, j'ai besoin de me racheter quelques affaires.

-Non, lui dit alors Jimmy. Puis je te parle d'une cérémonie pour épauler un enfant de seize ans perdu dans un groupe dont il ne connaît personne et d'une femme aigri qui ne se trouve incapable de déposer une rose sur un cercueil.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend ? Lui demanda alors Julie. C'est quoi cette crise que tu me fais. Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ce gamin ? Demain il sera partit.

-Et bien détrompe-toi ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy. J'ai discuté du sujet avec Kirsten et Sandy et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient proposé à Ryan de l'adopté et qu'il a accepté l'offre. Et un conseil, trouve toi un avocat, je vais dans la chambre d'amis.

Puis Jimmy monta dans la chambre d'amis.

Le lendemain, quand Ryan descendit dans la cuisine, Kirsten et Sandy semblait l'attendre avec un dossier sur la table et un stylo à côté.

-On t'attendait, lui dit alors Kirsten. C'est pour signer les papiers d'adoption, si tu es toujours d'accord ?

-Bien sur, dit alors Ryan. Mais vous êtes sur que cela ne vous dérange de m'avoir à votre charge, car malgré ce que dit mon frère, je sais que je ne suis pas un cadeau.

-Et bien rassure toi, lui dit alors Sandy avec un sourire. Si tu fais des bêtises, tu peux demander à Seth, on sait sévir. Bon ! Pour revenir aux papiers d'adoption, Kirsten et moi les avons signé. Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir. Si tu les signes tu passes de Ryan Atwood à Ryan Atwood Cohen.

Puis Sandy donna le stylo à Ryan, lui montra où signer et après quelque seconde de réflexion, les signa. Puis Sandy partit devant se rendre à son bureau.

-Alors ? Demanda Seth en descendant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Cet après-midi, dit alors Kirsten. Vous faites ce que bon vous semble, par contre ce matin, j'amène Ryan aux centre commercial, pour lui acheter une nouvelle garde robe, car il n'a pas beaucoup de vêtement.

-Euh, dit alors Ryan qui fut immédiatement coupé par Kirsten.

-Ne me dit pas que je ne suis pas obligé, lui dit alors Kirsten. Car je le sais, mais on ira quand même aujourd'hui te faire une garde robe. Seth ! Tu viens avec nous ?

-D'accord, dit alors Seth.

Puis après un bon petit déjeuner, tout les trois partirent pour le centre commercial.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Ryan fut impressionné par l'étendu du bâtiment, ce qui fit rire Seth et Kirsten.

-Alors ceci c'est toi ? Demanda alors Ryan à Kirsten faisant référence à son travail.

-Oui, lui dit alors Kirsten. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dessiné, mais j'ai géré sa construction. Allez viens.

Puis elle entraîna Ryan dans différent magasin de vêtement, en allant de la veste à la paire de chaussure, jusqu'au caleçon.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Seth. S'est gênant, mais rassure toi, c'est la dernière fois, après elle te donne l'argent et te laisse te débrouiller.

-Tu es encore en train de te plaindre ? Demanda Kirsten à Seth en revenant avec deux smokings. Tiens Ryan ! Essaie les deux pour voir, s'ils te vont.

Ryan entra alors dans une cabine et essaya alors les deux smokings qui lui allaient très bien.

-Bien ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. On les prend, je crois qu'on a fait le tour ? Si vous voulez faire un tour, allez y. Moi j'ai encore quelque truc à faire, on se retrouve prés de la fontaine dans une heure et demi, pour le déjeuner. Les garçons acquiescèrent et partirent.

Alors que Ryan et Seth entrèrent dans un magasin de livre et BD, ils virent à l'intérieur Marissa en compagnie de Summer. Ces dernières les voyant, elles vinrent les rejoindre.

-Salut, dit Marissa. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On se promène, dit alors Seth. Ma mère voulait refaire la garde robe de Ryan, donc elle nous a entraîné dans toute les boutiques de vêtements qu'elle a put trouver.

-C'est vrai que faire les boutiques les garçons n'aime pas trop, dit alors Marissa en lançant un sourire à Seth.

-J'ai appris pour ta mère, dit alors Summer à Marissa. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas trop dure.

-Au début oui, dit alors Ryan. Mais ça va finir par allez. Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous faites vous ?

-J'essaye de changer les idée de Cooper, dit alors Summer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Seth. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Se sont mes parents, dit alors Marissa. Mon père a demandé le divorce.

Les garçons furent surpris d'apprendre cela, du moins Seth, qui les connaissait et qui ne s'attendait pas à cela de la par de Jimmy.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Ryan. Si tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose pour toi.

-C'est gentil, dit alors Marissa. Mais cela va allez.

Les garçons passèrent alors le temps qu'ils leurs restaient avec les filles à remonter le moral de Marissa.

Jimmy entra dans le bureau de Sandy, ce dernier l'attendait et lui demanda de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit tout de suite.

-J'en ai pour une seconde, lui dit Sandy. Je termine ses papiers d'adoption et je suis à toi.

-C'est fait ? Demanda alors Jimmy. Avec Kirsten, vous êtes devenu les parents de Ryan. Comment il va ?

-Ca va, lui répondit alors Sandy. C'est pas encore la grande forme, mais maintenant que tout est régler, cela devrait allez mieux. Et toi ? Que puis-je pour toi ?

-J'ai demandé le divorce à Julie, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je sais que je t'avais dis que je n'étais pas sur, mais hier on s'est encore disputé et après tout ce qui vient de se passer elle ne pensait encore et toujours à sa personne.

-Bon et bien en tant que ton avocat, dit alors Sandy. Je vais te donner les papiers du divorce et je vais te redemander ce que tu es prés à laisser à Julie pour faire un divorce à l'amiable.

-Si elle le veut, dit alors Jimmy. Je suis près à lui laisser la maison et la somme de un demi millions de dollars. Et je veux qu'elle laisse aux enfants le choix de vivre avec celui qu'il veut.

-Je mets tout cela dessus et je lui amène, lui dis alors Sandy. Par contre, il serait préférable que tu quittes la maison. As-tu trouvé un endroit ou vivre en attendant ?

-En fait, dit alors Jimmy. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail.

-C'est pas grave, lui dit alors Sandy. Tu n'auras qu'à venir à la maison, le temps que tu te trouves une maison ou un appartement. De plus se soir, on organise un dîner surprise pour fêter l'arrivé de Ryan dans la famille. Au départ on voulait faire une fête, mais comme hier il a enterré sa mère, on a opté pour un petit dîner.

-Je te remercie, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je viendrais se soir, cet après-midi je vais expliquer mon choix à Marissa. Heureusement, que Kaitlin est en colonie.

Puis Jimmy partit après avoir une nouvelle fois remercié Sandy.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de déjeuner avec Kirsten, celle-ci demanda aux garçons ce qu'ils allaient faire l'après-midi.

-Je pense que l'on va sortir avec Summer et Marissa, dit alors Seth. Summer essaye de changer les idées de Marissa.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Kirsten. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je veux dire quand on l'a vu hier, elle avait l'air d'allez bien.

-Ces parents vont divorcé, expliqua alors Ryan. Du moins, c'est ce que nous a dit Marissa.

-C'est donc de ça que Sandy parlait, dit alors Kirsten. La pauvre, comment elle le vit, elle le prend mal ou plutôt bien.

-A première vue, dit alors Seth. Elle le prend plutôt bien, elle a dit qu'elle comprenait les motifs de son père. Tu vas travailler cette après-midi ?

-Non, dit alors Kirsten. Je reste à la maison, j'ai organisé un repas, ne t'inquiète pas Ryan, c'est en tenue décontractée. Et au fait, je t'ai inscrit à la même auto école que Seth pour que tu puisses passer ton permis en même temps que Seth.

Ryan accepta et la remercia, alors que Kirsten lui dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier et que s'était normal.

L'après midi, Seth proposa à tous de se promener en mer dans le voilier de sa famille, proposition qui fut accepté. Puis comme il l'avait fait avec Ryan, il jeta l'ancre au beau milieu de l'océan. Marissa étant seul, Ryan alla la rejoindre.

-Ca va allez ? Lui demanda alors Ryan.

-Ouais, dit alors Marissa. J'aurais une question, avant de mourir ta mère, elle était séparée de ton père non ?

-Oui, lui répondit alors Ryan qui ne comprenait pas la question de Marissa. Mais pourquoi ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu as eut des difficultés à accepter le divorce de tes parents ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-En réalité, lui dit alors Ryan. Mon enfance est loin d'être un enfance heureuse, j'ai été battu jusqu'à l'age de douze ans par mon père puis ensuite par mon beau père. Donc, pour être honnête, la séparation de mes parents, n'a pas été bien difficile.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Marissa. Je ne savais pas.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit alors Ryan. Cela remonte loin et donc n'a aujourd'hui que très peu d'importance pour moi. De plus, mon père, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai six ans.

-Et avec ton frère ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Je veux dire, hier j'ai put constater que vous sembliez plutôt proche, non ?

-Cela dépend des fois, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, il est vrai que quand mon père me battait ou quand s'était mon beau père qui me battait, il intervenait souvent pour me protéger. Enfin, cela marchait surtout avec mon père, car avec mon beau père, à se moment il devait avoir les seize ans comme moi aussi et il pouvait se trouver très violent.

De l'autre côté du bateau, Summer et Seth discutait de Ryan et Marissa, du moins s'est surtout Summer qui interrogeait Seth au sujet de Ryan et du décès de sa mère.

-Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris ? Lui demanda alors Summer.

-En fait quand il l'a appris, c'est à dire il y a quatre jours, il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre pendant deux jours et il sortait seulement pou manger. Puis hier il est sortit pour allez au funérailles et il vu son frère, ce que je crois qui lui a fait du bien. Puis aujourd'hui ma mère l'a poussé dans les boutiques pour sa garde robe, mais je crois que c'est principalement pour lui changer les idées. Et comme on vous a croisé, j'ai trouvé là une autre solution, pour lui changer les idées. Et toi comment vas Marissa.

-Bien qu'elle ait souvent dit qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec sa mère, lui dit alors Summer. Elle est quand même touchée par ce divorce, je pense qu'elle appréhende la lutte pour la garde des enfants.

Après une après midi tranquille au milieu de l'océan, ils durent retrouver les terre ferme.

Alors qu'il rentrait, Sandy passa chez Julie et donc alla frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une Julie qui semblait peu affecté.

-Sandy ! S'exclama alors Julie. Je t'en prie, rentre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi.

-En fait, dit alors Sandy gêné. Si je suis ici, c'est pour le travail, rajouta-t-il en sortant une grande enveloppe en carton.

-Tu t'occupe de la défense de Jimmy, lui dit alors Julie en prenant l'enveloppe. Je suppose qu'il propose quelque chose pour un arrangement à l'amiable ?

-En effet, lui dit alors Sandy. Il te laisse la maison et un demi millions de dollars et il demande aussi que tu laisse le choix à Marissa et Kaitlin de vivre avec celui ou celle qu'elle souhaite.

-Bien, dit alors Julie. Je vais y réfléchir, je ne te retiens pas longtemps.

Puis Sandy partit, alors que Marissa rentra dans la maison avec Summer.

Quand Sandy rentra chez lui, il vit que la table avait été préparée, puis il alla dans le salon où se trouvait Kirsten avec les garçons en pleine discussion sur le divorce des Cooper.

-Je vois que vous êtes au courant, leur dit alors Sandy. Comment vous l'avez appris ?

-Par Marissa, dit alors Kirsten. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que tu es celui qui défend Jimmy ?

-Non, lui dit alors Sandy. D'ailleurs pour un arrangement à l'amiable, il laisse la maison à Julie et donc en attendant de trouver une autre maison, je lui ai proposé de venir ici, il pourrait prendre la maison d'inviter ?

-Tu as eut totalement raison, dit alors Kirsten. Bon ! Je vais la préparer, les garçons n'oubliés pas que les invités arrivent dans deux heures, donc prévoyez le temps de vous changer.

-D'accord, dit alors Seth qui après s'adressa à Ryan. On va faire un petit saut dans la piscine.

Ryan accepta l'offre et chacun allèrent enfilé leurs maillot de bain, maillot de bain tout neuf pour Ryan.

Une fois prés, tout les deux s'installèrent dans la piscine discutant de tout et de rien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Kirsten leur rappelle de nouveau qu'ils devaient allez se préparer.

Puis rapidement les invités arrivèrent une fois que chacun se fut préparé pour la soirée. Ryan et Seth qui étaient installé sur la terrasse regardait arrivé les invités qui arrivaient les un après les autres. Puis ils virent arrivé Marissa en compagnie de son père et Summer.

-Salut, leurs dit-elle. Comme ma mère n'est pas venue par rapport au divorce, j'ai demandé à mon père si je pouvais invité Summer et il en a parlé à Kirsten qui a accepté.

-Alors Ryan ! S'exclama alors Jimmy qui les avait rejoint alors que tout les autres semblaient discuter entre eux. Je tiens à te présenter la bienvenue dans la région.

-Je vous remercie M. Cooper, dit alors Ryan en serrant la main que Jimmy lui présenta. D'ailleurs je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, je veux dire, Marissa m'a parlé de vous et votre femme. Je ne voudrais pas être une des causes de votre séparation.

-Pourquoi en serez-tu la cause ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy qui ne comprenait pas les excuses de l'adolescent.

-Disons que au moment de la mise en terre, dit alors Ryan. Quand tous on posé une rose sur le cercueil votre femme ne l'a pas fait et j'ai vu le regard que vous lui avez lancé.

-Je pensais que personne ne l'avait vue, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, lui dit-il alors que Sandy les avait rejoints. Puis s'est plutôt à moi de te présenter des excuses pour le comportement de ma femme hier, alors que s'était une journée difficile pour toi. Puis, c'est la vie, le seul point positif est que Marissa comprends mon choix.

-Allez viens Ryan, dit alors Sandy. On doit te présenter à tout le monde.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Ryan.

-Parce que l'on ne te l'a pas dit, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais ce dîner est un dîner de bienvenue pour toi.

Puis Sandy mena Ryan à côté de Kirsten et il présenta Ryan à tout le monde, personne qui accueillir Ryan a bras ouvert.

Puis la soirée se commença dans une ambiante pas trop festive comme le souhaitait Kirsten pour honoré la mémoire de Dawn, la mère de Ryan.

Ryan regarda tout le monde qui semblait s'entendre à merveille, mais les discussions qu'il y avait ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle qu'il y avait là où il habitait avant.

-C'est effrayant n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit alors Seth. Ma vie avant toi était solitude et je ne cessais de subir ce genre de réunion, mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne serais plus seul. Au fait je voulais te poser une question, tu commencerais pas à avoir des vues sur Marissa.

-Peut être, lui dit alors Ryan. Mais je ne veux pas, enfin je veux dire après tout ce qui viens de ce passer, le décès de ma mère qui date d'une semaine, son enterrement qui a eut lieu hier et le fait que tes parents mais adopté. Je préfère laissez les choses se décanté, puis d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle n'est pas seul, car elle sort avec un gars qui est partit en vacance. Et toi et Summer ? Tu ne m'as pas dit à mon arrivée que tu étais fou d'elle.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Seth. Mais elle m'évite constamment, quand on est avec elle. Quoique on a eut une longue conversation sur le bateau, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'aime pas.

-De quoi vous parler tout les deux ? Demanda alors Marissa qui avait finis sa conversation avec Summer.

-Du fait que en si peu de temps, il s'est passé tant de chose pour Ryan, dit alors Seth. Et que maintenant, avant de penser à autre chose, il voudrait les passer un peu de temps.

-Très sage décision, dit alors Marissa. Puis on a encore toutes les vacances. Bien que pour moi, je prévoie des vacances difficiles avec le divorce de mes parents, mais je comprends les motivation de mon père et je veux le soutenir au maximum.

-A t'entendre, dit alors Summer. On n'a même pas à se poser la question avec qui tu voudras vivre. Cependant reste à savoir qui restera dans la maison.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, dit alors Marissa. Mon père lui laisse la maison dans un arrangement à l'amiable.

De l'autre côté de la table, Kirsten, Sandy et Jimmy discutaient sur leurs enfants et le divorce de Jimmy.

-Comment va Ryan ? Demanda alors Jimmy. Je veux dire il se remet de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis son arrivé ici, qui ne remonte pas si loin.

-Il semble allez bien, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais il a constamment l'air gêné, même du fait que l'on souhaite l'adopter, alors que si on lui propose, c'est que cela ne nous gêne pas.

-Puis il est tout le temps en train de s'excuser et de nous remercier, dit alors Kirsten. Je sais que c'est parce qu'avec tout ce qui arrive il est pas encore a l'aise, mais j'ai hâte qu'il se sente enfin à l'aise. Qu'il se remette à vivre, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop, il suffit d'être patient.

-Toi et Julie ? Demanda alors Kirsten. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est vraiment finit.

-Malheureusement ou heureusement oui, dit alors Jimmy. Cela faisait quelque temps que son comportement en public m'agaçait. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle, elle sera rebondir et on est pas près de la voir partir.

-Et comment Marissa a pris la nouvelle ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Elle a accepté les choses, ou elle a plutôt du mal à les comprendre.

-Marissa est fort heureusement très intelligente, dit alors Jimmy. Elle a très bien compris que les manières de sa mère m'insupportaient et je crois que d'ailleurs qu'elle ne les accepte pas non plus ses manières. Et je dois dire, je te remercie de m'accueillir ici, pendant que je me trouve un autre maison.

-Je t'en pris, lui dit alors Kirsten. On t'a mis dans la maison d'invité, donc tu sera tranquille, et puis tu prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne entente et Ryan retrouva un peu le sourire pour le plus grand bonheur de Kirsten et Sandy, a qui cela n'échappa pas.


	3. Chapter 3

Double anniversaire

Depuis les funérailles de la mère de Ryan, deux semaines étaient passé durant lesquelles Ryan avait fait le deuil du décès de sa mère et qu'il s'était adapté à sa vie chez les Cohen. De plus, Jimmy qui n'avait toujours rien trouvé, logeait encore dans la maison d'invité.

La fin juillet était arrivé et alors que Ryan descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il put constater que Sandy et Kirsten était en grande discussion.

-Ah ! S'exclama alors Sandy. C'est celui qu'on voulait voir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Ryan. Rien de grave ?

-Non rassure toi, lui dit alors Kirsten. Mais, j'ai téléphoné à madame Kim pour ton inscription au lycée de Seth. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très d'accord à l'idée de t'accepter dans son établissement, mais nous avons réussis à la convaincre de te voir pour qu'on discute de ton inscription. De plus en fin d'année dernière, Seth à passé un examen pour qu'il puisse faire un emploi du temps adapté à tes points forts et tes centres d'intérêt. Hors tu n'étais pas là, donc je dois t'amener aujourd'hui pour que tu passes cet examen.

-Mais je ne dois pas avoir une préparation quelconque ? Demanda Ryan qui commençait à paniquer sur ce qui allait l'attendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et puis pour que cet examen marche vraiment, il ne faut pas que l'étudiant ait révisé, sinon cela ne servirait à rien de faire ce test .Allez prend ton petit déjeuner et je t'amène.

Ce fut avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme que les autres matins que Ryan pris son petit déjeuner, alors qu'il fut rejoints par Seth et Jimmy qui avait lui avait un rendez vous pour voir d'autre maison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui ? Demanda alors Seth.

-J'amène Ryan au lycée pour l'inscrire et qu'il fasse le test que tu as fait en fin d'année.

-Hum, dit alors Jimmy. Tu vas faire connaissance avec le Dr Kim ? Ne t'inquiète pas, elle peut paraître sévère, mais en réalité elle est très gentil et en plus elle est à l'écoute des élèves.

-Bon ! S'exclama a Kirsten. On y va.

Ryan acquiesça et la suivit.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver au lycée et en arrivant, Ryan était subjugué par la beauté des bâtiments.

-C'est ça le lycée de Seth ? Demanda alors Ryan.

-Oui et j'espère que se sera la tiens aussi, lui dit alors Kirsten. Ne t'inquiète pas, il peut paraître impressionnant de l'extérieur, de l'intérieur c'est plus classique.

Alors qu'il discutait du lycée et des activités prés-scolaire qu'il proposait, ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Madame Kim qui ouvrit sa porte au même moment qu'ils arrivaient.

-Bonjours Mrs Cohen, dit alors Dr Kim. Je suis contente de vous revoir et vous devez être Ryan, enchanté, entrez, nous allons discuter dans mon bureau.

Puis elle les fit entrer et s'installer sur deux chaises qui était devant son bureau. Elle s'installa alors à son bureau et ouvrit alors le dossier de Ryan qu'elle avait dut recevoir.

-Je vais être honnête, dit alors Dr Kim. Je suis perplexe à l'idée de vous prendre dans mon école, vos résultats sont assez médiocres, alors que vos résultats d'aptitudes sont tout ce qui a d'excellent, largement supérieur à la moyenne de nos élèves. De plus je constate que vous avez séché quelque cours. M. Atwood Cohen, qu'avez vous à dire pour justifier ce comportement et me pousser à vous prendre dans mon école.

-Ma vie avant d'être ici et d'être recueilli par les Cohen à je l'avons été assez chaotique, dit alors Ryan. Je sais que mes résultats scolaires ne sont pas terribles, voir même comme vous l'avez dit assez médiocre. C'est du à un ensemble, je vivais dans un quartier assez mouvementé et ma mère ayant souvent des problèmes, je ne parle pas de sa maladie dont je n'en savais rien, mais elle travaillait beaucoup, donc j'ai dut aider le mieux que je pouvais et donc je n'avais pas un environnement idéal pour travailler. Pour ce qui est de sécher les cours, je ne jouerais pas les hypocrites en disant que j'avais été influencé, mais sachez que j'ai tout de suite regretté et vous pouvez le constater car je n'ai séché que une seule fois.

-C'est exact, dit alors Dr Kim.

-Alors donnez moi une chance, dit alors Ryan. Je peux vous promettre de ne pas vous décevoir et si je vous déçois, vous pouvez toujours me renvoyé.

-Il est vrai que vous avez pas tord, lui dit alors le Dr Kim. Très bien, j'accepte votre inscription, maintenant vous allez aller dans la pièce derrière où il y a une table avec une chaise et vous allez faire ce test, je vous laisse une heure, pendant ce temps Mrs Cohen terminera l'inscription.

Puis elle donna à Ryan un petit livré et un crayon, puis il se rendit dans la salle d'à côté où il s'installa et commença le test, qui était des questions à choix multiple. Cependant, les questions étaient toutes bizarre les une des autres. Le temps passa rapidement et à peine avait il terminé que le Dr Kim vînt le chercher lui disant que le test était terminé.

-Alors comment s'est passé ce test ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten alors qu'il venait de monter dans la voiture et qu'ils prirent le chemin pour rentrer.

-Bien, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, j'ai trouvé les questions assez étranges, il sert à quoi déjà ce test ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cela permettra d'ajouter des matières à un emploi du temps standard, matière qui aura un rapport avec tes centres d'intérêt et tes point forts.

Jimmy qui visitait au moins la quinzième maison depuis qu'il cherchait et la maison qu'il visitait là lui plaisaient bien. En effet, elle était à mis chemin entre son ancienne maison et son lycée, avec une vue sur l'océan pacifique. Elle était légèrement plus petite que son ancienne demeure. Elle contenait plusieurs chambres dont deux avec salle de bain privée. L'autre atout était que la maison était que la maison était meublée de manière somptueux.

-Elle est magnifique, dit alors Jimmy en regardant le jardin qui était magnifique avec une petite piscine.

-N'est-ce pas, lui dit alors la vendeuse. Cependant, il y a un petit problème, vous pouvez y emménager seulement dans deux semaines.

-Très bien, dit alors Jimmy. Je peux vous donner une réponse demain, j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors la vendeuse. Ce que je peur faire, je vous laisse trois jours et si dans trois jours je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles, je la remets en vente.

Jimmy accepta l'offre et après avoir remercier la vendeuse, il retourna à son travail.

Quand Kirsten et Ryan rentrèrent le midi, Ryan était soulagé que le test soit passé, bien qu'il attendait les résultats avec inquiétude s'attendant au pire.

-Seth ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. On est rentrez.

-Maman, regarde qui viens de rentrer de voyage, dit alors Seth qui était suivit d'un homme assez âgé.

-Papa ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en allant prendre son père dans les bras. Papa, je te présente Ryan, le nouveau membre de la famille dont je t'ai parler aux téléphone. Ryan, je te présente mon père.

Alors que Ryan allait pour lui serrer la main, ce dernier demanda à sa fille de lui parler en privée, donc Ryan et Seth partirent dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Ce qui se passe, répéta alors Caleb, le père de Kirsten. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, qu'est-ce que ce gamin vient faire ici ?

-Je te signale que Ryan est ici chez lui autant que Seth est ici chez lui, lui dit alors Kirsten sèchement. Tu vois un problème quelque part au fait que nous ayons adopté Ryan ? Personnellement, personne ne nous a contredit notre choix.

-Faux, lui dit alors Caleb. Julie, elle m'a téléphoné pour me dire ce qui se passait ici. Kiki, je veux que tu te débarrasses de ce gamin.

-Sinon quoi tu me vires de mon travail ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Je te rappelle qu'à la mort de maman, j'ai hérité de la moitié de la boite, car Hailey m'a vendu ses part, donc tu ne peux rien contre moi, car l'entreprise m'appartient autant qu'elle t'appartient. Maintenant, si tu souhaite restez ici, je te pris d'être agréable avec Ryan, surtout si tu veux venir à l'anniversaire que j'organise pour Seth et Ryan vendredi soir. Puis je ne suis pas sur que Julie Cooper soit une référence dans tes arguments.

Puis Kirsten partit furieuse contre son père.

Dans la chambre de Seth, ce dernier et Ryan discutait du grand-père de Seth et de l'arrivé de Ryan dans la famille.

-J'ai l'impression que ton grand-père n'a pas l'air heureux d'avoir fait ma connaissance, dit alors Ryan à Seth.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis pour cela, lui dit alors Seth. Cela lui passera, puis de toute façon, maintenant, légalement c'est aussi ton grand-père.

-Seth ! S'exclama Kirsten en entrant dans la chambre après avoir frappé. Ah ! Ryan, c'est toi que je cherchais. Je tenais à m'excuser pour le comportement de mon père, ne fais pas attention à lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Ryan. Quelque par je savais bien que je rencontrerais des personnes du genre Julie Cooper qui ne m'accepte pas.

-Et ces gens on tord, dit alors Kirsten. Je voulais aussi vous voir, pour vous dire que vendredi soir, j'organise une fête pour votre anniversaire. Comme vous avez deux semaines de décalage, avec Sandy on sait dit que cela sera plus sympa de faire cela en groupe et donc vendredi cela tombera une semaine après l'anniversaire de Seth et une semaine avant celui de Ryan.

-En plus, dit alors Seth. C'est pas vendredi que l'on passe avec Ryan notre permis ?

-Si mais cela se passe le matin, dit alors Kirsten. Après vous aurez tout l'après midi pour vous préparez. Bon, je vous laisse.

Et Kirsten partit laissant les garçons reprendre leurs conversations sur le père de Kirsten et l'arrivée de Ryan dans la famille.

Le soir même alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner avec Jimmy, celui-ci leurs parla alors de la maison qu'il avait trouvé.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Elle est où ?

-A mis chemin entre ici et le lycée avec vu sur l'océan comme ici, lui dit alors Jimmy. Bon, elle est plus petite que mon ancienne maison, mais elle est déjà meublée. Il n'y a qu'un problème.

-Ah bon, lui dit alors Sandy. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La maison sera libre seulement dans deux semaines, dit alors Jimmy. C'est pour cela que je voudrais savoir si cela vous embêterais si je reste ici pendant deux semaines encore.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et l'arrangement à l'amiable, comment ça se passe ? Julie est d'accord ?

-Je crois oui, lui dit alors Jimmy. Depuis, elle le plus clair de son temps avec Marissa et à lui acheter tout ce qu'elle désire dans l'espoir qu'elle décide de vivre avec sa mère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Sandy. Marissa est une grande fille et elle sera qu'elle choix faire et elle s'est ce qui est bon pour elle.

-Sinon ! S'exclama alors Jimmy qui voulait changer de sujet. Alors Ryan, ce test, comment cela c'est passé ?

-Bien, dit alors Ryan. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit à Kirsten, j'ai trouvé les questions assez bizarres, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui dit alors Sandy. C'est fait exprès !

-C'est exactement ce que je lui ait dit, dit alors Kirsten.

Puis tout les cinq passèrent un bon repas discutant des test et ce que pourrait avoir comme emploi tu temps Seth, Ryan ou même Marissa, qui avait parlé de son test à son père.

Le lendemain, Ryan alla voir Kirsten et celle-ci vit que l'adolescent semblait légèrement gêné de poser la question qu'il voulait poser.

-Kirsten, dit alors Ryan. J'ai un problème, pour l'anniversaire, je voudrais faire un cadeau à Seth, mais je n'ai pas d'argent.

-Si tu en as, lui dit alors Kirsten. Ah mince ! C'est vrai, attends une minute.

Puis elle partit pour revenir avec une carte de crédit qu'elle lui tendit, carte que pris Ryan sans trop comprendre ce qui se passer.

-En fait la gestion de l'argent de poche ici est différente de celle qu'on les autre, du moins je crois, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu as une carte de crédit, tout comme Seth en a une et à chaque début de semaines, votre argent de poche va dans le compte qui alimente la carte.

-Mais je ne veux pas que vous me donniez tant avec Sandy, dit alors Ryan en lui rendant la carte. Tout les deux vous me donnez beaucoup et je ne veux pas abusez.

-Ryan, dit alors Kirsten. Je peux te poser des questions ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten qui poursuivit après que Ryan lui ait dit oui. Tu sais ce que cela signifie le fait que l'on ait décidé de t'adopter avec Sandy.

-Ben que vous décidiez de prendre soin de moi, dit alors Ryan.

-Exact, dit alors Kirsten. Et cela implique le fait de te donner tout ce qu'un parent donne à son enfant et je te rassure, tu n'as pas plus que Seth. Alors accepte cette carte et fait attention à ce que tu achète, car Seth pourra te le dire, on surveille vos dépense.

-Ouais, dit alors Seth. Même que une fois, ils m'ont confisqué ma carte pendant trois mois, pour acheter mes BD après, cela n'est pas facile.

-Je suppose que vous allez vous rendre au centre commercial ? Demanda alors Kirsten. Comme je dois y allez, je vous y amène ?

-D'accord, dit alors Seth. On a rendez-vous avec Marissa et Luke, son petit copain qui est rentré de vacance.

-Comment elle va d'ailleurs ? Leurs demanda alors Kirsten. Par rapport au divorce de Jimmy et Julie ? Elle supporte les choses ?

-Je pense que la personne qui a le plus du mal à supporter cette situation c'est Julie, dit alors Ryan. Marissa nous a dit qu'elle avait l'intention de vivre avec son père.

-De toute façon, dit alors Kirsten. Comme l'a dit Jimmy, Julie serra rebondir, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle ? Bon on y va ?

Quand ils arrivèrent au centre commercial avec Kirsten, ils virent Marissa qui les attendait devant l'entrée en compagnie d'un garçon qui était Luke, d'après ce que lui expliqua Seth.

-Bonjours Marissa, lui dit alors Kirsten. Luke, les garçons, je vous laisse. J'ai une au deux courses à faire, je vous rejoints ensuite.

-Luke, dit alors Marissa. Tu te souviens de Seth mon voisin et d Ryan qui est devenue en quelque sorte le frère de Seth. Alors vous avez aussi des courses à faire.

-Je me sens totalement perdu, dit alors Ryan en regardant le centre commercial. Je suis déjà venu pour faire les courses pour avoir de nouveaux vêtements, mais je n'y suis jamais allez avec l'idée de faire des courses tout seul.

-T'inquiète, dit alors Seth. On va te guider.

Puis Ryan dût suivre Marissa, Seth et Luke, qui en premier lieu lui firent visiter le centre commercial, bien que se soit principalement Marissa et Seth qui lui firent visiter les lieux, Luke préférant resté à l'écart de lui, ce que Ryan compris très bien.

Puis une fois que la visite fut terminée, chacun alla dans son coin pour faire leurs achats et un détail choqua Ryan, les prix étaient exorbitants. Après plus d'une heure à se promener dans les rayons, il fut rejoint par Kirsten.

-Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-J'ai trouvé des choses intéressantes, dit alors Ryan. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est moi, mais les prix sont exorbitants.

-Je comprends, lui dit alors Kirsten. Le coût de la vie est assez élevée ici, mais ne fait pas attention, comme je te l'ai dit, on prend en compte tous tes achats, du moment que cela ne soit pas comme tu le dis exorbitant, comme l'achat d'un bateau ou d'une voiture. Je sais que cela est dur pour toi, tu n'es pas habitué, mais tu vas vite t'y faire.

Quand Kirsten, Seth et Ryan rentrèrent des courses, ils purent voir que Sandy était déjà rentrer et qu'il préparait la table.

-Ah vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai rencontré ma mère et puis j'ai vu ton père, expliqua-t-il à Kirsten. Alors je les ait invité tout les deux se soir pour leurs présenter Ryan.

Kirsten regarda les garçons qui se regardèrent avant de partir dans leurs chambres laissant Kirsten et Sandy seul.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Sandy à sa femme.

-Mon père est passé hier matin à la maison, dit alors Kirsten. Je ne te l'ai pas dit car il a rencontré Ryan, alors qu'on revenait de son test au lycée. Et il m'a clairement montré son désaccord face aux fait qu'on ait adopté Ryan. Donc pour Ryan, je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, dis alors Sandy. Il ne tiendra qu'à nous de faire en sorte que ton père parle moins possible de Ryan.

-Et ta mère ? Demanda alors Kirsten. Comment va-t-elle le prendre ?

-Je lui en ai parlé, dit alors Sandy. Et semble contente de notre décision, je pense qu'elle va accueillir Ryan dans la famille sans le moindre problème.

Dans la chambre de Ryan, alors que ce dernier rangeait ses achats, Seth rentra le rejoindre après avoir frappé à la porte, puis s'assit sur le lit.

-Je sens que l'on va pas rire beaucoup se soir, dit alors Seth. Je veux dire avec mon grand-père, un conseil ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dit sur toi.

-Et ta grand-mère ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Elle va agir comme ton grand-père, ou de manière contraire à lui.

-Je te rassure, elle va t'accueillir à bras ouvert, dit alors Sandy qui les avait rejoints. Ne t'inquiète pas trop sur ce repas, ton grand-père, car maintenant quoiqu'il dise, c'est ton grand-père apprendra à ta connaître, en attendant ne fait pas trop attention à son flot de parole. Bon, vous vous préparez, ils arrivent d'ici une heure.

Puis chacun partit dans leurs coin pour se préparer pour le repas, Ryan étant légèrement inquiet sur ce qui pourrait se passer durant ce repas.

Une fois près, Ryan descendit dans le salon, où il put constater qu'il était le premier à être près. Stressé, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda l'océan s'étendre devant lui, si bien, qu'il n'avait pas vu qu'on l'avait rejoints.

-Ryan ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Tu vas bien, tu fais une drôle de tête.

-J'appréhende le repas de se soir pour être honnête, dit alors Ryan. Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée que je dîne avec vous, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une dispute entre votre père et vous.

-Se soir est un repas de famille, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu fais maintenant partit de la famille, donc tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois y assister. Puis ne t'inquiète pas pour mon père, il se fera à l'idée qu'il a un nouveau petit-fils.

-Jimmy sera là ? Demanda alors Ryan voyant qu'il y avait seulement six couverts sur la table.

-Non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Il dîne avec Marissa, après lui avoir montré la maison qu'il a décidé d'acheter.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama alors une femme qui les avait rejoints.

-Bonjours Nana, dit alors Kirsten en prenant la femme qui avait déjà un certain age dans ses bras. Nana, je vous présente…

-Ne dites rien, dit alors Nana. Tu es Ryan, celui dont m'a parlé Sandy, mon nouveau petit-fils. Je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance.

Et avant que Ryan puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Nana le prit dans ses bras sous son plus grand étonnement.

-Je suis content de faire votre connaissance madame, dit alors Ryan.

-Je t'en prie, dit alors Nana. Tu peux m'appeler Nana comme le fait tout le monde et me dire tu, après tout tu es devenu mon petit-fils.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Sandy et Seth et alors que Seth embrassa sa grand-mère, Kirsten et Sandy purent voir que Ryan semblait soulagé, bien que l'inquiétude d'une nouvelle rencontre avec le père de Kirsten était toujours présente.

Puis vînt le moment de l'arrivée du père de Kirsten qui dit bonjours à tous, sauf à Ryan, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas. Puis rapidement, ils passèrent à table. Alors que la mère de Sandy ne cessait d'interroger Ryan pour apprendre à le connaître, Caleb, le père de Kirsten ne lui adressa pas un mot.

-Mais comment es-tu arrivés ici ? Demanda alors Nana. J'ai posé la question à mon fils, qui n'a pas voulut répondre par respect pour toi.

-Il y a un peu moins d'un mois, dit alors Ryan. J'ai été mêlé contre mon grès dans un incendie, que mon frère a commis, ayant tout avoué, aucune charge n'a été retenue contre moi, Sandy qui était mon avocat commis d'office était là a ma sortit et au lieu de trouver ma mère, j'ai eut droit un mon sac d'affaire et une lettre de ma mère qui m'expliquait qu'elle partait. Deux ou trois jours plus tard, j'ai appris qu'elle était malade et qu'elle venait de décéder. Sandy et Kirsten m'ont alors proposé de m'accueillir ici.

-Et on ne le regrette rien à notre choix, dit alors Kirsten en fixant son père. De plus, depuis que Ryan est ici, on s'en porte tous mieux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa comme le début, avec Nana qui questionna Ryan et Caleb qui ne lui adressa pas un mot, pas un regard.

Rapidement le vendredi arriva et quand Ryan et Seth rentrèrent de leurs examens de conduite, se fut avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne vous demande pas comment cela s'est passé, leurs dit alors Kirsten en les voyant. Je suis fier de vous deux. Et vous avez reçut un lettre de Harbor qui vous ont transmis vos emplois du temps ainsi que la liste des affaires dont vous aurez besoin pour la rentrée.

Puis elle donna une lettre à Ryan et à Seth qui venait chacune d'Harbor, l'école privée où Seth avait cours et où Ryan allait rentrer. Chacun ouvrit leurs lettres.

-Alors pour eux, vos aptitudes et vos choix vous mènerons vers qu'elle travail ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Designer, dit alors Seth. Cela reste vague, designer, cela peu être pour architecture, le dessin, divers industrie. Et toi Ryan.

-Pareil, dit alors Ryan. Sauf que moi, ils disent que par mis les métiers dans le dessin, j'aurais déjà des aptitudes pour l'architecture.

-Faites voir, dit alors Kirsten en prenant les deux lettres. Mathématiques renforcées, physiques, anglais, grecque anciens, dessins, histoire, français, italiens et littératures. Cela fait beaucoup, mais le bon côté de la chose, s'est que vous avez beaucoup de cours en commun. Pour ce qui ait du matériel, on verra cela lundi, maintenant allez vous préparer pour la fête.

Puis le moment de la fête arriva, Seth et Ryan qui était près habillé avec un smoking se trouvait sur la terrasse à discuter de ce qui allait se passer durant la soirée. Puis les premiers invités arrivèrent en la personne de Jimmy Cooper qui arriva avec Summer, Marissa et Luke, car il était sortit toute la journée avec sa fille. Kirsten qui accueillait tout le monde leurs souhaita la bienvenue et leurs expliqua où déposé les cadeaux. Summer, Marissa et Luke rejoignirent Seth et Ryan sur la terrasse.

-Alors les garçons ? Demanda alors Marissa. Et se permis ?

-Dans la poche, répondit alors Seth. Vous avez eut vos emplois du temps ?

-Pas terrible, répondit alors Summer. J'ai le profils pour être styliste, donc en plus des matière normal, j'ai cours de dessins et d'autre matière pas rapport à se métier. Par contre, je ne comprends pas pour le cours de physique

-Moi c'est pour devenir décoratrices, dit alors Marissa. Les matières correspondent a peu près à celle de Summer. Luke à le profil du grand sportif, il va avoir plein de cours par rapport aux sports comme l'histoire du sport. Et vous ?

-On a tout les deux le profils de designer, répondit alors Ryan. Bien que pour moi, il penche vers le côté d'architecte.

-Vous n'allez pas parlé de cours se soir, dit alors Jimmy. Ryan ! Seth ! Bonne anniversaire.

Les invité arrivèrent les un derrières les autres et tous souhaitèrent un bonne anniversaire à Seth et Ryan. Puis les derniers furent Nana qui arriva seul et Caleb qui à la surprise de tous était accompagné de Julie.

-Je crois que ce couple te pourchassera dans tes cauchemars, dit alors Seth qui essayait d'être drôle. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il tout de suite pour Marissa et Jimmy.

-Cela n'est rien, dit alors Jimmy.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis que cela seront le couple qui alimentera les cauchemars de Ryan ? Demanda alors Marissa.

-Disons que Caleb apprécie ma présence comme Julie l'apprécie, leurs dit alors Ryan. Mais, rassure toi Seth, je n'en ferais pas des cauchemars.

-Ah ! S'exclama alors Nana en les rejoignant. Les héros de cette soirée sont là.

Puis elle embrassa affectueusement Ryan et Seth avant de dire bonjours aux personnes qui était avec eux.

La soirée commença et tous semblèrent s'amuser joyeusement. Ryan qui s'amusait bien, ne put s'empêcher de voir le regard que lui jetait Julie Cooper quand il était en compagnie de Marissa.

-Il est temps pour Ryan et Seth d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en se mettant entre les deux adolescents.

Puis Seth et Ryan durent ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ryan reçut pas mal d'affaire pour qu'il puisse habillé sa chambre, comme une télévision, un ordinateur ou encore une chaîne hi-fi. Il eut droit également à divers autres cadeaux. Ensuite, Kirsten et Sandy lui offrir un cadeau, qui quand il le déballa trouva un cadre avec deux photos à l'intérieur. Une représentant la mère de Ryan et Trey, l'autre représentant Kirsten, Seth et Sandy.

-Je vous remercie tout les deux, dit alors Ryan. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, en m'accueillant dans votre famille.

-On en est très heureux, dit alors Kirsten en prenant Ryan dans ses bras.

-Seth ! S'exclama alors Sandy. Veux tu bien nous rejoindre, voilà, nous avons un autre cadeaux qui est un cadeau pour vous deux.

Puis Kirsten donna à chacun une petite boite correctement emballé. Quand Ryan et Seth ouvrirent leurs boites, ils trouvèrent chacun une clé.

-Comme vous avez réussis ce matin votre permis, dit alors Kirsten. On a décidé de vous offrirent une voiture, voiture que vous devrez partager.

Puis elle les amena dehors où se trouvait un grand 4x4 tout neuf avec un nœud de papier cadeaux dessus. Seth et Ryan remercièrent encore une fois Kirsten et Sandy.

Puis après que Seth et Ryan est remercier tout le monde, la soirée continu dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	4. Chapter 4

L'accident

Une semaine s'était passée depuis la fête d'anniversaire donné en l'honneur de Seth et Ryan. Alors que Seth et Ryan étaient en train de jouer à la console quand Kirsten arriva pour faire une annonce.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Mon père s'est enfin décidé à faire connaissance avec toi Ryan. Donc cet après-midi, il vient te chercher pour t'amener faire une balade en voile seule tout les deux.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama Seth. Par contre, on devait voir Marissa, Summer et Luke.

-Tu leur expliqueras, dit alors Ryan avant de se lever et d'allez se préparer.

-Je n'ose pas y croire, dit alors Seth. Il semble heureux d'allez passer l'après midi avec le grand-père qui n'a fait que de le mépriser depuis que Ryan est arrivé ici.

-Il se trouve que pour Ryan s'est important, lui dit alors Kirsten. Du moins s'est l'impression qu'il me donne et je pense que pour qu'il s'intègre entièrement à la famille, il a besoin de savoir que toute la famille l'accepte.

-Pourtant il dit qu'il s'en moque si Julie ou grand-père ne l'aime pas, lui dit alors Seth. Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est le cas, dit alors Kirsten. Du moins pour Julie, mais pour mon père, je pense qu'il cherche à faire plaisir en disant qu'il s'en moque, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il en souffre. Il a besoin de savoir qu'il ait aimé de la par de toute la famille, s'est à dire nous, Nana et mon père.

-Et il n'y a que le grand-père qui lui a fait un mauvais accueil, dit alors Seth. C'est bon j'ai compris, bon moi j'y vais.

Alors que Seth partit en prenant la voiture, Ryan descendit et ne trouva donc plus que Kirsten qui était dans la cuisine.

-Seth a pris la voiture pour rejoindre Marissa, Summer et Luke, lui dit alors Kirsten. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon père vient te chercher.

Sandy était dans son bureau, quand Jimmy frappa à sa porte. Sandy l'invita à entrer et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

-J'ai besoin de toi, lui dit alors Jimmy. Julie qui avait accepté le divorce à l'amiable à changé d'avis. Comme elle sort avec Caleb maintenant, elle lui a demandé de lui payer un bon avocat pour me plumer au maximum.

-CE n'est pas bien grave, lui dit alors Sandy. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider. Puis malgré tout les bons avocat que Caleb peu lui fournir, aucun d'entre eux ne peuvent faire de miracles, Julie est loin d'être un ange et elle a pas mal d'ennemi qui pourront témoigner en ta faveur si procès, il y a.

-Je te remercie, dit alors Jimmy. Quand j'ai demandé le divorce en proposant un arrangement à l'amiable, au départ elle l'avait accepté et maintenant elle change d'avis.

-Et avec Marissa ? Demanda alors Sandy. Elle est au courant des actions de sa mère dans ce divorce ?

-La seule chose que Marissa s'est, lui dit alors Jimmy. C'est que ça mère à bien voulut lui dire, c'est à dire qu'elle voulait la garde de Marissa.

-Et je suppose que Marissa lui a dit s'est intention de vivre avec toi, lui dit alors Sandy. Je crois que cela risque d'être long, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je pense que l'on aura ce que tu souhaites.

Ryan se trouvait dans le salon en train de lire une BD que lui avait prêté Seth et c'est ainsi que Caleb le trouva, alors que Kirsten était partit faire des courses.

-Kirsten n'est pas là ? Lui demanda alors Caleb en regardant dans la cuisine, le salon et la salle à manger.

-Non, lui répondit alors Ryan. Elle avait des courses à faire.

-Très ! S'exclama alors Caleb qui commença à repartir. Et bien jeune homme ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez. On y va.

Ryan se leva et suivit Caleb dans la voiture de ce dernier qui se trouvait être une voiture sportive cabriolet. Puis une fois qu'il fut monté dans la voiture Caleb démarra.

-As-tu déjà fait de la voile ? Lui demanda alors Caleb.

-Deux fois, lui répondit alors Ryan. Avec Seth, il m'a amener en mer à deux reprises sur son voiliers, il s'y connais plutôt bien.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Caleb. Je peux dire en toute fierté que je suis fier de mon petit-fils. Il a un véritable talent dans se domaine.

Quand Seth arriva au point de rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé avec Summer, Marissa et Luke, il put voir qu'il était le dernier à être arriver.

-Ryan n'est pas là ? Demanda alors Luke.

-Nan, répondit alors Seth. Mon grand-père a enfin décidé à apprendre à connaître Ryan. Et pour cela, ils vont faire un tour de voile.

-J'espère qu'ils seront bien accroché, dit alors Summer. Il annonce une légère tempête pour cet après-midi.

-Je pense que mon grand-père est au courant, dit alors Seth qui commença à être anxieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il irait s'aventurer en mer, même s'il n'aime pas Ryan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit alors Marissa. On va passer l'après midi ensemble et se soir quand tu rentreras, tu trouveras Ryan qui aura discuter avec ton, non votre grand-père et qu'ils s'entendent très bien maintenant. Bon, on y va.

Puis tout les quatre partirent, alors que Seth était toujours anxieux au sujet de ce que lui avait dit Summer au sujet de la météo.

Ryan se trouvait sur le voilier de Caleb qui semblait faire deux fois la taille de celui de Seth et il était en pleine mer, alors que la mer commença à s'agiter.

Ryan qui regardait la mer s'agiter de plus en plus commença à s'inquiéter, ce qu'il chercha à faire par à Caleb.

-M. Nicol, lui dit alors Ryan. Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée de faire de la voile sous se temps ?

-Ne me dit pas qu'une petite tempête t'effraie ? Lui demanda alors Caleb avec ironie. Ne sois pas aussi craintif.

Alors qu'il disait cela, une bourrasque fit basculer la proue qui tenait la voile et qui se dirigea rapidement en direction de Ryan qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et qui le pris de plein fouée sur l'épaule. Surpris il tomba alors qu'une nouvelle douleur le pris à la tête et au niveau de l'abdomen. Puis avant de perdre connaissance il put voir son T-Shirt blanc devenir rouge.

Quand Caleb arriva sur le port, une ambulance était déjà là à les attendre, Caleb les ayant appelé pour leurs demander d'amener une ambulance.

-Etes vous responsable de ce jeune homme ? Demanda alors un ambulancier.

-C'est le fils adoptif de ma fille, lui expliqua alors Caleb.

-Bien, dit alors l'ambulancier. Monté, ajouta-t-il alors que Ryan qui se trouvait sur un brancard qui fut installé dans l'ambulance.

Puis Caleb se résigna à monter dedans.

Sandy et Kirsten étaient tranquillement installé dans le salon en train de discuter des problèmes de Jimmy. Cependant, Kirsten semblait inquiète, ce qui n'échappa pas à son mari.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Sandy. Tout va bien se passer entrer Ryan et ton père et au pire, Caleb ne pourra peut être jamais accepter Ryan, mais il se résignera de peur de te perdre.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit alors Kirsten qui se tut une fois que le téléphone sonna.

-Oui Allô, répondit alors Kirsten.

-Kiki ! S'exclama alors Caleb au téléphone. On a eut un accident de voile, et je suis désolé, Ryan a dut être conduit à l'hôpital.

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. On arrive tout de suite. Ryan est à l'hôpital, dit alors Kirsten à Sandy alors qu'elle prenait les clés de la voiture.

Quand Kirsten et Sandy arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils purent constater que Caleb les attendait dans la salle d'attente.

-Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda alors immédiatement Kirsten. On peut le voir.

-Il est en salle d'opération, lui répondit alors Caleb.

-Monsieur et madame Cohen ? Demanda alors un médecin en s'adressant à Kirsten et Sandy. Votre fils a subit un fort traumatisme crâniens, de plus son poumons gauche a été perforés et il a eut l'épaule déboîter, ce qui dans l'ensemble n'est pas le plus grave.

-Comment son poumon a-t-il put être perforé ? Demanda alors Kirsten qui ne comprenait rien.

-Il se trouve que votre fils a reçu un coup sur son épaule qui l'a déboîté, lui expliqua alors le médecin. Il a perdu l'équilibre et il est tombé par terre en se cognant la tête, ce qui a crée le traumatisme crânien et il est tombé sur un harpon qui lui a perforé le poumon.

-Au mon dieux ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en pleurs. Mais il va s'en sortir ?

-Il est actuellement dans le coma, dit alors le médecin. Mais, normalement il doit se réveiller, quand nous ne pouvons pas l'affirmer.

Puis le médecin partit laissant Kirsten, Sandy et Caleb. Kirsten qui était en pleurs dans les bras de son mari, se ressaisit et regarda son père.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-On était en mer, dit alors Caleb. Et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il y avait un fort vent, qui a fait déplacer la proue, si vite, que l'on n'a rien vu venir.

Sans que personne s'y attende, Kirsten gifla son père et lui demanda de partir, ce que fit Caleb alors que Kirsten et Sandy allèrent voir Ryan dans sa chambre. Celui-ci semblait dormir paisiblement.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Kirsten. Pourquoi, il n'arrive pas à accepter, le fait que maintenant Ryan soit notre fils, tout le monde l'a compris, mais pas lui.

-Il finira par accepter Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Maintenant, il va falloir être là à sont réveille, je vais prévenir Seth.

Set se trouvait dans un café avec Marissa, Summer et Luke et tout les quatre prenaient un café, cependant Seth semblait avoir la tête ailleurs.

-Tu vas arrêter de faire cet tête Cohen, lui dit alors Summer. Je te dis que tout va bien se passer entre Ryan et votre grand-père.

-Puis même si il n'aime pas Ryan, dit alors Luke. Il ne serait pas assez stupide pour risquer sa vie, pour lui faire peur.

-Cela montre bien que tu ne le connais pas, dit alors Seth. Mon grand-père est une vrai tête brûler, donc pour se débarrasser de Ryan, il serait près à tout.

Alors qu'ils discutaient le téléphone portable de Seth sonna, ce dernier constata que s'était son père, donc surpris il répondit.

-Allô, dit alors Seth. Nan, je suis encore avec Marissa, Sumer et Luke, pourquoi ? Quoi ? Mais il va bien ? J'arrive tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Marissa une fois que Seth est raccroché.

-Mon grand-père et Ryan on eut un accident, dit alors Seth en se levant. Ryan est à l'hôpital et dans le coma. Je dois y allez désolé.

-On vient avec toi, dit alors Marissa qui se leva pour le suivre avec Summer et Luke.

Une heure plus tard, quand Seth arriva à l'hôpital avec Summer, Marissa et Luke, Ryan n'était toujours pas réveillée et Sandy et Kirsten était toujours au chevet de l'adolescent.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Seth en s'approchant du lit où se trouvait Ryan.

-Il y a eut un violent coup de vent. D'après le docteur il a subit un fort traumatisme crâniens, son poumons gauche a été perforés et il a eut l'épaule déboîter. Normalement, sa vie est hors de dangers, par contre on ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller.

-Normalement, répéta alors Seth. Donc il peut aussi ne pas se réveiller !

-Ne dit pas cela Seth, lui dit alors Kirsten. Il va se réveiller et il ira beaucoup mieux, ce qui faut c'est être patient.

-On va vous laissez, dit alors Marissa. Prévenez nous si il y a du nouveau.

Puis Summer, Marissa et Luke partirent laissant la famille Cohen au chevet de Ryan. Sandy alla chercher des cafés pour tout les trois en vue d'une nuit qui sera longue. Tout trois passèrent la soirée assise sur une chaise à attendre le réveil de Ryan et ils discutèrent pour passer le temps.

Quand Jimmy rentra chez lui, après son travail, il eut la surprise de voir Marissa assis dans le salon en train de lire un magasine.

-Marissa ! S'exclama alors Jimmy surpris de la voir ici. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Oh, dit alors Marissa en se levant et en allant dans les bras de son père. Je n'avais pas très envie de voir maman, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais rester ici.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Jimmy qui regarda sa fille dans les yeux. Dis moi ce qui se passe ? On dirait que tu as un problème ?

-Non, dit alors Marissa. Enfin, c'est Ryan ! Il a eut un accident de voile et il est dans le coma. Je l'ai appris car j'étais avec Seth cet après-midi, quand Kirsten et Sandy l'on appelé pour le prévenir.

-Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

-Je ne sais pas, lui dit alors Marissa. Ce que je sais, c'est que Caleb l'a amené pour faire un tour de voile, disant qu'il voulait faire connaissance. Puis il y a eut un coup de vent et je ne sais pas comment cela c'est produit, mais je sais qu'il a subit un fort traumatisme crânien, son poumons gauche a été perforés et il a eut l'épaule déboîter. Cependant, les médecins disent qu'il devrait s'en sortir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je suis sur qu'il va s'en sortir. Allez viens, je vais te montrer ce qui sera ta chambre, quand tu viendras vivre ici.

Puis Jimmy conduit sa fille dans une grande chambre avec sa propre salle de bain, Marissa constata que son père avait commencé à la décorer avec ces goûts.

-Cela te plait ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy. J'ai essayé de la décorer à tes goûts, du moins j'ai commencé.

-C'est magnifique, dit alors Marissa. J'ai hâte de pouvoir vivre ici.

-Bon, dit alors Jimmy voyant que sa fille était légèrement fatiguée. Repose toi un peu, je t'appelle pour manger et je vais quand même prévenir ta mère, pour pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Kirsten et Sandy étaient endormis sur leurs chaises, Seth se leva et sortit de la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes. C'est alors qu'il sortit de la chambre, qu'il vit Summer qui allait venir.

-Salut, dit-elle alors timidement. N'ayant pas réussit à dormir, j'ai préféré venir ici voir comment il va, toujours pas d'amélioration ?

-Non, rien, répondit alors Seth. J'allais me chercher un café, tu viens avec moi ?

Summer accepta l'offre et ils allèrent aux distributeurs où Ryan pris deux cafés, dont un qu'il donna à Summer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Summer. Il va s'en remettre.

-J'espère, dit alors Seth. Cela fait pas longtemps qu'il est ici, mais il est devenu depuis les premiers jours le seul et véritable ami que je me suis fait. Avant son arrivé par exemple, tu ne me connaissais pas, personne ne semblait remarquer mon existence.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Summer. Cependant sache que tu es une personne formidable et que quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

Tout en parlant, le visage de Seth et Summer s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se scelle en un baiser, qui dura près d'une minute avant que tout les deux se retirent gêné.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends se moment, dit alors Seth qui était encore sous le coup de la surprise.

-Idiot, lui dit alors Summer en lui lançant un petite tape sur l'épaule. Viens, on retourne dans la chambre, on prend des cafés pour tes parents ?

Seth et Summer prirent deux cafés et retournèrent vers la chambre de Ryan, où ils virent que Kirsten et Sandy s'était éveillé. Seth et Summer leurs donna alors un café.

-C'est gentil merci, dit alors Sandy. Par contre, je vais vous laissez, je dois voir Jimmy. Kirsten ! Tu me tiens au courant.

Puis Sandy partit et Summer pris sa place sur la chaise.

Quand Sandy arriva à son cabinet, Jimmy était déjà arrivé assis en face du bureau de Sandy.

-Tu sais, lui dit alors Jimmy. On peut remettre cela à plus tard ! Il ne s'est toujours pas réveiller ? Marissa m'a appris la nouvelle hier soir.

-Nan, lui dit alors Sandy en s'installant en face de Jimmy.

-Tu veux qu'on remette se rendez-vous à plus tard ? Lui demanda alors ce dernier. Tu semble exténué, tu sais je comprendrais.

-De toute façon je n'arriverais pas à dormir, dit alors Sandy. De plus, je préfère t'aider que tourner en rond à l'hôpital à attendre un signe qu'il se réveille.

Puis tout les deux se mirent au travail pour aider Jimmy dans son divorce avec Julie. Cependant, Sandy ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en direction du téléphone espérant un appel de Kirsten, lui disant que Ryan venait de se réveiller.

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Ryan se trouvait Seth, Summer, Marissa et Luke. Seth avait réussit à convaincre sa mère de rentrer dormir un peu, pendant qu'il reste à l'hôpital, lui promettant de l'appeler des qu'il y a un signe encouragent.

-C'est quand même étrange que Ryan soit dans cette état alors que ton grand-père est indemne, dit alors Luke.

-Il n'y a rien d'étrange la dedans, dit alors Seth.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ton grand-père aurait préparé cet accident ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait que Ryan se retrouve sur ce lit d'hôpital ou même pire qu'il soit mort, dit alors Seth. Mais, je sais qu'il ne l'aime pas et je pense qu'il voulait lui faire peur.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, lui dit alors Summer en lui prenant la main. Cela n'a pas de sens, car malgré le fait qu'il lui face peur, cela ne ferait pas partir Ryan de chez vous.

-Bonjours, dit alors une vielle dame que Seth avait déjà rencontré.

-Mrs Martinez, dit alors Seth en se levant pour dire bonjours à celle qui avait garder Ryan quand il était jeune. On vous a mis au courant ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Mrs Martinez. Par contre on ne m'a pas dit son état de santé ?

-Il a eut un grave traumatisme, un poumon perforé et une épaule déboîtés, dit alors Seth. Mais les médecins semblent confiants.

-Je suis contente de voir que Ryan s'est fait des amies, dit alors Mrs Martinez en regardant les trois autres adolescents. Cela veut dire qu'il s'est bien intégré.

-Euh oui, dit alors Seth. Je vous présente notre voisine Marissa et son petit copain Luke, puis Summer. Je vous présente Mrs Martinez, qui gardait Ryan quand il était enfant, dit alors Seth pour les autres adolescent.

Mrs Martinez resta avec les adolescent pendant près de deux heures a discuter de Ryan et de sa vie avant les Cohen, puit elle dut partir, après que Seth lui est promis de lui donner des nouvelles de Ryan.

Puis se fut autour de Marissa, Summer et Luke de partir, laissant Seth seul au chevet de Ryan. Cependant Summer était partit la dernière pour pouvoir déposé sur les lèvres de Seth en baiser en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain matin de bonne heure.

Alors que Kirsten venait de se réveiller après un bref sommeil dans son lit, alors qu'elle voulait repartir pour l'hôpital, elle eut droit à la surprise de voir son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten plutôt froidement.

-Je viens pour prendre de ces nouvelles ? Lui demanda alors Caleb qui n'osa pas regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

-Il est toujours dans le coma, dit alors Kirsten. Mais maintenant cela t'intéresse, je veux que tu t'en ailles.

-Ecoute Kiki, lui dit alors Caleb. Il est vrai que je voulais lui faire peur, mais je ne voulais pas l'envoyer dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Je vais te dire une chose, lui dit alors Kirsten. A te comporter comme cela, tu n'arriveras pas à éloigner Ryan de nous et c'est nous qui s'éloigneront de toi.

Alors que Seth avait le regard perdu dans le vague à regarder l'océan de la chambre de Ryan, il entendit comme un toussotement, qui le fit retourner immédiatement dans la direction de Ryan.

-Ryan ! S'exclama alors Seth avec un grand sourire de joie.

-Seth, dit alors Ryan avec difficulté. Où suis-je ?

-A l'hôpital, dit alors Seth. Tu as eut un accident de voile, mais attend, j'appelle un médecin.

Puis Seth disparut pour revenir cinq minutes plus tard avec un médecin qui lui demanda alors de rester dehors pendant qu'il ausculte Ryan. Seth en profita pour prendre son portable pour téléphoner à sa mère.

-Allô maman, dit alors Seth au téléphone.

-Seth, dit alors Kirsten. J'allais partir pour l'hôpital, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Seth. Je te téléphone seulement pour te dire que Ryan vient de se réveiller.

Puis Seth raccrocha après que sa mère lui ait dit qu'il arrive. Seth téléphona ensuite à Summer et Marissa puis également à Mrs Martinez à qui il avait promis des nouvelles, puis il attendit que le docteur est finit pour pouvoir entrer.

-Seth ! S'exclama alors son père. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu attends ici ?

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler sans succès, lui dit alors Seth. Ryan s'est réveillé et le médecin s'occupe de lui en se moment.

Puis alors que Kirsten arriva, le docteur sortit de la chambre et se dirigea directement vers les Cohen.

-Je peux vous affirmer que votre fils ne craint plus rien, leur dit alors le docteur. Il est préférable qu'il passe la nuit ici, cependant il pourra sortir demain matin, mais vous devez veillez à qu'il fasse attention au moins jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Maintenant, je vais vous laissez en famille.

Alors que le médecin partit, Kirsten, Seth et Sandy entrèrent dans la chambre où Ryan était assis et regardait l'océan de la fenêtre. Si ce n'est l'écharpe qui soutenait son bras, il n'avait plus aucun signe visible de son accident. Kirsten se précipita pour prendre Ryan dans ses bras.

-Si tu savais à qu'elle point j'ai eut peur, lui dit alors Kirsten.

-En ce moment, dit alors Ryan. On peut pas dire que je sois aussi un cadeau, je ne voulais pas causer tant d'ennuie.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, dit alors Sandy. Tu n'y ais pour rien dans cette accident, de plus l'essentiel s'est que tu te porte bien. Le médecin a dit que tu pourrais rentrer demain et par contre tu ne dois pas forcer jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Alors que Seth était de nouveaux seuls avec Ryan dans la chambre d'hôpital de celui-ci, alors que Sandy et Kirsten était rentré, Ryan eut droit à une visite de Marissa et Summer.

-Et, lui dit alors Marissa. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai un peu mal à l'abdomen et à l'épaule, dit alors Ryan. Mais dans l'ensemble cela va allez, je ne voulais pas vous inquiétez.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises, dit alors Summer qui s'était rapproché de Seth pour l'embrasser à la surprise de Marissa et Ryan.

-Et bien il s'en est passé des choses pendant que j'étais dans le coma, dit alors Ryan ce qui fit rire les deux adolescents.

-Je te rassure, lui dit alors Marissa. Je n'étais pas au courant. Et depuis quand ?

-En fait c'est ce matin, dit alors Summer. Comme je n'arrivais plus à dormir, je suis passé à l'hôpital au même moment où Cohen allait se chercher un café. Là bas, on discutait et une chance en a entraîné une autre, il m'a ému et on s'est embrassé.

-Par contre ne le dîtes à personne, dit alors Seth. On préfère rester discret pour le moment, il y a à peine deux mois, Summer ne me connaissait pas, voir même m'ignorait. Donc si on se met à sortir du jour au lendemain.

-Hum qu'il est mignon, dit alors Summer en l'embrassante de nouveau. Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré avant.

-Ils sont bizarres, dit alors Marissa à Ryan.

-Au moins j'entendrais plus parler de Summer par ci, Summer par là, dit alors Ryan à Marissa sans que Summer et Seth ne les entendent.

-Et encore je ne suis pas sur, lui dit alors Marissa. Enfin bon, seul le temps nous le dira.

Kirsten et Sandy étaient chez eux à discuter avec Jimmy qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de Ryan et surtout savoir comment cela a put se produire.

-Mon père est au centre de tout cela, dit alors Kirsten. Cependant, il a quand même présenté ses excuses, ce que je trouve dommage, c'est qu'il ne les fasse pas directement à Ryan.

-Vous en avez parlé avec Ryan ? Demanda alors Jimmy. Enfin, depuis qu'il s'est réveillé. Il ne l'a pas trop mal pris l'accident ?

-Non, dit alors Sandy. C'est une nouvelle épreuve qu'il doit vivre, après ce qui s'est passé au mois de juillet et donc on préfère lui laisser du temps.

Le lendemain, quand Ryan rentra chez lui, il put voir la présence de Marissa, Summer et Luke qui étaient venu pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Kirsten les ayant invité pour un repas en l'honneur du bon rétablissement de Ryan. Repas qui se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tout les quatre, Kirsten, Sandy, Seth et Ryan dans le salon.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten qui avait été chercher deux boites de médicament qui étaient dans son sac. Tiens ! Le médecins à dit que tu devais en prendre trois fois par jours, cela calmera la douleurs.

Puis elle partit dans la cuisine pour revenir avec un grand verres d'eau, qu'elle donna à Ryan qui la remercia et il pris ces médicament.

-On tient à s'excuser par rapport à ce qui s'est passer avec Caleb, lui dit alors Sandy. Si on aurait que cela aurait tourné mal.

-Personne y ait pour quoi se soit, dit alors Ryan. Enfin, vous y êtes pour rien, tout comme ton père, ajouta-t-il pour Kirsten. Il est vrai qu'il voulait me faire peur, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il souhaitait me voir dans un lit d'hôpital, ce qui veut, c'est que je m'en aille.

-ET cela, dit alors Kirsten. Il n'y arrivera pas.


	5. Chapter 5

Une rentrée pas si effrayante

Depuis l'accident de Ryan près de trois semaines s'était passé et le moment de la rentrée était arrivé. Alors que Seth et Ryan était dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner, alors que Seth prenait cette rentrée avec enthousiasme par rapport à l'arriver de Ryan et maintenant qu'il sort avec Summer, Ryan lui était de plus en plus anxieux. Ce que tous virent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tout se passera bien, tu n'as pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Tu vas allez aujourd'hui faire ton premier jours à Harbor et tu rentreras se soir avec pour seul soucis les devoirs que tu auras à faire.

-Puis d'après vos emploie du temps, dit alors Sandy. Tu as cours toute la matinée avec Seth et cette après midi tu seras en compagnie de Marissa. Donc tu n'as pas de soucis à avoir.

Puis une fois que Sandy et Kirsten leurs ait souhaité bonne chance, Seth et Ryan prirent leurs voiture pour allez en cours, Seth prenant le volant, Ryan ne connaissant pas encore parfaitement le chemin à prendre.

Quand ils arrivèrent Marissa, Summer et Luke était déjà là et les attendait.

-Alors pas trop nerveux ? Demanda alors Marissa en direction des deux garçons.

-Pour ma par j'ai aucune raison d'être nerveux, dit alors Seth. Par rapport aux années précédentes, je reprends les cours en compagnie d'amie et de plus j'ai maintenant une petite amie.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez garder votre relation secrète ? Leurs demanda alors Marissa. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez.

-C'est vrai au départ, dit alors Summer. Mais on n'a peur de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de s'embrasser. Sinon et toi Ryan ?

-J'ai l'impression de faire un saut de le vide, dit alors Ryan. Et si a la fin de ce saut je tiens toujours debout, s'est que j'aurais survécu à cette journée.

-Tu vas faire malheur en cours de littérature, dit alors Seth qui fit rire tout le monde. Allez, au travail !

-Il est vraiment heureux de reprendre les cours cette année, dit alors Luke alors qu'ils suivaient Seth.

Luke qui avait appris à connaître Seth et Ryan s'entendait maintenant très bien avec eux, qui formaient maintenant un solide groupe de cinq personnes.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans leurs salles de cours, où ils avaient un cours de physique en commun, Seth, Ryan et Summer s'installèrent à une table où se trouvait déjà une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux cours et blonds avec de beaux yeux bleu azur.

-Bonjours, dit-elle alors. Je me présente Anna Stern, je suis nouvelle ici.

-Enchanté, dit alors Summer. Moi je m'appelle Summer Roberts, là tu as mon petit copain Seth Cohen et son frère Ryan Atwood Cohen qui est aussi nouveau ici.

-Désolé, dit alors Anna. Mais d'après ce que tu dit seulement Ryan est nouveau mis à par moi et pourtant Ryan et Seth sont frères.

-Légalement, dit alors Ryan. Ses parents mon adopté en début d'été, donc ils sont devenus mes parents et Seth mon frère. De plus maintenant je l'ai considère comme cela.

-C'est notre cas aussi, lui dit alors Seth.

-Bonjours tout le monde, dit alors le professeur en rentrant dans la salle. Dans ce cours auront lieu seulement des analyses de projet qui se feront par groupe de quatre. Comme toute les places sont prises et que se sont des tables de quatre personnes, les groupes sont donc fait. Maintenant je vais vous distribuer vos premiers projets à réaliser pour dans deux semaines.

-Et bien heureusement que l'on n'était pas éparpillé, dit alors Summer. J'espère que cela ne t'embête pas de faire équipe avec nous Anna ?

-Bien sur que non, dit alors Anna.

Puis tous se mirent au travail et ainsi ce passa la journée, dans une joie et une bonne humeur.

Sandy et Jimmy était dans un bar à boire un verre tout les deux pour célébrer une bonne nouvelle, en réalité le divorce de Jimmy avait été prononcé.

-Franchement ! S'exclama Jimmy. Je te remercie beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans ce divorce.

-Je t'en pris, lui dit alors Sandy. Alors, les enfants on le droit de choisir chez qui ils veulent aller. Tu connais leurs choix ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Jimmy. Marissa veut s'installer avec moi, alors que Kaitlin veut rester avec sa mère. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Les enfants se sont sentis libre d'allez chez celui qu'il veut et comme Marissa sera avec moi et Kaitlin avec Julie, cela peut paraître équitable.

-Et Marissa est au courant ? Lui demanda alors Sandy.

-Non, lui dit alors Jimmy. Se sera une surprise, je passe cette après midi chez Julie qui aura préparé les affaires de Marissa et après je vais la chercher au lycée pour lui faire la surprise.

-Si tu veux venir se soir avec Marissa à la maison, lui dit alors Sandy. On pourrait fêter cette nouvelle ensemble.

-Pourquoi pas, dit alors Jimmy. Et encore merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Marissa.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, quand il passa chez Julie pour récupérer les affaires de Marissa. Julie les avait des emballé et mis dans l'entrée.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Julie qui voulait parler. Normalement une mère et sa fille son très proches et pourtant Marissa s'éloigne de moi.

-Désolé de te dire cela, lui dit alors Jimmy. Mais je ne suis pas sur que le fait de montrer de l'antipathie envers ses amies soit la bonne chose.

-Tu veux parler de ce gamin qui vient de Chino, lui dit alors Julie.

-Il s'appelle Ryan, lui dit alors Jimmy. Et c'est quelqu'un de bien qui n'a pas eut de chance ces derniers temps et qui trouve un peu de bonheur et il y a encore des personnes qui trouve le moyen de le dénigrer.

-Par ce qu'il est dangereux, dit alors Julie. Et je m'inquiète pour Marissa et même pour Summer et Seth qui traîne tout le temps avec lui.

-Et bien désolé Julie, dit alors Jimmy. Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas arranger les choses avec ta fille.

Puis Jimmy mit toute les affaires de Marissa dans sa voiture et alla directement dans sa nouvelle maison les déposer avant de partir chercher Marissa au lycée.

Marissa et Ryan sortirent de leurs derniers cours qu'ils avaient en commun, qui était un cours de littérature. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le parking où les attendait Summer, Anna, Luke, Seth et à la surprise de Marissa, son père.

-Papa ! S'exclama alors Marissa en allant dans les bras de son père. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne savais que tu passais me voir.

-En fais je suis ici pour une bonne nouvelle, lui dit alors Jimmy. Du moins, j'ai une question, veux-tu toujours vivre avec moi, où tu préfères vivre avec ta mère ?

-Avec toi, lui dit alors Marissa. Je te l'ai déjà dit pourquoi ? A moins que, ne me dis pas que ?

-Et si, lui dit alors son père. J'ai été chercher tes affaires chez ta mère cet après-midi pour les amener chez nous. On y va.

Marissa dit alors au revoir à ces amis et partit avec son père, alors que tous ces amis les regardait, heureux pour elle, bien que Anna ne comprenait pas grand chose.

Quand Ryan et Seth rentrèrent ensuite, ils trouvèrent Kirsten et Sandy assis sur le canapé du salon, tout deux semblaient les attendre.

-Comment s'est passée cette première journée ? Demanda alors Sandy. Pas trop dure ?

-Non, dit alors Seth. De plus, on a fait l'a connaissance d'une nouvelle avec qui ont travaille en physique avec Summer également.

-C'est une bonne chose, dit alors Sandy. Seth ! On voudrait parler avec Ryan. Ryan, dit alors Sandy une fois que Seth les ait laissé tout les trois. Tu veux bien t'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Ryan. Rien de grave ?

-Tu connais une certaine Emilie Dones ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-S'était ma première et seule petite amie, dit alors Ryan qui commençait à être mal à l'aise. Mais je ne l'ai plus revenu depuis six ou sept mois, pourquoi ?

-Désolé de poser cette question qui peut être très indiscrète, dit alors Sandy. Mais as-tu couché avec elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan en baissant la tête.

-Tu ne sais pas, dit alors Kirsten. Comment tu fais pour ne pas savoir, tu devrais le savoir non ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten qui essayait en plus de détendre Ryan qui était mal à l'aise.

-En fait, dit alors Ryan. Cela date de la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, on avait été à une soirée et sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais là tête qui tourne et je ne savais plus trop ce qui nous ait arrivé.

-En fait, dit alors Kirsten. On sait ce qui s'est passé, elle t'a drogué, elle l'a reconnue elle même, car d'après ce que j'ai compris elle avait fait un paris qui était de coucher avec toi.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Ryan. Comment vous pouvez savoir cela, vous avez eut de ces nouvelles.

-Oui, lui dit alors Sandy. Il se trouve qu'elle est enceinte de sept mois et qu tu es le père de l'enfant. Voulant le faire adopté, elle a besoin de ton accord, a moins que tu refuses et tu te retrouves à la charge de cette enfant, mais seul sans elle.

-C'est pas possible, dit alors Ryan. Je n'étais même pas sur de ce qui s'était passé là bas et maintenant j'apprends que je vais avoir un enfant et que mets seul possibilité c'est de l'abandonné ou l'élever seul. Je crois que je vous aurais tout fait !

-Ne dit pas cela Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu n'y es pour rien dans cela, tu as été drogué à se moment et donc tu n'étais plus responsable de tes actes. Mais maintenant, il va falloir que tu fasses un choix.

-Je vais réfléchir dans ma chambre, dit alors Ryan en se levant et en partant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre.

-Et nous qui lui avons dit que son seul problème au retour des cours serait ses devoirs, dit alors Kirsten.

-Je sais, dit alors Sandy. Mais il va falloir l'aider, quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il décide.

Ryan qui était allongé sur son lit repensait à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et cela le rendait mal à l'aise et s'est ainsi que le trouva Sandy.

-Eh mon grand, dit alors Sandy. Ca va allez ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Je ne suis pas sur, savoir que j'ai couché avec quelqu'un sans que je m'en rends compte, s'est comme un viol.

-Non, dit alors Sandy. Rassure toi, si cela aurait été un viol, le problème du bébé ne se poserait même pas. Maintenant, s'est à toi de choisir.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Ce que je sais, s'est que je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir un père comme j'ai eut avant, enfin tu sais de quoi je parle.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Des pères comme le tient, il n'y en a pas beaucoup, si cela peu te rassurer. Allez viens Jimmy et Marissa doivent venir manger pour fêter le fait que Marissa reste avec son père, cela te fera du bien.

Quand Ryan et Sandy descendirent en bas, Jimmy et Marissa qui était déjà arrivé était avec Kirsten et Seth. Le voyant, Kirsten alla voir discrètement Ryan pour savoir s'il allait bien, Ryan la rassura alors toute de suite.

-Alors Marissa ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Tu as commencé à t'installer ? Cela ne faits pas drôle d'être dans une nouvelle maison ?

-Non, lui dit alors Marissa. C'est sympa, puis je suis tellement contente de vivre avec mon père au lieu de ma mère.

-Et elle est où la maison où tu es maintenant ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui comme Ryan ne savait pas où elle était.

-Pas loin, lui expliqua alors Jimmy. Elle est à mis chemin entre le lycée et ici. Comme je savais que Marissa voulait vivre avec moi, j'ai cherché une maison, pas trop loin du lycée et d'ici et de chez Summer. Pour pas trop la pénaliser. Puis dans l'ensemble, j'ai de la chance de la trouver, car en plus d'être grande, elle est toute meublée.

Alors qu'il été passé à table, pour manger et que tous parlaient joyeusement, Ryan restait en retrait par rapport au conversation, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser au problème qui venait de se poser à lui. Cela n'échappa pas à Kirsten et Sandy qui ne pouvait pour le moment rien faire pour lui, la décision lui revenant à lui.

-Ca va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Tu me sembles bien silencieux ?

-Oh rien, lui dit alors Ryan alors Seth et Marissa l'écoutait pendant que Jimmy, Sandy et Kirsten parlait d'autre chose. J'ai un petit souci, dont je dois prendre une décision.

-C'est grave ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Grave non, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, c'est une décision pas facile à prendre. Mais avant dans parler, j'ai besoin de prendre ma décision.

Ce fut donc une longue et difficile soirée pour Ryan qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pensée à la décision qu'il devait prendre.

Le lendemain, quand Ryan descendit dans la cuisine seul dans la pièce se trouvait Kirsten qui buvait un café. Elle sortit une tasse qu'elle remplit pour la proposer à Ryan.

-Je te remercie, dit alors Ryan.

-Tu as bien dormis ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Pour être honnête je n'ai pas réussis à fermer l'œil de la nuit, lui avoua alors Ryan.

-En tout cas, tu n'étais pas très bavard hier soir au dîner, lui dit alors Kirsten. Ca va allez ?

-J'ai réfléchis à la situation, dit alors Ryan. Et je ne veux pas abandonner mon enfant, même s'il n'est pas voulut, enfin désiré. Ce qu'il faut que je fasse maintenant, c'est trouver un travail…

-Pourquoi trouver un travail ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Je ne vais pas vous embêter avec Sandy et toi avec cela, dit alors Ryan.

-Ryan sache que avec Sandy on en a discuter et que l'on a choisit de t'aider quelque soit ton choix, lui dit alors Kirsten. Donc si tu veux avoir le bébé cela ne posera pas de problème étant donner les nombreuse chambre qu'on a. On lui installera une chambre dans celle qui est à côté de la tienne, bien que pendant les deux premiers mois il sera bien plus sage de le mettre dans un berceau qui lui sera dans ta chambre. Puis il y a de très bonne crèche à Newport où le bébé pourra allez quand il y aura personne ici. Et pendant les premiers mois, on demandera à quelqu'un de venir ici pour veiller sur lui. De plus je pourrais même travailler ici pour m'en occuper moi même.

-Je ne demande pas tant, dit alors Ryan. Cela reviendrait beaucoup trop chère en plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Sandy qui les rejoignit.

-Ryan qui a réfléchit toute la nuit à décider de garder le bébé et il voulait trouver un travail pour subvenir à ses besoins.

-Ridicule, dit alors Sandy. Tu sais que tu peux compté sur nous pour t'aider sans que tu ne doives arrêter d'allez en cours. Par contre tu sais ce que cela signifie ?

-Je sais que cela ne sera pas facile, dit alors que Ryan. Que mis à par pour allez en cours, je ne sortirais plus. Mais je ne veux pas être comme mon père et abandonner mon enfant, bien que je n'étais pas très conscient à sa conception, il a quoiqu'il arrive le même sang que moi et cela ne s'efface pas.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien, dit alors Sandy. Et on est fier de toi.

-Puis si un soir tu dois sortir, lui dit alors Kirsten. Ses grand-parents seront heureux de veiller sur lui ou elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth qui les avait rejoints.

-On laisse Ryan le soins de t'expliquer la situation nous on dois y allez, dit alors Sandy. A se soir.

-Alors ? Demanda alors Seth à Ryan.

-Dans ma vie j'ai eut une seul petite amie, dit alors Ryan. Et il y a sept mois, sans que je m'en rende compte, elle m'a drogué pour ensuite coucher avec moi. Et tes… enfin les parents m'ont dit hier qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait besoin de mon approbation pour faire adopter le bébé, a moins que j'en accepte la garde.

-C'est donc de ça dont tu parlais hier soir et que tu voulais prendre ta décision avant de nous en parler. Et tu as déjà fais ton choix ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Ouais, lui dit alors Ryan alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture et que Ryan prenait le volant cette fois. Et tu vas être tonton.

Pendant tout le trajet, Seth ne cessait de lui poser des questions sur le fait s'il était sur de son choix, sur comment était Emilie.

Alors qu'il arrivait à l'école, ils allaient entrer et alors que Seth posait une autre question sur Emilie, ils entendirent alors une voie féminine derrière eux.

-C'est qui Emilie ? Demanda alors Anna car s'était elle.

-Euh, dit alors Ryan alors que Seth s'éclipsa soudain. C'est difficile à expliquer, s'était ma première et seul petite amie jusqu'à aujourd'hui et alors que je n'avais pas de nouvelle depuis maintenant sept mois, du moins jusqu'à hier.

-Et les nouvelles sont mauvaises ? Lui demanda alors Anna. Enfin, je veux dire que tu n'as pas de nouvelle pendant sept mois et soudain tu en as, cela peu cacher quelque chose.

-Elle est enceinte, lui dit alors Ryan qui lui expliqua tout dans les moindre détail jusqu'à son choix et ses motivations. Je sais que après je n'aurais pas beaucoup de rencard, ni même le temps d'en avoir un, mais je ne peux pas abandonner ce bébé.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Anna. Ton choix est fait et il inspire même le respect car tu prends tes responsabilités dans le seul cas où tu es en droit de les rejeter. Maintenant pour cela, attends que le bébé soir là et tu verras bien. Maintenant en cours

Tout deux ayant le même cours, ils s'y rendirent ensemble.

Puis a midi ils rejoignirent Marissa, Summer, Seth et Luke pour le déjeuners.

-Alors comment s'est passée votre matinée ? Demanda Marissa. Vous arrivé toujours à survivre à ce lycée.

-Pas de soucis, dit alors Anna.

-J'avais la tête ailleurs, dit alors Ryan.

-Cela risque de se passer souvent maintenant, dit alors Seth. Mais Ryan, tu n'as pas à te faire du souci, puis tu as encore un mois et demi voir même deux mois avant de te faire des cheveux blancs.

-Je te remercie Seth, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Cependant, il a raison, lui dit alors Anna.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Summer.

Après avoir regardé Seth et Anna, Ryan expliqua pour la troisième fois la situation à ses amis, qui comprirent les remarques de Seth et Anna. Et tous approuvèrent ces remarques.

-Par contre, dit alors Ryan. Avant de retourner en cours, vous le savez car vous êtes mes amis, mais je n'ai pas envie que cela s'ébruite dans le lycée.

Tous le rassurèrent là dessus et ils retournèrent en cours.

Alors que Kirsten était à son travail, elle eut droit le midi à une visite de Sandy qui voulait voir comment elle allait.

-Tu te demandes si Ryan a pris la bonne décision ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten qui connaissait bien son mari, alors que celui-ci s'assit sur la chaise face au bureau de sa femme.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Sandy. Je suis assez perplexe, je sais que Ryan est quelqu'un d'intelligent et qu'il ne prendrait pas une décision irresponsable.

-Il nous a donné ses raisons Sandy, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et elles sont honorable et demande même le respect. Je ne dis pas que cela sera facile, mais on y arrivera, il y arrivera et il sait qu'il peut compter sur nous pour l'aider.

-Tu vas en parler à ton père ? Lui demanda alors Sandy qui voulait faire un peu d'humour.

-Oui bien sur, lui dit alors Kirsten en rigolant. Déjà qu'il n'aime pas Ryan, si il apprend que en plus il va devenir père, il va encore plus le dénigrer.

Quand Seth et Ryan rentrèrent le soir même, Ryan monta dans sa chambre et ouvrit le sac que sa mère lui avait laissé avant de partir, sac qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais ouvert, si ce n'est pour récupéré les vêtement qui était sur le dessus.

Puis du sac, il sortit plusieurs photos dont sur la première, il était dessus avec une jeune femme qui avait les cheveux blonds et qui semblait souriante. C'est ainsi que Seth retrouva Ryan.

-Tu fais quoi ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui s'assit à côté de lui. Elle est jolie, c'est qui ?

-Emilie, lui dit alors Ryan. Faut que j'aille là voir, tu veux bien venir avec moi ?

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Seth.

Puis tout les deux descendirent voir Kirsten et Sandy qui discutait d'une nouvelle affaire de Sandy. Voyant les garçons arrivés devant eux, ils arrêtèrent leurs conversations.

-Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, leurs dit alors Ryan. Du moins, c'est une autorisation. Je voudrais allez à Chino voir Emilie. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de la voir et pour savoir pourquoi elle a tant attendu

-D'accord, dit alors Kirsten. Seth, tu va avec lui je suppose. Se soir, on commande japonais, vous n'aurez qu'à faire réchauffer le repas, par contre n'oubliez pas que demain, vous avez cours.

Après que Seth et Ryan aient acquiescé, tout les deux prirent la voiture, Ryan qui prit le volant, puis ils partirent pour Chino.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la banlieue de Chino, Seth semblait regarder partout comme étant fasciné par cet endroit.

-C'est donc par ici que tu as vécue ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Et oui, lui dit alors Ryan. Et je peux te dire que la vie ici, il n'y ai pas de tout repos. Entre le bruit de la nuit, les coups de feu.

-Les coups de feu, répéta alors Seth.

-Ici, lui dit alors Ryan. On est loin de la vie paisible de Newport.

Puis Ryan entrant la voiture dans une allée d'une petite maison de plein pied. Il sortit de la voiture et alla frapper à la porte de la maison, alors que Seth le suivait derrière lui.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme qui en reconnaissant Ryan, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, car elle semblait heureuse de le revoir.

-Ryan Atwood, dit alors la jeune femme. Emilie m'a dit qu'elle était sur de te voir arriver et elle n'avait pas tord.

-Salut Théresa, lui dit alors Ryan. Je te présente Seth Cohen, mon nouveau frère. Enfin, c'est le fils de la famille qui m'a accueillit. Emilie savait que j'allais passé, je pense qu'elle sait pourquoi ?

-Entre, lui dit alors Théresa en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Ryan et Seth entrèrent et alors que Seth suivit Ryan jusque dans le salon où se trouvait la jeune femme que Seth avait vu sur la photo, cependant on pouvait facilement remarquer son état du à la présence de son ventre rebondit.

-Ryan ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je suis désolé.

-Tu peux l'être, lui dit alors Ryan. Nous seulement tu me drogue pour qu'on couche ensemble pour un stupide pari et en plus tu tombe enceinte et tu ne peux pas m'en a parlé.

-J'ai fait une erreur, lui dit alors Emilie. Ne me dit pas que tu n'as jamais fait la moindre erreur.

-Là ce n'est pas une erreur, lui dit alors Ryan. C'est un mensonge.

-Si tu es là, lui dit alors Emilie. C'est que tu as fait ton choix, alors peux-tu me le dire ? Tu vas signer les papiers pour le faire adopté ou tu vas t'en occuper seul.

-Je vais m'en occuper, lui dit alors Ryan. Je ne serais pas seul, car je sais que je peux compter sur ma nouvelle famille. Je voudrais savoir, si tu as des papiers sur le bébé, comme des échographies.

-J'ai quelque échographie, lui dit alors Emilie. Cependant, si c'est pour savoir si c'est un garçon où une fille, je l'ignore. Je vais te chercher les papiers.

Puis Emilie partit laissant Ryan avec Seth et Théresa. Ryan s'assit alors sur une chaise pour se calmer. Alors que Théresa pris la parole.

-J'ai appris pour ta mère, lui dit alors Théresa. Je suis désolé, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles et quand j'en ai eut, ce fut de Mrs Martinez, qui m'a dit que tu étais dans une nouvelle famille, qui s'occupait de toi.

-Comment elle va ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je n'étais pas vraiment dans l'état d'avoir une conversation.

-Si je ne te l'avais pas dit, lui dit alors Seth. Tu n'aurais même pas été au courant. Ryan a été pendant vingt quatre heures dans le coma, après un accident de voile. Elle l'a appris et est passé le voir à l'hôpital.

-On peux dire qu'elle est mouvementé ta nouvelle vie, lui dit alors Théresa.

-Oui, lui dit alors Ryan avec ironie. Ma mère est morte au mois de juillet, j'ai été dans le coma au mois d'août et j'apprends que je vais être père au mois de septembre. Donc oui, cela est assez mouvementé.

-Tu n'es pas prés à lui pardonner, lui dit alors Théresa. Tu sais que ce qu'elle vit aujourd'hui, c'est loin d'être le paradis. Puis en plus de préparer l'accouchement, elle doit préparer son départ, elle a trouver un travail en Angleterre et donc elle part des qu'elle a accouché.

-Je suis désolé Théresa, lui dit alors Ryan. Mais je suis en mauvaise position pour la plaindre. Elle agit comme une idiote et n'est même pas capable de faire face à ses responsabilités.

-Tiens, lui dit alors Emilie en revenant et lui tendant un dossier. Je ne te retiens pas ! Tu seras mis au courant de la naissance du bébé.

Ryan partit après avoir dit au revoir seulement à Théresa. Seth le rejoignit après avoir dit au revoir à Théresa et Emilie.

Une fois dehors, Seth prit la voiture, Ryan étant trop énervé pour prendre le volant, puis ils quittèrent le quartier de Chino en direction de chez eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez les Cohen alors qu'il était dix heures du soir, Sandy et Kirsten était sur la terrasse en train de discuter de Ryan et du bébé. Quand ils les virent rentrer, Kirsten semblait soulagé. Tous s'installèrent sur la terrasse, Kirsten partit alors rapidement leurs chercher leurs repas.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda alors Sandy en regardant le dossier que venait de poser Ryan sur la table.

-Les papiers qui ont un rapport avec le bébé comme des échographies, répondit alors Ryan en prenant le repas que lui donna Kirsten.

-Tu sais s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Non, répondit alors Ryan. Du moins, d'après Emilie. Je n'ai pas encore regardé le dossier.

Puis un long silence passa, pendant lequel Ryan ouvrit le dossier pour y découvrir plusieurs feuilles dont il ne comprenait rien, puis il y avait différente échographie prise à différente étape de la grossesse de Emilie.

-Tu es vraiment décidé ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten alors que Sandy partit chercher quelque chose.

-Oui, dit alors Ryan. Je sais que cela sera pas facile, voir même très difficile. Mais je ne peux pas l'abandonner, alors qu'aujourd'hui je suis au courant de cet enfant. Je ne dis pas que vous avez eut tord de m'en parler, au contraire. Mais je ne pense pas que je réussirais à dormir en sachant que j'ai abandonné mon enfant.

Puis Sandy revînt avec un dossier qu'il ouvrit devant Ryan et posa dessus un stylo, puis il s'installa à côté de Ryan.

-Nous les avons signé, lui expliqua alors Sandy. Maintenant, c'est à toi de faire ton choix et sache que l'on te soutiendra quoique tu décides.

Ryan regarda alors les papiers que lui avait amené Sandy où il vit la signature de Sandy et Kirsten étant encore mineur, puis il vit l'emplacement où il doit signer. Puis son regard alla de ce document au photo de l'échographie et après ce qui parut une éternité et un long silence que personne n'osa troubler, il prit le stylo et signa.

-Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. On sera tout les trois là derrière toi pour t'épauler du mieux que l'on puisse le faire.


	6. Chapter 6

Besoin de solitude

Alors que Ryan et Seth sortaient du lycée et allèrent en direction du parking où se trouvait leur voiture. Ils constatèrent rapidement la présence de Caleb Nicol à côté de leurs voitures. Ryan, tout comme Seth, n'avait pas revu Caleb depuis l'accident cet été, accident dont personne dans la famille ne semblait vouloir laisser passer.

-Seth ! Ryan ! Dit alors Caleb. Je voudrais te parler, dit-il alors en direction de Ryan. Ne t'inquiète pas je te ramènerais entier chez ma fille.

Bien que Seth ne soit pas très chaud a l'idée de laisser seul Ryan avec son grand-père, n'ayant pas trop le choix, il partit laissant Ryan en compagnie de Caleb.

Caleb invita Ryan à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture, ce que fit Ryan. Caleb le mena jusqu'à un bistro près du port, Caleb se commanda quelque chose et proposa aussi quelque chose à Ryan, qui déclina l'offre.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, dit alors Caleb. Comme tu t'en doutes, je ne t'apprécie pas et te voir au côté de ma fille et mon petit-fils m'apporte un lot de cauchemar.

-C'est là raison pour laquelle on a eu un accident cet été sur votre voilier, lui demanda alors Ryan.

-Que tu me crois ou non, dit alors Caleb. Je ne veux pas ta mort, je voulais te faire peur et cela n'a malheureusement pas marché. Je voudrais savoir maintenant ce que tu veux pour que tu quittes la ville.

-Je vais vous expliquer une chose, dit alors Ryan. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, c'est votre fille et Sandy qui m'ont proposé de m'accueillir. Vous ne m'apprécierais vraiment jamais et cela peut vous étonné, mais cela m'attriste. Pas pour moi, mais pour Kirsten, qui en voulant m'aider ce fait en quelque sorte rejetée par son père.

-Votre mère est morte, dit alors Caleb. Mais votre père, il est où ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée, dit alors Ryan. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu s'est à l'age de six ans, après qu'il était encore en train de me frapper, ma mère lui a demandé de partir.

Puis sans rien dire de plus Ryan se leva et quitta les lieux après avoir dit un vague au revoir à Caleb.

Marissa et Luke étaient tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon de Marissa à discuter d'eux, de leurs vies de ces derniers jours.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on plus des amis qu'un couple aujourd'hui, dit alors Marissa. Et cela nous pose un problème.

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose ? Lui demanda alors Luke. Qu'on arrête de se voir ?

-Non, dit alors Marissa. Enfin, on pourrait commencer à voir d'autre gens, car il faut le reconnaître, entre nous, cela me semble une bonne idée. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Tu as déjà quelqu'un en vue, lui dit alors Luke. C'est Ryan ?

-Ecoute Luke, lui dit alors Marissa. J'ai rien fais pour cela et lui aussi, tu peux le constater puisque à chaque fois que je le vois, tu es là. Puis je l'intéresse peut être pas. Et en se moment, il a la tête ailleurs, avec l'arrivé futur du bébé.

-Tu as essayé de lui en parler en privée ? Lui demanda alors Luke. Moi j'ai essayé, mais, il reste muet sur se sujet.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Marissa. D'après Seth, il en parle aussi très peu chez eux, je veux dire d'après ce que j'ai compris, Kirsten lui passe quelque livre qui parle du sujet et qui pourrait l'aider quand il aura le bébé. De plus, elle lui explique certaine chose, mais à chaque fois c'est eux qui viennent vers lui. D'après Seth, Ryan a peur de demander beaucoup trop.

-Encore une fois, dit alors Luke. Seule le temps pourra permettre d'arranger les choses. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser.

-D'accord, lui dit alors Marissa. Et je voulais te dire que je te remercie de prendre si bien le fait que l'on se voit maintenant que comme des amies.

-Je t'en pris, lui dit Luke qui lui donna son dernier baisers.

Après cette discussion, Luke partit en laissant Marissa seul et soulager par le fait que Luke est bien pris la chose.

Quand Sandy et Kirsten rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Seth devant la console et remarquèrent l'absence de Ryan.

-Où est Ryan ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Avec grand-père, répondit alors Seth en se levant et éteignant la console. Ils nous attendaient à la sortit des cours, enfin plutôt Ryan, il voulait lui parler seul à seul.

Kirsten et Sandy se regardèrent, inquiet de ce que voulais Caleb à Ryan, mais ne préférant rien dire à Seth, ils allèrent chacun s'occuper de leurs occupations.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Ryan marchait et sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva devant le cimetière où se trouvait sa mère. Après avoir pris une bonne inspiration, il entra dans le cimetière et alla directement jusqu'à la pierre tombale de sa mère. Complètement dépité, il s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale.

-Cela fait longtemps que je voulais venir, dit alors Ryan qui sentait le besoin de parler. La vie avec les Cohen est génial, ils sont aimant et mon tout de suite accueillit, mais cela apporte aussi un lot de problème, que je leurs cause et je m'en veux. De plus, le père de Kirsten ne me veut pas dans leurs vies et je dois dire que je ne veux pas que Kirsten arrête de voir son père par ma faute.

-Se ne sera certainement pas le cas, lui dit alors cette dernière qui était arrivée derrière lui silencieusement. On s'inquiétait et comme je sais que cela fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ici, je me suis dit que cela ne coûtait d'essayer de voir si tu es ici.

-Je vous crée que des ennuis à Sandy et toi, dit alors Ryan en se relevant et en regardant Kirsten. Depuis que je suis ici, tout s'accumule, avec l'accident, maintenant l'histoire de Emilie.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten en le prenant dans ses bras. J'ignore ce que mon père t'a dit, mais tu ne nous crées aucun ennui. On a décidé tout seul le fait de t'adopter, tu ne nous as pas obligé à le faire, c'est cela qu'il faut que tu comprennes, puis on est responsable de nos actes avec Sandy. En plus on t'aime comme on aime Seth et m'aime si mon père est trop têtu pour s'en rendre compte, ne t'embête pas avec cela, tu es en bonne santé, tu es bonne élève d'après ce que l'on a put constaté et en plus tu vas devenir papa. Cette épreuve qui sera loin d'être facile demandera toute tes forces, alors ne faiblit pas à cause de ce que mon père peut t'avoir raconter. Il s'apercevra bien un jours qu'il a tord. Allez viens on rentre.

Puis Ryan suivit Kirsten jusqu'à la voiture de cette dernière où ils montèrent direction la demeure des Cohen.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Ryan n'ayant pas faim, s'excusa et monta directement dans sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de tous.

-Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Demanda alors Sandy à Kirsten.

-Au cimetière, lui répondit cette dernière. Sur ta tombe de sa mère, écoute je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Je crois qu'il a peur de ce qui se passer plus tard, après tout ce qu'il vient de ce passer, en plus mon père n'arrange pas les choses.

-Cela est une bonne chose, dit alors Sandy. Je veux dire, que depuis qu'il est ici, tout s'est accumulé, sans qu'il puisse assimiler les évènements qui venait de se produire. Sa mère est morte et on l'a adopté si vite, de plus il a eut son accident et alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis de cela, il apprend qu'il va être père. Voulant assumer un acte dans lequel il n'y ai pour rien, il décide de prendre soin de l'enfant et va même jusqu'à vouloir tout quitter pour en prendre soin de cette enfant.

-Et par-dessus tout, conclu Seth qui n'avait jusque là rien dit. Grand-père lui montre qu'il n'est pas la bienvenue ici, alors que nous lui ouvrons grand les bras. On devrait allez le voir, s'il veut quelque chose.

-Ce qu'il faut, lui dit alors Kirsten. C'est le laissez seul, il faut qu'il fasse le premier pas lui-même et ensuite, on pourra l'aider. Par contre, je crois que je vais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon père demain.

Ryan qui passa la nuit à faire des cauchemars, revit plusieurs moments de sa vie, les moments les plus dures.

Il se trouvait dans la chambre d'un enfant et quand il se vit dans un miroir, il se vit à l'âge de cinq ans avec un visage meurtri. Alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, un homme entra en rage dans la chambre, homme que Ryan reconnu comme étant son père qui directement leva la main sur lui pour le frapper. Ryan sentit une douleur l'envahir, cependant il ne hurla pas.

Puis les images se brouilla pour retourner dans cette chambre que Ryan reconnu être celle à l'époque où il avait douze ans, alors que son beau-père le frappait, son grand frère entra en rage dans la chambre pour mettre dehors l'homme, alors qu'une femme qui était la mère de Ryan le pris dans ses bras. Puis Trey revînt et lui promit de s'occuper de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait.

De nouveau l'image se brouilla, puis il se retrouva deux trois mois plutôt alors que les Cohen venait de lui annoncer la mort de sa mère, puis ensuite plusieurs images défila sous ses yeux, le moment où il entrait dans l'église, le mot qu'il adressa à sa mère, le moment de porter le cercueil, la mise en terre du cercueil, les adieux que lui fit son frère, l'accident en mer et l'annonce du bébé.

Le lendemain, Ryan n'ayant quasiment pas réussit à dormir, resta à la maison sous les conseils des Cohen. Du coup, Kirsten décida de travailler à domicile, pour être là au cas où Ryan avait un problème. C'est alors qu'elle était en train de travailler qu'on frappa à la porte, elle ouvrir pour laisser entrer son père qui voulait savoir pourquoi elle travaillait ici.

-Pourquoi tu travailles ici aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda alors son père. Tu es souffrante ?

-Non, dit alors Kirsten. Ryan ne va pas bien et donc je vais rester travailler ici aujourd'hui pour veiller sur lui, s'il y a un problème.

-Encore ce gamin, dit alors Caleb tandis que Kirsten retourna s'asseoir.

-Tu ne l'apprécie pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et cela, je m'en moque, mais à première vue et je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela à de l'importance pour lui, donc si à l'avenir tu continu à le mépriser, je te demande de ne plus revenir ici.

-Tu veux dire que je te verrais qu'au travail, dit alors Caleb. Et que je ne verrais quasiment plus Seth.

-Tu l'auras chercher, dit alors Kirsten. D'ailleurs d'ici quelque jour, enfin dans un ou deux mois, je commencerais à travailler à la maison et ceux pendant deux ou trois mois.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Lui demanda alors Caleb.

-Non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais te laisser. J'ai du travail.

Puis Kirsten mis directement son père dehors avant de retourner s'asseoir pour travailler, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ryan.

Seth qui sortait de son cours de Mathématiques, il fut rejoint par Marissa, Summer et Anna. Après que Summer l'ai embrassé, Seth leurs demanda comment s'était passé leur cours.

-Bien, dit alors Marissa. Mais Ryan n'est pas là.

-Non, dit alors Seth. Il ne va pas bien en ce moment, il a besoin de faire le point. En fait, il a en deux mois, vécu beaucoup de chose, mais il n'a pas eut le temps d'évacué tout cela.

-Comme le décès de sa mère, dit alors Summer. Ou alors son accident, sa future paternité. Mais le laisser seul n'est pas aussi la meilleur des solutions.

-Au fait où est Luke ? Demanda alors Seth en remarquant l'absence de ce dernier. D'habitude en dehors des cours, on vous voit toujours ensemble, ajouta-t-il en direction de Marissa.

-En réalité Luke et moi, dit alors Marissa. On a compris que dernièrement on se comportait plus comme de bon amis, que comme un couple. Donc, on décidé de rester bon ami.

-Et as-tu des vues envers quelqu'un ? Demanda alors Seth.

-Arrête Cohen, lui dit alors Summer en le tirant par la main. S'il doit arriver quelque chose entre Marissa et Ryan, cela se fera sans que tu ne doives y intervenir.

-Ha, dit alors Anna. Tu as des vues sur Ryan. Il est vrai qu'il est plutôt beau garçon, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher avant qu'une autre saute sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas des vues sur lui ? Lui demanda alors Marissa inquiète.

-Rassure toi, lui dit alors Anna. Ryan est un simple ami pour moi, par contre. Ici, il y a pas de filles qui je crois serais intéressé par lui.

-Ouais mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit en se moment enclin à se genre de relation, dit alors Marissa. Enfin je veux dire, en se moment il va pas fort, puis en plus avec l'arrivé du bébé prochainement, il doit vraiment avoir la tête ailleurs.

-Si tu veux mon avis, dit alors Anna. C'est le meilleur moment, ainsi tu lui montrera qu'il n'est pas seul. Il sait qu'il a les Cohen, ajouta Anna en direction de Seth. Mais, si c'est Marissa qui va le voir, cela ne fera pas le même effet. Tu n'as pas cours cette après midi je crois ?

Après quelques minutes de silence, Marissa décida de faire demi tour et se dirigea directement vers le parking.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle arrivera à lui redonner le sourire ? Demanda alors Summer.

-Si ce n'est pas elle, personne n'y arrivera, dit alors Seth à la surprise de Summer et Anna. Ryan a eut des le premier regard, un petit faible pour Marissa, mais par respect pour Luke, il n'a jamais rien tenter de faire.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit tout à l'heure, dit alors Summer.

-Parce que je n'en avais pas le droit, dit alors Seth. C'est à eux deux de régler leurs problèmes et si cela ne marche pas, alors là on leurs donnera un petit coup de pouces.

Alors que Kirsten faisait une pause dans son travail et alla se servir une tasse de café, elle vit Ryan descendre dans la cuisine.

-Tu t'es enfin réveillé, dit alors Kirsten. Avec Sandy, comme on a vu que tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormis, ou du moins que tu avais une nuit agitée. On a semblé correcte de te laisser dormir. Comment te sens-tu depuis hier ?

-Mieux, dit alors Ryan. D'ailleurs merci de m'avoir permis de dormir plus longtemps, cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'ai réalisé que les évènements se sont entassés sans que je puisse vraiment y faire front. Maintenant que je sais qu'elle est le problème, il va falloir que je le résoudre.

-Et comment veux-tu le résoudre ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Je veux dire, tu sais comment faire ?

-En fait j'ai réalisé, dit alors Ryan. Après y avoir passé la nuit qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de le résoudre. Faut seulement les le temps passez et tout devrait rentré dans l'ordre, du moins je l'espère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Le fait d'avoir trouvé la source de ses problèmes est déjà un progrès. Et comme tu l'as dit seul le temps te permettra de te sentir mieux.

Alors qu'il discutait, on frappa à la porte. Kirsten partit ouvrir, pour revenir en compagnie de Marissa. Voyant que les deux adolescents désirait de rester seul, elle expliqua qu'elle voulait passer au bureau pour pouvoir récupéré un ou deux documents.

-Seth nous a dit que tu n'allais pas très bien, lui dit alors Marissa. Et je me suis inquiété, alors comme j'avais pas cours cette après midi, j'ai décidé de venir te voir si tout va bien.

-Et quand pense Luke ? Lui demanda alors Ryan.

-Je pense qu'il s'en moque, lui dit alors Marissa. On est plus ensemble, on est seulement ami. On a réalisé que on se comportait plus comme des amis que comme un couple.

-J'en sui désolé, dit alors Ryan.

-Pourquoi tu dis cela, lui dit alors Marissa. Si quelqu'un doit être désolé pour quelqu'un c'est surtout moi ou n'importe qui d'autre pour toi, qui n'a pas de chance en se moment.

-En réalité, dit alors Ryan. Dire que ces deux derniers mois je n'ai pas eut de chance, n'est pas ce qui a de plus juste. Car j'ai eut la chance de rencontrer les Cohen qui m'ont accueillit en grand.

Alors qu'il discutait, le téléphone sonna et Ryan laissa Marissa seul pour répondre au téléphone. Après cinq minutes d'absence, il revînt le visage blanc comme un linge.

-C'était le service à l'enfance, dit alors Ryan. Emilie… Elle a accouché ! Je dois me rendre demain à l'hôpital, pour récupérer, le bébé.

-Ca va allez ? Lui demanda alors Marissa voyant la tête que faisait Ryan.

-Non, dit alors Ryan en s'installant sur la première chaise de la cuisine qu'il trouva. Je ne suis pas près, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé maintenant. Il devait arriver dans un peu plus d'un mois et demi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kirsten qui alors qu'elle revenait avec les papiers dont elle avait besoin, vit l'état de Ryan.

-L'ho… Essaya de dire Ryan qui n'arrivait pas à parler paralysé par une peur de ce qui allait se produire maintenant.

-L'hôpital à téléphoné, dit alors Marissa. Le bébé est née et Ryan doit allez à l'hôpital le récupérer demain.

-C'est trop tôt, dit alors Ryan. Comment, je vais faire. Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais prendre soin de cette enfant, mais il ne devait pas arriver tout de suite. Je ne suis pas près à prendre soin de lui.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit alors Kirsten. On sera tous la pour t'aider. Et tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quoique se soit. Déjà le choix que tu as fait est quelque chose de remarquable, quelque chose que peu de personne ne serait capable de faire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth qui était rentré en compagnie de Summer et Anna. Ca va pas Ryan ?

-Oui et non, dit alors Kirsten. Le bébé est né et Ryan n'est pas totalement près, vous vous occupez de lui, je vais prévenir Sandy.

Puis Kirsten partit s'isoler, après avoir pris son téléphone, pour revenir dix minutes plus tard avec une boite de médicament dont elle pris deux qu'elle proposa à Ryan avec un verre d'eau.

-Tiens prends ceci, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cela va te calmer, car la tu es une boule de nerfs et c'est pas comme cela que tu te sentiras mieux.

-On va peut-être vous laissez, dit alors Anna en parlant de Marissa et Summer.

-Oui, rajouta Marissa. Vous nous tenez au courant sur comment il va ?

Puis après avoir fait leurs salutations aux Cohen, toutes les trois partirent. Sous les conseils de Kirsten, Ryan alla dans sa chambre pour s'allonger un peu.

-Ca va allez mieux ? Demanda alors Seth à sa mère.

-Beaucoup mieux maintenant, dit alors Kirsten. En fait je pense que l'arrivée du bébé, va permettre à Ryan d'évacuer tout ce qu'il a vécu depuis son arrivée ici. Demain, je souhaiterais que tu reste ici, pour t'occuper de lui au cas ou, pendant que ton père et moi nous irons à l'hôpital chercher le bébé. Je pense que Ryan va rester à la maison le restant de la semaine et il retournera à l'école lundi. Puis moi, je travaillerais à la maison pendant les deux ou trois prochains mois, puis après le bébé ira à la crèche.

Summer, Marissa et Anna allèrent chez Marissa et s'installèrent dans le salon où elles discutèrent de Ryan et de l'arrivée du bébé qui était plut tôt que prévue.

-Vous croyez qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé cela ira mieux ? Demanda alors Summer. Je veux dire, alors que tout semblait aller au plus mal, voilà que le bébé arrive alors qu'il devait arriver dans un mois et demi voir deux mois.

-Quelque par, dit alors Anna. Je crois que cela peut être la meilleur des choses qu'il puisse se passer.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Marissa. En quoi le fait que le bébé soit arrivé et que Ryan est mal en point soit la meilleur des choses qui pouvaient se passer.

-Parce que si Ryan était vraiment mal en point, dit alors Anna. C'est parce que l'arrivée du bébé l'empêcher de digérer tout ce qu'il vient de vivre. Maintenant que le bébé est là, il va pouvoir s'apercevoir que tout va bien se passer et tous ces problèmes vont se résoudre.

-C'est pas idiot, dit alors Marissa. Cependant, il aura besoin de toute l'aide qu'il peut avoir, car en plus peur de personne serra aux courant.

-Ton père qui passe beaucoup de temps avec les Cohen, il est au courant ? Demanda alors Anna à Marissa. Non, je ne pense pas, sinon, il m'aurait demandé des nouvelles de Ryan.

Dans la maison des Cohen, alors que Seth et Kirsten mangeait, Sandy rentra avec un peu de retard ce qui avait inquiétez Kirsten.

-J'étais inquiète, dit alors Kirsten après l'avoir embrassé. Tu devais être là beaucoup plus tôt, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien, dit alors Sandy qui se joint à eux. En réalité, je suis passé à l'hôpital pour voir le bébé ! Et il est en bonne santé et on doit bien le récupérer demain.

-Tu as dit le, dit alors Seth qui avait fait attention à chaque détail. Cela voudrait-il dire que Ryan est le papa d'un garçon ?

Alors que Sandy allait répondre, il se tut voyant que Ryan venait de rentrer dans la cuisine et qu'il avait entendu une vague partit de la conversation.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Tu veux manger un morceau.

Ryan acquiesça et s'installa à côté de Seth alors que tous le regardaient, mais Ryan semblait attendre la réponse de Sandy.

-Tu sais si c'est un ou une ? Demanda alors Ryan avec difficulté.

-Oui, lui dit alors Sandy. Je le sais, c'est un petit garçon et il est en excellente santé. Demain, pendant que tu te reposes avec Kirsten, j'irais le chercher. Tu passeras le reste de la semaine à la maison avec Kirsten et le bébé, puis la semaine prochaine, tu reprendras les cours.

Ryan acquiesça et après avoir finit de manger il alla s'allonger dans son lit. Alors qu'il avait la tête dans ses pensées, on frappa à la porte et Seth entra pour s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du lit.

-Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop, lui répondit alors Ryan.

-Tu veux en parler ? Lui proposa alors Seth.

-Je veux bien, dit alors Ryan qui se redressa sur son lit. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment je vais agir et je reste perplexe. Je veux dire que je viens d'avoir seize ans, je serais plus un frère qu'un père.

-Je ne pense pas, lui dit alors Seth. Tu as vécue pas mal de moments difficile à Chino, qui ont permis à ton arrivé ici de mûrir. Et je peux te le dire tu es bien plus mûre que tout les adolescent de seize ans, à partir de cela, l'age pour être père peut varier, quelqu'un peu avoir quarante ans et je jamais avoir la maturité pour avoir des enfants, maturité que tu as et je peux te l'assurer.

-Toi aussi tu as une certaine maturité, lui dit alors Ryan. Tes propres mots en témoignent. Je te remercie, je crois que je vais dormir.

-Ouais, lui dit alors Seth qui se leva. Passe une bonne nuit car après tu n'auras pas souvent le temps de dormir tranquillement.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan descendit vers les dix heure, il trouva Seth installé devant la console dans le salon et il alla le rejoindre.

-Salut vieux, dit alors Seth. Ca va mieux ?

-Oui, dit alors Ryan. Mais, il n'y a pas cours normalement.

-Où ben dit donc ! S'exclama alors Seth. Tu n'étais vraiment pas en forme, tu ne te souviens pas que tu restes le reste de la semaine à la maison pour t'occuper du bébé. Et moi je suis rester aujourd'hui pour veiller sur mon frère, en attendant l'arrivée de mon neveu.

La dernière partit avait été dite avec humour, humour qui fit sortir de Ryan le premier véritable rictus qu'il faisait depuis longtemps.

Puis soudain la porte d'entré ce fit entendre, Seth se leva immédiatement pour rejoindre ses parents, alors que Ryan les regarda arrivé, son regard ne pouvant se retirer de ce que portait Kirsten dans ses bras.

Kirsten qui regardait Ryan avec attendrissement se dirigea vers Ryan puis une fois à sa hauteur, elle posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras de Ryan.

-Tu as un adorable petit garçon, lui dit alors Kirsten après avoir déposé un baiser sur la tête de Ryan. Maintenant il faut lui trouver un prénom.

-Je… Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du bébé. Vous n'avez pas d'idée, car dans l'état où je suis, je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver.

-Tu sais, dit alors Sandy c'est à toi de lui donnez son prénoms, de plus il doit, bien que cela ne soit pas obligatoire porter un ou deux prénoms d'un membre proche de sa famille.

-Pourquoi pas Ben, dit alors Seth.

-Ben Seth Sandy, dit alors Ryan qui ne lâcha pas son regard du bébé.

-Ben Seth Sandy Atw… Commença à dire Kirsten.

-Non, dit alors Ryan qui leva pour la première son regard pour regarder Sandy. Je souhaiterais Ben Seth Sandy Cohen, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Bien sur que non, dit alors Sandy. Nous sommes fière de toi.

Ils passèrent la matinée à en admiration face au bébé, du moins Ryan et Kirsten, alors que Seth aida son père à installer un berceau qu'il avait acheté en attendant de faire la chambre du bébé.

Puis vînt le moment de préparer le premiers biberons, Kirsten montra alors à Ryan comment faire et une fois que le bébé fut nourrit, Ryan le coucha sous les conseils de Kirsten.

Seth retourna en cours l'après midi, sa présence n'étant pas nécessaire et quand il arriva et que Marissa, Summer et Anna le virent arriver, elles le rejoignirent.

-Alors comment va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Et le bébé ?

-Ryan va très bien, dit alors Seth en mettant son sac sur les épaule après avoir embrassé Summer. Et le bébé aussi, c'est un garçon qui se prénomme Ben.

-Tu ne devais rester chez toi toute la journée ? Lui demanda alors Summer.

-Oui, lui dit alors Seth. Cependant, comme cet après, il n'y a à la maison que ma mère et Ryan. Et que ma mère explique à Ryan comment si prendre avec Ben. Donc ma mère m'a dit de venir en cours, que cela sert à rien de prendre plus de retard en cours.

-Salut ! S'exclama alors Luke qui venait de les rejoindre. Ryan n'est pas là ?

-Non, lui dit alors Marissa. Le bébé est arrivé et donc il reste chez lui le reste de la semaine.

-Je croyais qu'il devait arriver pas avant un mois et demi ? Demanda alors Luke.

-S'était le cas, lui dit alors Seth. Cependant, hier on a eut un coup de téléphone de l'hôpital qui lui a dit que le bébé était arrivé et qu'il devait le chercher ce matin. Ce que mes parents on fait. Et maintenant, on a un nouveau pensionnaire chez les Cohen du prénom de Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

Réponse à la review

Cashgirl : Il est vrai que Ryan ne mene pas une vie très facile et je suis désolé, mais il n'est pas au bout de ces peine. Pour les autre personnages dont Summer et Seth. Il est vrai que je ne les ai pas exploité au maximum. Et leurs présence dans ma version de la saison 01 est essentiellement pour soutenir Harry, bien qu' il y aura un chapitre un peu plus centré sur Summer et Seth. Je ne peux rien faire pour parler un peu plus des autres, ayant déjà terminé d'écrire cette version de la saison 01. Par contre j'ai entamé ma version de la saison 02 qui sera centré un plus sur les autres et où Ryan aura un vie plus facile que dans la saison 01.

Reprendre les commandes de sa vie

Cela faisait une semaine que Ben était née et depuis que Ben était venu au monde, Ryan dut apprendre à s'occuper de son fils et se grâce à l'aide des Cohen. De plus ces derniers avaient aménagé une chambre pour bébé dans la deuxième chambre voisine de celle de Ryan, la première chambre voisine étant celle de Seth.

Ryan qui devait reprendre le lycée se leva doucement en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Ben, puis après s'être silencieusement préparé, il descendit pour prendre un café dans la cuisine où se trouvait déjà Sandy et Kirsten.

-Alors mon grand, dit Sandy. Près à reprendre les cours ?

-Oui, dit alors Ryan en s'installant après avoir pris un café. Par contre cela ne te dérange de travailler ici maintenant ? Demanda alors Ryan à Kirsten.

-Nullement, lui dit alors Kirsten. En plus cela me permet de prendre un peu mes distances avec mon père.

-Cela ne s'est toujours pas arranger ? Demanda alors Ryan. Je suis désolé, car c'est tout de même en partit ma faute, si tu ne lui adresse plus la parole, du à mon arrivé ici.

-Non, lui dit alors Sandy. Rassure toi et aujourd'hui pense à tes études. Ben est entre bonne main.

-D'ailleurs, dit alors Ryan en regardant sa montre. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Le petit monstre je ne l'ai pas entendu cette nuit, dit alors Seth qui descendit et s'installa à côté de Ryan. Il ne s'est pas réveillé cette nuit, ou c'est toi qui as bondit de ton lit.

-Deuxième possibilité, répondit alors Ryan. Cela ne doit pas être drôle pour vous, être réveillé toute les nuits.

-Rassure toi, cela n'est pas un problème, dit alors Kirsten. Puis cela se déroule comme ça au début et après, il fera toutes ses nuits. D'ailleurs, si tu veux qu'on prenne ton relais de temps à autre, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu ne dors plus beaucoup.

-Pour être honnête, dit alors Ryan. Je préfère cela par rapport à ce qui se passait avant son arrivé. Depuis qu'il est ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens beaucoup mieux, bien qu'il soit vrai que je suis beaucoup plus fatigué. Et là où je ne comprends vraiment rien c'est que cela m'a permis d'évacuer, tout ce que j'avais garder en moi depuis mon arrivé ici.

-Il n'y a pas d'explication logique à ce phénomène, dis alors Kirsten qui s'arrêta en entendant les pleurs de Ben. Allez les garçons, en cours. Je monte m'occuper de Ben.

Alors que Ryan, Seth et Sandy s'en allèrent, Kirsten monta à l'étage pour allez chercher Ben. Ryan qui prit le volant ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards vers la maison, son le sourire de Seth.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, ils virent Marissa, Summer, Anna et Luke qui semblait les attendre. Une fois que Seth et Ryan les aient rejoints, Ryan regarda le lycée de loin et il vit plusieurs têtes tournées en sa direction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Marissa qui avait vu le regards que portait Ryan sur les autres lycéens qui le fixaient. Ils se posent des questions, tu es un nouveau qui vient d'entrer dans ce lycée alors qu'ici quasiment tout le monde connaît tout le monde, du moins de tête. Puis une semaine après tu disparais pendant une semaine pour ensuite revenir et se en pleine forme, ils s'interrogent.

-Et ils vont s'interroger longtemps ? Demanda alors Ryan dont les regards le gênait.

-N'y prête pas attention, dit alors Anna avant de continuer plus doucement pour que personne ne les entendent. Sinon le bébé, Seth nous as dit que c'était un garçon qui se prénomme Ben.

-Ouais, c'est son oncle qui a choisit son prénom, dit alors fièrement Seth, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

-On n'osait pas trop venir, dit alors Marissa. De peur de déranger, car en plus la semaine dernière, tu ne semblais pas être au mieux de ta forme.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, leurs dit alors Ryan. Et si vous voulez, vous pouvez passer se soir, je ne pense pas que cela gênera Kirsten.

Ce qu'empressa d'affirmer Seth, puis chacun allèrent en cours, Ryan ayant son cours de physique commun avec Anna, Summer et Seth.

Alors que Caleb était à son bureau en train de travailler sur un nouveau projet du groupe Newport, Julie entra dans le bureau sans même prendre le temps de frapper à la porte.

-Julie ! S'exclama Caleb surpris. Je croyais que l'on se voyait se soir ?

-C'est bien le cas Cal, lui dit alors Julie. Cependant, je voulais voir Kirsten. Je suis passé à son bureau elle n'était pas là.

-Elle travaille chez elle, lui dit alors Caleb. Apparemment, Ryan n'est pas bien et elle préfère rester à la maison pour être là en cas de besoin.

-Je veux bien te croire, lui dit alors Julie. Mais quand je suis passé devant le lycée pour apercevoir Marissa, je l'ai vu avec ces amis dont Ryan.

-Je crois que je vais passer la voir chez elle, lui dit alors Caleb qui se leva pour partir, suivit de très près par Julie.

Alors que Kirsten se mit au travail après avoir veillé à ce que Ben se soit bien endormis et après avoir pris le micro lui permettant d'entendre le moindre bruit que fait le bébé. Mais elle ne put travailler longtemps, troublé par l'arriver de son père accompagné de Julie.

-Je vois que vous devenez inséparable, dit alors Kirsten avec ironie. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu travailles ici, alors que ton gamin a repris le lycée ce matin ? Lui demanda alors son père avec une certaine agressivité.

-Premièrement ! Je te pris de parler moins fort, commença par dire Kirsten. Deuxièmement, quand tu parle de Ryan, tu n'emploie le terme gamin avec une telle désinvolture, car que tu le veuille ou non, c'est ton petit-fils. Et pour ce qui est du travail, je t'avais prévenue, sauf que cela se produit plutôt que prévu.

-C'est quoi cela ? Demanda alors Julie voyant le micro que tenait Kirsten dans sa main.

-Rien, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et cela ne vous regarde pas, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu es là Julie ? A moins que mon père ne sait plus se passer de toi.

-Je voulais te voir pour pouvoir parler avec ton mari au sujet de mon divorce avec Jimmy, lui dit alors Julie. Il n'est pas là ?

-Il a un bureau Julie, lui dit alors Kirsten. Puis, je te rappelle qu'il est l'avocat de Jimmy, donc il ne pourra te recevoir. Et ton divorce n'a-t-il pas été prononcé ?

-Si mais je voudrais savoir s'il y a un moyen de pouvoir obtenir la garde de Marissa en plus de celle de Kaitlin, avoua alors Julie.

-Je crois que tu échoueras dans ton désire de récupérer Marissa, lui confia alors Kirsten. Si tu veux revoir ta fille, va la voir et discute avec elle.

-Tu gardes un bébé ? Demanda alors Caleb à sa fille en voyant les biberons sur levier.

-Euh oui, dit alors Kirsten. Le fils d'une amie qui a de grave problème de santé. Elle est partit se soigner et comme le père n'est pas là la semaine, je m'occupe du bébé, puis il le récupère le week-end. Mais je te rassure ce n'est que temporaire. L'affaire de deux ou trois mois et après je retourne au bureau.

-Julie, dit alors Caleb. Pourrais-tu m'attendre dans la voiture, je souhaiterais parler seul à seul avec ma fille.

Julie qui semblait offensé que Caleb lui demande cela, sortit tout de même, laissant Caleb seul avec sa fille.

-Je réalise que nous nous parlons plus, dit alors Caleb.

-Il est qu'il m'ait difficile de parler à quelqu'un qui rejette mon enfant, dit alors Kirsten qui s'empressa d'ajouter. Ryan est que tu le veuille ou non notre fils à Sandy et moi, c'est le frère de ton petit-fils et c'est aussi ton petit-fils. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, l'idée de l'adoption nous ait venu toute seul, ce n'est pas Ryan qui a fait la démarche de nous demander de l'adopter. Et maintenant, face à moi, il est mal à l'aise parce que tu refuses de le connaître.

-Je pourrais à la limite tolérer sa présence, dit alors Caleb. Mais n'exige pas de ma part, un quelconque signe d'affection à son égard.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir dîners se soir à la maison, dit alors Kirsten. Et je te demande de venir seul, sans Julie, tu comprendras plus tard.

Caleb accepta l'invitation et après avoir embrassé sa fille, il partit rejoindre Julie qui l'attendait dans la voiture.

Alors que Sandy semblait préparer un dossier, Jimmy entra après avoir frappé, puis s'installa en face de Sandy.

-J'ai un nouveau problème avec Julie ! S'exclama alors Jimmy quand fut prés à l'écouter.

-Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que le divorce étant prononcé tu dois être tranquille, lui dit alors Sandy. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut cette fois ?

-Elle voudrait obtenir la garde de Marissa, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je sais qu'elle avait prévu d'allez voir Kirsten pour pouvoir te parler et peut être te soudoyer.

-Alors rassure toi, lui dit alors Sandy. Kirsten lui expliquera comment rendre les choses plus convenables et pour que je te lâche pour défendre Julie, il faudrait que les poule est des dents.

-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, dit alors Jimmy. Je sais, je vous invite tous à un dîner. Toi, Kirsten et les garçons.

-Euh, dit alors Sandy. J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas possible.

-Il y a un problème avec Kirsten ou les garçons ? Demanda alors Jimmy. Marissa m'a dit que la semaine dernière Ryan n'est pas venu en cours, il va bien ?

-Il a effectivement eut quelque souci, dit alors Sandy. Mais tout va bien, par contre. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux venir manger à la maison se soir avec Marissa. Et tu comprendras pourquoi, on ne peut pas venir se soir.

Jimmy accepta l'offre et après avoir encore remercié Sandy, il partit du bureau avec un sourire qui faisait tout son visage.

Quand Seth et Ryan rentrèrent le soir après leurs cours, ils étaient accompagnés de Marissa, Summer, Anna et Luke. Kirsten les voyant arrivé sourit et vînt les rejoindre.

-Alors les enfants ! S'exclama Kirsten. Cette journée !

-Pas mal, dit alors Seth.

-J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter, dit alors Ryan qui fit rire tout le monde.

-Je m'en doute, lui dit Kirsten. Pas trop dur sinon la reprise ?

-Non, dit alors Ryan. Si ce n'est les regards que tout le monde me lançait. Pour ce qui est des cours ça va et se grâce à Seth qui m'a donné tout les cours que j'ai loupé.

-Ici, dit alors Kirsten. Tout c'est bien passé, bien que j'aie eut la visite de mon père dans la matinée, mais mis à part cela tout c'est bien passé. D'ailleurs se soir on a du monde, mon père, Jimmy et toi Marissa. Summer ? Anna ? Luke ? Vous voulez dîner avec nous ?

-On ne veux pas s'imposer, dit alors Anna.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, dit alors Kirsten. On commande le repas chez un traiteur, donc c'est comme vous voulez.

Les trois adolescents acceptèrent l'offre.

-Cependant, dit alors Luke. On n'a du travail à faire.

-Ce n'est pas un soucis, leurs dit alors Kirsten. Ryan et Seth aussi en on, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer tout les six sur la table de la salle à manger. Moi, je dois sortir pendant une demi heure, tiens Ryan je te laisse le microphone.

Puis Kirsten donna le microphone à Ryan qui le mit devant lui, avant de sortir ces devoirs comme le faisait les autres alors que Kirsten pris ces clés et partit

Cela faisait une demi heure qu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs, quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Ce qui troubla Marissa, Summer, Anna et Luke qui n'avait pas l'habitude.

Ryan monta directement, alors que Seth lui se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris un biberon qu'il prépara pour le passer à Ryan quand il descendit.

-Je te remercie, dit alors Ryan à Seth alors que tout les deux retournèrent s'asseoir.

Puis Ryan donna le biberon à Ben après avoir testé la température. Plus personne ne travaillait, trop occupé à regarder Ben qui buvait son biberon

-Vous avez arrêté de travailler ? Demanda alors Kirsten en revenant surpris de voir les adolescent ainsi, puis elle vit Ben. A je comprends mieux. D'ailleurs je voulais savoir si cela te dérange qu'on tienne au courant Jimmy et mon père.

-Du moment que ce n'est pas le tout Newport qui est au courant, dit alors Ryan. De plus, je ne pense pas que se seront eux qui iront crier sur tous les toits que le gamin de Chino a en plus un enfant.

-Non, dit alors Marissa. Se serait plus du style de ma mère. Du moins pour mon père, par contre pour votre grand-père, cela je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Et bien il va dire que Ryan avait préparé son coup depuis le début, dit alors Seth avec ironie. Il va dire que Ryan en a après notre argent.

-Rassure toi Ryan, cela se passera bien avec lui cette fois, lui dit alors Kirsten. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de nous perdre, donc il va freiner ces ardeurs. Par contre, ce n'est pas tout de suite qu'il va te sauter dans les bras.

-Du moment que je n'ai pas droit à des critiques ou des regard méprisants, dit alors Ryan. Je m'en moque. Maintenant, j'ai d'autre chose en tête.

En disant cela, il regarda Ben qui venait de vomir sur sa chemise, voyant cela, Seth lui prit Ben, pour que Ryan puisse monter allez se changer.

-Et oui cela se passe comme cela avec un bébé, dit alors Kirsten. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que vous fassiez attention quand vous décidez de passer à l'acte.

-Si on le décide, dit alors Ryan qui venait de redescendre.

-En effet dans ton cas, c'est un peu particuliers, dit alors Kirsten qui pris Ben dans ses bras. Je m'occupe de lui, finit de travailler tranquillement, Jimmy et mon père ne devraient plus tarder.

Une heure plus tard, alors que les adolescents discutaient tranquillement sur la terrasse et que Kirsten et Sandy se trouvait dans la cuisine à préparer les plats qui venait d'être livré pour le repas. Puis Jimmy arriva suivit de Caleb.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda alors Jimmy à Ryan. Marissa m'a dit que tu n'avais pas la forme ces derniers jours.

-Oui, dit alors Ryan. Mais je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. C'est l'accumulation de tout ces évènement qui s'est passé ses deux derniers mois.

-Du moment que tu vas mieux, dit alors Jimmy. C'est l'idéal.

Puis tous passèrent à table et alors qu'il se servait l'entrée, les pleurs de Ben les interpellèrent tous. Alors que Ryan se leva, Kirsten fit de même.

-Je vais le chercher, dit alors Kirsten. Tu lui prépares son biberon.

Ryan acquiesça et partit dans la cuisine préparer le biberon pour revenir cinq minute plus tard, suivit par Kirsten qui portait Ben dans ses bras. Elle donna Ben à Ryan puis retourna s'asseoir et alors que Ryan donnait le biberon à Ben. Caleb et Jimmy regardaient le nourrisson et Ryan.

-Je croyais que s'était le fils d'une amie ? Lui demanda alors Caleb.

-J'allais pas te dire la vérité devant Julie, dit alors Kirsten. Deux heures plus tard, tout le monde l'aurait sut et cela en aurait été finit de la tranquillité de Ryan.

-Donc ce bébé est celui de Ryan, dit alors Caleb. Il est possible d'avoir une explication.

-Il y a huit mois, dit alors Kirsten pour éviter à Ryan de raconter une nouvelle fois ce récit. Ryan est sortit avec une fille qui lors d'une soirée a fait le pari de coucher avec Ryan. Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle l'a drogué et elle réussit à gagner son pari. Depuis ce soir là Ryan n'a plus eut une seule nouvelle d'elle, il ne savait même pas ce qui s'était exactement passé se soir là. Puis à la rentrée, on a reçut un coup de téléphone expliquant que l'ancienne petite amie de Ryan était enceinte et qu'elle voulait faire adopter l'enfant, à moins que Ryan décide de prendre en charge le bébé.

-Certaine personne diront que m'a décision de prendre soin du bébé peu être irresponsable et ils auront peut être raison, dit alors Ryan. Mais quand je vois les souvenirs que j'ai de mon père, c'est à dire un homme qui buvait et qui me frappait. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à un de mes enfants et donc j'ai décidé de le garder.

-Et nous le soutenons du mieux qu'on puisse le faire, dit alors Sandy. Bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin d'aide. Car il s'y prend comme un chef.

-Certain iront effectivement dire que s'est irresponsable, dit alors Jimmy. Quand ta moi, je félicite, car très peu de personne aurait ton courage.

-Il est vrai que Jimmy n'a pas tord, dit alors Caleb à la surprise de tout les Cohen, Ryan étant inclus dans les Cohen.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, avec Ben qui s'était endormis dans un couffin à côté d'eux. Couffin offert par Kirsten et Sandy comme tout le reste.

A la fin du repas, alors que les adultes discutaient dans le salon, Ryan et Seth se trouvait sur la terrasse en compagnie de Marissa et Summer, Luke et Anna ayant dut rentrer, tout comme Caleb. Puis Summer et Seth s'isolèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier laissant Marissa et Ryan seul sur la terrasse avec Ben dans son couffin à côté d'eux.

-Il ne risque pas d'attraper froid ? Demanda alors Marissa en direction de Ben.

-Non, dit alors Ryan. Il est vrai que au début, je me suis posé la question, mais Kirsten m'a affirmé que les températures qui sont plutôt doux ici, sont très bonnes pour les nouveaux nés.

-Et toi, dit alors Marissa. Le fait d'être père à seize ans, cela ne t 'effraye pas ?

-En réalité cela me terrorise, dit alors Ryan en rigolant. Je suis maintenant père célibataire et je n'aurais plus jamais de rancart, mais je me suis fait à cette idée.

-Ne dit pas ça, dit alors Marissa. Le fait d'avoir Ben ne va pas refroidir une fille à vouloir sortir avec toi. Enfin, il est vrai qu'au début, cela ne sera pas facile, mais après quelque temps tu seras concilié les deux. Après tout des filles arrive bien à le faire, pourquoi pas un garçon. Puis pour te donner un exemple, moi cela ne me gênerait pas.

-Tu veux dire que tu arriverais à sortir avec moi sachant que je suis contrains de rentrer de bonheur pour m'occuper de mon fils.

-Non seulement je le comprendrais, dit alors Marissa. Mais en plus je te proposerais de l'aide.

Tout le long de ce monologue, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce leurs lèvres ce scelle durant quelque seconde.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Marissa après avoir rompu le baiser.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit alors Ryan. Cela était très agréable et puis, depuis le temps que j'attendait cela, mais par rapport à Luke je n'ai jamais osé faire quoique se soit.

Marissa regarda Ryan dans les yeux, puis de nouveaux leurs têtes se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser de nouveaux. Seulement, ils étaient observés. D'un côté du salon, Kirsten, Sandy et Jimmy regardèrent la scène avec un légers sourire. Et de la fenêtre de la chambre de Seth, ce dernier et Summer regardèrent la scène, puis s'embrassèrent aussi ensuite.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partit en cours, ce fut avec moins d'inquiétude que la veille, de devoir le laisser ici. De plus, il ne pensait avait hâte de retrouver Marissa.

-Tu me sembles bien de bonne humeur se matin, lui dit alors Kirsten qui le rejoignit suivit de Seth. C'est quoi qui te rends de si bonne humeur, c'est le fait d'allez en cours.

-Je crois que s'est plutôt l'idée de retrouver une certaine demoiselle avec qui il a terminé la soirée de manière admirable.

-C'est vrai que depuis le temps qui tu attendais, dit alors Kirsten qui fit rougir Ryan. En réalité depuis que tu es arrivé ici.

-Quoi, dit alors Ryan. Cela se voyait à se point là ?

-Comme le nez au milieu de la figure, lui dit alors Seth. Bon ! On y va.

Ryan acquiesça, cependant, il monta rapidement pour voir si Ben dormait toujours, puis après avoir dit au revoir à Kirsten et à Sandy qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine, tout les deux partirent pour le lycée.

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, Ryan et Seth constatèrent qu'ils étaient les premiers arrivés, cependant Summer et Marissa arriva rapidement derrière eux puis enfin Anna et Luke. Quand Marissa arriva, Ryan alla directement la voir pour l'embrasser, alors que Seth faisait de même avec Summer.

-Bon ! On y va, proposa alors Anna.

-Marissa ! L'interpella une personne derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir que s'était Julie Cooper, la mère de Marissa, qui l'avait appelé. Marissa s'avança alors vers sa mère.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Je voudrais te parler, lui dit alors Julie. Serait-il possible que l'on se voit se soir pour un dîner, toute les deux.

-Je ne peux pas, lui dit alors Marissa. J'ai un dîner avec papa et quelques un de ses amies. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on dîne ensemble ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Julie. Pour qu'on se retrouve, on était si proche avant et depuis cet été, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi.

-Je vois ce que tu cherches à faire maman, lui dit alors Marissa. Cependant, je ne reviendrais pas, je suis très bien avec papa. Mais si tu veux, on pourra un jours dîner ensemble, je viendrais avec mon nouveau petit copain.

Puis Marissa se retourna, pris la main de Ryan et l'embrassa sous le regard de sa mère, avant que tous partent en cours.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y as été un peu fort avec ta mère ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Déjà qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, alors là, je ne te dis pas comment se sera après.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Marissa. Ca lui passera.

Jimmy était dans son bureau au téléphone avec un de ses investisseurs, quand Julie entra pour ensuite claquer la porte. Jimmy termina rapidement sa conversation téléphonique et regarda ensuite son ex femme.

-Que puis-je pour toi Julie ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

-Je suis passé au lycée aujourd'hui, dit alors Julie. Et j'ai eut la chance, ou non le malheur de rencontrer son nouveau petit copain.

-Ah tu as vu Ryan, dit alors Jimmy. Ils forment un beau couple tu ne trouves ?

-Tu es au courant et tu la laisse faire, lui dit alors Julie. Tu la laisses avec ce gamin, ce criminel. Je dois admettre que je ne comprends pas.

-C'est exact Julie, lui dit alors Jimmy. Tu ne comprends rien et tu ne comprendras s'en doute jamais. Ryan n'est pas un criminel et continu de le traiter ainsi et je peux t'affirmer que Marissa coupera totalement les ponts avec toi. Je suppose pour que tu sois dans cet état que tu as proposer à Marissa un dîners en tête à tête et qu'elle a répondit qu'elle acceptera avec joie, si elle peut venir avec son nouveau petit copain et après elle s'est retourné pour allez en cours en prenant la main de Ryan et en l'embrassant devant toi.

-C'est exactement cela, lui dit alors Julie. Et je refuse de dîner un jour avec lui.

-Donc, tu ne dîneras plus avec ta fille, lui dit alors Jimmy qui s'étai levé et avait pris sa veste. Maintenant, excuse moi, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Puis Jimmy partit en mettant son ex femme à la porte de son bureau.

Sandy qui était assis dans son bureau, quand comme la veille Jimmy entra pour s'asseoir devant son bureau.

-Alors qu'est-ce que t'as fait Julie cette fois ? Lui demanda alors Sandy.

-Rien, lui dit alors Jimmy. Il est vrai que j'ai eut droit à une visite de Julie aujourd'hui, mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour ça. Hier je vous ai invité à dîner, Kirsten, les garçons et toi. Tu m'as que tu ne pouvais pas et hier soir j'ai compris pourquoi. Cependant, je tiens à ce que vous veniez se soir quand même, vous pouvez amener Ben.

-Bien, dit alors Sandy. Si tu insistes, je vais téléphoner à Kirsten pour la mettre au courant. D'accord, à qu'elle heure doit-on venir ?

-Vers les sept heure, lui dit alors Jimmy qui partit laissant Sandy à son travail.

Le soir même quand Seth et Ryan rentrèrent, ils purent constater sur la table de la salle à manger un siège auto pour bébé.

-Ah vous êtes là les garçons ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en le rejoignant dans la salle à manger. Se soir on sort, on est invité chez Jimmy et Marissa.

-C'est pour ça le siège auto ? Demanda alors Seth en montrant le carton du doigt.

-Exact, dit alors Kirsten. Sinon cette journée ?

-Intéressante, dit alors Ryan. Bien qu'elle a commencé d'une manière des plus étranges. Julie Cooper est venue voir Marissa et lui a demandé si elle pouvait allez dîner ensemble. Elle lui a dit d'accord et qu'elle viendrait avec son nouveau petit copain, puis elle ma pris la main et ma embrassé devant sa mère avant de me traîner en cours.

-Elle a de la suite dans ses idées, dit alors Kirsten. C'est donc ça l'histoire dont Julie a été se plaindre à Jimmy. D'après Sandy, Jimmy a eut le droit de voir Julie qui semblait être furieuse.

-Je crois que Marissa s'amuse avec cela, dit alors Seth. Ce que moi je comprends et que je trouve sympa.

-Sauf quand tu te retrouves au milieu, dit alors Ryan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Marissa t'aime et elle ne fera jamais rien qui pourrait te faire du mal.

-Je le sais c'est ça, dit alors Ryan alors que Ben commença à pleurer. Bon, un autre devoir m'appelle.

Et il monta dans sa chambre récupérée Ben, puis descendit lui donner le biberon que Kirsten venait de préparer.

Pour allez chez Jimmy, ils prirent le 4x4 de Kirsten, pour pouvoir mettre le siège auto sur la place du passager avant et pour faire en sorte que les garçons et Kirsten ne soit pas trop serré derrière.

Puis une fois arrivé, alors que Kirsten pris Ben dans ses bras, Ryan et Sandy s'occupèrent de prendre le couffin où Ben pourra dormir et de prendre le sac où se trouvait des couches et les biberons qui avait été préparé et qu'il manquait plus que les chauffer.

Jimmy les accueillit à bras ouvert et une fois à l'intérieur, Marissa et Summer était assis sur le sofa à discuter. Jimmy avait préparé un emplacement où Ryan pouvait mettre le couffin de Ben, Ryan le remercia et y posa le couffin, puis Kirsten le posa dedans.

Seth était content de voir que Summer était là, s'attendant déjà à être là à tenir la chandelle pour Ryan et Marissa.

Puis rapidement, ils passèrent à table, pour manger un délicieux repas qu'avait préparé Jimmy. Tous le complimentèrent. Quand Ben se mit à pleurer, Ryan sortit le biberon.

-Viens, lui dit alors Marissa en l'amenant dans la cuisine. Tiens tu as le micro onde là.

Puis alors que Ryan lança le micro onde, Marissa l'embrassa, jusqu'à ce que le micro onde sonne. Quand il retournèrent dans le salon, Ben étant dans les bras de Summer, à la surprise de celle-ci, Ryan lui tandis le biberons qu'elle prit avec hésitation.

-Tu es sur ? Lui demanda alors Summer ? Je veux dire, que je n'ai jamais…

-T'inquiète, lui dit alors Ryan. Puis je suis sur que Seth se verra un plaisir de te faire un cours.

Puis avec l'aide de Seth Summer, lui fit boire son biberon.

Et ce fut joyeusement que la soirée s'acheva.


	8. Chapter 8

Les fantômes du passé

Dans ce qui semblait être une chambre d'enfant, un garçon qui devait avoir cinq ou six ans était recroquevillé de tout son corps dans un coin de sa chambre. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et un homme au trait du visage déformé par l'alcool et la rage entra et se dirigea vers l'enfant, qui prit dans ses bras pour le jeter sur son lit. Puis l'homme pris une ceinture avec laquelle il frappa l'enfant qui hurlait de douleur. Rapidement, le père laissa tombé la ceinture pour utiliser ses propres mains. Alors que l'enfant tombait inconscient, il put voir sa mère intervenir un peu trop tard.

Ryan se réveilla en sursaut, alors que son lit était trempé de sueur, dût au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Ce cauchemar, cela faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il le faisait Il se leva et discrètement, sans faire le moindre bruit, il alla dans une des chambres qui était à côté de la sienne, chambre où dormait Ben. Voir le bébé dormir paisiblement, le fit sourire légèrement et alors qu'il voulait caresser la joue de l'enfant, il se rétracta soudain, puis partit directement dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, Kirsten, Seth et Sandy s'aperçurent des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Ca va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Tu sembles fatigué.

-Oui oui ça va, dit alors Ryan sans trop de conviction. On y va Seth, on va être en retard.

Puis Ryan partit vers la voiture, après avoir laissé les clés de la voiture à Seth. Ce dernier haussa des épaules et alla rejoindre Ryan après avoir pris les clés qui était sur le bar de la cuisine.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ryan et Seth faisaient leurs devoirs dans la salle à manger, que Kirsten préparait le repas et Sandy lisait le journal. Tous entendirent les pleurs du bébé, ce qui paralysa Ryan.

-Vous pouvez vous en occuper ? Demanda alors Ryan aux autres Cohen. J'ai pas encore finit mes devoirs.

-Bien sur, dit Kirsten surpris par le comportement de Ryan, alors que Sandy partit chercher le bébé.

-Il faut que je passe à la bibliothèque, dit alors Ryan en se levant et en prenant les clés de la voiture. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger, je mangerais un truc là bas.

Puis Ryan partit, avant même que quelqu'un puisse dire quelque chose, ce qui étonna encore plus Kirsten et Seth qui se regardèrent.

-Cela ne lui ressemble pas, dit alors Kirsten. D'habitude, des qu'il entend Ben pleurer, il court le chercher. Il t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

-Non, dit alors Seth. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ces dernières nuits sont assez agitées. Depuis que Ben est là, bien qu'il fasse maintenant ses nuits, je me réveille au moins une fois toute les nuits et à plusieurs reprises, j'ai entendu de l'agitation dans sa chambre, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar.

-S'il aurait un problème il nous en parlerait, dit alors Sandy qui descendit avec Ben et qui passa le nouveau née à Kirsten.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Kirsten. Si cela a un rapport avec Chino et sa vie là bas avant ici, se sera peine perdue.

-Cela a pet être un rapport avec le fait que les fête se rapprocher et que Thanskiving soit la semaine prochaine, dit alors Seth.

Alors que Jimmy et Marissa dînaient. Ils eurent droit à la visite de Julie, qui venait pour en terminer avec leurs divorces.

-Je t'apporte les derniers papiers signés, dit alors Julie en lui tendant les documents que lui avait remis Jimmy il y a deux semaines. Bonjours ma chérie.

-Maman, dit alors Marissa.

-Tu es sur de vouloir vivre avec ton père, lui demanda alors Julie. Tu sais, la villa semble bien vide sans toi maintenant

-Non merci, lui dit alors Marissa. Je préfère vivre avec papa, qu'avec toi. Puis j'ai mes amis, Summer qui habite à deux pas d'ici. Et je préfère être ici, si j'invite mon petit copain.

-Tu fais allusion à ce gosse de Chino, dit alors Julie. Je préfère te dire que j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de le voir.

-Impossible, dit alors Marissa. On sort ensemble et sache que lui au moins n'est pas démunie de compassion envers autrui.

-Si c'est ce que tu pense de moi, dit alors Julie. Bonsoirs, je vous laisse.

Puis Julie partit en prenant grand soin de claquer la porte derrière elle après qu'elle soit sortit, Jimmy regarda alors sa fille.

-Tu y es peut être allez fort, lui dit alors son père.

-Elle critique quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vraiment eut de chance, dit alors Marissa. Et alors qu'il a maintenant de la chance, il faut qu'on le rejette. Elle serait même pas capable de faire le quart de ce qu'il fait.

Dans ce qui était un salon, deux enfants jouait ensemble, il y avait un enfant de quatre en compagnie de son grand frère qui avait dans les dix ans. Puis un homme avec plusieurs tatouages entra et se dirigea vers l'enfant le plus jeune pour l'attraper par les cheveux et le traîner jusque dans sa chambre où il le frappa. Alors que le grand frère se recroquevilla sur lui même paralysé de peur en entendant les hurlements de douleurs de son petit frère.

Ryan se leva une nouvelle fois en sueur, à la suite d'un cauchemar où il se faisait battre par son père, devant son grand frère paralysé de peur et impuissant. Doucement, il entra dans la chambre de Ben et alla le voir doucement voir Ben qui dormait paisiblement. Il essaya d'approcher sa main pour caresser le visage de Ben, mais encore une fois, il se rétracta de peur et sortit de la chambre, pour retourner dans la sienne. Cependant cette fois, Seth qui était debout, vit le comportement étrange de Ryan, comportement qu'il l'inquiéta.

Le lendemain soir, alors que Ryan était encore une fois sortit de la maison, alors que Seth était monté chercher Ben. Sandy et Kirsten s'interrogeait sur le comportement étrange de Ryan.

-Je l'ai vu cette nuit, dit alors Seth qui capta l'intention de ses parents. Alors que j'étais descendu, pour boire un verre d'eau, quand je suis remonté, je l'ai vu entrer dans la chambre de Ben et alors qu'il allait pour caresser les joues de Ben et il s'est rapidement rétracté de peur et il s'est enfui dans sa chambre. Il ne m'a pas vu.

-Il est maintenant clair d'une chose, dit alors Kirsten. C'est qu'il semble avoir peur de faire du mal à Ben. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien savoir de pourquoi.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à chercher une raison, sans le moindre succès.

Depuis que Seth avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu la fois où il avait surpris Ryan, près de quatre jours étaient passées et alors que Thanskiving était dans trois jours, le reste des Cohen s'inquiétaient principalement du comportement étrange de Ryan. En effet la scène qui s'était déroulé il y a quatre jours se répétait tous les soirs.

Alors que Kirsten était en train de travailler dans la salle à manger, son père arriva et vînt la rejoindre.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Lui demanda lors Caleb en s'installant à côté de sa fille.

-Je voudrais te poser une question franche, lui dit alors Kirsten. As-tu fais une enquête sur Ryan, quand il est arrivé dans notre famille.

-Oui, dit alors Caleb. Mais…

-Je voudrais voir le dossier que tu as récupéré, dit alors Kirsten sans laisser le temps à son père de s'expliquer sur sa démarche.

-Il y a un problème avec Ryan ? Demanda alors Caleb.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit alors Kirsten. Ces derniers temps, il a un comportement bizarre. Il ne s'occupe plus de Ben et un soir, je l'ai surpris, alors qu'il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, il s'est rétracté de peur et là je ne comprends pas. Seth a vu un événement semblable également une nuit après qu'il est fait un cauchemar

-Tu dois t'inquiéter pour rien, lui dit alors son père. Mais je te l'envoie par fax.

Puis Caleb partit laissant seul sa fille.

Seth était en train de manger en compagnie de Summer, Marissa, Anna et Luke. Marissa s'inquiétant de l'absence de Ryan posa une question à Seth.

-Où est Ryan ? Demanda alors Marissa.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Seth. Je sais qu'on avait un cours commun avec lui ce matin et depuis on ne l'a pas revu. De toute façon en ce moment, il a un comportement étrange et il ne s'occupe plus de Ben. Il trouve toujours une excuse pour faire autre chose.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, dit alors Summer. Cela ne lui ressemble pas, quand dit tes parents ?

-Ils sont perplexes, dit alors Seth. Puis en plus, je crois, je ne suis pas sur, mais cela fait maintenant quelque temps qu'il cauchemarde toutes les nuits.

-Cela est peut être dut à son passé à Chino, dit alors Marissa.

-Il ne t'a rien dit à toi ? Lui demanda alors Anna. Maintenant que vous sortez ensemble, il aurait très bien put te parler de quoique se soit.

-Non, il ne m'a rien dit, dit alors Marissa.

-J'aurais un service à te demander, lui dit alors Seth. Je voudrais que tu ailles voir Ryan et que tu essayes de lui causer, pour savoir s'il peut te dire ce qu'il a comme problème.

Marissa acquiesça et se leva alors qu'elle venait de voir Ryan passer.

-Tu crois qu'elle arrivera à lui parler ? Lui demanda alors Luke.

-Si elle n'y arrive pas, dit alors Seth. J'ai peur que personne n'arrive à lui parler. Bon, j'y vais, j'ai un cours de grecque ancien. Tu viens Summer.

Summer qui avait le même cours que Seth le suivit.

Marissa retrouva alors Ryan au pied d'un arbre et après l'avoir embrassé, elle s'installa à ses côtés. Ryan qui lisait un livre, lui prit pour voir de quoi il parlait et alors en le prenant, elle vit plusieurs photos tomber, des photos de Ben.

-Tu utilises des photos de Ben comme marque page ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. C'est mignon, rajouta-t-elle.

-Euh oui, lui répondit alors Ryan pas très rassuré.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Tu sembles bizarre.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit alors Ryan. Je suis un peu fatigué, Ben se réveille trois fois par nuit en se moment. Je vais te laisser, j'ai un cours de littérature.

Plus tard, après leurs cours, Seth retrouva Marissa avec Summer, Anna et Luke, pour savoir ce qu'avait dit Ryan.

-Il m'a dit quand je lui ai dit que je le trouvais fatigué, expliqua alors Marissa. Quand ce moment, Ben se réveille trois fois par nuit.

-C'est insensé, dit alors Seth. Cela fait maintenant une semaine que Ben fait tout ses nuits, là je ne comprends vraiment. Bon, ben je te remercie, je vais rentrer, Ryan doit m'attendre prés de la voiture.

-Tu me tiens au courant si ça va mieux ou si cela empire, lui demanda alors Marissa alors Seth partit une fois avoir embrassé Summer.

Kirsten était dans la cuisine en train de regarder une feuille médicale, dont elle ne pouvait en croire l'existence, si elle n'avait pas eut cette feuille sous ses yeux. C'est ainsi que Sandy trouva sa femme, dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda alors Sandy en voyant la tête de sa femme.

-Je crois avoir compris le problème avec Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten en lui montrant la feuille médical. Elle date de dix ans, Ryan avait six ans à ce moment.

-Il a faillit mourir, battu par son père, dit alors Sandy après avoir lut la feuille.

-Et cela s'est passé le soir de Thanskiving, dit alors Kirsten. Thanskiving qui a lieu dans trois jours.

-Tu crois que, dit alors Sandy.

-C'est évident, dit alors Kirsten. Il a peur de reproduire le même schéma que son père et donc pour éviter cela, il évite tout contact avec Ben.

Ils s'arrêtèrent là, alors que Ryan rentra à la maison est vînt les rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Bonjours, leurs dit-il.

-Bonjours mon chérie, lui dit alors Kirsten. Alors cette journée ?

-Plutôt bien, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Je voudrais te demander un service, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu veux bien allez prendre Ben dans tes bras, il doit prendre son biberon.

La panique rempli alors les yeux de Ryan, qui chercha un excuse valable, pour ne pas devoir prendre Ben dans ses bras.

-Non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Aucune excuse cette fois.

-Je… Je ne peux pas, dit alors Ryan. Ne m'oblige pas, je ne peux pas.

-Ryan ! Nous connaissons tes craintes, lui dit alors Sandy. Et tu dois les affronter, un jours où l'autre et pas seulement pour Ben, pour toi, pour que tu te sentes mieux.

-Comment, dit alors Ryan. Comment être sur que cela ne se produira pas, je ne veux pas risquer la vie de Ben.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu n'es pas ton père, de plus maintenant nous, nous sommes là avec Seth, Marissa et tout tes amis. Il y a déjà là une grande différence avec ton père. Tu as décidé d'élever seul, avec notre aide bien sur ton fils, alors que ton père n'a pas eut à faire ce choix. Il faut que tu oublies ce qui s'est passé au moment de Thanskiving, il y a dix ans. Pour que tu es de nouveaux souvenirs.

-Je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver, dit alors Ryan qui regardait le couffin où se trouvait Ben.

-Aucun problème, lui dit alors Kirsten. Si tu veux, tu iras voir quelqu'un à qui tu expliqueras tes angoisses. Il te permettra de passer à autre chose, enfin si tu le souhaites ?

-Je veux bien essayé, dit alors Ryan qui s'avançait vers le couffin et qui prit Ben dans ses bras. C'est une sorte de psy ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais, il n'y a pas de mal à allez en voir un. Beaucoup de personnes vont en voir un et ce même des personnes qui ont de hautes responsabilités.

-Je voudrais aussi savoir, dit alors Ryan. Comment vous avez su que cela avait un rapport avec mon père, du moins mon comportement dernier.

-En fait, dit alors Kirsten. Comme on commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et comme je savais que mon père avait fait une recherche sur toi, à ton arrivé ici. Enfin je m'en suis douté. Je lui aie demandé ce dossier qui avait été fait et j'ai trouvé ce qui m'intéressais et qui correspondait à ton problème.

Puis elle passa à Ryan la feuille médicale qu'elle avait lut un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En lisant le papier, il serra la table de ses mains, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kirsten et Sandy. Kirsten s'approcha alors de Ryan et posa une main sur une des épaules de l'adolescent.

-Je sais que cela doit être dur, dit alors Kirsten. Mais on est là, on t'aidera à passer à un autre cap. Ceci, c'est le passé. Cependant pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? On est tes parents maintenant et si tu as un problème, peu importe ce qu'il est, tu peux compter sur nous, sur Seth, sur Sandy et sur moi.

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on ait pitié de moi, dit alors Ryan. Attiré la pitié parce que mon père a faillit me tuer à force de me battre, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit alors Sandy. Et sache que maintenant que tu es avec nous, c'est finis ce temps là. Tu peux être sur de vivre en sécurité, tout comme Ben.

Alors que tout les trois discutaient, Seth rentra et vînt les rejoindre, s'en suivit un silence, qui interrogea Seth.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth.

-Rien, dit alors Ryan. On vient de trouver mon problème et maintenant il va falloir travailler pour le résoudre.

-Hum, dit alors Seth. Et c'est quoi ce travaille à faire pour pouvoir résoudre ce problème ?

-Une thérapie, dit alors Ryan. Voilà, comme tu le sais, mon père me battait. Et la dernière fois que je l'ait vu s'était un soir de Thanskiving, j'avais six et à la fin de cette soirée j'ai finit inconscient à l'hôpital.

-Tu veux dire que lors du Thanskiving de tes six ans, dit alors Ryan. Ton père t'a battu et tu as faillit mourir. Il allait te tuer ! Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit alors Ryan. Par contre, cette histoire vous l'a connaissez, car maintenant, vous êtes ma famille. Par contre, je préfère que les autres n'en savent rien.

Tous acceptèrent sa requête sans le moindre problème et alors que Ryan regarda Ben, Seth le pris dans ses bras.

-Au fait ? Demanda alors Ryan en direction de Kirsten et Sandy. Comment cela va se passer et est-ce que je peux être sur que ce que je dirais là bas restera confidentielle.

-Je vais prendre rendez pour demain, dit alors Kirsten. C'est quelqu'un de très réputer et comme tout médecin il est soumis à l'anonymat. Au début, je vais voir pour que tu puisses avoir un rendez-vous tout les jours de la semaine après tes cours, pour que tu puisses passer par la suite les fêtes avec un esprit tranquille.

Puis Kirsten partit dans le bureau de Sandy pour appeler le thérapeute. Alors que Seth donna le biberon à Ben qui le réclama.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Seth. Je sais que tu veux garder cela secret, mais si je serais toi, j'en parlerais à Marissa. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et je suis sur que si tu lui en parles, elle pourra t'écouter et cela te fera du bien. Marissa et nous, ce n'est pas pareil. Se confier à sa famille ou à sa petite amie, n'a pas le même effet.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Je te l'ai dit je veux pas que beaucoup de personne le sache et puis j'aime pas attiré la pitié des gens.

-Déjà, lui dit alors Seth. C'est de Marissa qu'on parle, pas d'un inconnu rencontré dans la rue. Et Marissa ce fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, donc si tu lui parles, non seulement tu resserras tes liens avec elle, mais en plus, tu lui montreras que tu tiens à elle. Tiens vas-y, dit alors Seth en lui lançant les clés que Ryan pris en envole.

Puis il partit prendre la voiture alors que Kirsten revenait.

-Où est-il partit ? Lui demanda Kirsten.

-Voir Marissa, dit alors Seth. Je l'ai convaincue d'allez la voir.

-Tu crois que cela pourra l'aider ? Lui demanda alors Sandy qui était resté silencieux.

-J'en suis certain, dit alors Seth. Il va commencer à en parler à Marissa et ensuite se sera encore beaucoup plus simple pour lui dans parler à un thérapeute.

Quand Ryan arriva chez Marissa et qu'il frappa à la porte, Jimmy ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de le voir là.

-Bonjours, dit alors Ryan. Marissa est là ?

-Bien sur, dit alors Jimmy en le faisant entrer. Elle est dans sa chambre, tu sais où elle se trouve.

Ryan acquiesça et monta à l'étage et une fois devant la chambre de Marissa, il frappa à la porte et entra une fois que Marissa l'ait invité à entrer.

Surprise de la voir là, elle se leva de son lit et l'embrassa, avant de lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, lui dit alors Ryan. Par rapport à mon comportement dernier.

Marissa le conduisit sur son lit et une fois assis, Ryan continua ses explications.

-En se moment je n'arrive plus à prendre Ben dans mes bras, lui dit alors Ryan. Cela ait du au fait que je dors quasiment plus à cause de cauchemars que je fait et non pas parce que Ben se réveille trois fois pas nuit, alors quand réalité il fait ses nuits maintenant. Durant ces cauchemars je revois les moments de ma vie avec mon père. Quand j'étais enfant et que j'avais dans les quatre à six ans, il y a donc dix ans, mon père me battait. Et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est quand il m'a battu et que j'ai faillit perdre la vie et cela s'est passé, il y a dix ans, au moment de Thanskiving. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus qu'une seule crainte, c'est que je reproduise le schéma de mon père avec Ben. Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas très bien en se moment, alors que Kirsten m'a prie rendez vous pour suivre une thérapie, Seth m'a convaincu de venir t'en parler.

-Et il a eut raison, lui dit alors Marissa. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de ma parler de ta vie d'avant, de tes angoisses. Le fait d'en parler te fera quoiqu'il arrive du bien. Mais pour cela il faut que tu le réalises. Le fait que Kirsten te conseille d'allez voir un thérapeute est selon moi une excellente idée.

Ils passèrent deux heures à parler, avant que Ryan ne doive rentrer chez lui, avant que les Cohen commencent à s'inquiéter.

Alors que Seth était dans sa chambre, on frappa à la porte puis il Ryan entrer et s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Je voulais te remercier, lui dit alors Ryan. Je sais que mon comportement des derniers jours a put paraître étrange.

-Si c'est pour t'excuser, lui dit alors Seth. Alors je préfère te le dire, tu n'as pas d'excuse à nous faire, si comme je te l'ai dit une autre fois, j'avais vécue ce que toit tu vis, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eut ta force pour affronter tout cela. Allez viens, on va manger.

Puis tout les deux rejoignirent les Kirsten et Sandy pour manger un repas préparé par Sandy au barbecue.

Durant le repas, Kirsten parla à Ryan du thérapeute et du fait qu'il avait rendez vous le lendemain après les cours.

-Donc Seth te déposera, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et Sandy en rentrant te ramènera à la maison. D'après le médecin, ton problème est quelque chose de classique et donc, il pense que la thérapie de ne sera pas trop longue.

Ryan acquiesça et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, il alla dormir.

Quand Ryan arriva devant le bureau du thérapeute, il se sentait assez gêné. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme qui semblait bien jeune, d'environ vingt cinq ans.

-Bonjours, lui dit alors l'homme. Vous devez être M. Atwood Cohen, entrez.

Ryan entra dans une pièce où au centre il y avait un sofa avec à côté d'un fauteuil. L'homme lui demanda alors de s'asseoir sur le sofa.

-Je me présente, dit alors l'homme. Je serais ton thérapeute le Dr Dean. Votre mère qui m'a contacté hier, ma parlé d'un passé douloureux qui refait surface et dont vous avez peur de répéter les actions, ou non plutôt les fautes de votre père.

-C'est exact, dit alors Ryan. C'est un peu ça.

-Racontez moi alors, dit alors le Dr Dean.

-En fait quand j'étais enfant, dit alors Ryan. J'avais six ans, il y a dix ans au moment du dîners de Thanskiving, mon père est entré dans ma chambre, furieux et sans que je connaisse les raisons il s'est mis à me frapper. Ce que je sais, c'est quand j'ai perdu connaissance, ma mère avait enfin réussit à l'arrêter. Se soir là, j'ai faillit perdre la vie et c'est aussi la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père.

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, lui dit alors le Dr Dean. Vous avez un fils, Ben ! Je voudrais vous poser une question, pourquoi vous pensez que vous allez répéter les erreurs passées de votre père.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous le dire, répondit alors Ryan. C'est psychologique, je fais un blocage.

-Et là est votre problème principal M. Atwood Cohen, lui dit alors le Dr Dean. Votre premier souci n'est pas votre peur, mais la raison de votre peur. Et c'est la dessus que nous allons travailler se soir. Ensuite, je pense que les choses s'arrangeront d'elles mêmes.

Quand Ryan rentra après avoir eut son premier rendez-vous chez le médecin, il avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus léger. Ce que Kirsten remarqua tout de suite.

-On dirait que le rendez-vous a commencé à faire effet, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je suppose que cela s'est bien passé avec le médecin.

-Oui, dit alors Ryan. Bien que sur l'heure j'aie quasiment parlé tout le temps, le médecin n'est intervenu que de temps à autre, pour me poser des questions.

-Et il t'a dit combien de rendez tu as besoin ? Lui demanda alors Sandy qui venait de les rejoindre.

-J'ai quatre séance, dit alors Ryan. Et une cinquième, mais il veut que là je vienne avec Ben, pour comme il dit me guérir totalement.

-C'est alors plutôt une bonne nouvelle ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Je te l'avais dit, qu'il était très bon et qu'il faisait des miracles.

Puis ils entendirent Ben qui pleurait alors qu'il était dans un couffin à côté. Ryan s'approcha du couffin suivit discrètement par Kirsten et après quelque seconde, Ryan pris alors Ben dans ses bras qui se calma tout de suite. Ryan sourit alors de joie, Kirsten qui l'avait vu, lui donna le biberon de Ben que Ryan lui donna.

Trois jours passèrent durant lesquels, Ryan du se rendre tout les soirs après ces cours voir son médecin qui l'aida à faire face au fantôme de son passé. Alors que tout le monde était présent pour le repas de Thanskiving où était convié Marissa, Summer, Jimmy et Caleb. Tous attendaient Ryan qui n'était toujours pas revenu de son rendez vous médical. Quand il rentra, tous semblait content de le voir enfin arrivé.

-Tu en as mis du temps, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cela c'est bien passé ?

-Cela n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer, dit alors Ryan en s'installant à table. J'en ai finis avec cette thérapie, le médecin pense que j'en ai plus besoin.

-Thérapie ? Répéta alors tout le monde mis à part les Cohen et Marissa qui étaient les seuls à être au courant de cela.

-Ryan devait combattre quelque fantôme de son passé, dit alors Kirsten pour abrégé la conversation. Allez servez vous !

Puis tous se servirent et ils passèrent un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ryan parlant essentiellement à Summer, Marissa et Seth. Et alors que Ben se mit à pleurer, c'est sans le moindre soucis, que Ryan le pris dans ses bras et lui donna son biberons, sous le regard de Seth, Kirsten et Sandy, qui furent soulager de voir que Ryan avait encore fait preuve d'une grande volonté et sagesse.


	9. Chapter 9

Conflit

Depuis le dîner de Thanskiving, deux semaines passèrent, durant lesquels Ryan et sa nouvelle famille reprirent un rythme de vie plus ou moins normal. Alors que tous étaient debout dans la cuisine, pour prendre le petit déjeuner, Kirsten donna des instructions à Seth et Ryan sur le fait d'amener Ben en voiture. Kirsten, ayant trouvé une crèche qui accepta de prendre Ben malgré l'existence d'une longue liste d'attente.

-Il faut que vous installiez le siège pour bébé à l'avant pour les quatre prochain mois au moins, leurs dit alors Kirsten. Bien que cela dépend de la vitesse à laquelle il grandit. Et n'oubliez pas, qu'il faut débrancher l'airbag du passager avant.

-Oui on le sais maman, lui dit alors Seth qui partit installer le siège dans la voiture tandis que Ryan préparait le sac qu'il devait déposer à la crèche pour les soins de Ben.

-Vous n'oubliez rien ? Leur demanda alors Kirsten inquiète. Je devrais peut être continu à travailler à la maison pendant quelque temps.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Ryan. C'est toi même qui me l'a dit, tout se passera bien. Avec Seth on le dépose et comme Seth finit une heure plus tôt que moi, il va le chercher se soir avant de revenir me chercher au lycée.

-Les autres élèves ne risque-t-il pas de remarquer le bébé ? Demanda alors Sandy.

-De toute façon, dit alors Ryan. Quand on le déposera et on ira le chercher, on croisera forcement du monde, donc à mon avis, on n'aurait pas put le cacher encore plus longtemps.

Une fois que Seth fut revenu de la voiture et ait assuré que le siège était correctement installé, il vînt prévenir Ryan qui mit le sac d'affaire de Ben sur son épaule et prit alors Ben dans ses bras. Kirsten embrassa alors Ben et demanda à Ryan de lui téléphoner une fois que Ben est à la crèche.

Sandy et Kirsten devant partirent, ils sortirent en même temps que les garçons alors que dehors, Marissa les attendait. En effet, depuis que Ryan sortait avec Marissa et comme Jimmy passait pas loin de chez les Cohen, il l'a déposait et ainsi Marissa, Ryan et Seth faisaient maintenant le trajet de l'école ensemble.

-C'est son premier jours de crèche ? Demanda alors Marissa en embrassa Ben avant d'embrasser Ryan.

-Ouais, dit Ryan qui installa Ben sur le siège passager avant. D'ailleurs se soir, Seth passera d'abord le chercher à la crèche, comme il finit une heure plus tôt que nous.

Puis une fois tout installez, ils prirent la route, alors que Ryan pris le volant pour conduire et que Seth et Marissa s'installèrent derrière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la crèche qui se situait à un quart d'heure de route du lycée Harbor où allait Ryan, Seth et Marissa. Alors que Ryan pris dans ses bras Ben, Seth s'occupa de prendre le sac que Ryan avait préparé, puis Ryan proposa à Marissa de venir avec eux, ce que celle-ci accepta. Et donc tout les trois entrèrent dans la crèche où se trouvait déjà des parents qui était en train de déposer leurs bébés. Puis une jeune dame, vînt à leur rencontre.

-Vous venez pour déposer Ben ? Demanda alors la jeune femme qui continua après que Ryan est répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. Très bien, j'ai vu vos parents, donc je sais qu'il pourront le prendre, d'autre personne mis à par eux et vous peuvent venir le chercher ?

-Je sais que se soir Seth vient le chercher, dit alors Ryan en montrant Seth d'un signe de la tête. C'est son oncle, sinon ça peut être Marissa, continua alors Ryan en montrant Marissa. Je ne vois personne d'autre pour le moment. Au pire, je vous préviendrais.

-D'accord pas de problème, lui dit alors la jeune femme qui prit Ben des bras de Ryan et qui prit également le sac que lui tandis Seth. Je peux vous assurer qu'il ne craint rien, je sais que cela peut paraître difficile, surtout dans votre cas où s'est votre premier enfant et en plus vous êtes un jeune père. Mais je peux vous assurer que tout se passera bien.

Une fois que Ryan fut rassuré par la jeune femme qui se trouvait être celle qui aura sous sa responsabilité Ben, tout les trois sortirent et après avoir mis le siège du bébé dans le coffre, Marissa s'installa à côté de Ryan.

-Une chance que vous ayez un 4x4 comme voiture, dit alors Marissa alors qu'il était sur la route. Pour mettre le siège pour bébé, s'est plus pratique.

-En fait, dit alors Seth. Ma mère nous a acheté un 4x4, car pour elle, s'est une voiture dans laquelle on peut se sentir plus en sécurité.

-En tout cas, dit alors Ryan. Cela est tout de même bien pratique pour transporter Ben. Seth ! Tu appelles Kirsten.

Celui acquiesça et appela rapidement sa mère, comme celle-ci leurs avait demandé avant de partir. Puis après quinze minutes de route, ils arrivèrent aux lycées. Où les attendait Summer et Anna qui avait un cours commun avec Ryan et Seth.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dit alors Summer après avoir embrassé Seth.

-Désolé, dit alors Seth. On a déposé Ben à la crèche et Ryan avait du mal à partir.

-Au fait, dit alors Ryan. C'est normal qu'il y ait exactement le même nombre d'employé que le nombre de bébé ?

-Ici, dit alors Marissa. C'est un peu spécial, tu as une personne qui s'occupe d'un bébé précisément, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il y a une grande liste d'attente et que ces chères.

-Kirsten veut vraiment le meilleur pour Ben, dit alors Ryan en entrant dans le bâtiment où ils avaient cours.

-Tu ne pourras pas le lui reprocher, lui dit alors Anna. Elle veut le meilleur pour sa famille.

Ryan sourit à la remarque d'Anna et après avoir embrassé Marissa, il alla avec Summer, Anna et Seth à son cours de physique qui était sur le point de commencer.

Alors que Kirsten était à son bureau en train de travailler, son père entra après avoir frappé et alla la rejoindre près de son bureau.

-Alors Ryan a eut du mal à se séparer de Ben se matin ? Demanda alors Caleb à sa fille. Ce n'est pas facile, surtout à son age.

-Oui, dit alors Kirsten qui regarda alors son père. Mais comment tu le sais, moi c'est Seth qui me l'a dit au téléphone, mais toi ?

-Une de tes collègues a déposé sa fille, dit alors Caleb. Elle a reconnu Ryan et a entendu la conversation. Le secret va vite se répandre.

-De toute façon, dit Kirsten. On en a parlé ce matin et on s'en est douté et merci pour avoir fait pression pour qu'on puisse inscrire Ben dans cette crèche, je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Ryan que c'est grâce à toi, mais je suis sur qu'il te remerciera quand il sera au courant.

-Je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui, dit alors Caleb. Car bien que je ne l'aime pas, je dois reconnaître son courage. Bon, je te laisse travailler tranquillement.

Quand Ryan sortit de cours en compagnie de Summer, Anna et Seth, certain élève jetait quelque regard en sa direction en chuchotant légèrement.

-Ne me dites pas qu'ici les rumeurs sont si rapide que ça ? Demanda alors Ryan qui comprit rapidement pourquoi tout le monde le regardait.

-Et oui, dit alors Summer. A Orange County, les rumeurs se répandent comme une poignée de poudre et je crois que tu vas en avoir pour quelque temps, un jeune de seize ans qui va au lycée et qui a un bébé à sa charge, c'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut oublier.

-M. Atwood Cohen? Demanda alors une voie derrière qui se trouvait être celle du Dr Kim. Vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

Ryan acquiesça et dit aux autres qu'il les retrouverait pour manger, puis il suivit le Dr Kim, qui se trouvait être la principal, jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois là bas, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'asseoir ce que fit Ryan.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs à votre sujet, dit alors le Dr Kim. Ce n'est pas pour vous faire le moindre reproche ou une quelconque remarque, mais pour la suite, j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Si c'est au sujet d'une rumeur qui dit que j'ai un enfant, dit alors Ryan. C'est exact !

-Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas informé plus tôt ? Demanda alors Dr Kim. On aura put mettre à votre disposition une aide quelconque.

-C'est gentil de votre par, dit alors Ryan. Mais quand Kirsten m'a inscrit dans votre établissement, j'ignorais que j'allais avoir un enfant ou plutôt un nouveau née et quand je l'ai appris à la rentrée, j'ai eut le choix entre m'en occuper ou le faire adopté, j'ai choisit le premier choix. Comme, les Cohen qui est maintenant ma famille m'ont aidé, nous n'avons jugé inutile de vous en informer tout de suite. Or comme, maintenant, il va à la crèche et que forcement du monde me verrons avec lui, il est vrai que nous aurions du vous prévenir.

-Il n'y a pas de mal rassurer vous, dit alors le Dr Kim, cependant, dans votre dossier, il y a certaine chose à changer.

Puis elle lui sortit sont dossier où dans l'emplacement où il avait mis célibataire, il dut ajouter qu'il avait un enfant à sa charge.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui dit alors le Dr Kim. Cela ne changera rien dans votre dossier et votre futur, car au vue de vos notes, j'en conclut que l'arrivé de cet enfant, n'a pas perturbé votre niveau scolaire.

-Mais parents veille là dessus, lui dit alors Ryan en parlant de Kirsten et Sandy.

-Je peux si vous voulez mettre fin à tout ces commérage, lui proposa alors le Dr Kim.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors Ryan. Mais cela ne sera pas nécessaire, de plus je suis pas sur que vous puissiez y changer quelque chose.

-Très bien, dit alors le Dr Kim en se levant. Le cours ayant commencé, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous interrompiez le cours en arrivant en retard, vous êtes excusez.

Ryan remercie alors le Dr Kim, puis quitta le bureau puis comme il n'avait pas à allez à la fin de son cours, il alla à la cafétéria, où il rencontra Luke qui n'avait pas cours, avec qui il discuta.

-Alors tout le monde commence à être au courant, lui dit alors Luke en regardant d'autre personne regarder Ryan en passant.

-Ouais, dit alors Ryan. Le Dr Kim voulait me voir à ce sujet, comme on ne l'avait pas prévenu de la situation, elle s'interrogeait.

Alors que tout les deux discutaient, ils furent rejoints par Anna, Marissa, Summer et Seth qui sortait de leurs cours.

-Alors qu'est-ce que te voulais le Dr Kim ? Demanda alors Seth.

-Elle voulait savoir si les rumeurs étaient justes ou fausses, répondit alors Ryan. Il est vrai que l'on aurait du la tenir au courant, car se genre d'information, doit figurer sur mon dossier.

Peu de temps après que Ryan ait quitté son bureau, le Dr Kim eut le droit à la visite d'une parente d'élève. Le Dr Kim montra une chaise pour que la parente d'élève puisse s'installer.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Mrs Cooper ? Lui demanda alors Dr Kim qui fut surpris de voir Julie Cooper dans son bureau.

-Je me fais beaucoup de soucis, dit alors Julie. Je m'inquiète pour ma fille et toute les autres jeunes filles de cet établissement.

-Et sur quoi porte ses inquiétudes ? Lui demanda alors Dr Kim.

-J'ai appris un détail de la vie de M. Atwood, dit alors Julie. Et c'est là que son mes inquiétude, à moins que vous arriviez à me rassurer.

-Ah vous parlez de M. Atwood Cohen, dit alors le Dr Kim. Il y a bien une rumeur qui dit qu'il a un enfant, mais en fait c'est la réalité. Pourquoi ?

-Et bien sachez que ce genre de comportement m'inquiète, dit alors Julie. Comme il inquiète beaucoup d'autres parents avec qui j'en ai discuté. Nous pensons qu'il peut représenter un danger pour nos enfants.

-Je dois admettre Mrs Cooper que je ne comprends pas en quoi M. Atwood Cohen puisse représenter un danger, lui dit alors le Dr Kim. Mais surtout, que voulez que j'y fasse pour y résoudre.

-J'en ai discuté ce matin avec les autres parents qui s'inquiète aussi, lui dit alors Julie. Et avoir un enfant à son age n'est pas un bonne exemple qu'on veut montrer à nos enfants, c'est pour cela qu'on exige son renvoie d'Harbor.

-Ryan n'a pourtant rien fait méritant son renvoie du lycée, lui dit alors le Dr Kim.

-Peut être, dit alors Julie. Cependant, j'ai réunis les éléments nécessaires pour ouvrir une enquête dans la prochaine réunion du conseil du lycée, où la question pourra être traité et le conseil tranchera.

-Très bien, dit alors le Dr Kim en prenant le dossier que lui tendit Julie, qui partit tout de suite après.

Le Dr Kim pris alors le téléphone tout de suite et composa un numéro qui se trouvait sur un dossier d'un élève qu'elle n'avait pas encore rangé.

-Bonjours ! Dit alors le Dr Kim au téléphone. Mrs Cohen, c'est le Dr Kim. Je voudrais vus voir, est-ce que vous pouvez passer cet après-midi à mon bureau. Je vous remercie.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, alors que le Dr Kim essayait de trouver un moyen de résoudre le problème de Ryan de manière favorable pour lui, on frappa à la porte. Le Dr Kim invita la personne a entrer, ce qui se trouvait être Kirsten. Le Dr Kim, lui demanda alors de s'asseoir.

-Si je vous ai demandé de venir, dit alors le Dr Kim. C'est au sujet de Ryan. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas de souci scolaire ou de santé. Je dirais que son souci, c'est Mrs Cooper.

-Je vois, dit alors Kirsten. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai appris le fait que Ryan ait un enfant, dit alors le Dr Kim. Ce qui rassurez-vous, ne pose pas de problème. Cependant, Mrs Cooper l'a appris aussi et elle a contacté plusieurs parents d'élèves pour demander le renvoie de Ryan.

-C'est pas possible, dit alors Kirsten. Je suppose que si vous avez demandé à me voir, c'est que son dossier est solide.

-Solide peut être pas, dit alors le Dr Kim. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois ouvrir un enquête et proposé le dossier qu'elle a fait à la prochaine réunion. Cependant, rassurez-vous, je ne pense pas que Ryan risque vraiment d'être renvoyé, d'après ces résultats scolaires, je peux constater le fait que Ryan à un enfant, ne faiblit pas ses résultats.

-Il est vrai que nous y faisons particulièrement attention, lui dit alors Kirsten.

-Oui, dit alors Dr Kim. J'en ai parlé à Ryan ce matin et il m'a expliqué que vous y faisiez très attention. Je tenais à vous tenir au courant, de ce qui allait se passer. Je vous téléphonerais pour vous dire quand aura lieu la réunion.

-Très bien, dit alors Kirsten. Je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu et de nous aider.

Puis Kirsten partit après avoir dit au revoir au Dr Kim.

A la fin de la journée, quand Ryan sortit du lycée accompagné de Marissa et Summer, il vit Seth arriver sur le parking et se garer. Ce qui soulagea Ryan, c'est que le fauteuil de Ben qui était toujours placé à la place avant passager était très peu apparent, donc peu de personne le virent et ce qui le virent, préférèrent ne pas trop s'attarder, voyant que Ryan leurs jetait des regards de temps à autre.

-Cela c'est bien passé ? Demanda alors Ryan à Seth en ouvrant la portière passagère, pour y trouver son fils, dans son fauteuil en train de dormir.

-A première vue, il n'y a pas eut de problème, dit alors Seth. Du moins, elle me l'aurait dit. Tu veux prendre le volant, où tu veux être à l'arrière avec Marissa.

-Je te laisse le volant, dit alors Ryan.

-Tu passes à la maison ? Demanda alors Seth à Summer. On pourra faire nos devoirs ensemble étant donnez que Marissa passe ?

Summer accepta l'offre, mais expliqua qu'elle devait d'abord passer par chez elle.

Dans la maison des Cohen, Kirsten semblait en grande conversation au téléphone et c'est ainsi que Ryan, Seth et Marissa la retrouvèrent quand ils rentrèrent.

-Je vous remercie Dr Kim, dit alors Kirsten. Et surtout, tenez nous au courant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth en posant le sac de Ben sur la table cuisine alors que sa mère raccrocha le téléphone.

-On a un problème avec le lycée, dit alors Kirsten. Je savais que j'aurais du continu à travailler à la maison et ainsi m'occuper de Ben.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Ryan qui posa Ben dans son couffin qui se trouvait dans le salon, où tous s'étaient dirigés.

-Quelqu'un dont je n'ai pas envie de dire le nom à lancé une pétition pour ton exclusion du lycée, dit alors Kirsten. Je suis désolé. Pour cette personne, tu peux être une menace en poussant les autres élèves à avoir des enfants, voir même à faire des enfants à d'autre jeune fille.

-C'est ma mère, dit alors Marissa qui reconnu tout de suite les manigances de sa mère alors que Kirsten affirma la réponse de Marissa. Oh Ryan ! Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui dis alors Ryan. Je savais qu'elle ne me ferait jamais de cadeau et que dès qu'elle pourra trouver un moyen pour m'évincer, elle l'utilisera.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. D'après le Dr Kim, une réunion à lieu demain, avec tes professeurs et les parents inquiet, réunion auquel tu dois être présent. Cependant d'après le Dr Kim, que tu as d'ailleurs vu, tu ne risques pas d'être exclue étant donné que tes résultats sont dans les meilleurs du lycée, cependant, elle conseille que tu restes ici demain.

Ryan acquiesça et alors que Kirsten partit en expliquant qu'elle devait téléphoné à Sandy, les autres s'installèrent dans le salon et c'est ainsi que Summer les retrouva. Seth, lui expliqua alors rapidement la situation.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire demain ? Demanda alors Marissa.

-Oh que oui, dit alors Ryan avec un sourire. Demain, quand j'irais à la réunion, je n'irais pas seul, mais avec Ben et je crois que je vais cloué le bec de ta mère.

-Je tiens à venir pour voir ça, dit alors Marissa alors que Seth et Summer apportèrent également leurs soutiens à Ryan.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Seth venait de partir pour le lycée, Ryan se trouvait dans la cuisine avec Sandy et ils discutaient de la réunion qu'avait lieu le soir même à Harbor qui avait pour sujet son exclusion.

-Tu me sembles confiant, dit alors Sandy à Ryan. Cela en est déconcertant.

-Je sais, dit alors Ryan en rigolant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter, j'ai suffisamment de preuve pour montrer que les motifs invoqué par Julie sont infondé et puis j'ai le soutien scolaire, car cela fait trois quatre mois que Ben est là et mes notes n'ont pas subit de baisse, elles ont même augmenté.

-Tu voudras quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait parler en ta faveur ? Demanda alors Sandy.

-Il y a bien deux personnes qui me seront utile, dit alors Ryan en réfléchissant. Je sais que l'une d'elle sera là, par contre pour la deuxième, c'est Jimmy Cooper, tu pourrais lui demander de venir, si cela ne le gêne pas ?

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Sandy qui comprit où voulait en venir Ryan. Tu sais que tu pourrais faire du droit, si l'architecture ne t'intéresse plus.

Ryan rigola, puis monta, alors qu'il entendit Ben pleurer dans son lit.

Anna, Summer, Marissa, Seth et Luke était en train de manger, tout en discutant du problème de Ryan. Anna ne semblait pas comprendre l'attitude de la mère de Marissa.

-Je vais te dire, lui dit alors Marissa. Si tu comprends son comportement, dis le moi, car moi j'ai abandonné.

-Ton père qui est avocat, dit alors Summer. Il va venir le défendre se soir ?

-Je lui ai téléphoné en sortant de cours pour lui demander, dit alors Seth. Mais d'après lui, Ryan s'est occupé de tout et que après, il se passera un certain avant que Julie Cooper veuille mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Ryan et pour cela, il a besoin de Marissa et de Jimmy.

-Il y a de l'idée, dit alors Marissa qui comprit le plan de Ryan. Je crois que l'on va bien se marrer se soir.

Puis ce fut avec un peu moins d'inquiétude, que Seth et les autres retournèrent en cours, en pensant à la réunion qui allait avoir lieu le soir même.

Alors que Jimmy était dans son bureau, Sandy entra après avoir frappé à la porte et s'installa sur une chaise que lui présenta Jimmy.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

-Pour moi rien, lui dit alors Sandy. Cependant, Ryan aurait un service à te demander, je suppose que Marissa t'a parler de ce qui lui arrive.

-Oui, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je suis désolé, mais si il a besoin de quoique se soit, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le demander.

-Justement, lui dit alors Sandy. Ryan m'a demandé si tu pouvais venir à la réunion de se soir, pour le soutenir.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Jimmy. J'y serais, mais as-tu déjà une idée derrière la tête qui demande ma présence ?

-Moi non, lui dit alors Sandy en rigolant. Mais lui oui, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de te demander de venir se soir à la réunion.

-Tu pourras lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je viendrais se soir et s'il a besoin que je prenne la parole en tant que parents d'élèves pour le défendre, je n'hésiterais pas le moins du monde.

Sandy remercia alors Jimmy, puis le laissa retourner à son travail.

Julie qui était dans le bureau de Caleb, suppliait ce dernier pour qu'il vienne la soutenir le soir même dans la réunion qui avait lieu à Harbor.

-Je t'en prie Caleb, lui dit alors Julie. Si tu me soutiens, on peu être quasiment sur, qu'il partira d'ici, et on sera débarrassé.

-Julie, lui dit alors Caleb. Laisse moi en douté, car même si tu arrive à le faire viré de l'école, Kirsten le gardera toujours sous son toit et de toute façon, je me suis renseigné et tu as très peu de chance de gagner, voir même aucune.

Caleb se tut, quelqu'un ayant frappé à la porte. Caleb invita la personne à entrer, personne qui se trouvait être Kirsten.

-Kiki ! S'exclama alors Caleb. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-J'aurais besoin de ta présence, lui dit alors Kirsten. Se soir, pour soutenir ton petit-fils.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme cela, lui dit alors Caleb.

-Pourquoi, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, il restera ton petit-fils, étant donné qu'il est maintenant mon fils. Et je souhaite que tu sois là se soir, pour le soutenir, donc me soutenir.

-Bon d'accord, dit alors Caleb qui se résigna à se ranger du côté de sa fille ce qui commença à énerver Julie.

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'il a une chance de rester dans une école comme Harbor, alors qu'il a un enfant à charge ? Lui demanda alors Julie. Sois pas ridicule Kirsten !

-Tu risque d'être surprise, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je peux même te dire, qu'il a préparé lui même sa défense et si je peux te donner un conseil, arrête ta pétition, avant que Ryan te ridiculise et te fasse perdre toute crédibilité face aux personnes les plus importante de newport.

-Tu crois vraiment que je dois avoir peur d'un gamin de seize ans, lui dit alors Julie en rigolant. Permets moi d'en douter.

-Fais comme tu veux Julie, lui dit alors Kirsten. Mais je peux te dire que se soir, tu vas te ridiculiser complètement et en plus tu vas perdre ta fille. Papa ! Je te vois se soir.

Puis Kirsten partit, suivit de Julie qui était offensé de voir que Caleb, n'avait même pas pris sa défense, et ce même devant Kirsten.

Plus tard, dans une grande salle, où il y avait une grande table avec derrière des personnes qui semblaient importante, personnes qui semblait présider la salle qui était composé de chaise avec des étudiant et parents assis dessus. Les personnes présente autour de la table, était la commission qui devait décidé du sort des sujet traité durant la réunion, dont en faisait partit le Dr Kim. Une fois que tout le monde était présent dans la salle, le conseil commença la réunion.

-Je tiens à commencer par le cas de M. Atwood Cohen, dit alors Dr Kim après s'être levé pour s'exprimer. Mrs Cooper, nous vous laissons la parole, puis M. Atwood Cohen nous rejoindra pour prendre sa défense.

-Merci Dr Kim, dit alors Julie en se levant. J'ai lancer une pétition hier, demandant le renvoie de M. Atwood Cohen de cet établissement. Pour la raison est que j'ai appris que alors qu'il vient seulement d'avoir seize ans, il se retrouve à la charge d'un nouveau née, ce qui est totalement immature. Si je demanda son renvoie, c'est principalement pour une question de sécurité, pour pas qu'il y a de récidive, je pense en parlant principalement au parents de jeune fille qui ne voudrait pas qu'un jours leurs filles leurs annonce qu'elles sont enceintes, donc par mesures de sécurités, j'estime que M. Atwood soir renvoyé, pour ainsi montrer l'exemple.

Julie ayant finit d'expliquer ses raisons, elle remercia le conseil de l'avoir écouté et retourna s'asseoir.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors le Dr Kim. Maintenant, je vais demander à M. Atwood Cohen de rentrer, pour qu'il puisse se défendre, car il a choisit de se défendre tout seul.

Puis à la surprise de tout le monde, quand Ryan rentra, tous purent voir qu'il avait Ben dans ses bras. Il se planta alors devant la table du conseil avant de prendre la parole.

-Bien que je n'étais pas dans la pièce, dit alors Ryan. J'ai entendu les motivations de Mrs Cooper et je dois dire que je les comprends. Mais désolé de vous dire cela, elle ne peuvent être utilisé.

-Pourquoi dites vous cela M. Atwood Cohen ? Demanda alors un autre des membres du conseil surpris par le début de la défense qu'un élève faisait.

-Je vais vous l'expliquer tout de suite, dit alors Ryan. Je suis arrivé à Newport au mois je Juillet et depuis mon arrivé Mrs Cooper à montré principalement que du mépris à mon égard et ce jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour cela, son ex mari pourra vous l'affirmé, rajouta alors Ryan en montrant Jimmy. De plus Mrs Cooper, utilise se renvoie comme un moyen de pression pour que je ne puisse plus voir sa fille, avec qui je sorts.

Puis Ryan se retourna et donna le bébé à la personne de sa famille la plus proche, c'est à dire Seth, avant de faire de nouveau face au conseil.

-Il est vrai et je ne m'amuserais pas à la nier, dit alors Ryan. Etre père à seize ans n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un étudiant. Cependant, comme vous pouvez le constater et le Dr Kim pourra même vous l'affirmé, mes résultats scolaire sont loin d'être mauvais et même en amélioration depuis la rentrée, alors que j'ai récupéré mon fils à la rentrée. Depuis ce moment, je n'ai jamais demandé quoique se soit en invoquant comme excuse le fait que j'avais un fils à m'occuper, j'ai fait le choix de m'en occupé sans que cela n'interfère dans mon travail et c'est le cas. Ce que je peux également vous affirmer, c'est que un évènement comme celui-ci ne se reproduira pas, car à se moment là je n'étais pas moi même. Cependant, j'ai eut à faire un choix à la rentrée et j'ai fait le choix qui me semblait être le mieux pour moi, pour lui. Maintenant, c'est à vous de faire un choix, choix qui devra être le mieux pas pour vous, mais pour les étudiants du lycée, pour moi.

Puis Ryan repris alors Ben et s'assit sur une chaise qui était libre entre Marissa et Seth. Rapidement, les membres du conseil discutèrent, puis le docteur Kim.

-Après discussion, dit alors le Dr Kim. Le choix aux sujets du cas de M. Atwood Cohen a été unanime. M. Atwood Cohen, je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir supportez Harbor encore quelque temps, la requête de Mrs Cooper est rejeté.

Tous les amis de Ryan poussèrent un cri de joie et pour fêter cela, Kirsten et Sandy invitèrent tout le monde à manger le soir même.


	10. Chapter 10

Réponse à la review

cashgirl : Merci pour ta dernière reciew et je sais que la vrai saison 01 a 27 épisodes. Cependant, j'ai préféré cloturer ma versione de la saison 01 après 22 épisode.

Voilà un chapitre assez sympa, avant que Ryan n'est de nouveaux ennuis

Noelukkah

Deux semaines passèrent depuis que Julie avait tenté de faire exclure Ryan de Harbor et alors que les vacances commençaient pour Ryan et Seth. Ces deux derniers étaient mis à contribution par Kirsten dans les préparatifs de noël. En effet, la famille Cohen organisait un grand repas pour noël où était convié toute la famille, mais aussi Marissa et son père, ainsi que Summer, son père et sa belle-mère partant pour une croisière durant les vacances.

-Julie accompagnera grand-père ? Demanda alors Seth à sa mère durant la conversation qu'ils avaient sur les invité présent pour l'événement.

-Je suppose, dit alors Kirsten. Je ne lui ai pas demandé et malgré ce qu'elle a tenté contre Ryan, je me vois mal dire à mon père qu'il est invité, mais pas sa copine.

-Et Ryan est au courant ? Demanda alors Seth en pensant aux évènements qui avaient eut lieu il y a deux semaines…

-De quoi dois je être au courant ? Demanda alors Ryan en le rejoignant dans la cuisine.

-Le fait que ton amie qui a voulut te renvoyé d'Harbor sera peut être présent pour le repas de Noël, dit alors Sandy qui s'était tut jusque là.

-Ah oui, dit alors Ryan. Cette charmante dame, ne vus inquiétez pas, cela me pose aucun problème, à l'arrivé elle a échoué et c'est quasiment fait ridiculisé.

-Là, il n'a pas tord, dit alors Seth, puis après avoir regardé sa montre. Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout, mais les filles vont nous attendre et on a pas mal d'achat à faire pour Noelukkah.

-Noelukkah ? Demanda alors Ryan qui ne comprit rien du tout.

-C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas encore les tradition de la famille, dit alors Seth. Ayant un père juif et une mère chrétienne, pour pas préféré une culture plus qu'une autre, je les ai combiné en une seul en réunissant les meilleurs moment de chacune de ses fêtes.

-Tout cela pour tourner à ton avantage, dit alors Ryan en rigolant. Je vois le genre, je viens de coucher Ben, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Kirsten et Sandy.

-Euh Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu es sur de vouloir préparer le repas de noël ? Je veux dire, on peut commander chez le traiteur.

-Non, lui dit alors Ryan. Cela me fait plaisir et avant je m'occupait à chaque fois de ce repas, donc ne t'en fais pas.

Puis tout les deux partirent pour le centre commercial, où les attendait Marissa, Summer et Anna, qui devait partir le lendemain voir de la famille à Pittsburgh.

Alors que Kirsten s'occupait d'envelopper les derniers cadeaux qu'elle avait préparé pour la soirée de Noël qui avait lieu le lendemain, on frappa à la porte. Elle alla donc ouvrir, pour découvrir devant la porte, une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les vingt cinq ans, assez grande, les cheveux blond châtain avec des yeux bleus.

-Hailey ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je croyais que tu ne viendrais jamais.

-Je ne pouvais pas manquer un Noël en famille sœurette, dit alors Hailey en entrant avec ses valises, aidé par Kirsten.

Hailey était la jeune sœur de Kirsten, ils avaient plus de quinze ans de différence et alors que leurs rapports n'étaient pas toujours joyeux, Kirsten était tout le temps inquiète pour sa sœur, qui partait toujours à droite à gauche, sans jamais se poser.

Toute les deux allèrent dans le salon, pour discuter et rattraper le temps perdu. Kirsten ne cessait de la questionner sur ce qu'elle avait fait en un an. En effet, après le dernier Noël, Hailey avait disparu après avoir dit au revoir à sa famille et depuis, il n'avait encore jamais eut de nouvelle.

-Cependant, dit alors Hailey. J'ai appris que papa sortait avec Julie Cooper. C'est vrai ?

-Malheureusement oui, dit alors Kirsten. Cependant, j'essaye de la voir et surtout ici le moins souvent, on est plus ou moins en conflit.

-Ah bon ! S'exclama alors Hailey. Qu'a fait Julie pour que toi, qui chercher toujours à défendre tout le monde, soit en conflit avec elle.

-En réalité, dit alors Kirsten. A la maison, nous ne sommes plus Sandy, Seth et moi. Au mois de juillet, nous avons rencontré Ryan, dont Sandy a dut prendre la défense. En fait, il n'y était pour rien dans la raison de son arrestation. Cependant, à sa sortit de prison, il a appris que sa mère l'avait abandonné, donc en attendant de la retrouvé, on l'a recueillit ici. Puis on a retrouvé sa mère, mais elle était en stade terminal d'un cancer et elle est décédé peu de temps après. Et nous avons décidé de l'adopter, chose que papa a encore du mal à accepter.

-Laisse moi deviner, dit alors Hailey. Il ne montre envers lui que de l'indifférence et du mépris ?

-Au début oui, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cependant, quand il a vu qu'il a faillit me perdre, il a amélioré son comportement, sans prendre Ryan dans ses bras.

Alors que toute les deux discutaient, Kirsten entendirent les pleurs de Ben, pleurs qui étonna Hailey. Kirsten, monta alors là haut pour redescendre avec Ben dans les bras.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as eut un autre enfant ? Lui dit alors Hailey en regardant Kirsten se rasseoir à ses côtés.

-Je te présente le dernier membre de notre famille, dit alors Kirsten. Ben Seth Sandy Cohen! Je te rassure, il n'est pas à moi, je ne suis pas sa mère, mais sa grand-mère. C'est le fils de Ryan.

Puis Kirsten lui expliqua toute l'histoire avant l'arrivée de Ben et de comment il est venu au monde, mais aussi de ce que cela a faillit engendrer comme problème dut au fait que Julie voulait le faire virer. Kirsten voulant finir ses cadeaux, elle demanda alors à Hailey, si elle pouvait lui prendre Ben, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie.

Quand Seth et Ryan arrivèrent devant le centre commercial, les filles étaient déjà là, puis ils entrèrent dans le centre commercial.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Demanda alors Anna.

-Moi, dit alors Ryan. J'ai encore quelques achats de dernière minute à faire. Sinon, je vous suis.

-Mois s'est pareil, dirent alors Marissa, Summer et Seth.

Puis tous allèrent pour faire leurs derniers achats, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent leurs après midi, à s'amuser et rigoler.

Puis deux heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent et alors que chacun allait partir, Anna interpella alors Ryan.

-Tiens, lui dit alors Anna. C'est un cadeau pour Ben, je l'ai vu dans une boutique et je l'ai trouvé mignon, donc j'ai décidé de le prendre.

-Je te remercie, dit alors Ryan. Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de lui faire un cadeau et en plus à son âge, il ne fera pas trop de différence.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Anna. Mais cela me fait plaisir.

Ryan la remercia et après que chacun lui ait souhaité de bonne vacance, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

Quand les garçons rentrèrent, alors que Seth monta ses achats dans sa chambre, Ryan décida de passer d'abord par le salon, voir si il y avait Kirsten avec Ben. Cependant, il trouva Ben dans les bras d'une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Bonjours, dit alors Ryan.

-Ryan, dit alors Kirsten en revenant de la terrasse. Je te présente ma sœur, Hailey. Hailey, voilà Ryan, dont je t'ai parler.

-Tante Hailey, dit alors Seth en entrant dans le salon. Tu es enfin revenu.

-Et oui, dit alors Hailey qui s'était levé pour remettre Ben dans les bras de son père. Ryan, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance. Même doublement heureuse, car si j'ai bien compris, tu es un des rares qui a réussis à tenir tête face à Julie Cooper.

-Et bien, dit alors Ryan. C'est plutôt que je me laisse pas faire quand on me chercher sans de véritable raison.

-Tu aurais du voir cela, dit Seth. Il t'a ridiculisé Julie, quand elle a voulut faire viré Ryan du lycée, je ne crois pas qu'elle si reprendra si vite.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Hailey. Ta mère m'a mise au courant. Sinon, qu'avez vous préparé pour les fêtes de Noël ?

-Et bien, dit alors Kirsten. Se sera un grand repas, avec toute la famille, Jimmy, Marissa et Summer.

-Qui sont Marissa et Summer ? Demanda alors Hailey.

-Marissa est la petite copine de Ryan et Summer celle de Seth, dit alors Sandy qui rentra. Alors Hailey, tu nous reviens d'où ?

-D'un peu partout chère gendre, lui dit alors Hailey en l'embrassant. Par contre à ce que je constate, la maison n'est pas encore décoré et la fête à lieu demain.

-Il est vrai qu'on a un peu de retard, dit alors Sandy. Mais j'ai le sapin sur la voiture, et j'ai besoin d'aide pour le sortir.

Ryan passa Ben à la première personne qui était la plus proche, c'est à dire Hailey, puis alla à l'extérieur pour aider Seth à rentrer le sapin. Qu'ils mirent à droite de la cheminé et facilement visible de la terrasse.

-Ryan, l'appela alors Kirsten. Je sais que les cadeaux se font seulement demain, mais je tiens à t'offrir celui-ci aujourd'hui.

Ryan le prit, étonné d'en avoir déjà un et quand il l'ouvrit, il trouva deux chaussettes de noël avec au sommet, inscrit deux prénoms différents. La première avec le prénom de Ryan et la deuxième avec le prénom de Ben.

-En fait chaque membre de la famille vivant sous se toit en a une, lui dit alors Kirsten. Donc, il fallait que tout les deux vous en ayez une.

Ryan remercia encore une fois Sandy et Kirsten pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui depuis le mois de juillet, puis tous se mirent à la décoration de la maison, une fois que Ryan est mit Ben dans son lit.

Puis le soir même, tous passèrent une délicieuse soirée, Ryan apprenant à connaître Hailey, qui elle lui dit ouvertement qu'elle le considérait comme son propre neveu, au même titre que Seth.

-Tu prends qu'elle traiteur cette année ? Demanda alors Hailey à sa sœur. N'en parce que excuse moi, mais l'année dernière le repas n'était pas terrible.

-Et bien cette année, lui dit alors Kirsten. Le repas, sera préparé par Ryan, donc si tu n'as pas apprécié, tu n'auras qu'à le dire à Ryan.

-J'y manquerais, dit alors Hailey avec humour.

Le lendemain, alors que le dîner devait avoir lieu le soir même, tous se pressèrent pour que la maison soit prête, cependant, Hailey dut s'absenter toute la matinée, pour faire ses achats de Noël, achats qu'elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire.

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda alors Kirsten à Ryan.

-Je pense que cela va allez, dit alors Ryan. Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je fais un repas pour autant de monde et aussi sophistiqué. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai l'habitude de faire la cuisine. Avant, c'est moi qui faisais à manger et jamais personne ne s'en est plein et pourtant, eux, il n'hésite pas à se plaindre.

-Si as besoin d'un coup de main quelconque n'hésite pas, lui dit alors Kirsten quand soudain Ben se réveilla. Je m'en occupe.

Puis Kirsten monta à l'étage s'occuper de Ben, alors que Sandy et Seth s'occupait de mettre la table et de finir les décorations.

-N'empoissonne quand même pas l'assiette de Julie, lui dit alors Sandy en rigolant alors que Seth et lui avait finit avec toute les préparations

-J'essaye de combattre cette tentation, dit alors Ryan en rigolant. Bon l'entrée est au frais, la dinde farcie est au four, les marrons, il faut les chauffer plus tard comme les haricots verts et les pommes de terre. Il me manque plus qu'à faire le dessert.

-Tu es un homme parfait, dit alors Seth. Un excellent père célibataire, un homme intelligent et très bon cuisinier.

-Avec des aptitudes dans le droit et l'architecture, rajouta Sandy. Si tu ne te maries jamais, se sera parce que la fille sera vraiment difficile.

-Je suis sur que Marissa va apprécier, dit alors Ryan.

Tous rires, puis chacun se remit au travail, pour finir le plus tôt possible.

Ryan était dans sa chambre et essayait de mettre sa cravate sans réussir, pourtant il savait les mettre. Cependant, cette soirée qui était son premier Noël chez les Cohen et sans sa mère le mettait mal à l'aise et ce à cause de la présence de deux personnes qui lui montrait que du mépris. Puis on frappa à la porte, Ryan invita alors la personne à rentrer, personne qui était Seth.

-Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda alors Seth. Maman, veux qu'on descende les cadeaux qu'on fait pour les mettent au pieds du sapin.

-J'arrive, dit alors Ryan qui se battait encore avec sa cravate. Le temps de mettre cette cravate qui et merde, dit alors Ryan qui échoua encore une fois.

-Attends, lui dit alors Seth qui lui mit alors sa cravate. Pourtant, depuis que tu es ici, tu en as mis plus d'une fois.

-Je sais, dit alors Ryan. Mais c'est cette soirée, le fait que se soit Noël, mon premier ici et sans ma vraie mère, cela fait drôle. C'est les fêtes de fin d'année et je crois pouvoir dire que j'en ai fait du chemin.

-Voilà, dit alors Seth une fois finit. Ne t'inquiète pas, cela va bien se passer, il est vrai que tu as fait pas mal de chemin depuis que tu es ici, mais maintenant tu es un Cohen. Bon ! Faudrait peut être se dépêcher.

Puis Seth sortit pour allez chercher les cadeaux qu'il avait fait dans sa chambre, puis les descendit en bas, suivit de Ryan.

-Bien ! S'exclama alors Kirsten qui avait déjà déposé ses cadeaux. Vous avez une pile pour chaque personne avec le nom de la personne pour qui les cadeaux sont destinés.

Ryan détailla alors les noms devant les piles et il vit alors que tout le monde y était. Et il commença alors à y poser les cadeaux qu'il avait fait. C'est à dire dans chaque pile, car à la surprise de beaucoup, il avait même fait des cadeaux aux personnes qui eux ne l'appréciait pas, comme Julie et Caleb.

-Tu es surprenants, lui dit alors Seth. Julie a essayé de te faire viré et tu lui offres tout de même un cadeau.

-Je sais, dit alors Ryan. Mais si je ne lui faisait aucun cadeaux cela voudrait dire que je m'abaisserait à son niveau et cela je refuse. Maintenant, que j'ai posé mes cadeaux, je vais m'occuper de faire les légumes. Kirsten ! Tu m'as dit que tu avais un plat qui permet de garder les aliments au chaud.

-Oui, dit alors celle-ci. Je te le passe tout de suite.

Puis alors que Ryan lança la cuisson de chacun des légumes et qu'il vérifia la cuisson de la dinde farcis, Kirsten lui sortit un grand plat avec une un fil électrique qui sortait qu'elle brancha.

-Je l'ai mis en marche pour que quand tu y déposes les légumes, le plat soit déjà chaud et hermétique, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu en as pour longtemps.

-Non rassure-toi, dit alors Ryan. J'en ai pour dix minutes.

Kirsten acquiesça et le laissa dans la cuisine.

Les premiers a arriver, furent Jimmy avec Marissa et Summer puis enfin arriva alors Caleb accompagné de Julie. Kirsten leurs dit alors de déposé les cadeaux, puis tous s'installèrent dans le salon pour prendre un apéritif. Caleb était heureux de revoir Hailey, alors que Julie, elle l'a regardait d'un mauvais œil.

-Dis donc, dit alors Ryan à Seth. On peut dire que Hailey a autant la côte que moi avec Julie.

-Je crois que Julie respect que très peu de personne, dit alors Seth. Moi et les parents par respect de grand-père, cependant ce système marche pas avec Hailey, car en général, mis à par à Noël, on ne la voit jamais.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda alors Marissa qui venait de les rejoindre avec Summer.

-Du fait que Hailey à autant que moi la côte avec ta mère, lui expliqua alors Ryan.

Alors que tout le monde étaient occupé dans leurs conversation, Ryan entendit Ben pleurer, mais à par lui, Marissa, Summer, Kirsten et Seth, personne ne l'avait entendu. Ryan s'excusa alors et monta le chercher. Quand il revînt, ce fut alors avec Ben dans les bras, alors que Hailey et Jimmy sourirent en voyant Ryan s'occuper admirablement bien de Ben, il vit aussi les regards noirs que pouvait lancer Julie. Ryan donna alors le biberon à Ben et une fois celui-ci finit, Kirsten pris la parole.

-Je propose qu'on ouvre les cadeaux maintenant, dit alors Kirsten. Pendant que Ben est encore avec nous.

Puis elle alla chercher la pile qui était convenu pour Ben et la posa devant Ryan et Ben. Ryan passa alors Ben à Seth, pendant qu'il ouvrait avec l'aide de Marissa et Summer les cadeaux pour Ben. Il remarqua que le nom de ceux qui avait offert les cadeaux était inscrit sur les cadeaux. Kirsten et Sandy lui avait offert un parc.

-Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas l'utiliser tout de suite, dit alors Kirsten. Mais d'ici un mois, il sera assez grand pour l'utiliser.

Puis ils ouvrirent les cadeaux les uns après les autres. Par mis les cadeaux, il y avait des vêtements, offert par Jimmy, Hailey et Summer. A sa surprise Caleb et Julie lui offrirent des jouez pour nouveaux née, mais ce qui étonna Ryan fut la cadeaux qu'avait fait Seth et Marissa. Seth, lui avait offert une chaîne en argent avec au bout une croix, alors que Marissa offrit une petite gourmette en argent avec le nom Ben sur une plaque et au dos sa date de naissance. Ryan, lui offrit lui deux peluches avec plusieurs vêtements différents. Puis Ryan finit par ouvrir le cadeau que lui avait offert Anna et il trouva à l'intérieur, un petit smoking pour bébé.

-Oh que c'est mignon, lui dit alors Hailey. C'est adorable.

Pratiquement tous acquiescèrent alors que Julie elle, préféra ne rien dire, sur le sujet.

-Je vous remercie tous, dit alors Ryan. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire de plus, si ce n'est que ces cadeaux me touche énormément.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit alors jimmy.

Alors que Ryan rangea alors les cadeaux de Ben dans un coin, Seth déposa alors Ben dans un couffin non loin d'eux. Puis chacun ouvrit ces cadeaux.

Il eut de la par de Hailey deux gros tome sur l'architecture, Hailey lui expliqua alors que Kirsten lui avait dit que cela le passionnait. Jimmy, lui offrit un smoking tout neuf d'un grand couturier, Summer lui offrit deux album de musique, Seth lui offrit deux jeux vidéo dont Ryan lui avait parlé et qu'il n'avait pas. Sandy et Kirsten lui offrirent la console qu'il allait avec les jeux vidéo, car il ne marchait pas sur la console qu'ils avaient déjà et Marissa lui offrit une sublime montre. Mais alors que Julie ne lui offrit rien, le cadeau qu'il reçut et qui fut le plus surprenant était celui de Caleb, qui lui offrit un livre sur les bonnes manières. Ryan ne savait pas trop comment interprété cela, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Ryan avait offert à Julie, Kirsten et Hailey une chaîne en or avec au bout un ange, mais chaque ange était différent. Alors que Kirsten et Hailey le remercièrent chaleureusement, Julie elle ne lui dit pas un mot. Pour Jimmy, Sandy et Caleb, il offrit une montre semblable à celle que Marissa lui avait offert. Il offrit à Seth deux jeux vidéo ainsi que plusieurs BD que Seth n'avait pas, alors qu'il était fan de BD. Il offrit à Summer la nouvelle saison en DVD de la série qu'elle adorait et qu'elle voulait s'acheter. Puis à Marissa, il lui offrit une chaîne, un bracelet et une paire de boucle d'oreille qui faisait partit d'un ensemble. Il fut remercié chaleureusement par tous sauf Caleb et Julie, chose qui n'échappa pas aux Cohen et à Hailey. Si bien que Hailey ne se priva pas de lancer des pics à la figure de Julie.

-Au Caleb s'est superbe, dit alors Julie en voyant la paire de boucle d'oreille que lui avait offert Caleb.

-C'est pas ça que tu aurais du lui offrir papa, dit alors Hailey. C'est le livre que tu as offert à Ryan.

Cette remarque qui jeta un froid, gêna Ryan qui se leva en expliquant qu'il devait surveiller le repas, chose que personne ne releva.

Dans la cuisine, il fut rejoints par Kirsten et Hailey qui était venu voir comment il allait, toute les deux s'inquiétant pour lui.

-Ca va allez ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Excuse mon père, il ne sait vraiment pas se comporter correctement.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, dit alors Ryan. De toute façon, je m'attendais à un scénario semblable et rien de ce qu'ils peuvent faire ne pourra me gâcher la soirée, car ici je me sens bien.

Kirsten le pris alors dans ses bras.

-Au fait, dit alors Kirsten. Les cadeaux que tu nous as fait à du te coûter une fortune, lui dit alors Kirsten.

-En réalité, dit alors Ryan. L'argent de poche que vous m'avez offert, je n'en avais pas vraiment besoin, car j'avais déjà tout. Donc au fur et à mesure j'ai économisé, ce qui m'a permis de vous faire ces cadeaux.

-Tu n'aurais pas du, lui dit alors Hailey en le prenant dans ses bras. Il est vrai que je te connais que très peu et pourtant tu me fais un cadeau magnifique alors que tu ne savais pas que j'allais venir.

-J'ai anticipé, dit alors Ryan. Et de toute façon cela n'aurait pas été perdu.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Marissa qui le rejoints. Tu faisais un drôle de tête, rajouta-t-elle à Ryan en l'embrassant.

-Non ça va, lui dit alors Ryan. Je m'occupe seulement du repas.

-Tu t'occupes du repas, répéta alors Marissa. Parce que c'est toi qui a préparé le repas de se soir ? Je croyais que Kirsten allait le commander au traiteur.

-S'était bien mon intention, dit alors Kirsten. Cependant, Ryan m'a convaincue de le laisser préparer le repas, donc j'ai finis par céder. Bon, je vais dire à tout le monde de passer à table.

-J'amène l'entrée, dit alors Ryan en ouvrant le frigo et en sortant trois plats qu'il avait préparé plus tôt dans la journée.

-Attends, lui dit alors Marissa et Hailey en prenant chacune un plat. On va t'aider.

Puis Ryan pris le troisième plat et alla les rejoindre dans la salle à manger.

Le repas commença tranquillement, Ryan discutant principalement avec Marissa, Summer et Seth, alors que Hailey, Jimmy et Sandy discutait entre eux et Kirsten parlait avec son père, qui discutait également avec Julie. En effet, mis à par Caleb, personne ne semblait vouloir parle avec Julie ce qui n'échappa pas à Marissa et Ryan.

-Cela ne doit pas être drôle pour elle, dit alors Ryan.

-Ne me dit pas que tu vas la plaindre après tout ce qu'elle a fait contre toi ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Tu es vraiment trop gentil toi.

Puis l'entrée terminé, il ramena les plats avec l'aide de Kirsten et Hailey. Puis il s'occupa de sortir la dinde du four et de la couper pour la mettre dans un grand plat avec les légumes de la meilleure façon qu'il pouvait.

-Je sais que la présentation n'est pas celle d'un très bon traiteur, dit alors Ryan qui avait finit. Mais j'ai fait de mon mieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Kirsten en prenant le plat et en l'amenant.

Puis les plats du repas ses succédèrent les uns après les autres et enfin Ryan amena avec l'aide de Seth le dessert.

-Kirsten ! S'exclama alors Jimmy. S'était délicieux.

-Il faut que tu me donne l'adresse de ton traiteur, lui dit alors Julie.

-L'adresse c'est la notre, dit alors Kirsten. Et oui, on n'a pas fait appel à un traiteur, Ryan voulant s'occuper du repas.

-Et bien je te fais tout mes compliments, lui dit alors Jimmy.

-Je ne te savais pas si bon cuisinier, dit alors Marissa. Tu as vraiment plus d'une corde à ton arc.

Alors que Ryan rougit face aux compliments que tous lui firent, enfin tous sauf Julie, alors que Caleb voyant le regard noir de ses filles, lui fit alors un petit compliment.

Puis tous allèrent dans le salon prendre un café et alors que une fois de plus chacun était retourné à leurs propres conversations.

Puis sans que personne ne s'y attende, Caleb demanda l'intention de tous et une fois que tous le regardèrent, il s'agenouilla devant Julie.

-Julie, dit alors Caleb. Depuis que je suis avec toi, j'ai retrouvé qu'elle sens avait le mot amour. Je suis si bien avec toi, que je ne veux plus me séparer de toi. Julie ! Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Puis il lui présenta une bague, Julie sauta de joie en lui disant qu'elle en serait heureuse, alors que les autres étaient tous surpris par la tournure des choses.

Puis Caleb et Julie partirent, laissant les autres se faire à l'idée du prochain mariage qui se profilait à l'horizon.

-Je ne peux pas le croire, dit alors Kirsten. Julie Cooper va devenir ma belle mère ! C'est immoral !

Voyant que les autres allait engager la conversation sur ce sujet, et Ryan voulant faire quelque chose de précis. Il expliqua alors un Sandy, qu'il fallait qu'il aille faire un tour, ce que Sandy accepta. Puis il monta dans sa chambre, prendre un bouquet de fleurs, ce qui étonna Marissa, Summer et Seth qui l'accompagnait.

Une fois tous dans la voiture, Ryan démarra la voiture, pour se diriger directement cers un endroit précis. Marissa et Seth comprirent rapidement où il voulait allez. Puis une fois arrivé devant le cimetière de Newport, alors que Ryan allait sortir, il vit que les autres restaient dans la voiture.

-Vous pouvez venir, si vous le souhaitez, leur dit alors Ryan.

Les autres sortirent alors de la voiture, et alors que Marissa pris la main de Ryan, Seth et Summer se prirent aussi la main.

Ils avancèrent dans les allées du cimetière jusqu'à arrivé devant une tombe avec inscrit dessus le nom de : Dawn Atwood.. Ryan se posa alors devant la tombe, qui a sa surprise était fleurir.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant la tombe pour poser son bouquet de fleur.

-Joyeux Noël Maman, dit alors Ryan qui se releva ensuite.

Il resta alors debout pendant cinq minutes à fixer la tombe, alors que Marissa s'approcha de lui, pour prendre ne nouveau la main de Ryan.

-Ca va allez ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Oui, lui dit alors Ryan. Je tenais à venir ici se soir, c'est tout.

-Je vous propose d'allez boire un café dans sur le port, leurs dit Marissa. Ils doivent encore être en train de parler du mariage démoniaque.

La proposition de Marissa fut acceptée avec joie.


	11. Chapter 11

Merci à cashgirl pour sa review.

Voici le nouveau chapitre ou plus ou moins épisode. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

Une rentrée a surprise

Alors que Kirsten et Hailey discutaient dans la cuisine, Ryan et Seth descendirent tout les deux dans la cuisine pour se prendre un café avant de devoir partir pour le lycée. En effet, depuis noël, plus d'une semaine étaient passé, durant laquelle beaucoup parlèrent du prochain mariage entre Julie et Caleb.

-Alors vous êtes prés à reprendre les cours ? Demanda alors Hailey aux deux adolescents qui acquiescèrent d'un signe de la tête.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je me suis dit que comme Hailey est à la maison, il est inutile d'amener Ben à la crèche, de plus aujourd'hui je reste ici.

-Pas de problème, dit alors Ryan. De toute façon, il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé, cela m'évitera de le réveiller. Après, on n'arrêtera pas de l'entendre durant le trajet.

-Il n'aime pas être réveillé, dit alors Hailey avec un légers sourire.

-Tu n'as pas idée, lui dit alors Seth. Bon et bien, du coup, on n'a qu'à y aller, On passe chercher Marissa ? Demanda alors Seth à Ryan.

-Pourquoi pas, dit alors Ryan qui pris les clés et sortit avec Seth après avoir embrassé tout comme Seth Hailey et Kirsten.

-Alors ? Demanda Kirsten à Hailey une fois que les garçons furent partit. Que compte-tu faire ?

-Tu en as déjà marre de me voir chez toi ? Lui demanda alors Hailey en rigolant légèrement.

-Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça, lui dit alors Kirsten. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le souhaite, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que, dit alors Kirsten qui ne savait pas comment le dire à sa sœur. Voilà, je n'aime pas le fait que tu t'en ailles pour ensuite revenir, je m'inquiète pour toi et c'est pour ça que si tu veux rester ici, tu peux rester autant de temps que tu le souhaite.

Hailey pris sa sœur dans ses bras et lui dit alors merci, pou ce qu'elle lui disait, sur le fait qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle, ce qui l'a toucha beaucoup.

Quand Marissa, Ryan et Seth arrivèrent au lycée, ils virent Summer et Anna en grande discussion et allèrent donc les rejoindre.

-Salut Anna ! S'exclama alors Marissa. Comment s'étaient ses vacances à Pittsburgh ? Tu as revu tes anciens amis ?

-S'était génial, leurs dit alors Anna. Cependant, je dois avouer que retrouver mes anciens amis, a fait que vous me manquiez énormément.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqué, dit alors Ryan. Puis je te remercie pour le cadeau de noël que tu as fait à Ben. Ce costume est splendide, j'ai hâte d'avoir une prochaine sortit pour lui mettre.

-Je t'en pris, lui dit alors Anna. J'étais avec ma mère dans le centre commercial et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai craqué et je suis entré immédiatement dans la boutique pour lui acheter. Sinon quoi de neuf ?

-Rien, dit alors Seth. A si ! Marissa va devenir notre tante à Ryan et moi.

-C'est peut être un peu exagéré dans parler comme cela, dit alors Marissa qui ensuite expliqua ce qui se passait à Anna. Le grand-père de Seth et Ryan a demandé ma mère en mariage après le repas de noël.

-Et ce n'est pas une bonne chose ? Demanda alors Anna qui ne comprenait pas le manque de joie dont tout le monde faisait preuve.

-Je ne crois pas, dit alors Marissa. Ma mère arrive déjà à faire beaucoup de bruit sans qu'elle soit mariée à l'homme le plus important de Newport. Alors, je n'ose pas croire les dégâts qu'elle fera quand elle sera la première femme de Newport.

Alors que Marissa expliqua pourquoi personne n'était content de la nouvelle du mariage entre Caleb et Julie, Ryan lui était plutôt occupé, son regard cherchant quelqu'un qu'il avait cru voir, cependant il cherchait cette personne en espérant qu'il s'était trompé, qu'il avait rêvé. Cela ne peu pas être possible, pourquoi cette personne reviendrait aujourd'hui, après tout ce temps d'absence.

-Ca va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui s'était aperçut du regard furtif de Ryan. Tu es tout blanc, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non rien, dit alors Ryan en marchant pour allez en cours. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un, mais j'ai dut rêver, bon, on va en cours.

Voyant la joie dont faisait Ryan pour allez en cours, Seth compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il préféra ne rien dire pour inquiéter personne et donc tout le monde suivirent Ryan à l'intérieur du lycée, puis se séparèrent, alors que Summer, Anna, Ryan et Seth ayant un cours commun de physique. Cependant, Seth pouvait constater que Ryan avait la tête ailleurs.

Hailey se trouvait dans sa chambre qu'elle avait chez les Cohen et fouilla dans ses vielles affaires à la recherche de quelque chose de précis. C'est ainsi que Kirsten la retrouva dans la chambre après avoir frappé, alors qu'elle avait Ben dans les bras.

-Ah ! Tu es là, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je te cherchais partout, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait discuter toute les deux, pendant qu'on est seule.

-D'accord, dit alors Hailey. Je voudrais moi aussi te parler, on va s'installer dans le salon.

Kirsten surprise, acquiesça et toute les deux se rendirent dans le salon, alors que Hailey s'installa sur le sofa, Kirsten posa Ben dans un siège pour bébé qu'elle posa sur la table du salon en face de Hailey et elle.

-J'ai pris une décision, dit alors Hailey à Kirsten. Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, cependant cela ne va pas être facile.

-Tu me fais peur là, dit alors Kirsten ce qui fit rire Hailey. Au lieu de te moquer de moi, dis moi qu'elle est la décision que tu as prise.

-Kirsten ! Quand je dis que cela ne sera pas facile, dit alors Hailey. C'est pour moi que se sera difficile, j'ai décidé de rester à Newport définitivement.

-C'est génial ça, dit alors Kirsten en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, tu peux rester avec nous autant de temps que tu le souhaites et je t'aiderais dans toutes les démarches que tu entreprendras. Tu as une idée ?

-Vague, dit alors Hailey. Mais pour le moment, je préfère ne pas te le dire, je voudrais voir une chose avant. Et je te remercie de me laisser vivre ici jusqu'à ce j'ai les moyens de m'installer quelque par.

-Je t'en pris, dit alors Kirsten. Moi je te remercie de rester ici, car je n'aime pas te voir loin de nous, il arriverait quelque chose, on ne serait pas comment te contacter.

-Maintenant qu'on a discuté, dit alors Hailey. Excuse moi, mais je souhaiterais trouver ce que je cherchais, c'est important pour ce que je pourrais faire.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Si tu me dit ce que c'est je pourrais peut être t'aider ?

-C'est gentil, lui dit alors Hailey. Mais occupe toi plutôt du petit monstre, puis j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Puis Hailey retourna dans sa chambre, alors que voyant que Ben était sur le point de se réveiller, Kirsten se leva et alla préparer le biberon pour Ben avant qu'il ne se mette à pleurer.

Marissa, Summer, Anna, Ryan, Seth et Luke se retrouvèrent pour le déjeuner et tous discutèrent de leurs vacances respectives, bien que Marissa et Summer avait quasiment passé toutes leurs vacances avec Seth et Ryan.

-Je suis allez voir de la famille à Portland, leurs dit alors Luke. Tu aimerais Seth, là bas ils sont nombreux à faire de la voile.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la famille là-bas, lui dit alors Seth. Et tu en as fait de la voile toi ? Si tu aime bien, on pourra allez en faire une jours ? Ryan ne veut plus en faire depuis le mois d'août, ce qui est compréhensible, rajouta-t-il voyant le regard que lui lança alors Ryan.

Cependant, le regard de Ryan se dirigea souvent vers le parking, où il avait encore une fois cru apercevoir quelqu'un, se qui le troubla encore plus, cependant, cette fois, Seth ne fut pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

-Ca va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Marissa voyant les regard rapide que Ryan jetait en direction du parking. Tu as vu quelque chose sur le parking.

Puis tous regardèrent en direction ce demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Cependant, Ryan essaya de leurs certifier qu'il avait la tête dans les nuages, chose que ni Marissa, ni Seth ne crurent.

Puis la sonnerie sonna et ils durent retourner en cours, Ryan et Marissa ayant un cours commun, ils s'y rendirent ensemble. Alors que Seth partit également en cours, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction du parking, ce demandant qu'est-ce qui pouvait rendre Ryan dans cette état.

Hailey était dans sa chambre assis sur son lit à regarder des dessins, qu'elle avait fait étant plus jeune. Elle en avait une bonne vingtaine et une fois les avoir tous regardé, elle sortit un boite dans laquelle il y avait du matériel de dessins et après avoir pris un feuille blanche, elle se remit à faire un nouveau dessin. Ce fut donc rapidement, qu'elle se prit dans son dessin, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas Kirsten entrer dans la chambre. Les dessins que Hailey avait fait étant plus jeune, étaient éparpillés partout sur le lit de cette dernière. Kirsten en pris un et fut surprise par la qualité du dessin.

-Hailey ! S'exclama alors Kirsten qui fit sursauter sa sœur qui ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence. Ces dessins sont tout simplement merveilleux.

-Tu trouves ? Lui demanda alors Hailey, question qui ressemblait plus à un problème que se posait Hailey.

-Bien sur que si, dit alors Kirsten qui s'assit et qui les regarda les un après les autres. Mais quand as-tu fais tout ces dessins ?

-Quand j'étais au lycée, dit alors Hailey. Je voulais devenir styliste, cependant je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de concrétiser ce rêve.

Les dessins de Hailey représentaient en réalité des vêtements et plus particulièrement des vêtements de femme.

-Laisse moi comprendre, dit alors Kirsten. En restant ici, tu souhaiterais comme travail lancer ta propre collection de vêtement ?

-C'est ridicule un, lui dit alors Hailey qui ne voulait pas trop croire à la possibilité de pouvoir faire quelque chose qui lui plaisait.

-Ce qui est ridicule, lui dit alors Kirsten. C'est le peu de confiance et le peu de joie dont tu fais preuve. Si tu veux vraiment faire cela, il faut que tu t'y mettes et je t'aiderais peu importe l'aide dont tu as besoin.

Alors que Ryan, Seth, Marissa et Summer sortait et se dirigeais vers la voiture de Ryan et Seth, soudain Ryan s'arrêta et Seth qui n'avait pas fait attention lui rentra dedans.

-Ca va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui remarqua la présence d'un homme de plus de quarante ans habillé avec un smoking attendre à côté de leur voiture. Tu le connais ?

-C'est… Commença à dire Ryan avec difficulté alors que son visage était devenu tout blanc. C'est mon père !

-Ton père, dit alors Seth dont le regard alla de Ryan à l'homme. Ton père qui a Thanskiving ? Ton père que tu n'as pas revu depuis dix ans ?

-Lui même, répondit alors Ryan.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose ? Demanda alors Marissa qui ne comprenait pas tout.

Puis l'homme s'avança vers eux, ce qui fit reculer Ryan de quelque pas, ce qui étonna Marissa et Summer, Seth s'attendant à un genre de réaction semblable.

-Non attends, lui dit alors l'homme. Je voudrais te parler.

-Et de quoi tu veux me parler Gaspar, dit alors Ryan le plus froidement qu'il le pouvait. De ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans ? De ce que tu as fait les dix dernière année ?

-Gaspar ! S'exclama alors Gaspar avec un léger rire. Il est vrai que je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à quelque chose de mieux, surtout après l'accueil que Trey m'a fait.

-Trey, répéta alors Ryan. Car tu as été le voir ?

-C'est exact, dit alors Gaspar. J'ai appris la mort de votre mère, je vous chercher par la suite, mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur toi, par contre j'ai appris que Trey était en prison. Cependant, j'ai eut le même accueil que toi tu m'as fait et il a refusé de me dire où tu étais. Et j'ai quand même finis par te retrouver.

-Seth ! Les clés de la voiture ? Demanda alors Ryan qui une fois qu'il avait les clés, s'avança et envoya son poing dans le visage de son père qui tomba sous la surprise. Je te préviens, ne t'approche plus de moi. Je vais à la prison, ajouta alors Ryan pour Seth avant de partir avec la voiture.

-Qu'elle accueil chaleureux, dit alors Gaspar plus pour lui même.

-Vous croyez peut être que vous auriez mérité mieux ? Demanda alors Seth qui avait entendu la remarque de Gaspar et qui étonna Summer et Marissa. Summer ? Tu peux me ramener ?

Summer acquiesça et dont partirent avec Marissa, laissant Gaspar totalement abasourdit.

Quand Ryan entra dans une salle pour pouvoir discuter avec Trey, ce dernier avait déjà été amené là. Trey pris alors son frère dans les bras.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit ne m'oublier, d'oublier notre vie à Chino, lui dit alors Trey avec un thon de reproche.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, lui dis alors Ryan tranquillement. Aucune visite inattendu, aucune personne qu'on avait pas revu depuis longtemps ?

-Non ! Pourquoi ? Lui demanda alors Trey pas très sur de lui. Tu as reçu la visite de quelqu'un ? Ne me dit pas que…

-Et si, dit alors Ryan dont la voie devenait colérique. J'ai eut droit à la visite de ce bon chère Gaspar et qu'elle joie j'ai eut d'apprendre qu'il t 'avait contacté avant et que tu n'as pas pris la peine de me le dire.

-Attends Ryan, lui dit alors Trey. Si j'ai fait cela c'est pour une bonne raison, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, j'ai des nouvelle de toi très régulièrement, de la par de Sandy. J'ai appris que tu avais un fils et que à Thanskiving tu as eut un problème par rapport à ce qui c'est passé, il y a dix ans avec Gaspar. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement, donc j'ai contacté Sandy.

-Sandy était au courant, dit alors Ryan. Vous étiez tout les deux aux courants et aucun de vous n'a trouvé utile de me prévenir ? Tu as raison, je vais t'oublier, après tout, tu y arrives très bien tout seul.

Puis sans que Trey ne puisse intervenir Ryan était partit en faisant claquer la porte.

Quand Seth rentra avec Summer et Marissa, Kirsten qui était dans la cuisine avec Hailey et Sandy, fut surpris comme les deux autres adultes de ne pas voir Ryan.

-Où est Ryan ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Il est partit à la prison voir Trey, avoua alors Seth. Après avoir vu…

-Il l'a retrouvé ? Demanda alors Sandy à son fils, qui fut étonné par la question de son père tout comme les autres.

-Tu étais au courant, dit alors Seth. Et tu n'as rien dit ?

-Au courant de quoi ? Demanda alors Kirsten qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait tout comme Hailey.

-Le père de Ryan est réapparu, dit alors Sandy qui se tut pour répondre au téléphone qui sonna.

Alors que Kirsten n'osa pas y croire, Sandy revînt cinq minutes plus tard en faisant une drôle de tête. Tous lui demandèrent ce qui se passait.

-S'était Trey, dit alors Sandy. Il a vu Ryan et il lui a avoué que j'étais au courant pour Gaspar et il semblerait qu'il l'a mal pris.

-Ce que je comprendrais, lui dit alors Kirsten à sa surprise. Depuis quand tu le sais.

-En fait, dit alors Sandy. Je travail avec Trey, pour lui obtenir la liberté sous surveillance, ce qui m'a permis de lui donné des nouvelles de Ryan comme le fait qu'il y a Ben, les problèmes qu'il a eut à Thanskiving. Puis Gaspar à contacter Trey en prison pour savoir où se trouve Ryan. Trey ne lui a rien dit, puis m'a appelé tout de suite pour me prévenir.

-Tu aurais put au moins me prévenir, lui reprocha alors Kirsten.

-Donc cela fait longtemps que ça dure, dit une voie derrière eux qui était celle de Ryan. Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Attends Ryan, dit alors Sandy. Si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est pour toi et pour Ben. Je ne voulais que tu revives ce que tu as vécu à Thanskiving.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu t'es bien arrangé, dit alors Ryan avec ironie. J'aurais put être avertit plus tôt et me préparer à le revoir, mais non. Et je dois faire comme cela. Effectivement, cela a été un excellent choix.

-Comprends bien que ce choix de ne rien te dire a été fait pour toi, dit alors Sandy.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Ryan en criant de plus en plus fort si bien que Ben se réveilla. Cet homme m'a quasiment laissé mort, il y a dix ans, j'estime être en droit de savoir s'il est revenu.

Puis avant que Sandy n'est put dire quoique se soit, Ryan repartit après avoir claqué la porte, laissant dans la cuisine Summer, Marissa et Hailey qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Kirsten qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, monta s'occuper de Ben.

-Les filles, dit alors Seth en allant vers la sortit. Vous venez m'aider, il faut le ramener ici et le calmer.

Marissa et Summer acquiescèrent et tout les trois sortit pour allez à la poursuite de Ryan.

Le lendemain, quand Ryan et Seth partirent pour le lycée, Ryan n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Sandy depuis leur dispute de la veille. Quand ils arrivèrent au lycée, Ryan et Seth remarquèrent tout de suite les regards que les élèves lançaient dans leur direction, alors que Ryan observait ces regards, Marissa, Summer, Anna et Luke les avaient rejoints.

-Ils ont vu ce qui s'est passé hier devant le lycée avec ton père, expliqua alors Marissa voyant que Ryan observait tout les regards qu'on lui lançait.

Puis ils commencèrent à avancer pour allez en cours. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le lycée, une voie les interpella, bien qu'elle s'adressait directement à Ryan.

-Alors Atwood ! S'exclama un élève qui devait être en terminal. Ton père est revenu, on dirait que c'est le grand amour entre vous deux ? Tu vas peut être devoir nous quitter.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peu te faire, répliqua alors Ryan froidement en s'avançant vers l'étudiant qui rigolait avec ses amis qui l'entourait.

-Disons que je voulais savoir si la rumeur disait vrai ? Demanda alors l'étudiant. Bien que à en croire ta réaction hier, cela ne peut qu'être vrai. Après t'avoir dressé, il pourra peut être dresser ton fils.

L'étudiant eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase, que Ryan lui lança son poing dans la figure qui le fit tomber. Puis Ryan se précipita sur lui pour le frapper de nouveau tout en essayant d'esquiver le plus possible les coups qu'il avait en retour. Luke et Seth avaient essayé de les arrêter sans le moindre succès et il fallut attendre l'arrivée de plusieurs professeurs et du Dr Kim.

-M. Atwood Cohen, dit alors le Dr Kim. Je voudrais vous voir dans mon bureau tout de suite, quand a vous M. Lewis, je voudrais vous voir tout à l'heure à quatorze heures.

Puis le Dr Kim partit, suivit de Ryan pas très enclin à devoir suivre le principal et à devoir subir les reprocher de cette dernière. Une fois dans le bureau du principal, celle-ci demanda à Ryan de s'asseoir.

-Je dois avouer que votre comportement me déçoit énormément, dit alors le Dr Kim. Il y a à peine un peu plus d'un mois, vous risquiez l'exclusion et aujourd'hui vous vous battez. Pourrais-je en connaître les raisons ?

Suite à la question du Dr Kim, cette question fut suivit d'un grand et long silence. Le Dr Kim reprit alors son souffle et s'installa en face de son étudiant.

-Je vais vous dire quelque chose que je dis à très peu d'élèves, dit alors le Dr Kim. Je vois en vous un énorme potentiel, quand je vois ce que vous avez fait depuis le début de l'année et ce malgré les nouveauté de votre vie ces derniers temps. Cette bagarre a-t-elle un rapport avec ce qui vous est arrivé hier soir avec, si j'ai bien compris votre père.

-Vous avez vu l'événement aussi, dit alors Ryan.

-Non, lui dit alors le Dr Kim. Mais comme, vous l'avez remarqué, par rapport à votre fils, les rumeurs circulent rapidement. Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitez pas m'expliquer en détail ce qui ce passe vraiment. Cependant, ma place m'oblige à vous renvoyer, pendant trois jours. Mettez-ce temps à profit pour, régler le différent qui vous oppose à votre père. J'aviserais les Cohen par courier. Vous pouvez sortir.

Ryan remercia instinctivement le Dr Kim et sortit du bureau de cette dernière pour voir que Marissa, Summer, Anna et Seth attendait qu'il sorte.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Demanda alors Seth à Ryan.

-Elle m'a renvoyé pendant trois jours, dit alors Ryan. Et elle m'a conseillé d'utiliser ce temps pou régler mon problème avec mon père.

-C'est injuste, dit alors Anna.

-Ce n'est pas gave, dit alors Ryan. Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire, je n'aurais pas dut réagir comme ceci. Seth, je prends la voiture.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Summer. Je le ramènerais se soir.

Puis alors que tous allaient en cours, Ryan se dirigea vers le parking pour prendre la voiture et rentrer chez lui.

Alors que Kirsten et Hailey était dans le salon à discuter des derniers événements, on frappa à la porte et Kirsten partit ouvrir, pour revenir tout de suite en compagnie de Jimmy qui était passé pour savoir comment allait Hailey.

-Disons que ces derniers jours sont assez mouvementés, dit alors Hailey.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Jimmy. Marissa m'a mis au courant au sujet du fait que le père de Ryan était réapparu. Comment il va ?

-Bien, dit alors Hailey en rigolant. Mais je parlais de moi, j'ai décidé de rester à Newport et de créer ma propre collection.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama alors Jimmy.

-Oui, dit alors Hailey. Le problème, c'est l'argent. Kirsten veut tout me donner, mais je ne veux pas abuser.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, lui proposa alors Jimmy qui continua voyant que Hailey allait refuser. Tu sais j'ai fait plusieurs investissement. Tu pourrais être l'un d'eux et ainsi Kirsten pourra t'aider modérément.

-Comment ça je pourrais l'aider modérément, dit alors Kirsten qui était revenu après s'être occupé de Ben.

-Au sujet du projet d'Hailey, dit alors Jimmy. J'ai décidé d'investir…

Jimmy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer pour voir arriver Ryan dans le salon.

-Ryan ! S'exclama alors Kirsten surpris le voyant rentrer. Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours ? T'es malade ?

-Non, dit alors Ryan gêné par la présence de Jimmy et Hailey. J'ai eut un problème au lycée et le Dr Kim m'a renvoyé pour un délai de trois jours.

Puis sans laisser le temps à Kirsten de réagir, Ryan monta dans sa chambre.

Ryan était allongé sur son lit dans sa chambre, quand on frappa à la porte et que Kirsten entra pour après s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Ryan.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda alors Kirsten à Ryan. Avant de te punir, j'ai besoin de tous les renseignements.

Ryan rigola légèrement devant la façon dont Kirsten présentait les choses. Puis il s'assit alors sur son lit.

-Alors qu'on allait entrer dans le lycée, commença à expliquer Ryan. Quelqu'un à commencer à me parler de mon père et de ce qui s'est passé hier. D'après ma réaction que j'ai eut, le fait d'avoir reculé devant lui, ils en ont tous conclut qu'il me battait. Et ce gars à commencer à me parler de ça et du fait que mon père pourrait s'occuper de Ben de la même façon. Quand j'ai entendu cela, j'ai perdu mon sang froid et je me suis jeté sur lui.

-Je comprends tout maintenant, dit alors Kirsten. Ryan ! Ton père est peut être revenu, mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, tu es maintenant notre fils à Sandy et moi et sache que ce lien est largement supérieur au liens du sang que tu as avec ton père. Ben ne risquera jamais de devoir subir ce que tu as vécue, comme tu ne le vivras plus. Et je crois que c'est pour éviter ce qui se passe en se moment que Sandy ne t'a pas parler du fait que ton père était de retour. Tout comme l'aide qu'il apporte à Trey, il ne t'en a pas parlé, car Trey voulait sortir de prison le plus vite, pour partir loin et ainsi te permettre de reprendre ta vie, une nouvelle vie, ici et avec nous.

Ryan ne dit rien et écouta ce que Kirsten lui disait sans répliquer, sachant au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison.

-Je ne pense pas devoir te punir, dit alors Kirsten. Bien que je n'approuve pas ton acte, je le comprends et donc, il est inutile de te punir, car je crois que tu as compris ton tord. Je vais te laisser te reposer et réfléchir à tout ce qui t'arrive. Je descends.

Quand Kirsten redescendit en bas, Jimmy et Hailey semblait l'attendre, cependant Kirsten s'installa confortablement avant d'expliquer la situation.

-Il s'est battu, dit alors Kirsten. La cause est la peur qu'il éprouve du au retour inattendu de son père et c'est justement pour éviter cela que Sandy ne nous avait rien dit.

Puis Kirsten se tut en voyant Sandy rentrer plus tôt que prévu, avec ce qui semblait être une bonne nouvelle.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle, dit alors Sandy. J'ai déposé une requête au tribunal, demandant au fait que si le père de Ryan venait à lever la main sur lui ou qui se soit d'autre de sa famille, donc Ben, Seth, voir même nous ; il devra subit une injonction et ne plus s'approcher de nous à moins de dix kilomètre. J'ai hâte de lui dire la nouvelle.

-Tu peux le faire des maintenant, lui dit alors Kirsten qui poursuivit voyant que son mari ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ryan a été ce matin en cours, puis un étudiant est venu lui parler de ce qui s'était passé entre la rencontre entre Ryan et son père. Il aurait compris que Ryan se faisait battre et donc il a fait allusion aux fait que Ben pourrais peut être suivre le même traitement. Cela l'a mis hors de lui et il l'a frappé. Le Dr Kim l'a renvoyé pendant trois jours.

-Je vais monter le voir, dit alors Sandy.

Quand Sandy entra dans la chambre de Ryan après avoir frappé, il trouva Ryan allongé sur son lit en train de lire un livre de cours.

-Kirsten m'a mis au courant de la situation, lui dit alors Sandy. Je suis désolé de ce que cet élève t'a dit, mais je peux t'assurer de tout faire pour que cela ne se produise pas. J'ai demandé une requête devant un tribunal, qui stipule que si ton père venait à porter la main sur toi, Ben, Seth ou encore un autre membre de la famille, il se verra obligé de voir subir une distance limite entre toi et lui de dix kilomètre. Comme cela tu peux dormir tranquillement.

Alors que Sandy allait repartir pour le laisser seul, Ryan l'arrêta.

-Je tiens à te dire merci, dit alors Ryan. Et je veux aussi m'excuser pour hier soir, alors que tu faisais tout cela pour me protéger, pour protéger Ben.

-Ce n'est rien, dit alors Sandy. Repose toi, d'ici se soir tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux.

Et voilà, le passé de Ryan qui refait surface. J'espère que cela vous a plu.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à cashgirl pour sa review

Le nouveau

Marissa était dans le jardin avant, chez elle et elle avait la tête perdue dans ses pensées après le coup de téléphone qu'elle venait de recevoir. En effet, elle venait d'avoir sa mère au téléphone qui lui avait demandé d'être une de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Cette offre que venait de lui faire sa mère, la démoralisa encore plus en réalisant que sa mère allait vraiment épouser l'homme le plus important de la ville, Caleb Nicol. Cependant, elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un bruit venant du jardin voisin, ne pouvant voir ce qui se passait exactement, elle avança pour sortir et se poster devant la maison des voisins qui était jusque là inhabité. Une fois devant la maison, elle put voir un grand camion avec plusieurs personnes le vider.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama alors une voie derrière elle.

Marissa se retourna pour faire face à un jeune homme de son âge qui s'approcha d'elle et qui lui tendis sa main, qu'elle sera.

-Je suis le nouveau voisin, dit alors le jeune homme. J'emménage avec mon père dans le coin, je m'appelle Oliver Tracks.

-Marissa Cooper, dit alors Marissa. Alors tu vis avec ton père, tes parents ont divorcé ?

-En fait non, dit alors Oliver. J'ai perdu ma mère au mois de novembre et comme la vie n'était pas facile par la suite, avec mon père on a décidé de déménager.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Marissa. Et il fait quoi ton père ?

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Oliver. Je ne peux pas dire grand chose sur lui, il a quelque problème à régler avec son passé et puis après je pourrais. Par exemple mon nom de famille pour le moment est celui ce ma mère, du moins pendant au moins une semaine. Tu dois trouver ma famille bizarre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Marissa. Ma vie est aussi bizarre, je suis en passe de sortir avec mon futur neveu par alliance. Mais, le terme de bizarre est caractéristique d'Orange Country.

-C'est rassurant, dit alors Oliver.

-Je dois y allez, dit alors Marissa qui entendit son père l'appeler. On se verra sans doute plus tard. Bon emménagement.

Puis Marissa partit en laissant Oliver retourner à son aménagement.

Quand Ryan et Seth descendirent dans la cuisine avant de devoir allez en cours, Ben était déjà prés à être emporter à la crèche, Hailey et Kirsten discutait du prochain mariage.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Ryan voyant que Hailey et Kirsten était en grande conversation.

-Julie a demandé à ce que Marissa, Hailey et moi soyons ses demoiselles d'honneur, expliqua alors Kirsten.

-Hum ! S'exclama alors Seth avec un grand sourire. Je crois nous allons bien nous amuser avec Ryan à vous voir au première loge.

-Ne rigoler pas temps que ça, dit alors Kirsten. Car votre grand père m'a dit de vous dire que avec Sandy, vous serez tout les trois ses témoins.

-Il me veut comme témoin, dit alors Ryan qui avait presque recraché son jus d'orange surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Et on a même pas eut à faire une réflexion, dit alors Hailey en souriant. Cela lui est venu de lui même. Bon, je vais y allez, je dois allez voir Jimmy.

-Nous aussi, dit alors Seth. On doit en plus déposer Ben à la crèche.

-Je ne pense pas travailler cet après-midi, dit alors Kirsten. J'irais le chercher.

Ryan acquiesça et il prit le sac de Ben puis sortit, Seth étant partit devant pour attacher Ben dans la voiture.

Quand Ryan et Seth arrivèrent au lycée un peu plus tard, ils virent Marissa en compagnie d'un garçon qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-On a été te chercher ce matin, lui dit alors Ryan après l'avoir embrassé. Mais ton père m'a dit que tu étais déjà partit.

-Oui, dit alors Marissa. J'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais je suis venu avec Oliver, c'est mon nouveau voisin et il fait son entrée à Harbor aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il serra la main de Ryan et Seth, Oliver ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ryan, comme s'il attendait de puis longtemps de faire sa connaissance. Cependant, Ryan n'eut pas le temps de s'en apercevoir, car Anna, Summer et Luke arrivèrent et vinrent les rejoindre. Marissa présenta Oliver à tout le monde, puis ils commencèrent à aller en cours. Marissa s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tout les deux beaucoup de cours en commun.

Alors que Hailey expliquait à Jimmy ce dont elle avait besoin pour monter sa collection et ce dont Kirsten avait put faire pour elle.

-C'est bien tout cela, dit alors Jimmy. Tu as un lieu qui en plus t'appartient déjà, il te faut seulement un près pour acheter les accessoires nécessaire, un peu de personnel et bien sur un plan marketing.

-Cela fait beaucoup de chose à faire, dit alors Hailey en s'installant devant le bureau de Jimmy. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela soit aussi grand et compliquer à organiser.

-Et c'est pour une petite entreprise, lui dit alors Jimmy qui voyant que Hailey allait commencer à paniquer. En se moment, côté boulot, c'est plutôt calme, j'aurais tout le temps pour t'aider à mettre en place ton entreprise. D'ici cette été, tu ne seras pas loin de devoir agrandir l'entreprise et je vais t'apprendre toute les ficelles du métier et en peu de temps tu seras maîtriser ton entreprise à la perfection et sans le moindre problème.

-Tu es adorable, lui dit alors Hailey. Mais tu ne veux pas passer ton temps avec ta fille plutôt que le passé avec une pauvre fille qui essaye d'émerger après avoir fait la fête toute sa vie.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Jimmy. Et si Marissa a besoin de moi, je te promet que je te laisserais tomber pour allez voir ce qu'elle a.

Hailey se mit à rire de la réplique de Jimmy, puis Jimmy commença à lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle devait commencer à savoir.

Quand Summer, Anna, Seth et Ryan sortirent de leurs cours de physique commun, ils allèrent rejoindre Marissa et Oliver qui avaient déjà finit. Tout deux semblaient déjà bien s'entendre, ce qui énerva légèrement Ryan.

-De quoi parler vous ? Demanda alors Summer en s'installant à côté de Marissa, alors que Seth s'installa à ses côté.

-On parlait du père d'Oliver, avoua alors Marissa. Il m'expliquait à qu'elle point son père est sympa.

-Exacte, confirma alors Oliver. J'ai put tout lui faire comme connerie étant gamin et il ne m'a jamais rien dit, il semblait être totalement hors de lui et il partait de la maison pour allez ailleurs. Cependant, plus les années passait et moins cela se produisait.

-Et il fait quoi ? Demanda alors Ryan. Il n'est pas venu t'amener pour ton premier jour dans une nouvelle région. Et ta mère ?

-La dernière question lança un froid, que seul Marissa compris. Celle-ci allait tout expliquer, mais Oliver pris la parole.

-Ma mère est décédée au mois de novembre dernier, expliqua alors Oliver. C'est pour cette raison que mon père a décédé de venir dans cette région, pour tout recommencer.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Ryan. De plus, je peux très bien comprendre ce que tu récents, j'ai perdu ma mère l'été dernier et si mes parents adoptif n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment je m'en serais sortit.

-Je sais, dit alors Oliver à la surprise de Ryan et qui mis Marissa mal à l'aise. Marissa m'a expliqué ce qui tes arrivé avant d'arriver ici, cela n'a pas dut être drôle tout les jours.

De nouveau un long silence passa, silence que personne n'osa rompre, si ce n'est la sonnerie du lycée rappelant les élèves à aller en cours.

-Ryan ! S'exclama alors Marissa. Se soir, tu ne m'attends pas, j'ai promis à Oliver de rentrer avec lui, puis comme cela, tu pourras aller tranquillement chercher Ben.

Alors que Marissa partit avec Oliver, tous furent surpris par cela, Marissa ayant toujours rentré avec Ryan et peut un porte les conditions. Ryan commença alors à s'interroger sur Oliver, cependant Summer et Seth, lui dirent de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Hailey était en compagnie de Kirsten qui finissait de donner à manger à Ben, quand on frappa. Hailey termina alors de donner à manger à Ben pendant que Kirsten allait ouvrir, pour revenir dans le salon en compagnie de Julie et Caleb.

-Papa ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Que puis-je faire pour toi et Julie ?

-Je voulais te parler du mariage, dit alors Caleb. On a fixé une date avec Julie et se sera dans deux semaines.

-Papa, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je te signale que si je suis rentré ce midi, ce n'est pas pour m'occuper de Ben, puisqu'il va à la crèche maintenant. C'est pour m'échapper de toute tes conversation autour de ce mariage.

-Hailey, dit alors Julie en lui donnant un dossier. J'ai appris que tout voulait créer ta propre ligne de vêtement et cela m'a donné une idée. Je souhaiterais que tu dessines ma robe et celle des demoiselles d'honneur.

-Attends ! S'exclama alors Hailey. Je vais ouvrir ma boite avec l'aide de Kirsten et Jimmy. Je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de m'occuper de ta robe ou de celle de tes demoiselles d'honneur.

-Donc de la tienne Hailey, lui dit alors Julie. Essaye de faire un effort.

Puis sans que Hailey n'ait le temps de répliquer à Julie, cette dernière partie avec Caleb, laissant Hailey et Kirsten bouche bée.

-C'est pas possible, dit alors Kirsten. Ils ne peuvent pas se marier dans deux semaines, c'est trop tôt.

-Et en plus je dois leur faire quatre robe pour dans deux semaines, dit alors Hailey. Mais elle est complètement folle, je refuse de lui faire ces robes et je n'assisterais pas à se mariage.

-Hailey, lui dit alors Kirsten. Calme toi, cela ne sert à rien que tu t'énerves comme cela.

-Non mais Kirsten, dit alors Hailey. Tu as vu comment elle m'a parlé, je lui est gentiment expliquer que je n'avais pas le temps et elle, elle s'en moque. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est son mariage.

-Bon, dit alors Kirsten. Cela ne sert à rien de parler comme cela, on parlera à papa plus tard.

Le soir, quand Seth et Ryan rentrèrent en compagnie de Summer, Kirsten fut surprise de ne pas voir Marissa avec eux.

-Marissa n'est pas venu ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Non, dit alors Ryan qui montrait que cela lui posait un problème. Elle est rentrée avec son nouveau voisin, comme cela je pouvais aller chercher tranquillement Ben à la crèche.

-C'est ce que lui a dit Marissa, expliqua alors Seth à sa mère. Tout le long du trajet, on n'a pas arrêter dans entendre parler.

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cela lui passera et tu n'as rien à craindre de son nouveau voisin, c'est toi qu'elle aime.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, dit alors Ryan. Elle a utiliser le fait d'allez chercher Ben comme excuse, alors que cela ne lui a jamais causé de problème avant. Même quand Seth allait le chercher pour ensuite venir nous chercher, cela l'ennuyait car elle voulait allez le chercher.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, dit alors Seth à sa mère en voyant qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs.

-Oh euh ! Désolé Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. J'ai un problème avec Julie et mon père en se moment. Ils ont décidé de se marier dans deux semaines et Julie a demandé de manière assez désinvolte à Hailey de lui dessiner une robe de marier et trois robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Et du coup, non seulement Hailey refuse de dessiner ses robes, mais en plus elle ne veut plus assister au mariage.

-Parce que on peut refuser dit aller, dit alors Seth avec humour. Je ne savais pas, cela devient intéressant.

-Ni pensez même pas tout les deux, dit alors Kirsten en regardant Ryan et Seth. Puis cela ne sera qu'une affaire d'une après-midi. Pour ton problème Ryan, continua alors Kirsten. Va lui parler et expliquer vous ou bien tu attends que cela passe. Se soir, avec Hailey, votre père et moi, nous sortons pour dîner avec mon père et Julie, donc vous serrez seul. Summer tu veux rester ?

-Avec joie, si cela ne vous gène pas, dit alors Summer.

-Rassure toi, dit alors Kirsten. Puis comme cela tu pourras les surveiller.

Cela fit rire Summer et Ryan, alors que Seth fit semblant d'être offusqué. Puis, les trois adolescents s'installèrent dans la salle à manger pour travailler.

Ryan qui n'arrivait pas à travailler, il se leva et après avoir pris les clès de la voiture partit. Seth et Summer se regardèrent alors.

-Marissa, dirent-ils tout les deux en même temps.

Quand Ryan arriva chez Marissa, c'est Jimmy qui lui ouvrit et qui le fit entrer chaleureusement.

-Ryan ! S'exclama alors Jimmy. Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour voir Marissa, elle est là haut avec Oliver, notre nouveau voisin.

-Merci, dit alors Ryan qui ensuite monta à l'étage et frappa à la porte de Marissa.

Il entra une fois que cette dernière l'ait invité à entrer. Ryan trouva Marissa allonger sur son lit avec Oliver à feuilleter leurs cours ensemble. Voyant Ryan elle se leva pour aller l'embrasser, baiser que Ryan ne sembla pas lui rendre. Sentant une légère tension monter, Oliver préféra partir et ainsi il laissa Marissa avec Ryan.

-Vous semblez bien vous entendre, dit alors Ryan avec une tonalité de reproche. Je vous dérangeais peut être ?

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, dit alors Marissa. Il est nouveau, je l'aide à s'intégrer comme je l'ai fait avant avec toi.

-Il est vrai que tu m'as aidé à m'intégrer quand je suis arrivé, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, tu sortais avec Luke à se moment là et tu ne l'as pas évincé comme tu viens de le faire avec moi.

-Disons qu'avec Luke s'était plus facile, dit alors Marissa dans une tonalité de reproche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lui dit alors Ryan en lui lançant un regard froid. Va au bout de tes pensées, c'est quoi le problème avec moi.

-Le problème est que l'on ne sorts jamais, dit alors Marissa. J'aurais bien voulut que tu viennes avec moi, mais tu m'aurais sûrement répondu que tu ne pouvais pas car il fallait que tu t'occupes de Ben.

-Je te signale que avant le fait de s'occuper de Ben ne te causais aucun problème, lui dit alors Ryan. Et excuse moi de prendre mes responsabilités au sérieux.

-Il y a prendre ses responsabilités et se couper de tout les amusement auquel on peut participer, dit alors Marissa. Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, et cela fait près de quatre mois, on n'est jamais sortit en tête à tête.

-Parce que aujourd'hui cela te pose un problème lui dit alors Ryan. Je me souviens pourtant bien de la fois où quand je t'ai dit que je ne sortirais avec plus personne pendant un bon moment, cela ne t'ennuierais pas de ne pas sortir et t'occuper d'un bébé. Et maintenant tu me dis que cela ne te convient plus. Tu m'envoies désoler, alors.

Puis Ryan se leva et partit, il était suivit de Marissa qui essayait de le rattraper sous les yeux surpris de son père. Puis alors que Ryan partit avec la voiture, Marissa lui cria d'attendre, ce que ne fit pas Ryan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy voyant quelque larme couler le long des joues de sa fille.

-Je me suis conduit comme la reine des idiotes, lui dit alors Marissa qui courra dans sa chambre.

Hailey, Kirsten, Julie, Caleb et Julie étaient réunis dans un grand restaurant, cependant chacun pensait que ce repas était pour une raison différente les unes des autres.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors Julie à la surprise de tous. Ce repas est très important à mes yeux et je pense pouvoir le conseiller comme un repas de fiançailles.

-Je te rappelle qu'un repas de fiançailles sert à annoncer à tout le monde que l'on se marie, lui répliqua alors Hailey. Et tout le monde est déjà au courant.

-Hailey ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en soufflant légèrement. Calme toi et il faut parler en douceur, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver.

-De quoi vous parler ? Leurs demanda alors Caleb. Il y a un problème ?

-Effectivement oui, lui dit alors Hailey. Premièrement, je refuse de faire les robes que Julie m'a demandé, car je ne peux pas et en plus je ne veux pas, sans parler du fait que je ne peux pas les faire pour dans deux semaines.

-Tu n'as pas le temps ? Lui demanda alors Julie offensé par le fait que Hailey refuse de lui faire ses robes. Tu n'as jamais rien fait et maintenant tu n'as pas de temps.

-Julie, lui dit alors Hailey. Toi, tu n'as jamais rien fait, tu t'es trouver Jimmy et tu étais sécurisé avec son argent et tu ne faisais rien, puis il ta jeté. Maintenant tu as trouvé mon père qui en plus est beaucoup plus riches que Jimmy. Tu pourras encore une fois ne rien faire.

-Hailey, lui dit alors Caleb. Au lieu d'insulter ma future femme, pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas qu'elle est le problème ?

-Le problème, dit alors Hailey. C'est que je n'accepte pas se mariage. Désolé de te dire ça papa, mais ce jour là, tu n'auras qu'une seule de tes filles, car moi je refuse d'y assister. Maintenant, excusez moi.

Puis Hailey se leva et sortit du restaurant. Kirsten s'excusa et alla rejoindre sa sœur à l'extérieur.

-Je te remercie Caleb, lui dit alors Julie. Tu as sut me défendre avec tact. Sandy !

Puis Julie se leva à son tour et partit, laissant les deux homes seuls.

Quand Ryan rentra, Summer et Seth qui venait de commander un repas chinois, discutaient tout les deux de ce qui devait se passer avec Marissa et Ryan. Cependant, ils comprirent assez rapidement la situation, vu la tête que faisait Ryan.

-A première vu, cela n'a rien donné de bon, dit alors Summer à Ryan. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Ce qui s'est passé, dit alors Ryan. C'est qu'elle m'a quasiment reproché de ne pas l'avoir sortit parce que je m'occupais de Ben.

-Sur ce coup là, dit alors Seth. Elle n'a pas tord, depuis que vous êtes ensemble, vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvé en tête à tête. Même les fois où il n'y avait personne à la maison, il y avait toujours Ben.

-Je le sais ça, lui dit alors Ryan. Je ne suis pas idiot, cependant elle le savait. Je lui avais dis que aucune fille ne voudrais sortir avec moi, car je resterais toujours auprès de Ben et elle l'avait compris. Et maintenant qu'Oliver est là, cela lui pose un problème.

-C'est donc ça le problème, dit alors Summer. En fait le véritable problème, ce n'est pas Ben ou Marissa, mais Oliver.

-Je peux te rassurer Summer, lui dit alors Ryan. Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux d'Oliver, ce qui m'énerve, c'est que Marissa dit quelque chose, puis après avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'autre, elle fait marche arrière brusquement. Excusez moi, je n'ai pas fin, je vais m'occuper de Ben et me coucher.

-Je lui ai déjà donné à manger avec Summer, lui dit alors Seth. Il est changer et coucher, maintenant il doit sûrement dormir.

-Je te remercie, dit alors Ryan. Passez une bonne soirée tout les deux.

Puis Ryan les laissa tout les deux et monta dans sa chambre se coucher. Seth et Summer se regardèrent, puis Seth qui commençait à se poser des questions, interrogea Summer.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que Ryan et Marissa pourraient rompre ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui venait de penser à ça.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Summer. Dans un couple normal, je te dirais que oui, cependant, Ryan et Marissa sont loin d'être un couple normal. Ils sont tout les deux aux lycée et Ryan à un bébé de quatre mois. De plus, après tout ce qu'a vécue Ryan ses derniers temps, il est extrêmement protecteur par rapport à Ben. Alors si Marissa, lui a fait un reprocher au sujet de Ben, il ne serait pas impossible qu'il veuille mettre un terme à leurs relation.

Plus tard, alors que Seth et Summer était tendrement enlacé à s'embrasser dans le salon, Kirsten, Hailey et Sandy rentrèrent. Les deux adolescents se levèrent gêné, gêne que personne ne remarqua.

-Comment s'est passé votre repas ? Demanda alors Seth.

-Mal, lui répondit alors Sandy. Hailey a déballé tout ce qu'elle avait dans le cœur à son père, puis elle est partit, Kirsten et partit la rejoindre et Julie est partit Caleb n'ayant pas pris sa défense.

-Et Ryan ? Demanda alors Kirsten pour changer de sujet. Il a été voir Marissa ?

-Oui, dit alors Summer. Et cela s'est très mal finit, il est rentrer en colère contre Marissa et il est monté se coucher, comme on s'était déjà occupé de Ben.

-Et c'est quoi le problème à l'arriver ? Demanda alors Hailey.

-Il semblerait que l'arrivée d'Oliver dans la vie de Marissa l'a fait réfléchir sur le fait que Ryan et elle ne sorte pas en tête à tête, expliqua alors Seth. D'après Ryan, elle aurait utilisé comme cause du problème, Ben.

-C'est bien mal partit pour eux, dit alors Sandy. Enfin bon, on verra ce que cela donnera, mois je vais me coucher.

-Je vais vous laisser, dit alors Summer. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

Puis après avoir embrassé Seth, elle salua les autre Cohen et Hailey puis quitta la maison des Cohen, alors que tout les autres allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan descendit dans la cuisine, Hailey et Kirsten discutait de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais elles se turent en le voyant entrer.

-Alors cela s'est mal passé avec Marissa ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Effectivement, lui dit alors Ryan qui accepta la tasse de café que lui offrit Hailey. Elle semble considérer la présence de Ben, comme une présence de trop. C'est ce que tout le monde souhaite entendre et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas, car elle le savait que l'on ne sortirait jamais en tête à tête avant longtemps.

-Et qu'est-ce qui selon toi lui a fait changer d'avis ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. D'après Summer et Seth, c'est l'arrivée d'Oliver.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être, si ce n'est pas Oliver, dit alors Ryan. Avant qu'il n'arrive cela ne semblait pas la gêner. C'est à croire qu'il lui a fait des avances et que Marissa hésite.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire pour arranger la solution ? Lui demanda alors Hailey. Je veux dire pour que tout redevienne comme avant qu'Oliver arrive.

-Cela ne redeviendra jamais comme avant l'arrivée d'Oliver, dit alors Ryan. Car, Oliver est et sera toujours là, puis parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir oublier ce que m'a dit Marissa. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as décidé, commença alors Kirsten.

-Si, lui dit alors Ryan. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi, pour elle et pour Ben.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda alors Seth qui descendit avec son sac. Non attendez je sais, de Julie et grand père, ou non de Marissa et Ryan.

-On est si prévisible, dit alors Hailey en rigolant. On parlait de la décision que Ryan a pris au sujet de sa relation avec Marissa.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

Mais Ryan n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car il dut monter allez chercher Ben qui s'était mis à pleurer. Une fois descendit, Hailey lui ayant proposé d'amener Ben à la crèche, Ryan et Seth partirent pour le lycée.

Un peu plus tard, quand Hailey et Kirsten allait partirent, quand elles ouvrirent la porte, elles trouvèrent Caleb qui allait frapper à la porte.

-Que pouvons nous pour toi ? Lui demanda alors Hailey. Julie veut que je dessine les tenues de tous les invités.

-Non, lui dit alors Caleb qui rentra dans la maison avec ses deux filles. J'ai discuté avec Julie toute la nuit et je lui ai expliqué que je voulais la présence de mes deux filles à mon mariage. C'est la raison pour laquelle on a décidé de repousser le mariage.

-Il est repoussé jusqu'à quand ? Demanda alors Hailey. Deux semaines supplémentaires, il est reculé de une semaine.

-Non, dit alors Caleb. On n'a pas encore fixé la date, mais je souhaiterai la fixer au moment où vous me direz que vous acceptez ce mariage, car pour moi cela est très important.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu nous demandes ? Lui dit alors Hailey. Kirsten a vécue la même chose avec toi, quand elle a décidé d'adopter Ryan avec Sandy. Cela était très important pour elle et pourtant tu n'as rien fait pour la soutenir.

Puis Hailey partit sans Kirsten ayant sa propre voiture et le siège de Ben étant déjà installé dessus. Kirsten qui approuvait les paroles de sa sœur, décida de ne pas en rajouter.

-Comprends Hailey, lui dit alors Kirsten. Elle rentre après un voyage d'un ans et elle s'aperçoit que tu sorts avec une femme qui la déteste autant que elle, elle l'a déteste. Puis tu annonces le soir même tes intentions de l'épouser. Puis tu vas pour l'épouser un mois et demi plus tard, c'est trop pour elle. Laisse lui le temps qu'elle accepte l'idée d'avoir Julie comme belle mère.

Caleb acquiesça et partit avec Kirsten au travail.

Quand Ryan et Seth arrivèrent devant le lycée, Marissa semblait les attendre. Elle se précipita vers Ryan qui alors qu'elle le pris dans ses bras, Ryan la repoussa légèrement et lui demanda de lui parler en privée. Seth alla alors rejoindre Summer qui était un peu plus loin avec Anna.

-J'ai pris une décision après avoir entendu les reproches que tu me faisais, lui expliqua alors Ryan tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Attends Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire hier, j'étais fatigué et énervé de par le prochain mariage de ma mère.

-C'est faux et tu le sais, dit alors Ryan. Cela ne peut pas être dut au mariage de ta mère, car cela fait un mois que l'on en parle. Et je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as dit, les reproches que tu m'as fait sont normal, mais pour le moment comme je ne pourrais pas changer cela, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'on arrête de se voir pendant quelque temps, du moins que l'on redevienne amie, comme on l'était avant de sortir ensemble.

-C'est la seul solution que tu as trouvé, lui dit alors Marissa. Je ne veux pas arrêter de te voir, je veux qu'on continu de sortir ensemble.

-Peut être, dit alors Ryan. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sur de pourquoi continu à sortir avec toi, je suis désolé.

Puis Ryan partit laissant Marissa seul, qui décida de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez elle. De loin, Summer, Anna et Seth avaient assisté à la scène impuissant.

-Et voilà, dit alors Summer. C'est finit.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Ryan s'apprêtais à rejoindre Seth pour rentrer. Il fut interpeller par Oliver.

-J'ai appris pour toi et Marissa, dit alors Oliver. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'es pas désolé, lui dit alors Ryan. Et puis tu n'as pas à l'être c'est moi qui a pris la décision, maintenant, tu pourras sortir avec elle, je peux même te dire qu'elle aimerait avoir un tête à tête, c'est après tout ce qu'elle m'a reproché.

Tout en discutant, ils arrivèrent devant la porte de sortie et quand ils la franchirent, Ryan se retrouva devant Gaspar, son père qui avait disparu depuis qu'il l'avait revu quelque semaine plus tôt.

-Gaspar, dit alors Ryan avec froideur.

-Papa, dit alors Oliver avec un grand sourire ironique.

Ryan en entendant cela regarda alors son père et Oliver et il remarqua le sourire ironique que lui lançait Oliver, comme s'il attendait se moment depuis des années.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu


	13. Chapter 13

Merci à cashgirl pour sa review et j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant

Interrogation

Ryan était dans la cuisine avec Ben à repenser à ce qu'il avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Il avait un autre frère de son même age et cela le troubla encore plus, en ayant appris que se dernier avait joué avec lui, avant qu'il n'apprenne la vérité. Cependant, il ne resta pas trop longtemps dans ses pensées, Ben refusa de boire le biberon que lui proposa Ryan et se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Ryan qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, constater que le Ben semblait avoir de la fièvre. C'est ainsi que Kirsten le retrouva en entrant da la cuisine.

-Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten qui avait entendu les pleurs et qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Il s'est réveillé, je lui ai alors proposé un biberon, qu'il refuse de boire et il n'arrête pas de pleurer. De plus j'ai l'impression qu'il a de la fièvre.

-Attends ! Passe le moi voir, lui dit alors Kirsten en prenant Ben dans ses bras et en lui touchant le visage avec sa main, avant de lui repasser Ben. Bon ! Je vais m'habiller, après je le prépare pendant que tu t'habilles et on l'amène aux urgences.

-Tu crois que c'est grave ? Lui demanda alors Ryan qui commençait vraiment à être inquiet.

-Non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cependant, avec un nouveau née, il ne vaut mieux pas risquer quoi se soit et donc rester vigilent.

Puis Kirsten monta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, laissant Ryan avec Ben dans la cuisine, qui essayait de le calmer le mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Un peu plus tard, alors que le pédiatre des urgences s'occupait de Ben, Ryan et Kirsten étaient assis devant le bureau. Puis après quelques minutes, le pédiatre revînt vers eux en donnant Ben à Ryan, puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors le pédiatre. Rassurez-vous, ce n'est rien de grave. Cependant, il a une légère infection, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, rien de grave. Vous avez bien fait de l'amener. Je vous conseil de rester à ses côté pendant une petite semaine, en lui donnant ces médicament que je vais vous prescrire. L'un des ces médicament est un anti-douleurs, comme cela, il arrêtera de pleurer.

Puis il donna l'ordonnance avec les médicaments à prendre à Kirsten avant de regarder Ryan.

-Je peux vous assurer jeune homme que votre fils ne craint rien et que dans une semaine, il aura retrouvé la grande forme.

-Je vous remercie, dirent alors Kirsten et Ryan après avoir serrer la main du docteur et de partir.

Puis ils allèrent à la pharmacie pour prendre les médicaments avant de rentrer chez eux, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Une fois rentré, alors que Kirsten et Ryan se prirent un café, Seth et Hailey entrèrent vêtu tout les deux d'une robe de chambre.

-Vous êtes déjà habillé ? Leurs demanda alors Seth surpris.

-On vient des urgences, dit alors Kirsten. Ben est malade, il a contracté une infection. Vous ne l'avez pas entendu pleurer ?

-Si, dit alors Hailey. Mais après je ne l'ai plus entendu, je me suis dit que Ryan avait réussi à l'endormir.

-Mais il va mieux maintenant ? demanda alors Seth en alla voir Ben que Ryan avait remis dans son couffin.

-D'après le pédiatre dans un semaine cela sera finit si on lui donne bien ses médicament, dit alors Ryan.

-Je suis à la maison aujourd'hui, dit alors Kirsten à Ryan. Cependant, avec tout ce qui se passe en se moment, tu préférais peut être rester ici.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Ryan sur le coup ne comprenant pas à quoi faisait allusion Ryan. Si tu es là, je sais que Ben ne risque rien.

-En fait, dit alors Kirsten assez mal à l'aise. Je voulais parler de ta découverte de la veille, c'est à dire de ton lien avec Oliver.

-Tu parles du fait que j'ai un autre frère, dit alors Ryan. Sachez que je ne considérais jamais Oliver comme mon frère. A se jours, j'ai seulement deux frères, Trey et Seth. Je n'en ai pas d'autre. Je monte me préparer.

-Il est anormalement calme sur se sujet, dit alors Seth ce que Kirsten et Hailey approuvèrent. Je pense qu'il va pas falloir le lâcher des yeux, il serait bien capable de bondir sur Oliver.

-Tu m'étonne, dit alors Hailey. Il est quand même doué ce Oliver, il arrive à faire rompre son demi frère avec sa copine pour ensuite lui annoncé qu'ils sont tout les deux frères.

-De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda alors Sandy qui avait déjà pris sa douche.

-De tout ce qui arrive à Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten après l'avoir embrassé. Ben est malade, avec Ryan on l'a amené cette nuit aux urgences.

-Et il va mieux ? Demanda alors Sandy qui comme Seth l'avait fait avant alla voir Ben qui dormait paisiblement dans son couffin. Comme il semble allez mieux, je suppose que la sujet de conversation sur Ryan était avec un rapport avec Oliver. Il va rester à la maison aujourd'hui pour veiller sur Ben ?

-Il ne veut pas, dit alors Kirsten. C'est bête, car en plus comme après, il a deux jours de week-end, il pourrait en profiter.

-Je pense, dit alors Hailey. Que justement, il préfère allez en cours pour travailler et ne pas penser à ce qui lui arrive en se moment, avec Oliver je veux dire. C'est pour ça que quand tu lui as dit que tu seras là aujourd'hui pour veiller sur Ben, cela l'a soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à rester là avec Ben. Non pas qu'il ne veut pas rester avec son fils, mais quand il ne s'occupera pas de Ben, quand celui-ci dormira, ses pensées vont automatiquement allez en direction de Oliver.

Marissa sortait de chez elle pour allez en cours, c'est à se moment là que Oliver qui sortait également de chez lui l'appela. Marissa l'attendit alors.

-Tu veux qu'on aille en cours ensemble ? Demanda alors Oliver à Marissa qui accepta d'un léger hochement de la tête.

-On dirait que cela ne va pas fort, lui dit alors Oliver. Tu penses encore à Ryan ? Tu sais, c'est un idiot d'avoir voulut arrêter votre relation comme cela.

-Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, dit alors Marissa alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de sa voiture. Je me suis conduit comme une idiote avec lui.

-Ne dit pas cela, dit alors Oliver. Lui aussi, il est fautif. Il n'a pas sut s'apercevoir que cela n'allait pas, que tu avais besoin de passer du temps avec lui en tête à tête.

-C'est gentil de tout faire pour me faire croire que cela n'est pas ma faute, dit alors Marissa. Mais je sais que je suis la seule et unique responsable dans ce qui nous a conduit à rompre.

Puis tout les deux partirent pour le lycée.

Quand Ryan et Seth arrivèrent au lycée, alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, ils virent Marissa, Summer et Anna les rejoindre, cependant, voyant la présence de Oliver, Ryan préféra s'en allez.

-Pourquoi il est partit ? Demanda alors Marissa. Je croyais qu'il voulait qu'on reste amie. Il ne veut plus me voir.

-Rassure toi, lui dit alors Seth qui fixait Oliver. Cela n'à rien avoir avec toi, mais plutôt avec quelqu'un d'autre. A cause d'une personne un peu lâche pour avouer ce qui se passait vraiment.

-De quoi tu parle Cohen, lui dit alors Summer.

-De toute façon, dit alors Seth. Il a le morale dans les chaussettes, Ben est malade, il a dut le conduire cette nuit avec ma mère aux urgences.

-Rien de grave ? Demanda alors Anna.

-Non, dit alors Seth. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une infection, dans une semaine il sera sur pied, enfin c'est une expression.

Alors que Seth avait dit cela, Marissa avait rejoints Ryan qui était de l'autre côté de la cours, comme il avait un peu de temps avant de reprendre les cours, il s'était installé pour réviser un peu. Quand il vit Marissa le rejoindre, il lui lança un petit sourire.

-Seth m'a dit pour Ben, dit alors Marissa. Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit alors Ryan. Puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser et d'après le médecin, il a un début d'infection, mais tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre d'ici une semaine.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu nous voir ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Tu m'as pourtant dit qu'on resterait amie ?

-Mais c'est le cas, lui dit alors Ryan. Pour preuve, on se parle. Cependant je ne veux pas voir Oliver.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa. Il n'a rien à voir avec notre rupteur ou plutôt, ce que je t'ai dit, qui t'a poussé à rompre avec moi. Il n'y est pour rien.

-Je le sais, dit alors Ryan. Si je ne veux pas lui parler, tu n'as qu'à lui demander, tu verras s'il est honnête. Puis arrête de te focaliser sur notre rupture, ce n'est pas comme cela que tu iras de l'avant.

Puis comme la sonnerie sonna, il partit pour allez en cours.

Alors qu'il était près de midi, Ryan se rendit chez la maison voisine de celle de Marissa, pour y chercher son père. Il frappa plusieurs fois à la porte, avant que celle-ci s'ouvre sur Gaspar, qui bien que surpris l'invita à entrer.

-Tu n'es pas censé être en cours ? Lui demanda alors Gaspar qui lui parlait comme si de rien n'était.

-J'ai profité de ma pause de midi pour passer, dit alors Ryan. J'avais quelque question à te poser.

-Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger ? Lui proposa alors Gaspar en le conduisant dans le salon.

-Inutile, dit alors Ryan. Je voudrais savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre, dit alors Gaspar. Que veux-tu dire en me demandant à quoi je joue ?

-Tu reviens après seize ans d'absence, dit alors Ryan. Puis, une ou deux semaines plus tard, j'apprends que tu as un troisième fils de mon age. Alors je te demande, a quoi tu joues ?

-Je veux réparer mes erreurs passées, dit alors Gapsar. Je voudrais que lui et toi soyez enfin réunit. J'avais déjà essayé, mais ta mère si est opposé.

-Tu te moques de moi, dit alors Ryan. Tu veux vraiment que Oliver et moi soyons réunit. Cela ne sera jamais le cas. C'est comme-ci tu voulais réunir le souffre douleur et le prince.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire alors par le souffre douleur et le prince ? Lui demanda alors Gaspar qui avait peur de ce que Ryan allait lui dire.

-Que quand l'un faisait une connerie, tu avais l'autre pour lui donner des coups, dit alors Ryan. Je me souviens de ce que Oliver m'a dit une fois, qu'un Thanskiving, il y a dix ans, il avait fait une grosse connerie et que son père furax est partit. Moi je me souviens de ce Thanskiving, où mon père est rentré et sans que je comprenne pourquoi il m'a attrapé pour me frapper et que je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital inconscient après avoir frôler la mort.

-Attends, lui dit alors Gaspar alors que Ryan allait partir. Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à ce moment là et je m'en veux énormément. C'est pour ça que je veux que tout recommence.

-Si tu le souhaite fait le avec Trey même, dit alors Ryan. Mais désolé, se sera sans moi. Je veux que tu saches qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi et ou même de ton fils. Je suis maintenant avec les Cohen et se sont eux ma vrai famille.

Puis Ryan partit laissant Gaspar seul derrière lui.

Quand Ryan et Seth rentrèrent le soir, Seth n'arrêtait pas de questionner Ryan sur où il avait passé son repas, pour avoir pris la voiture. Cependant, la première chose que fit Ryan en rentrant fut d'allez voir comment allait Ben.

-Il va beaucoup mieux maintenant, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et toi comment tu te sens ? Pas trop dure de voir Oliver ?

-Pas du tout, dit alors Ryan. Je crois que la personne pour qui cela est le plus dur, c'est pour Marissa. Elle croit que je lui fais la tête.

-Ah bon ! S'exclama Kirsten. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait croire cela.

-Elle croit que j'ai décidé de rompre à cause de ce qu'elle m'a dit, expliqua alors Ryan. Ou du moins, elle croit que je lui en veux. Alors que je comprends parfaitement ce qu'elle me disait, les reproches qu'elle m'a faits sont tout ce qu'il y a de logique. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'arrêter de sortir avec elle, pas parce que je ne l'aime pas, mais plutôt parce que je l'aime et qu'elle mérite de sortir avec quelqu'un qui pourrait la sortir en tête à tête. Chose que je ne suis pas près à faire.

-Et si elle sortait avec Oliver ? Lui demanda alors Seth. Tu vas me dire que cela ne te posera aucun problème ?

-Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, dit alors Ryan. Je ne lui en voudrais pas du tout.

Quand Summer arriva chez Marissa, elle trouva Marissa allongé sur sont lit en pleurs, surprise, elle aussitôt à côté de sa meilleur amie pour la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda alors Summer.

-Ryan me fait la tête, dit alors Marissa. Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait rester amie et que si il ne venait pas avec nous, c'est pour ne pas voir Oliver, mais je suis sur que c'est à cause de moi.

-Non, lui dit alors Summer. Je peux te garantir que c'est dut à Oliver, Seth m'a expliqué pourquoi.

-Alors pourquoi ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Cela je ne peux pas te le dire, lui dit alors Summer. Mais pour tout savoir, interroge Oliver et tu comprendras.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Oliver a quelque chose à se reprocher ?

-Non, la rassura alors Summer. Cependant, ils ont un problème en commun. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, il faudrait que tu en parles avec Ryan voir même avec Oliver. Allez viens, on va allez faire un tour, cela te changera les idée.

Puis Summer pris la main de Marissa et la leva pour ensuite partir toute les deux entre fille.

Le lendemain, Marissa qui était dans son salon, attendait l'arrivé d'Oliver à qui elle avait téléphoné en lui demandant de venir chez elle pour parler.

Ce dernier arriva près de cinq minutes plus tard, et tout deux étaient mal à l'aise, ce fut donc après quelques minutes de silence que Marissa pris la parole.

-J'ai une question à te poser, lui dit alors Marissa. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Ryan ? Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose et je veux savoir quoi.

-Il se trouve que Ryan et moi avons un passé commun, dit alors Oliver mal à l'aise. En fait non, c'est pas un passé commun, mais un lien. Voilà, il se trouve que mon père est le père de Ryan.

-Nan, dit alors Marissa. Ce n'est pas possible.

-Et si, lui dit alors Oliver. Mon père a rencontré ma mère alors qu'il était toujours marié à la mère de Ryan. A se moment là, Trey venait de naître, du moins d'après ce que j'ai compris. En réalité ma mère qui était vraiment amoureuse de mon père, elle savait qu'il était marié, mais en tant que femme amoureuse, cela ne l'a pas gêné. Puis ma mère est tombé enceinte peu de temps avant que la mère de Ryan tombe enceinte. Puis on est venu au monde, j'ai trois mois de plus que Ryan. Par la suite, la mère de Ryan l'a appris, mais comme ma mère, elle était amoureuse de mon père et donc n'a rien dit. Cinq ans ont passé depuis notre naissance et sans que je sache les raisons, enfin je l'es connais, mais mon père ne le sait pas. La mère de Ryan l'a mis dehors et a demandé le divorce, ce qui a permis à mes parents de se marier.

-Et ces quoi les raisons ? Demanda alors Marissa qui avait vraiment peur d'entre ce qu'elle allait entendre.

-D'après ce que j'ai vite compris, dit alors Oliver en baissant les yeux. Quand je faisais une connerie, mon père me disait rien, car il était vraiment amoureux de ma mère, plus que de celle de Ryan, alors il passait sa colère sur Ryan.

-C'est pour ça que Ryan n'a pas arrêté de ce faire battre par son père, dit alors Marissa en devenant blanche. C'est immonde.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Oliver. Je ne le savais pas et crois moi, aujourd'hui je regrette d'avoir fait ces conneries.

Marissa pris alors Oliver dans ses bras en voyant que ce dernier semblait ne pas allez du tout puis quelque minute plus tard, elle s'excusa devant allez quelque part.

Alors que Marissa partit en prenant sa voiture, Oliver qui était devant sa maison la regarda partir avec un rictus de joie.

Alors que Kirsten était dans le salon à s'occuper de Ben, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Cette personne entra après que Kirsten lui est dit d'entrer.

-Marissa ! S'exclama alors Kirsten surprise de voir la jeune fille. Comment tu vas ? Ryan m'a dit que tu avais du mal avec votre rupture ? Que tu te sentais coupable ?

-En fait je chercher Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa. J'ai besoin de lui parler d'Oliver ?

-Ah, dit alors Kirsten en la rejoignant. Tu es au courant de leurs liens de parenté. Viens t'asseoir, il n'est pas là.

-Je ne sais plus quoi pensée, dit alors Marissa qui était au bord des larmes. Il dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas, mais je sais que c'est faux. J'ai vraiment été stupide de lui avoir dit cela, en plus je l'aime et j'adore Ben. J'ai vraiment été la plus grande des stupides.

-Ne dit pas ça, dit alors Kirsten en lui mettant son bras droit les long de ses épaules. Tu n'es pas stupide, toute les femme attend quelque chose et toi tu aurais souhaité un rendez-vous en tête à tête que Ryan ne se voyait pas encore faire un tel pas. Je pense que la venue de Ben l'a un peu refroidie et il tient vraiment à son fils. Mais sache que ce que tu lui as dit, il le comprend et il ne t'en veut pas. Il a choisit de ce séparer de toi, parce qu'il t'aime, je sais que cela peu paraître contradictoire. Mais parce qu'il t'aime, il a décidé de prendre du recul, pour te permettre de sortir avec quelqu'un qui pourra t'offrir ce que lui il ne peut pas pour le moment.

-Et comment il ressent ce qui se passe par rapport à Oliver ? Demanda alors Marissa sachant qu'avec Kirsten il aurait une réponse qu'il n'aurait pas avec Ryan.

-Et bien, dit alors Kirsten. Je reste perplexe, on a bien essayé de lui en parler, sans qu'il veuille nous en parler. Et on n'en a rien tiré.

-Je crois savoir, dit alors Marissa. Oliver m'a expliqué comment cela c'est produit. Il se trouve que la mère d'Oliver et la mère de Ryan étaient toutes deux amoureuses du père de Ryan et Oliver. Cependant, il était marié à la mère de Ryan. Puis Ryan et Oliver sont venus au monde et en fait Oliver est plus âgés de Ryan de quelque mois. D'après ce que j'ai compris, quand Oliver faisait une bêtise, Gaspar n'osant pas l'engueuler, défoulait sa rage sur Ryan qui a le même age qu'Oliver.

Alors qu'elle écoutait Marissa, vers la fin du récit, Kirsten porta une main devant sa bouche horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Comme le soir du Thanskiving où il a quasiment tué Ryan, dit alors Kirsten.

-Pour la mère de Ryan s'était à se moment là qu'elle réalisa pourquoi Gaspar frappait Ryan alors elle lui a demandé de partir et a demandé le divorce, dit alors Marissa.

-Tu crois qu'il est au courant de tout ça ? Demanda alors Kirsten. Faut surtout pas qu'il l'apprenne.

-J'ai peur qu'il, soit déjà au courant, dit alors Marissa. Hier pendant l'heure du repas, il est partit pour revenir juste avant d'allez en cours et il semblait fou de rage. Il s'est où trouver Gaspar, car il s'est ou habite Oliver. Puis il est très intelligent.

Un long silence s'installa, silence rompu par les pleurs de Ben, puis alors que Kirsten alla se lever pour aller le chercher, elle fut coupée dans son élan.

-Je peux allez le chercher ? Demanda alors Marissa.

Kirsten accepta et Marissa monta pour redescendre quelque minute plus tard avec Ben qui semblait s'être calmé un peu.

Plus loin alors que Ryan et Seth marchaient le long de la plage, tout deux avaient une discussion semblable à celle qu'avait Kirsten avec Marissa.

-Tu es sur que cela va allez, dit alors Seth. Tu es sur de vouloir prendre tes distances avec Marissa ? Vous étiez pourtant bien ensemble.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Ryan. Mais je ne l'ai rendais pas heureuse, les reproches qu'elle m'a faits étaient totalement justifiés, bien que je les aie mal pris au départ. Et pour être honnête ses reproches là, je suis étonné qu'elle ne me les ait pas fait plus tôt. Maintenant, elle va pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu es bizarre, lui dit alors Seth qui fit sourire Ryan. Et par rapport avec Oliver et ton père ? Cela se passe comment.

-Déjà ne l'appelle pas comme ça, dit alors Ryan. Mon père maintenant, c'est Sandy. Sinon, hier j'ai été le voir pour lui poser quelque question.

-C'est donc là où tu étais hier midi, dit alors Seth. Et cela c'est passé comment ?

-Mal, dit alors Ryan. J'ai rapidement compris que Oliver jouait le rôle du prince et moi du souffre douleur.

-Le prince et le souffre douleur, dit alors Seth qui comprenait rien à ce que disais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Il se trouve que quand Oliver faisait une connerie, c'est pas lui qui prenait, dit alors Ryan. C'est moi, mais avec une colère encore plus fort. Cela m'a permis de comprendre beaucoup de chose.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il te battait pour toute les fois où Oliver faisait une connerie, dit alors Seth qui ne voulait pas y croire.

-Il me l'a avoué, dit alors Ryan.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Seth qui s'était arrêté et qu'il regardait Ryan.

-En fait, dit alors Ryan. Je suis plutôt content d'avoir appris cela, car cela ne peut pas me faire plus mal que mon père m'a déjà fait mal, mais maintenant je sais que j'avais vraiment rien fait. Par contre, je ne l'ai pas dit à tes parents, mais j'ai pris rendez vous pour lundi soir avec mon thérapeute.

-Pourquoi, dit alors Seth qui ne comprenait pas. Tu sembles pourtant bien le prendre.

-Je sais, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, pour Ben, pour tes parents, pour toi et pour moi, je préfère en parler à quelqu'un avant que cela ne dégénère comme à Thanskiving dernier. Cela me permettra d'avoir l'esprit tranquille.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien et de mature, lui dit alors Seth ce qui fit rire Ryan.

Plus tard dans la soirée Ryan était en compagnie de Kirsten, Hailey, Sandy et Seth et alors que tous mangèrent tranquillement, il prit alors la parole.

-Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose à propos de Gaspar, Oliver et moi. J'ai été voir Gaspar hier midi au lieu d'allez manger, car je voulais une explication à sa présence ici. Et j'ai réalisé quelque chose. Comme vous le savez, enfin toi Hailey, tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais mon père me battait jusqu'à mes cinq ans, jours où il est partit.

-Je ne le savais pas, dit alors Hailey posant sa main sur celle de Ryan qui était assis à côté d'elle. Je suis désolé, mais qu'elle est le rapport avec Oliver.

-Et bien il se trouve, dit alors Ryan avec difficulté. Que mon père n'a jamais osé engueuler Oliver quand ce dernier faisait des bêtises et du coup il a refoulé toute sa colère sur moi qui avait le même age que Oliver. Du moins jusqu'à mes cinq ans, jours où ma mère a tout appris et donc l'a foutu dehors.

-Il est vraiment immonde comme homme, dit alors Hailey. Et il espérait pouvoir arranger les choses avec toi ?

-Si tu nous en parles, dit alors Sandy. C'est que tu as choisit de prendre une décision importante pour toi.

-Pas seulement pour moi, dit alors Ryan. Cette décision, je l'ai prise pour Ben, pour vous et pour moi. J'ai contacté ce matin, mon ancien thérapeute que j'ai vu à Thanskiving, pour pouvoir lui en parler et être sur que cela aille mieux et qu'un incident comme celui de Thanskiving ne se reproduise plus.

-Tu es sur d'en avoir besoin ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. A t'entendre, tu sembles plus tôt bien le prendre.

-Je dirais même le prendre anormalement bien, dit alors Ryan. C'est pour ça que je veux voir le thérapeute. Il est vrai que cela peut être inutile, mais comme je l'ai dit, pour Ben, pour vous qui êtes maintenant ma famille et pour moi. Je ne veux pas revivre les mêmes moments que j'ai vécue à Thanskiving.

-Je comprends, dit alors Kirsten. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que nous te comprenons tous. Et sache que l'on te soutiendra quoiqu'il arrive. Tu as pris un rendez-vous pour quand ?

-Lundi soir après les cours, dit alors Ryan. Il ne pouvait pas avant et comme je veux faire cela assez rapidement. J'ai pensé que Seth pourra me déposer, il ira chercher Ben après.

-Je viendrais te rechercher, lui dit alors Sandy.

Puis après cette discussion tous reprirent leurs conversation d'avant, Ryan et Seth rigolant tout les deux.

Le lendemain, Oliver alla voir Marissa, car il s'inquiétait que cette dernière ne veuille plus la voir, et ce fut donc surpris de le voir que Marissa l'invita a entrer à le rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda alors Marissa après l'avoir invité à s'installer dans le salon.

-Pour être honnête je m'inquiétais, dit alors Oliver en baissant les yeux. Tu sais après ce que je t'ai appris de mon passé commun avec Ryan.

-Pourquoi, lui dit alors Marissa en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche d'Oliver. Tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je sais, lui confia alors Oliver. Mais je tiens à toi et je ne voudrais pas que tu me rejettes. Tu es ma seule amie, car Anna et Seth se sont rangés du côté de Ryan et Summer je ne sais pas trop car elle hésite entre le fait que tu sois sa meilleure amie et que Seth soit son petit ami.

-C'est par rapport à ce qui se passe entre Ryan et moi, dit alors Marissa. Ils croient que tu en es responsable, mais d'ici peu de temps, ils t'apprécieront.

En disant ce la le visage de Oliver et Marissa se rapprochèrent et alors que leurs lèvres allait se frôler, Oliver sentant que Marissa allait se reculer, il fit les dernier centimètre pour que leur lèvre se scelle ensemble. Cependant, Marissa le laissa faire. Oliver retira ces lèvres de celle de Marissa, avec le visage rouge.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Oliver. Je ne voulais pas, mais je dois avouer que je suis en train de tomber sous ton charme. Cela t'ennuierai si on sort ensemble.

-Non, lui dit alors Marissa. Mais pour commencer, je voudrais qu'on soit discret, par rapport à Ryan. Je ne voudrais pas lui faire de la peine.

Puis tout les deux s'embrassèrent.

Quand Ryan rentra le lendemain de chez ton thérapeute, c'est avec un grand sourire, ce qui rassura alors Kirsten, Hailey et Seth qui l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

-Je pense que cela c'est bien passé, dit alors Kirsten à Ryan en faisant référence à son sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit.

-En fait pas grand chose, dit alors Ryan. Il m'a complimenté pour ma démarche d'allez le voir, mais il m'a dit que cela n'était pas très utile et il m'a confirmé ce que je pensais déjà par rapport à la situation d'aujourd'hui.


	14. Chapter 14

cashgirl: Pour savoir ce qu'ont en tête Gaspar et Oliver il faudra attendre l'épisode 16, à moins que tu devine avant. Pour la saison 02 j'en suis à l'écriture de l'épisode 02 et je reconnais que j'écris cette saison beaucoup moins vite que le première. Pour ce qui est de la troisième saison, je pense qu'il y en aura une, du moins si j'arrive à mettre mes idées comme pour la saison 01 et 02. Merci pour ta review

Saint Valentin

Depuis le moment où Ryan avait appris la véritable identité d'Oliver, près de trois semaines étaient passées. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Marissa et Oliver sortaient ensemble, mais personne n'était encore au courant.

Alors qu'il était tout les deux dans le lit de cette dernière en train de s'embrasser, Marissa semblait penser à autre chose.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda alors Oliver surpris par le fait que Marissa ne lui rendait pas son baiser.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Marissa en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Cependant, à l'approche de la saint Valentin, je suis assez mal à l'aise face à ton frère.

-Tu me fais rire tu sais, lui dit alors Oliver. Quand tu parles de Ryan devant moi tu dis mon frère, alors qu'il est loin de me considérer comme cela. Et pourquoi tu es mal à l'aise face à lui ?

-On est resté bons amies, dit alors Marissa. Et lui cacher que j'ai commencé une nouvelle relation qui plus est avec toi, me mets mal à l'aise.

-Si tu veux, lui dit alors Oliver. On lui annoncera demain avant les cours, enfin tu lui annonceras car depuis trois semaines, il fait tout pour ne pas me voir.

-Faux pas lui en vouloir, lui dit alors Marissa. Après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, c'est un peu normal qu'il prenne ces distances. J'essayerais de lui parler aussi de ça.

-Tu es vraiment trop gentille, lui dit alors Oliver en embrassant Marissa qui cette fois répondit à son baiser.

Le lendemain, quand Ryan descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il avait Ben dans ses bras et le déposa alors dans son parc avec ces jouets, puis accepta la tasse de café que lui tendis Kirsten.

-J'aurais un service à te demander, dit alors Kirsten. Dans deux jours, le soir de la saint Valentin, l'entreprise organise une grande soirée et j'aurais besoin de personne pour m'aider à installer la salle.

-Je veux bien, dit alors Ryan. Mais il y a le problème de Ben.

-Tu amènes avec toi son parc, ces jouets, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cela ne gênera personne, tu l'installeras dans un coin où tu pourras le surveiller et comme je serais là aussi, je pourrais le surveiller aussi.

-Ca marche, dit alors Ryan qui finit son café.

Puis une fois qu'il ait finit son café, il prépara le sac de Ben et une fois le sac près, il donna à Kirsten pour ranger le parc, pour le préparer avec les jouets de Ben pour le soir même. Puis, il alla tout ranger dans le coffre avant de revenir chercher Ben.

-Seth a dormit chez Summer ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten ne voyant pas ce dernier à la maison et constatant que Ryan allait partir.

-Oui, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, si cela peu te rassurer, je pense qu'ils ont seulement dormis ensemble et qu'ils n'ont rien fait d'autre. Bon j'y vais à se soir.

-A se soir, lui dit alors Kirsten. Oh ! La soirée aura lieu dans la salle des galas de la ville, comme toutes les fêtes qu'il y a eut jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-D'accord, dit alors Ryan en refermant la porte du siège passager avant, où il avait mis Ben. A se soir !

Puis Ryan monta dans la voiture après avoir embrassé Kirsten et partit pour la crèche de Ben avant d'ensuite allez au lycée.

Quand Ryan arriva au lycée, Summer, Anna et Seth qui étaient déjà arrivé semblait l'attendre. Puis alors qu'il commençait à avancer pour allez en cours, Marissa vînt les rejoindre et demanda alors à Ryan si elle pouvait lui parler en privée. Anna, Summer et Seth les laissèrent alors seul.

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, dit alors Marissa. C'est quelque chose de pas facile à dire, surtout en période de saint Valentin.

-Laisse moi réfléchir, dit alors Ryan. Quelque chose de pas facile à dire en période de sain Valentin, à son ex petit-ami ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Marissa. J'aurais voulut te le dire plus tôt, mais j'avais trop peur de perdre ton amitié et je tiens vraiment à cette amitié.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Ryan. Je te l'ai dit au moment où j'ai pris mes distances en quelque sorte, que je le faisais pour que tu puisse sortir avec quelqu'un qui puisse te permettre de sortir comme toi tu le souhaites.

-Je sais, dit alors Marissa. Mais je sors avec un personne et ça tu vas peut être pas l'accepter. Mais je te dois la vérité, je sors avec…

-Oliver, lui dit alors Ryan. Bien que je ne l'aime pas, je ne vais pas rompre notre amitié pour autant. Par contre ne me demanda pas d'être ami avec lui cela sera au dessus de mes forces.

-Je t'en prie Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa. Il n'y est pour rien dans les actes de son père par rapport à toi. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir ?

-Peut être, dit alors Ryan. Mais des le départ, il n'a pas joué franc jeu avec moi et a préféré ce moquer de moi et cela je ne le tolère pas. De plus, je n'ait aucune preuve dans le fait qu'il n'y soit pour rien, je veux dire que à quatre ans, j'étais pleinement conscient des choses et que lui aussi peut être et que donc il c'est probablement amuser de ça.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait cela ? Lui demanda alors Marissa qui ne voulait pas croire à la haine qu'éprouvait Ryan pour Oliver

-Ecoute Marissa, lui dit alors Ryan. Tu veux que l'on soit amie, je suis d'accord de l'être et je ce malgré si tu sorts avec Oliver. Mais je ne peux et ne veux surtout pas devenir ami avec lui. Et si tu t'obstine dans cette voie, alors là il en sera finit de notre amitié, maintenant excuse moi, je dois allez en cours de physique.

Puis Ryan partit laissant Marissa qui fut rejoints par Oliver, qui avait entendu toute la conversation. Ryan alla rejoindre Summer, Anna et Seth qui avaient un cours de physique en commun avec lui, Seth lui demanda tout de suite ce qu'elle lui voulait.

-Pour me dire qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre et comme elle tient à mon amitié, dit alors Ryan. Elle voulait me le dire pour être franc.

-Ah bon ! S'exclama alors Seth qui semblait dessus. C'est pour ça !

-Ne lui en veut pas pour ça réaction, lui dit alors Summer. Il espérait vous revoir ensemble, mais là tu viens de lui anéantir ces espoirs. Par contre, elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un.

-Parce qu'elle sort avec Oliver, dit alors Ryan. Je pense qu'elle préférait m'en parler avant de vous en parler.

-Et cela ne te gêne pas ? Lui demanda alors Anna. Je veux dire qu'elle sorte avec ton frère ?

-Pour la millième fois, dit alors Ryan. Oliver n'est et ne sera jamais mon frère. Au jours d'aujourd'hui, j'ai que deux frères, l'un est en prison et l'autre est assis en face de moi, ajouta alors Ryan en parlant à la fin de Seth.

-Il est fort quand même, dit alors Seth. Il a réussit à vous pousser Marissa et toi à la rupture pour ensuite sortir avec elle.

Ryan ne répliqua pas et le cours devant commencer, ils sortirent tous leurs affaires.

Plus tard, alors que Ryan alla vers sa voiture, Seth était là à l'attendre en compagnie de Summer et Anna.

-Je sors avec Summer, lui dit alors Seth. Tu rentres tout seul, par contre tu dis au parent que je rentre ce soir.

-Okay, dit alors Ryan. De toute façon, je vais chercher Ben et après je vais aider à l'installation de la salle pour la saint Valentin.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi pour te donner un coup de main, lui proposa alors Anna. Comme j'ai rien à faire.

Ryan accepta et donc il partit en compagnie d'Anna allez chercher Ben à la crèche avant d'allez ensuite dans la salle des galas. Une fois arrivé là bas, Ryan pris alors Ben dans ses bras.

-Tu peux le porter s'il te plait ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Du moins, pendant que je lui installe son parc.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Anna en prenant Ben dans ses bras.

Puis Ryan mis sur ses épaules le sac qu'il avait prévue pour Ben et il prit le par cet entra dans la salle avec Anna, les voyant arrivé, Kirsten arriva tout de suite, suivit de Julie.

-Bonjours Anna, lui dit alors Kirsten avec un sourire. Je te remercie pour ton aide Ryan, tu n'as qu'à installer le parc devant la scène. Ah Julie ! J'ai demandé à Ryan de venir nous donné un coup de main.

-C'est une bonne idée, dit alors Julie en de manière snob. J'appris que toi et Marissa, n'étiez plus ensemble, dit alors Julie qui semblait réjouit par cette idée.

-Vous cachez très mal votre joie, lui dit alors Ryan. Mais savez-vous avec qui elle sort maintenant ?

-Non, dit alors Julie. Mais je doute que vous ayez un point commun.

-Détrompez vous Mrs Cooper, dit alors Anna. Marissa sort maintenant avec le demi frère de Ryan.

-Elle sort avec Oliver ? Demanda alors Kirsten qui n'avait jusque là rien dit. Et tu le prends plutôt bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Ryan.

-Du moment qu'elle ne me demande pas de parler avec lui, dit alors Ryan. Il n'y a pas de problème. Je lui souhaite d'être heureuse.

Seth et Summer allèrent dans un bistro devant la mer, où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Marissa. Etant les premiers arrivé, ils s'installèrent pour voir rapidement Marissa arriver, mais elle n'était pas seul, elle était accompagné d'Oliver. Le voyant, Seth alla faire une remarque, mais Summer le voyant, l'embrassa pour lui éviter de dire quelque chose de désobligeant.

-Salut, leurs dit alors Marissa en s'installant à table avec Oliver. Je suppose que Ryan vous a dit pour moi et Oliver.

-Oui, lui dit alors Summer en souriant tout en faisant attention à Seth. Il nous en a parlé ce matin, je suis surpris, en tant que ta meilleure amie, je pensais que tu me l'aurais déjà dit.

-Je sais et excuse moi, lui dit alors Marissa. Mais je voulais l dire d'abord à Ryan pour être sur qu'il ne le prendrais pas mal.

-Excusez moi, dit alors Seth en partant à la surprise de Marissa et Oliver, bien que Summer s'attendait à ce genre de réaction.

-Cohen, lui dit alors Summer faisant arrêter Seth qui la regarda ensuite.

-Tu n'auras qu'à passer chez moi ce soir, lui dit alors Seth qui partit ensuite.

Alors que Seth sortait du bistro et partit en direction de la salle des galas qui n'était pas très loin, il fut stoppé par Marissa qui sortit en l'appelant.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Que Ryan ne veuille pas le voir, je le comprends très bien, mais toi, je ne comprends pas où est le problème pour toi.

-Tu te rends même pas compte de ce que tu fais, lui dit alors Seth d'un thon de reproche. Tu sortais avec Ryan et comme il ne pouvait pas t'offrir ce que tu voulais, il a préféré te laisser sortir avec d'autre personne, bien qu'il t'aime toujours. Mais la dessus, tu te mets à sortir avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus. C'est ça que je trouve déplorable de ta part.

-Attends si cela lui posait un problème, lui dit alors Marissa. Il me l'aurait dit et il ne m'aurait pas dit que cela lui importait peu.

-En es-tu sur ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui mit le doute dans l'esprit de Marissa. Puis regarde ce qui vous arrive à tout les deux et depuis quand cela se produit ? Depuis qu'Oliver est arrivé.

-Tu vas quand même pas croire qu'il a orchestré tout cela ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Il a peut être pas orchestré tout cela, lui dit alors Seth. Mais ne me dit pas qu'il a été un saint dans cette histoire. Excuse moi, je dois y allez.

Alors que Ryan faisait une pose avec Anna, après avoir installé toute les tables et chaises, selon un plan que Kirsten leurs avait donné. Ils allèrent à côté de Ben qui dans son parc jouait comme un heureux, sous les sourires d'Anna et Ryan. Puis à la surprise de Ryan, il vît Seth les rejoindre.

-Je croyais que tu étais avec Summer, lui dit alors Ryan. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-On avait rendez-vous avec Marissa, lui dit alors Seth. Et elle c'est pointé avec Oliver et comme je ne pouvais pas le voir je suis partit et disons que j'ai eut une conversation ensuite avec Marissa, durant laquelle j'ai montré mon désaccord dans ses actes.

-Seth ! Lui dit alors Ryan qui comprit que ce dernier voulait prendre sa défense. Je t'ai dit que le fait que Marissa sort avec Oliver me gênait pas, pourquoi tu as été lui dire ça ?

-Tu dis ça, lui dit alors Seth. C'est parce que tu l'aimes et je trouve cela assez drôle de savoir ce que tu fais par amour pour elle.

-Il est vrai que l'a laissé sortir avec Oliver, quand on sait qui il est, dit alors Anna. Mais c'est ton choix et Seth, on doit respecter les choix de Ryan.

-Je te remercie Anna, lui dit alors Ryan. Par contre Seth, je crois que tu vas avoir les oreilles qui vont chauffer, ajouta alors Ryan en voyant Summer arriver et allez directement vers Seth.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as dit à Marissa ? Lui demanda alors Summer à Seth avec un thon de reproche.

-Je crois qu'on va vous laissez, dit alors Ryan en prenant Ben dans ses bras et en allant se mettre à l'écart avec Anna.

-Excuse moi Summer, dit alors Seth. Mais je n'accepte pas le comportement de Marissa. Sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre d'accord, mais avec Oliver, la elle fait fort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Lui demanda alors Summer. En quoi sortir avec Oliver soit pire, Ryan ne le considère même pas comme son frère.

-Ryan ne considère peut être pas Oliver comme son frère, il n'en reste pas moins son frère, lui dit alors Seth. De plus, si Ryan a pris des distances avec Marissa, c'est pas parce qu'il n'était plus amoureux, mais justement parce qu'il aime et ainsi, elle pourrait sortir avec des garçons qui pourront lui offrir ce que Ryan ne peu pas lui offrir maintenant.

-C'est à dire, dit alors Summer qui prenait la défense au maximum de sa meilleur amie. Ne me dit pas que Ryan ne peut pas lui offrir un rencard en tête à tête. Toi, tu peux lui garder Ben, tout comme tes parents.

-Il est vrai que je me suis posé cette question, lui expliqua alors Seth. Mais j'ai compris où était le problème, la première fois qu'il a eut une petite copine, qui était également le seule fois mis à par Marissa. Il s'est retrouvé drogué à une soirée et avec un enfant neuf mois plus tard. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne sortira jamais en tête à tête, mais pour le moment, il préfère prendre son temps en s'occupant de son fils. Mais ça personne n'y a pensée.

-Cohen ! S'exclama alors Summer à cours d'argument. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais Marissa n'était pas supposé pouvoir comprendre tout ça et pour preuve, t'es le seul à l'avoir compris, même tes parents ne l'ont pas compris. Alors ne lui en veut pas.

Puis elle l'embrassa, baiser que lui rendit Seth, avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par Ryan qui venait remettre Ben dans son parc.

-Seth ! Summer ! S'exclama Kirsten en les voyant. Vous venez nous donner un coup de main ?

-Avec plaisir Mrs Cohen, dit alors Summer en allant rejoindre Anna.

Alors que Marissa et Oliver rentrèrent, tout les deux discutaient de ce qui s'était passé, n peu plus tôt au bistro.

-N'en veux pas à Seth, lui dit alors Marissa. Sa réaction ne m'étonne pas après tout, Ryan est son meilleur ami et il fait tout pour prendre sa défense.

-Oui, dit alors Oliver. Mais c'est aussi ton ami ? Lui demanda alors Oliver. Il devrait aussi se réjouir pour toi.

-En fait, dit alors Marissa. Avec Seth, c'est compliqué, avant cet été, avant l'arriver de Ryan chez lui. En réalité, il était ignoré de tous et donc de moi aussi. Donc le fait qu'il ne se réjouit pas pour moi, ne m'étonne pas, je le mérite après tout. Ce qui t'explique encore, pourquoi il se range du côté de Ryan, qu'il considère comme son frère, même si, ils n'ont pas des liens du sang.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors Oliver. Après demain, c'est la saint Valentin, que veux-tu faire de spécial pour cette soirée ?

-Et bien, dit alors Marissa mal à l'aise. Je pensais que l'on pourrait allez à la soirée de gala, j'ai promis à ma mère d'y allez et comme en ce moment je ne vois pas trop ma mère, je ne peux pas ne pas y allez.

-Très bien, dit alors Oliver alors qu'ils étaient arrivés. On ira à cette soirée.

Puis après s'être fougueusement embrassé, chacun allèrent chez soit pour pouvoir faire leurs devoirs.

Quand Kirsten, Seth et Ryan rentrèrent le soir, ils étaient en compagnie de Summer et Anna. Alors que Seth avait Ben dans ses bras, Ryan installa rapidement le parc, pour que Seth, puisse le déposer dedans.

-Anna ! Summer ! S'exclama alors Sandy en revenant de son bureau où il était. Vous rester manger avec nous se soir ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je leurs ai proposé. Elles nous ont bien aidé dans la salle, tout est quasiment finit.

-Ryan, dit alors Sandy. J'ai constaté que Ben avait bien grandit et comme il commence à être à l'étroit dans son siège, j'ai quelque chose pour lui.

Puis Sandy partit pour revenir avec un grand carton dans lequel se trouvait un siège auto pour les bébé de six mois et plus. Faudra lui installé, par contre cette fois, tu devras le mettre à l'arrière.

-Merci, dit alors Ryan qui dut avouer. Je voulais allez m'en acheter un, car comme toi j'ai remarqué, qu'il commençait à être à l'étroit.

-Pendant que je commande le dîner, pourquoi n'iriez vous pas l'installer ? Proposa alors Kirsten en parlant à Summer, Anna, Seth et Ryan.

Tout les quatre acquiescèrent et allèrent dehors, alors que Ryan avait pris le carton avec le siége auto. Pendant ce temps là, dans la cuisine, Sandy et Kirsten discutèrent des enfants.

-Comment va Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Sandy. A l'approche de la saint Valentin, étant seul, il ne le prend pas trop mal ?

-A première vue non, lui dit alors Kirsten. Il semble vraiment heureux en ce moment et ce malgré ce que j'ai appris.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Lui demanda alors Sandy.

-Marissa sort avec Oliver, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et Ryan le prend bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tout ce que Ryan a demandé à Marissa, c'est qu'elle ne lui oblige pas à parler avec Oliver, sinon, ils sont restés bons amis.

Puis ils se turent, voyant Anna et Summer revenir vers le parc pour que Summer prenne Ben dans ses bras avant de repartir.

-Le siège est installé, expliqua alors Anna au Cohen. Ryan voudrait savoir pour la taille de Ben comment terminer les réglages.

Sandy et Kirsten les suivirent alors pour voir comment était Ben dans son siège auto. Ryan qui avait pris Ben, l'installa dans le siège et l'attachant sous le regard de tout le monde, alors que Ben regardait à droite et à gauche, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-Et bien c'est parfait, dit alors Sandy en rejoignant Ryan et en vérifiant que toute les attache soient bien solide.

-Par contre, dit alors Ryan. Il faut que celui qui l'amène, soit celui qui va le chercher.

Puis Ryan récupéra Ben et tous allèrent dans le salon et rapidement, les livreurs leurs apportèrent un bon repas chinois.

-Vous venez à la soirée les garçons ? Leur demanda alors Kirsten vers la fin du repas.

-Moi oui, lui dit alors Seth en regardant Summer. Je ne voulais pas y allez et donc j'ai décidé grâce à Summer de changer d'avis.

-Et toi Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Sandy. Tu sais, tu peux amener Ben, il y a des salles à côté, où tu pourras le coucher et tu garderas le microphone avec toi pour éviter de ne pas l'entendre, si il pleurs.

-Dans ce cas d'accord, dit alors Ryan. Bien que moi, se sera sans cavalière.

Puis, Sandy et Kirsten s'excusèrent et allèrent se coucher alors que les adolescents s'étaient installés dans le salon.

-Et toi Anna ? Lui demanda alors Summer. Tu vas allez au gala de la saint Valentin ?

-Oh ! Je ne sais pas trop, lui dit alors Anna. Comme je serais seul, je me suis dit que je resterais plutôt chez moi, devant un bon film.

-Moi aussi j'y vais et je n'ai pas de cavalière, lui dit alors Ryan. Alors si tu y vas, on pourra se tenir compagnie.

-Dans ce cas, dit alors Anna. Je suis d'accord, tu viendras me chercher à sept heures.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors Seth gêné devant Ryan en se levant avec Summer. On va monté se coucher, a demain.

-Seth ! S'exclama alors Ryan. Tu n'as pas compris, c'et pas avec moi que tu dois être gêné avec cela, mais devant tes parents. Bon, moi je vais ramener Anna, vous pouvez mettre Ben dans son lit, il s'est endormi dans son par cet j'ai pas osé le déranger.

-Pas de problème, dit alors Seth en prenant son neveu dans les bras et en montant suivit de Summer alors que Ryan partit pour ramener Anna chez elle.

Le lendemain matin, Ryan étant le premier réveillé, il sortit cette fois non pas quatre, mais cinq tasse de café. Quand Kirsten et Sandy rentrèrent dans la cuisine et virent le nombre de tasse de poser, cela les interrogea.

-Hailey est rentré de son voyage en Europe ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Non, dit alors Ryan. La cinquième tasse est pour…

Puis Ryan arrêta de parler en voyant Seth et Summer descendre des escaliers tout propres, déjà près.

-Bonjours, leurs dits alors Sandy avec un grand sourire. Je suppose que vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-J'espère que vous faites attention touts les deux, dit alors Kirsten. J'aime bien Ben, mais je ne veux pas me retrouver tout de suite avec un nouveau petit fils.

-Vous pouvez être tranquille, dit alors Summer assez mal à l'aise. Mais pour le moment, on ne fait que dormir ensemble.

-Tenez, dit alors Ryan en leurs tendant à chacun une tasse de café et ainsi leurs abrégé leur souffrance de cet interrogatoire. Se soir, tu as encore besoin d'un coup de main pour terminer la salle ?

-Si tu veux pourquoi pas, lui dit alors Kirsten. Mais rassure toi, cela sera moins pénible qu'hier. Et d'ailleurs je te remercie pour ton aide.

-On viendra vous aidez aussi, dit alors Summer au plus grand malheur de Seth.

Kirsten accepta l'offre et la remercia, puis rapidement, ils durent se préparer et une fois encore, Ryan mis le parc de Ben dans la voiture, puis tout il partit pour la crèche, Summer et Seth, prenant la voiture de Summer.

Quand Ryan arriva au lycée, Summer et Seth n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il sortit de la voiture et pris son sac, alors qu'on l'appelait derrière lui.

-Nouveau siège auto ? Lui demanda alors Marissa qui le rejoints Oliver restant à l'écart.

-Oui, lui dit alors Ryan. Sandy a fait la surprise en me l'offrant, Ben grandit tellement vite que je voulais en acheter un de toute façon.

-Seth n'est pas venu avec toi ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Non, dit alors Ryan. Summer a dormis avec lui cet nuit, donc ils sont partis avec la voiture de Summer et comme je devais déposé Ben à la crèche, je suis partit plutôt que. Vous allez aller au bal tout les deux demain ? Demanda alors Ryan en parlant d'Oliver et Marissa.

-Oui, lui dit alors Marissa. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas ?

-Non, lui dit alors Ryan. Rassure toi, Sandy m'a convaincue que je pouvais venir avec Ben, donc je vais y allez et comme Anna et moi, n'avons pas de cavalier, alors on va y allez en ami. Cela ne te gêne pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, lui dit alors Marissa.

-Gaspar sera là ? Demanda alors Ryan en direction de Oliver, histoire de faire la conversation avec ce dernier et ainsi faire plaisir à Ryan.

-Je crois que oui, lui dit alors Oliver surpris par sa réponse. Pourquoi cela ne gênerait ?

-Pas plus que te voir toi là bas, lui dit alors Ryan. Pour moi, c'est un étranger et toi tu es le petit copain d'une de mes amies. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je suis désolé, je dois vous laisser.

Puis Ryan partit en direction de la bibliothèque, laissant derrière lui Marissa et Oliver.

-Au moins il t'a parlé et sans te faire le moindre reproche, lui dit alors Ryan. Il est vrai que te qualifié en tant que simple petit copain d'une amie, n'est pas très facile.

Le lendemain, quand Ryan fut fin près pour allez à la soirée de gala spécial saint Valentin, il descendit avec Ben dans ses bras rejoindre Kirsten, Summer et Seth qui était près dans le salon.

-Oh ! S'exclama alors Summer en voyant la tenue de Ben. Il est trop mignon dedans, c'est le cadeau que lui a fait Anna à Noël.

En effet Ryan avait mis le costume que Anna avait offert à Ben à Noël et tous le trouvèrent adorable dedans.

-En effet, dit alors Ryan. J'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui pas eut le temps de lui mettre, ni même l'occasion. Bon, je vais allez chercher Anna, on se retrouve là bas.

-On s'occupe d'amener le berceau et de lui installé, lui dit alors Seth. Tu as pris le microphone, je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Oui, dit alors Ryan. Je l'ai mis dans le sac que j'amène avec moi. A tout à l'heure.

Puis Ryan partit chercher Anna, alors que Seth et Summer partirent en avance pour préparer le berceau de Ben.

Quand Ryan arriva avec Ben dans les bras et Anna qui avait pris le sac qui contenait les affaires que Ryan avait prévu pour Ben, très peu de monde était arrivé, cependant, toute les personne le regarda avec Ben. Apercevant Summer et Seth, plus loin, ils allèrent les rejoindre.

-Passe le sac Anna, lui dit alors Seth. Tu viens Ryan, je te montre où je l'ai installé.

Puis il mena Ryan dans une pièce où il y avait des lumières qui pouvait servir de veilleuse. Au milieu, Seth avait installé le lit de Ben.

-La porte se ferme à clé, lui dit alors Seth. Comme ça, tu peux être sur que personne entra le déranger pendant qu'il dort.

-D'accord, dit alors Ryan. Tu peux ma passer une des tétines et son petit ours, je vais pas lui donner à manger tout de suite, il n'a pas fin.

Puis Ryan et Seth retrouvèrent les filles, qui était en compagnie de Marissa et Oliver qui venait d'arriver. Ryan chercha tout de suite Gaspar des yeux, mais ne le trouva nulle par.

-Il n'est pas encore là si tu cherche mon père, lui dit alors Oliver. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Puis tous commencèrent à passer une bonne soirée, bien que Ryan resta le plus possible distant d'Oliver et en guettant l'arrivée de Gaspar.

Alors que Ryan discutait avec Anna, Summer, Marissa, Oliver Sandy et Seth, quand Ryan vit entrer celui qu'il appréhendait de voir le plus. Sandy qui vu son regard, compris ce qui se passait.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui, lui dit alors Sandy à l'oreille pour pas qu'Oliver l'entende

Puis comme, il s'en est douté, Gaspar se dirigea tout de suite vers eux.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama alors Gaspar. Oliver ! Ryan ! Marissa !

-Bonjours Gaspar, dit alors Ryan. Je te présente Anna et Summer, des amies, Seth mon frère et oui, Sandy Cohen, mon père.

-Et le petit bout de chou ? Demanda alors Gaspar. Il a bien un nom.

-Ben, lui dit alors Ryan en regardant avec fierté son fils. Ben Cohen.

-Et bien, j'étais enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit alors Gaspar. Excusez moi, je dois allez voir un ami qui vient d'arriver. Et a la surprise de tous, Gaspar alla voir Caleb qui venait d'arriver.


	15. Chapter 15

Merci à cashgirl pour sa review. Pour la fin de la saison 02, je ne vais pas ta dire, mais j'ai déjà une idée en tête.

Retour à Chino

Une semaine et demie passa depuis que le gala de la saint Valentin avait eut lieu. Cependant, Ryan ne cessait de se poser des questions sur le fait que Gaspar était ami avec Caleb, question que se posa également Sandy. Mais ils ne dirent rien aux autres. Mis à par cet événement, Ryan avait passé une très bonne soirée avec ces amis.

Ryan était dans le salon en train de lire un livre en surveillant Ben qui était dans son parc, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Kirsten, Sandy et Seth n'étant pas là, il alla ouvrir, pour voir sur le seuil de la porte Teresa, son ancienne voisine. Bien que surpris de la voir ici, il l'invita à entrer dans le salon, où il lui dit de s'asseoir. Teresa n'ayant pas remarqué la présence de Ben dans le parc, elle pris la parole, bien qu'elle soit gêné.

-Si je suis là, lui dit alors Teresa. C'est pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'agit de Mrs Martinez.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? Demanda alors Ryan qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Je suis désolé Ryan, lui dit alors Teresa. Je sais que tu l'aimais beaucoup, elle est décédée cette nuit dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Elle était à ce point malade, dit alors Ryan blanc comme un linge. Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu de son état.

-Elle est gravement tombée malade, il y a un mois, dit alors Teresa. Cependant, vous correspondiez et avec le retour de ton père, elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter encore plus. Et oui, je suis au courant de tout, elle m'a fait lire tes lettres, j'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas.

-Non, bien sur que non, dit alors Ryan. Comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir. Des obsèques on déjà été prévu ?

-En réalité, dit alors Teresa. Personne ne veut s'en occuper et je n'ai guère le temps, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être tant occupé. Pour l'argent, il n'y a pas de problème, elle avait une assurance vie et elle a réussit à ce mettre un bon paquet d'argent de côté, mais pour l'utiliser faudra que tu attendes l'ouverture de son testament.

-Ah ! S'exclama alors Ryan avec un petit sourire. C'est bien Mrs Martinez pour faire un testament, personne de Chino n'avait fait cela avant.

Puis Ryan s'arrêta en entendant Ben pleurer, il alla tout de suite le chercher et après avoir regarder l'heure, il s'installa à côté de Teresa qui regardait Ben.

-Alors voilà ton fils, lui dit alors Teresa. Tu ne lui donnes pas à manger ?

-Non, lui dit alors Ryan. Je lui ai donné à manger il y a moins de deux heures. Pour ce qui est des obsèques de Mrs Martinez, j'accepte de m'en occuper.

-Très bien, lui dit alors Teresa. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois reprendre le travail. Pour les obsèques, l'hôpital m'a dit que tu dois les contacter, pour qu'il te dise ce que tu dois faire.

-Très bien, dit alors Ryan qui l'avait reconduit jusqu'à la porte. Je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu et je te téléphone, pour dire où et quand aura lieu les obsèques.

Puis après avoir dit au revoir à Teresa, il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon, Ben tenant son ours dans ses bras et fixant son père.

C'est ainsi que Seth et Summer retrouvèrent Ryan quelques minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda alors Seth. Tu fais une de ses têtes.

-J'ai eut une visite de Teresa, tu sais la fille que tu as vu quand j'ai été voir Emilie, dit alors Ryan. Et elle m'a apporté une mauvaise nouvelle. Mrs Martinez est décédé cette nuit.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Summer. Je suppose, qu'elle t'a dit quand avait lieux les obsèques.

-En réalité, dit alors Ryan. Il y a personne pour s'en occuper et Teresa n'ayant pas le temps, elle ne peut s'en occuper. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais m'en occuper et j'ai accepté, cette personne a tant fait pour moi, que je veux lui rendre l'appareil. D'ailleurs faut que je téléphone l'hôpital.

Puis Ryan se leva, passa Ben à Seth et alla dans le bureau de Sandy pour téléphoner tranquillement.

Quand Sandy et Kirsten rentrèrent, ils virent Seth et Summer dans le salon avec Ben, mais ils furent surpris de ne pas y voir Ryan.

-Où est Ryan ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Dans le bureau de papa, dit alors Seth. Il est au téléphone avec l'hôpital, Mrs Martinez est décédé cette nuit.

-Mais pourquoi il téléphone l'hôpital, dit alors Sandy.

-J'ai accepté d'organiser les funérailles, dit alors Ryan. Personne ne voulait le faire, Teresa, n'ayant pas le temps. Puis elle a fait tant de chose pour moi, que je veux lui rendre l'appareil.

-Tu as très bien fait, dit alors Kirsten. Que t'as dit l'hôpital ?

-Le cercueil avait déjà était choisit, dit alors Ryan. Tout comme un emplacement dans le cimetière de Chino. Par contre faut que je réserve l'Eglise, avec le prêtre, les fleurs, puis aussi le repas ensuite.

-Tu veux un coup de main ? Lui proposa alors Kirsten.

-C'est gentil, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, je veux faire cela seul, elle tant fait pour mois avant que je vous connaisse, quand ma mère ne pouvait pas m'aider et je tiens ainsi lui rendre hommage.

-Je comprends, lui dit alors Kirsten. Nous comprenons tous et sache que si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

Caleb était dans son bureau en compagnie de Julie et tout les deux semblaient attendre quelqu'un, certaine personne arriva. Elle frappa à la porte et entra dans le bureau sans que Caleb l'y ait invité à entrer.

-Gaspar, dit alors Caleb. Je me demandais si tu allais vraiment venir ? J'ai cru que tu allais te dégonfler en les voyant tout les deux.

-Certainement pas, dit alors Gaspar avec un regard vicieux. Cependant, je n'aurais jamais cru que Ryan avait tan d'ennemi dans la région

-Ce contrat doit rester secret, dit alors Caleb. Si ma fille venait à l'apprendre. Non, si jamais mes filles venaient à l'apprendre, je crois que je les perdrais pour toujours.

-C'est le même cas pour moi, dit alors Julie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut que vous restiez le plus discret que possible.

-Ne vous inquiétez, dit alors Gaspar. Mon fils n'attend que le feu vert et cela ne sera que l'affaire d'une heure et à la fin de la journée, Ryan ne sera pas ce qui lui ait arrivé.

Puis Caleb sortit de sous son bureau une valise, qu'il ouvrit. Cette valise était remplit de billet, valise que referma tout de suite Caleb avant de l'a poussé en direction de Gaspar.

-Il y a la moitié, dit alors Caleb. Considérez ceci comme un preuve loyauté, une signature de contrat. Le reste vous sera transmit à la fin, avant que vous partiez.

Alors que Caleb, se leva, Gaspar tandis la main en direction de Caleb qui la serra énergiquement.

-C'est un réel plaisir de faire des affaires avec vous, dit alors Gaspar qui partit ensuite, laissant Caleb et Julie seul.

-C'est risqué ce qu'on fait Cal, lui dit alors Julie après l'avoir embrassé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu paniques soudain, lui dit alors Caleb. On était d'accord tout les deux pour lui faire payer sa présence ici. On lui a demandé de partir et il est toujours ici.

-J'espère que Marissa le découvrira jamais, dit alors Julie. Elle ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Quand Kirsten rentra le soir, après avoir rendu visite à Jimmy en compagnie de Sandy, tout les deux retrouvèrent Ryan affalé sur le sofa.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda alors Sandy en les cherchant du regard. Ils ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Comme j'ai passé mon après-midi au téléphone pour organiser les funérailles, expliqua alors Ryan. Seth et Summer sont partit se promener sur la plage avec Ben.

-Et pour les obsèques ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Tout est près, dit alors Ryan. Avec l'argent de son assurance vie, j'ai eut assez pour couvrir tout les frais. Et le repas, aura lieux chez Teresa. Cela aura lieux demain, je sais que c'est tôt, mais sinon, il aurait fallu attendre plus d'une semaine.

-Bien, dit alors Kirsten. Je vous laisse, j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer.

Puis Kirsten partit en laissant Sandy et Ryan seul. Ryan voulant dire quelque chose à Sandy semblait mal à l'aise et ce fut donc après quelques minutes, qu'il osa poser sa question.

-Tu vas peut être me dire que je suis fou et que je m'imagine des trucs, mais lors de la soirée de la saint Valentin, j'ai vu Gaspar se dirigé vers Caleb et tout deux semblait être en grande discussion.

-Je voudrais bien te dire que c'est ton imagination, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais j'ai vu la même chose que toi. Cependant, ne t'en préoccupe pas.

Le lendemain, Ryan était habillé pour les funérailles et il était dans le salon avec Ben, Summer les attendant déjà et il attendait Kirsten, Seth et Sandy qui arrivèrent rapidement ensuite ?

-Ca va allez ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Oui, lui dit alors Ryan. Faut que je me fasse à l'idée que cet après-midi, je vais devoir lui faire mes adieux.

Puis alors qu'ils allaient sortir, ils virent de l'autre côté de la porte Marissa, Anna et Luke. Chacun lui expliquèrent qu'ils tenaient à être à ses côtés dans cette épreuve.

Puis ils partirent à trois voitures, Ryan qui était dans sa voiture, avec Seth et Summer, passa devant pour montrer le chemin.

Après près d'une demi heure de route, ils arrivèrent dans un quartier, où était une grande Eglise où était déjà arrivé la voiture qui amena le cercueil.

Rapidement, des amis d'enfances de Ryan arriva et la dernière arrivée fut alors Teresa, qui alla tout de suite le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je vous présente Teresa, dit alors Ryan à sa famille et ses nouveaux amis. Teresa, tu connais déjà Seth ! La tu as Kirsten et Sandy mes parents, Marissa, Anna et Luke des amis

-Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit alors Teresa.

Puis ils durent entrer dans l'église et Ryan et Teresa s'assirent sur le premier banc, alors que Kirsten, Sandy et Seth se mirent derrière Ryan avec Ben. Puis encore derrière se trouvait alors Summer, Anna, Marissa et Luke.

Le prête commença un éloge de Mrs Martinez en vantant tout ces mérites qui était fort nombreux, puis le prêtre demanda alors à Ryan de le rejoindre. Ryan monta alors sur l'extrade et après quelque seconde pris la parole.

-Vous me connaissez tous, commença alors à dire Ryan. Cependant, ces huit dernier mois, n'étant plus ici, je sais que beaucoup m'ont cru mort. Cependant, j'avais gardé contact avec certain d'entre vous, ne pouvant le faire avec tous à mon plus grand regret. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui, dit alors Ryan. C'est pour rendre hommage à cette dame qui m'a très souvent ouvert les bras quand j'en avais besoin. Cette dame que je considère comme ma grand-mère a tout fait pour moi. Cependant, alors que ces derniers mois nous avions une étroite correspondance par lettre, je lui ai confié mes soucis, cependant elle qui était malade ne me dit rien. C'est cet acte de générosité, que je tiens surtout à glorifier, je suis qu'elle a fait un geste pour chacun d'entre vous. Elle n'en avait aucune obligation, mais elle l'a fait. Je sais que cela ne se fait pas durant une cérémonie de funérailles, mais j'aurais un souhait, souhait que je veux que vous fassiez et respecté. Je voudrais que l'on fasse une minute de silence pour elle, à compter de cette seconde.

Puis Ryan se tut, ce que tous firent, sans la moindre protestation et un long silence passa, silence que Ryan acheva au bout de une minute.

-Pour finir, dit alors Ryan. Sachiez que j'ai un fils de six mois et que j'aurais le regret qu'il n'ait pas put connaître cette dame. Cependant, je pourrais lui faire par de toute ces actes de bonté et lui faire comprendre que des personnes généreuse existe encore dans ce monde. Mrs Martinez, vous en avez largement fait, reposez maintenant en paix et je vous remercie encore pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

Puis Ryan descendit et retourna s'asseoir, pendant que le prête termina la cérémonie. Puis tous se levèrent et Ryan en compagnie de Seth, Luke et quelque autre jeune de Chino que Ryan ne connaissait pas, ils portèrent le cercueil jusqu'à la voiture.

Après cette cérémonie, ils durent allez à la mise en terre, puis enfin, ils se rendirent chez Teresa, où un repas avait été installé.

Ryan était à l'écart avec Ben, quand Teresa vînt le rejoindre, elle regarda Ben quelque minute avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai des nouvelles de Emilie, si cela t'intéresse, lui dit alors Teresa. J'ai essayé de l'appeler hier, c'est comme ça que j'en ai eut. Je dois dire qu'elles sont mauvaises.

-Vas-y, lui dit alors Ryan. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? La dernière fois que j'en ai eut, elle voulait partir en Angleterre après avoir mis au monde Ben.

-C'est ce qu'elle a fait, dit Teresa. Elle est partit en Angleterre avec ces parents, cependant alors que tout semblait bien se passer, ils sont partit faire un voyage en famille, mais leurs avions c'est écrasé, ne faisant aucun survivant. Pour Ben, je me suis dit que tu aurais voulut le savoir.

-Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, lui confia alors Ryan.

Puis alors qu'il discutait, Kirsten, vînt les voir, tout en demandant à Ryan si cela allait, ce à quoi Ryan répondit à l'affirmatif.

-Cela fait drôle de voir que c'est ici que tu as grandi, lui confia alors Kirsten.

-Et oui, dit alors Ryan. J'ai eut des bons et des mauvais moments ici. Et je dois dire, que bien que je ne regrette pas ma vie d'aujourd'hui, cet endroit me manque de temps en temps.

-Rassure toi, lui dit alors Kirsten. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Mais en se moment, cela doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenir.

-Si cela à un rapport avec Gaspar rassure toi, lui dit alors Ryan en souriant et sel levant voyant que Ben s'endormait. Excusez moi, je vais le coucher.

Alors que Ryan partit avec Ben dans les bras, il laissa Teresa avec Kirsten, Teresa se sentant assez mal à l'aise.

-Excusez moi, dit alors Teresa. Je peux vous poser des questions sur Ryan, car je sais que si je lui pose je n'aurais pas la vérité.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Kirsten avec un grand sourire.

-Je voulais savoir comment il va avec le retour de son père ? Demanda alors Teresa. Je sais qu'il avait une correspondance avec Mrs Martinez a qui il a expliqué le retour de son père. Et je voulais savoir si cela n'était pas trop difficile.

-A vrai dire, lui dit alors Kirsten. A l'entendre, il le prend plutôt bien et il fait comme si s'était un inconnu. Mais par dessus, il y a pas mal de découverte que Ryan a fait comme, le fait qu'il a un demi frère de son age. Mais avec ce frère le problème que, je ne sais pas si tu le savais, mais Ryan enfant se faisait…

-Battre par son père, termina alors Teresa. Oui, j'étais au courant, en fait tout le monde ici est au courant.

-Et bien beaucoup pense que le père de Ryan, n'osant pas lever la main sur son autre fils, déversa toute sa colère sur Ryan, lui expliqua alors Kirsten. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il garde ces distances avec son demi frère.

-Il a peur d'un mauvais coup de leur part ? Demanda alors Teresa.

-Honnêtement, lui dit alors Kirsten. Je ne peux pas te le dire, pour ça, il faudrait lui poser la question et je ne suis pas sur que tu auras une réponse exacte de sa part.

-Vous savez, lui dit alors Teresa. Je connais Ryan depuis toujours et je dois dire que aujourd'hui et ce malgré les évènements, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi bien. Et ça, c'est grâce à vous.

-Je te remercie, dit alors Kirsten. Mais à l'arrivé, Ryan y est pour beaucoup dans son bien être actuelle et nous on l'aide du mieux qu'on peut.

Alors que Ryan ressortit dehors après avoir couché Ben, il fut intercepté par un homme habillé d'un costard, qui semblait l'attendre.

-M. Atwood Cohen ? Demanda alors l'homme. Je sui le notaire de Mrs Martinez et elle vous a nommé comme unique héritier. Si on peut se mettre à l'écart, pour que je puisse vous montrer et que vous les signez.

-Euh ! S'exclama alors Ryan pris au dépourvu. Veuillez attendre, que j'aille chercher mes parents.

Puis Ryan se dirigea vers Sandy qui n'était pas très loin avec Seth et Luke. Ryan lui expliqua rapidement la situation et avec Sandy, il retourna voir l'homme. Tout les trois se mirent dans le salon, chez Teresa pour être plus à l'aise.

-Ryan m'a dit que vous vouliez le voir pour le testament de Mrs Martinez ? Demanda alors Sandy une fois installé.

-C'est exact, dit alors l'homme. Je crois que Mrs Martinez en surprendra plus d'un pour ça démarche. Cependant, quand je l'ai vu la dernière, c'est à dire il y a deux semaines, elle m'a clairement dit qu'elle remettait tous ses biens à une seule personne, Ryan Atwood Cohen.

Puis l'homme tandis une feuille à Ryan et à Sandy, feuille qui était identique.

-Je sais que la liste est un peu courte, dit alors l'homme. Cependant, mis à par sa petite maison ici et son compte en banque, elle n'avait rien d'autre. Cependant la somme se trouvant dans son compte en banque s'élève à deux cents cinquante mille dollars. Et tout cet argent, vous revient M. Atwood Cohen. Si vous voulez bien signer.

Puis il fit signer à Ryan une feuille, feuille que signa aussi Sandy, Ryan étant encore mineur. Puis l'homme s'en alla comme si de rien était.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Ryan. Elle avait tant d'argent et elle ne l'a pas utilisé pour vivre dans un endroit meilleur.

-Parce qu'elle aimait cet endroit, lui dit alors Sandy. Cet endroit qui lui permettait d'être avec toi et maintenant que tu étais partit, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas vivre très longtemps. Elle l'a dit le soir où elle est venue car elle s'inquiétait de ta disparition, peu de temps avant ton arrivé à la maison. Elle l'a dit qu'elle était trop âgée maintenant.

-Très bien, dit alors Ryan. Mais je ne veux pas de cet argent, je n'en ai pas besoin, maintenant que je vis avec vous, alors qu'ici, beaucoup d'autre personne aurait eut besoin de cet argent.

-Rien t'empêche dans faire dont, lui dit alors Sandy. Tu peux très bien les investirent dans un hôpital ici, ou un tout autre. Je sais que tu feras ce qui est le mieux, je te fais confiance.

Puis tout les deux sortirent à l'extérieur, chacun allant voir des personnes différentes.

Ryan s'était installé à l'écart sous un arbre à l'ombre, alors que le soleil se faisait rude. Ryan pensait encore aux événements de la veille, alors qu'il assistait aux funérailles de Mrs Martinez, quand l'homme, lui avait expliqué qu'il venait d'hériter de la maison de la vielle dame, mais aussi d'un compte contenant une somme assez importante d'argent. Ryan qui ne manquait de rien auprès des Cohen et il avait expliqué à ses derniers son intention d'offrir cette argent à une bonne œuvre, ce à quoi, les Cohen, lui dirent qu'ils était fier de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là assis à l'écart de tout le monde ? Lui demanda une fois derrière lui qui était Marissa.

-Je réfléchis, dit alors Ryan. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis à l'écart, cependant tu peux t'installez avec moi si tu le souhaite.

Marissa accepta l'invitation et s'assit à côté de Ryan tout en lui demandant sur quoi il réfléchissait, pouvant peut être lui donner un coup de main.

-Et bien, dit alors Ryan. Mrs Martinez a fait de moi son héritier, je récupère donc sa maison de Chino et son argent dans un compte bancaire et à la surprise de tous, ces comptes contient deux cent cinquante mille dollars. Cependant, maintenant et ce grâce aux Cohen, je ne manque de rien, alors avec cet argent, je voudrais en faire dont pour des jeunes des quartiers démunit comme Chino, qui n'ont pas eut ma chance de rencontrer des personnes comme Sandy et Kirsten.

-Tu es vraiment surprenant, lui dit alors Marissa. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle générosité. Pour ce qui est des associations, il y en a pas mal, par contre c'est à toi de choisir laquelle te tiens le plus à cœur. Et que va tu faire pour sa maison ? Tu vas la vendre ?

-Non, dit alors Ryan. Pour ceci, j'ai déjà réglé le problème, Teresa m'a dit qu'elle cherchait un appartement à Chino, je vais lui laisser la maison. Sinon, comment cela se passe entre Oliver et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit alors Marissa. Depuis quelques jours, il prend ces distances, je suis assez septique pour la suite.

-C'est pas de ma faute j'espère ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Car je sais que je ne dois pas arranger les choses, mais maintenant que je sais ce que je sais, je n'arrive pas à lui adresser la parole.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Marissa. Si cela ne marchait pas entre lui et moi, cela n'aurait rien à voir avec toi.

Oliver était chez lui, ayant décidé de ne pas allez en cours, sachant qu'il allait bien tôt partir. C'est dans le salon, que son père le retrouva.

-Comment tu vas fils ? Lui demanda alors Gaspar. Tu es près pour la phase final de notre plan ?

-Mes valises sont faîtes, lui dit alors Oliver. Tu n'as plus qu'à dire go et on est partit. Tu es sur qu'il va marcher.

-Rassure toi, dit alors Gaspar. Avec les alliés qu'on a, Ryan n'aura pas le temps de dire ouf avant qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrive. Ce n'est pas chance pour lui, arrivé ici et se faire des ennemis comme les siens. Je suis content que cela ne soit pas nos ennemis à nous. Marissa ne se doute de rien ?

-Non, lui dit alors Oliver. Par contre, elle devait nous servir d'allier, mais en fait elle nous aura servit à rien à l'arriver.

-Peu importe, lui dit alors Gaspar. Le fait qu'elle ne soit plus avec Ryan est déjà quelque chose de très bien.

Gaspar et Oliver discutait alors tout les deux de ce qu'ils avaient prévue et il semblait jubiler de joie face à la douleur qu'ils allaient imposer à Ryan.

Ryan se rendit après ces cours à Chino, chez Teresa en compagnie de Sandy. Celle-ci, quand elle les vit sur le pas de la porte, elle les invita à entrer.

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu recherchais un appartement ? Lui demanda alors Ryan en s'installant dans le salon avec Teresa et Sandy.

-Oui, lui répondit alors Teresa qui ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi tu es venu ici pour ça ?

-Il se trouve que j'ai hérité de la maison de Mrs Martinez, lui expliqua alors Ryan. Au lieu de m'embêter de la mettre en vente, tout en devant la vide et en plus le risque que le jardin qu'elle s'occupait si bien soit réduit à néant, j'ai eut une idée, je te l'offre. Il est déjà tout équipé, tu pourrais si tu veux, y emménager tout de suite.

-Je ne peux pas, dit alors Teresa. C'est très gentil de te par Ryan, mais cet maison est à toi, tu dois la vendre pour utiliser l'argent pour Ben.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, lui dit alors Ryan. Depuis que je vis à Newport. Je ne manque de rien, je dirais même le contraire et Ben non plus, ne manque de rien. Et je préfère savoir cette maison dans les mains d'une personne en qui j'ai confiance qu'entre les mains de parfait étranger.

-Dans ce cas j'accepte, dit alors Teresa la larme à l'œil. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable.

Puis Sandy pris la parole, lui demandant de signer à certain endroit, Ryan aussi dut signé tout comme la mère de Teresa qui était resté silencieuse et Sandy, Teresa et Ryan étant toujours mineur.

Puis à la fin, alors que Ryan allait repartir, Teresa le prit dans ses bras pour le remercier de nouveau et de lui faire promettre de donner des nouvelles de lui régulièrement. Ce à quoi Sandy lui dit qu'il y veillerait, ce qui fit rire Teresa et Ryan.

La semaine passa et Ryan qui avait déjà choisit à qu'elle œuvre, il allait offrir l'argent, il dut s'y rendre en compagnie de Sandy et Kirsten qui en tant que parents devait l'accompagner. C'est donc, à trois qu'ils se rendirent à l'orphelinat de Chino, où la directrice qui était dehors les attendait déjà. Puis elle les conduisit dans son bureau où trois chaises les attendaient, ils s'installèrent donc.

-M. Atwood Cohen, dit alors la directrice de l'orphelinat. Bien que le dont que vous nous faisiez soit des plus généreux, pourrais-je savoir vos motivations.

-Il y a un an, dit alors Ryan. Je vivais ici même à Chino avec ma mère, cependant l'été dernier ma mère est décédé des suites d'un cancer. J'ai eut la chance dans mon malheur d'avoir fait la connaissance de Sandy et Kirsten qui m'ont adopté et qui me considère comme leur propre fils. Mais je sais que très peu on la chance que j'ai eut. Cet argent, je l'ai eut, suite au décès d'un personne que je considérais comme ma grand-mère, qui m'a souvent aidé, alors que je vivais ici. Cependant, aujourd'hui, j'en ai pas besoin de cet argent, donc après réflexion, j'ai décidé que cet argent servira à des enfants qui n'ont pas eut la même chance que moi

-Ce geste est très noble, lui dit alors la directrice. Un tel dont doit être immortalisé, une plaque avec votre nom se trouvera sur la façade du bâtiment.

-Certainement pas, dit alors Ryan à la surprise de la directrice et des Cohen. Si vous y mettez une plaque, il ne faut pas que vous inscriviez mon nom, mais celui de Mrs Martinez.

-Si c'est votre choix, dit alors la directrice. Nous le respecterons et je tiens tout de même à vous remercier. Cela représente beaucoup pour nos jeunes.

Puis Ryan donna un chèque que avait pris Kirsten, chèque contenant la somme que lui avait laissé Mrs Martinez.

Une fois que la directrice l'ait de nouveaux remerciés, Kirsten, Ryan et Sandy partirent et rentrèrent chez eux.

Gaspar était chez lui dans le salon avec son fils, quand on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir pour revenir en compagnie de Caleb et Julie.

-Je croyais que s'était risqué que vous veniez ici ? Demanda alors Gaspar.

-Imaginez que j'étais avec Marissa ? Demanda alors Oliver.

-Pas de risque, dit alors Julie. Elle passe sa soirée avec sa meilleure amie. Si nous sommes ici, c'est pour affaires.

-Ma deuxième fille rentre se lundi de son voyage d'affaire, dit alors Caleb. Ils seront tous occupés, de plus Ryan est occupé par un événement qui s'est produit le week-end dernier. C'est le moment où jamais, lundi vous aurez ce pour quoi je vous ai demandé de venir et vous pourrez repartir.

-Très bien, dit alors Gaspar. N'oubliez pas la deuxième moitié de l'argent.

Caleb ne répondit pas et partit toujours accompagner de Julie alors que Gaspar et Oliver se regardèrent avec un regard vicieux.


	16. Chapter 16

cashgirl: Merci pour ta review et je suis désolé de faire subir tant de chose à Ryan, j'en viens à ma demander si tu vas pas me détester une fois que tu auras lut le dernier épisode de cette saison. En tout cas, voilà la réponse que tu attendais au sujet de Gaspar et Oliver. Pour ce qui est de ton problème pour poster tes propres fictions bien que je sois nul en anglais, je veux bien t'aider. Pour commencer, as-tu déjà un compte où pas. Si non faut que tu ailles sur le lien register où tu dois entrer des information comme adresse e-mail, pseudo, mot de passe,... Après je te dirais comment poster une histoire de la manière la plus précise possible.

Bonne lecture à tous

L'enlèvement

Le lundi matin, dans la maison des Cohen, tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens. Effectivement, Hailey revenant de son voyage, Kirsten avait décidé de faire une grande fête pour son retour et la féliciter. Effectivement, Hailey était partit quelque semaine en Europe, pour pouvoir prendre des cours de management et ainsi pour gérer son entreprise sans problème. Alors que Ryan et Seth arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Ryan portant Ben dans les bras, Kirsten et Sandy était dans la cuisine en train d'expliquer ce qui pourrait ce passer dans la journée.

-Ah les garçons ! S'exclama Kirsten en les voyant arriver. Seth, je voudrais que des que tes cours sont finis, tu viennes à la maison m'aider, Summer qui finit à la même, je lui ai demandé un coup de main et elle a accepté, donc elle te ramènera. Ryan, tu auras la voiture. Normalement, tu devras récupérer Ben, à moins qu'il y ait un changement.

-D'accord, acquiescèrent les garçons en prenant chacun un café.

-Ah qu'elle heure l'avion de Hailey arrive ? Demanda alors Ryan qui pris le café que lui tandis Seth après avoir posé Ben sur sa chaise pour bébé.

-Vers midi, dit alors Kirsten. Jimmy va la chercher et tout les deux vont se promener jusqu'à se soir, pour pas que Hailey s'aperçoive de la fête.

-Je ne veux pas vous presser, dit alors Sandy à l'intention des garçons. Mais comme vous devez déposer Ben à la crèche, il faudrait que vous pensiez à y allez.

Ryan et Seth acquiescèrent et partir avec leurs affaires de cours, le sac de Ben et bien sur Ben, après avoir dit au revoir à Kirsten et Sandy.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ryan entra avec Seth dans la crèche pour y déposer Ben, les voyant arriver, la jeune femme qui s'occupait de Ben arriva tout de suite à leurs rencontre.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama alors la jeune femme. Qui vient le chercher se soir, un de vous deux, ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Normalement c'est moi, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, il n'est pas impossible que se soit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Très bien, dit la jeune femme en prenant Ben dans ses bras, ainsi que le sac que lui tandis Seth. Et bien a se soir alors, ou a demain.

Puis Ryan et Seth partirent après avoir dit au revoir à Ben. Puis ils partirent pour leurs cours.

Gaspar et Oliver était dans leurs maisons, qui étrangement avaient commencé à se vider. Tout les deux semblaient surveiller l'heure et les mouvements chez Marissa et Jimmy.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder à partir, dit alors Oliver. Marissa va bien tôt allez en cours et Jimmy doit allez travailler avant d'allez chercher Hailey, c'est du moins ce que m'a dit Marissa.

-Cela se confirme, dit alors Gaspar voyant Jimmy et Marissa sortirent de chez eux et de monter dans la voiture de Jimmy, qui sortit de leur allée et partit. Maintenant, il faut que l'on rassemble tout nos affaires ici, pour que quand le camion arrive, il embarque tout en très peu de temps, tout ce qui est petit, on s'en ai déjà occupé ce week-end. Allez au travail !

Puis alors que Gaspar, allait commencé à tout regrouper dans le salon, il vit que Oliver resta immobile à regarder le paysage de la fenêtre.

-Oliver ! S'exclama alors Gaspar surpris par la tête de son fils, et il comprit tout de suite où était le problème. Ne me dit pas que tu hésites maintenant, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour en arriver là. Dans l'affaire on y gagne tout autant que Caleb et Julie.

-Et si on nous retrouve ? Demanda alors Oliver. Qu'est-ce qu'on risque si le plan qu'a établi Caleb échoue ?

-Ce plan ne peut pas échouer, dit alors Gaspar en prenant son fils par les épaules. A midi, la maison est vide et on a retrouvé Caleb et à treize heures, tout est finit et on sera trop loin avant que Ryan ne s'aperçoivent de quoique se soit. Allez, maintenant, viens me donner un coup de main.

Puis Oliver et Gaspar réunirent tout leurs affaires dans le salon, ce qui leurs pris à peu près une heure. Alors qu'il venait de finir, un camion arriva et un homme vînt frapper à leurs portes.

-Bonjours ! S'exclama alors l'homme. C'est vous Gaspar Atwood ?

-Oui, dit alors Gaspar. Nous avons réunis toute nos affaire dans le salon, vous pouvez commencer.

-Très bien, dit alors l'homme. C'est bien, on aura rapidement finit.

Puis il rentra accompagné de quatre autres hommes qui prirent les affaires de Gaspar et Oliver et qui les mirent dans le camion.

Vers le midi et demi, Caleb entra dans la crèche où se trouvait Ben, la jeune femme le reconnaissant, alla à sa rencontre.

-C'est vous qui venez chercher Ben ? Demanda alors la jeune femme à Caleb qui fut surpris par la question. M. Atwood Cohen, m'a dit que se serait peut être quelqu'un d'autre qui viendrait chercher Ben.

-Euh oui, dit alors Caleb qui bondit sur l'occasion ayant eut peur de devoir faire pression pour récupérer Ben.

Puis la jeune femme partit pour revenir avec Ben, qu'elle mit dans les bras de Caleb, qui pas habitué ne savait pas trop comment le portant. Ceci surprit alors la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes sur que cela va allez ? Demanda alors la jeune femme à Caleb qui affirma et alla partir. Attendez ! Vous alliez partir sans son sac, il a mangé et il devrait maintenant dormir tranquillement.

-Très bien, dit alors Caleb en récupérant le sac.

Puis il partit pour allez à l'écart et sur le trottoir d'en face à l'ombre, là où l'attendait Julie, Gaspar et Oliver. Caleb donna à Gaspar Ben, ainsi qu'une mallette contenant la deuxième partit de la somme d'argent que Caleb leurs avaient promis.

-Je suis tout de même content de ne pas vous avoir comme ennemi, dit alors Gaspar. Vous êtes quelqu'un de redoutable.

-Votre fils est quelqu'un de têtu, dit alors Caleb. Nous lui avons demandé de partir et il est resté, maintenant il va le regretter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, dit alors Gaspar. Je n'aie guère eut le temps de m'occuper de lui comme je le souhaitais.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors Caleb. Ce que je fais, n'a rien à voir avec votre comportement avec lui quand il avait cinq ans. Maintenant partez !

Puis Gaspar, mis Ben dans un siège auto de sa voiture et monta dedans avec Oliver avant de prendre la route.

Quand Ryan sortit du lycée, alors qu'il se dirigea vers sa voiture, il fut rattrapé par Marissa qui avait une question à lui poser.

-Tu peux me ramener ? Lui demanda alors la jeune fille.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Ryan en montant dans la voiture. Par contre, on passe chercher Ben à la crèche d'abord.

Marissa montra son accord et tout deux partirent pour la crèche. Durant le trajet, qui dura environ dix minutes, tout les deux discutèrent de la soirée qui allait avoir lieu en l'honneur de Hailey et de son grand projet d'entreprise de couture qui allait naître.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ryan et Marissa entra dans la crèche et le jeune femme qui s'occupait de Ben surprise alla à sa rencontre.

-C'est votre grand-père qui est venu le chercher, lui dit alors la jeune femme. Il m'a dit qu'on lui avait demandé de venir le chercher.

-Ah bon ! S'exclama Ryan qui regarda son portable pour voir s'il avait un message de la par de Kirsten ou encore Sandy, mais il n'avait rien. A qu'elle heure il est venu le chercher.

Cependant, la jeune n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le visage de Ryan se décomposa devant Marissa et la jeune femme, toute les deux surprise.

-Désolé, dit alors Ryan. Mais on doit y allez !

Puis il sortit pour monter dans la voiture, rapidement suivit par Marissa qui commençait à s'inquiéter voyant la tête que faisait Ryan.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ryan, dit alors Marissa. Il est fort possible que ton grand-père soit passé le prendre pour le ramener chez vous. Non ?

-J'en doute, dit alors Ryan qui avait pris un chemin précis en allant le plus vite possible. Caleb s'est beaucoup amélioré ces derniers temps, certes, mais cela est dut à la présence de ces filles. Cependant, au moment du gala de la saint Valentin, je l'ai vu discuter avec Gaspar.

-Ne me dis pas que Caleb serait capable d'un coup aussi bas que celui là ? Lui demanda alors Marissa qui commença à s'inquiéter.

-On va savoir cela tout de suite, dit alors Ryan qui entra la voiture devant la maison de Gaspar et Oliver.

Il sortit de la voiture et alla directement vers la porte qui quand il tourna la poignée, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Il entra suivit de Marissa et ils purent constater que la maison était vide mis à par la présence d'une table avec une feuille de papier de Ryan, écrit par Gaspar. Ryan l'a pris pour la lire, alors que Marissa l'a lut par dessus les épaules de Ryan.

_Ryan_

_Comme tu as put t'en douté, Ben à disparut, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrais grand soins, chose que je suis certain que tu soit incapable de faire cela correctement._

_Comme toujours tu ne sais pas choisir tes amis et tes ennemis et pourtant, dans tes ennemis, tu en as deux et de tailles. Tu n'aurais jamais dut les contrarier, je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire mais voilà. Si je sui venu à Newport, ce n'est pas pour te voir et te récupérer, ce n'est que mensonge. Cependant, deux personnes m'ont demandé de venir pour leurs rendre un service, c'est à dire partir avec Ben. C'est personne, qui je suis que tu connais leurs noms, sont Caleb Nicol et Julie Cooper…_

Ryan ne prit pas le temps de lire la suite, qu'il partit comme une furie vers sa voiture et partit immédiatement. Marissa qui avait essayé de le rattraper, pris son téléphone et téléphona tout de suite à Seth.

-Oui, dit alors Seth qui venait de décrocher.

-Seth ! S'exclama alors Marissa. C'est Marissa, Ryan arrive comme une furie, il faut que tu le stoppes avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Pourquoi il est dans cet état ? Lui demanda alors Seth qui commençait à s'inquiéter vu le son de la voie de Marissa.

-Ben a disparut, dit alors Marissa qui sanglotait légèrement. Gaspar et Oliver l'ont enlevé avec l'aide de ma mère et de ton grand-père. Je prends ma voiture et j'arrive tout de suite, mais avant retiens lieu avant qu'il ne fasse une erreur.

Puis Marissa raccrocha et courut vers sa voiture et partit directement en direction de chez les Cohen.

Seth qui venait de raccrocher était tout plan, Summer qui était à ses côté avec Anna et Luke qui était venu leurs donner un coup de main, s'inquiétèrent de ce qui se passait.

-Ben ! S'exclama alors Seth avec difficulté. Il a été enlevé par Gaspar et Oliver avec la complicité de mon grand-père et Julie. D'après Marissa, il arrive ic…

Voyant Ryan arrivé par la fenêtre, il sortit tout de suite avec les autre et alors que Ryan allait se précipiter vers l'intérieur, Ryan et Luke le stoppèrent.

-Ryan je t'en supplie, dit alors Seth. Marissa m'a téléphoné et il est inutile d'agir ainsi. Il faut prévenir les flics.

-Laisse moi passer Seth ! Hurla alors Ryan qui fit tant de bruit que Julie, Caleb et Sandy les rejoignirent alors que Marissa arriva derrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda alors Sandy surpris par le comportement de Ryan.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa en venant à ses côté. Calme toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine, tout tes forces doit être dans les recherche et là on perd du temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda alors Julie en s'approchant de sa fille.

A la surprise de tous, Marissa gifla sa mère qui faillit tomber sous le coup.

-Vous avez cru quoi tout les deux, dit alors Marissa en regardant froidement Julie et Caleb. Que personne n'aurait sut que vous vous cachiez la dessous. Vous êtes minables.

Puis Marissa sortit son téléphone et téléphona à la police, alors que Ryan ne pouvant tenir debout, s'assit avec l'aide de Seth et Luke qui l'avait maintenu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Sandy qui ne comprenait vraiment rien alors que Kirsten venait les rejoindre à l'extérieur au même moment que Jimmy arriva avec Hailey.

-C'est pour signaler une disparition, dit alors Marissa à la surprise des adultes mis à par Caleb et Julie. C'est un bébé de six sept mois, nous avons le nom des kidnappeur.

Puis alors que Marissa donna l'adresse des Cohen au policier qui expliqua qu'il leurs amenait une voiture, Sandy qui commençait à comprendre regarda alors avec froideur Julie et Caleb.

-Comment avez vous put oser faire cela, dit alors Sandy. Qu'est-ce Ryan a bien put vous faire ? Je vous demande de sortir de chez et de plus jamais revenir ici.

-Sandy ! S'exclama alors Kirsten qui ne comprenait pas alors que Ryan courut vers la maison, pour s'isoler.

-Il se trouve que ton père et sa compagne on fait revenir Gaspar dans la vie de Ryan, dit alors Sandy. Pour une seule et bonne raison, orchestré l'enlèvement de Ben. Voilà ce qui se passe.

Puis Sandy partit dans la maison pour retrouver Ryan, avec Marissa, Summer, Anna, Seth et Luke.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est vrai, dit alors Kirsten. La larme à l'œil.

-Ecoute Kiki, dit alors Caleb en s'approchant de sa fille mais celle-ci le gifla comme Marissa avait giflé sa mère plus tôt.

-Je ne veux plus te revoir, lui dit alors Kirsten qui se dirigea vers la voiture de police qui venait d'arriver.

Kirsten invita les policiers à entrer dans la maison, alors que tous étaient présents dans le salon, excepté Ryan qui s'était enfermé dans sa chambre.

-J'aurais besoin de toute les informations que vous avez ? Demanda alors le policier.

-Marissa étant avec Ryan, dit alors Sandy. Je pense qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir tout vous expliquer.

-J'ai accompagné Ryan à la crèche pour récupéré Ben, dit alors Marissa. Là bas, la jeune femme qui s'occupe de Ben a dit que le grand-père de Ryan était déjà passé le prendre. Surpris au départ, Ryan a été pris un doute et il a été dans la maison de son père. La maison était vide et son père lui avait laissé un mot qui lui expliquait qu'il était partit avec Ben, sur la demande du grand père de Ryan et de sa compagne qui se trouve être ma mère.

-Vous n'êtes pas ses parents ? Demanda alors le policier à Kirsten et Sandy.

-Ryan est notre fils, dit alors Kirsten. Notre fils adoptif, Ben est le fils de Ryan et le kidnappeur est le père biologique de Ryan. Le grand-père de Ryan se trouve être mon père.

-C'est confus, dit alors le policier. Mais le principal est de retrouver l'enfant. Avez-vous une photo du bébé, qu'on puisse le faire diffusé.

Sandy se leva et partit pour revenir quelque minute plus tard avec deux photos de Ben qu'il tandis aux policiers qui les pris en se levant.

-Malheureusement, dit alors les policiers. Vous devez attendre maintenant, nous vous tiendrons au courant de l'état des recherches régulièrement. Je dois aussi, que se soir sera mis un mandat d'arrestation pour votre père et la mère de la jeune fille.

-Ils n'auront que ce qu'ils méritent, dit alors Hailey qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

Puis alors que les policiers partirent, Kirsten s'excusa alors et monta la haut voir comment allait Ryan.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de Ryan, elle ne trouva personne, elle alla alors dans la chambre de Ben, où Ryan était debout devant le berceau de Ben et il tenait dans sa main, l'ours qu'utilisait tout le temps Ben pour dormir.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Kirsten en posant une main sur l'épaule de Ryan qui ne pouvant plus tenir fondit en larme dans les bras de Kirsten. Je te promets de tout faire pour le retrouver.

Dans le salon, une grande conversation se déroulait sur Julie et Caleb et sur ce qu'ils ont fait. C'est Marissa qui engagea la conversation.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Marissa dont quelque larme perlait le long de ses joues. Comment ont-ils put faire une telle chose.

-Et encore une épreuve pour Ryan, souffla Seth dont le visage ne reflétait plus aucune joie. Comme s'il n'avait pas eut assez de problème à vivre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a contre Ryan pour faire une telle chose, dit alors Hailey. C'est pourtant un garçon charmant, serviable, intelligent et encore je ne site pas toute ces qualités.

-Désolé, lui dit alors Sandy. On avait prévu de faire une fête en l'honneur de ton retour et de ton entreprise.

Puis à la surprise de tous, Seth se leva et allait partir, mais il fut stoppé par son père qui voulait savoir où il allait.

-Je vais faire des recherches sur Gaspar, dit alors Seth qui voyant la tête des autres continua les explications. Si je trouve des informations sur Gaspar, je pourrais peut être découvrir où est-ce qu'il a put allez se cacher.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, Marissa, Summer, Anna et Luke vinrent le rejoindre et tous ensemble partirent pour la maire à la recherche d'un maximum d'information. Alors que les adolescents étaient partit, Kirsten redescendit.

-Comment il va ? Lui demanda alors Hailey.

-Pas très bien, dit alors Kirsten. Personne ne s'était douté d'une telle manigance ?

-J'avais bien vu ton père parler avec Gaspar lors de la soirée de la saint Valentin, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé une telle chose de possible.

-Ils sont vraiment tombés bien bas, dit alors Jimmy.

-Où sont les enfants ? Demanda alors Kirsten remarquant leurs absences.

-Partit à la mairie faire des recherches sur Gaspar, lui dit alors Hailey. Il espère ainsi trouver un indice sur l'endroit où il put se cacher.

-Je vais téléphoner au détective de la famille, dit alors Kirsten en se levant. Avec un peu de chance, soit il aura des informations à nous donner, soit il va pouvoir nous en trouver.

-J'en ai un aussi, dit alors Jimmy. Il est spécialisé dans les affaires boursières, mais je suis sur que si je lui demande, il pourrait peut-être nous aider.

Puis il se leva et se mit à l'écart pour téléphoner avec son portable.

Caleb et Julie étaient dans la grande villa de Caleb, et alors que Julie semblait inquiète, Caleb lui semblait tranquille.

-Juju ! S'exclama alors Caleb. Tu vas arrêter de tourner en roue, on ne risque rien, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-On ne risque rien, dit alors Julie. Je te signale qu'on va se faire arrêter pour complicité d'enlèvement et que en plus, j'ai perdu ma fille et toi pareil.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, on frappa à la porte. Caleb alla ouvrir avec Julie et ils trouvèrent derrière la porte quatre policiers.

-Caleb Nicol ? Julie Cooper ? Demanda alors le policier.

-Oui, dit alors Caleb comme si de rien était.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour complicité d'enlèvement, dit alors le policier qui mit les menottes à Caleb, tandis qu'un autre faisait de même avec Julie.

-Nous vous conseillons de prendre un bon avocat, dit alors un autre policier. Si vous n'en avez pas, un avocat vous sera commis d'office.

Puis une fois qu'on leur ait mis les menottes, tous quittèrent le domicile de Caleb.

Seth arriva à la mairie avec les autres et alla directement à l'accueil où se trouvait une jeune femme qui attendait qu'on lui demande un renseignement.

-Bonjours, dit alors Seth. Nous voudrions savoir si on peut avoir accès à un dossier d'une personne ?

-Non ce n'est pas possible, dit alors la réceptionniste d'une tonalité sec. C'est information peuvent être accessible que par certaines personne.

-Je vous en pris, supplia alors Marissa. Un bébé a été enlevé et nous avons besoin de rechercher des informations sur la personne qui peut l'avoir enlevé.

-Je suis désolé, dit alors la réceptionniste. Mais je ne peux pas vous donner…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda alors une voie féminine qui se trouve être celle du Dr Kim. Seth ? Marissa ? Mais que faites-vous tous ici ?

-Dr Kim ! S'exclama alors sEth. Nous essayons de rechercher des informations sur Gaspar Atwood, c'est extrêmement urgent.

-M. Atwood, dit alors le Dr Kim. Le père de Ryan et Oliver. Mais pourquoi vous recherchez des informations sur lui.

-Il a enlevé Ben, dit alors Anna. Le fils de Ryan. Et bien que la police le recherche, au lieu de rester à rien faire, on a pensé qu'on pourrait trouver des indices sur des lieux où on pourrait chercher.

-Ils sont avec moi pour des recherches, dit alors le Dr Kim à la réceptionniste en se dirigeant vers un escalier. Venez avec moi.

Puis les adolescents suivirent leurs directrices qui les menèrent dans une salle avec quelque ordinateur et différente armoire.

-Vous pouvez avoir accès de ces ordinateurs accès à la fiche de tous les citoyens d'Amérique, leur dit alors le Dr Kim. Je vous fait confiance pour ne pas allez chercher des informations, si ce n'est au sujet du père de Ryan et d'Oliver. Je vais vite fait allez chercher le dossier d'Oliver au lycée et je reviens, vous y trouverais peut être des informations utile.

-Merci, dit alors Summer alors que le Dr Kim parti les laissant seul alors que Seth se mit tout de suite sur l'ordinateur à la recherche d'information.

Puis tous se mirent à chercher la moindre information qui pourrait leurs être utile, les moindre endroit où Gaspar avait bien put passé. Si bien qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le Dr Kim était revenu avec le dossier. Elle dut toussoter, pour faire remarquer sa présence.

-D'après le dossier d'Oliver, il n'y a d'inscrit que la ville où il habitait avant et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient partit là bas. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Quelque nom de ville possible, dit alors Marissa. Maintenant, il va falloir les explorer.

-Tenez, dit alors le Dr Kim en leurs tendant deux photos, l'une représentant Oliver, l'autre Gaspar. Si vous montrer la photo d'un bébé, les gens auront du mal à pouvoir le différencier d'un autre bébé. Cependant, un adulte c'est pas pareil.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, dit alors Seth alors qu'il allait partir.

-C'est normal, dit alors le Dr Kim. Vous donnerez mon soutien à Ryan et je suppose que demain, vous ne viendriez pas en cours ?

-Non, dit alors Marissa. Bien que la police les recherches, plus on est et mieux se sera.

Quand les adolescents rentrèrent chez les Cohen, Jimmy était toujours présent au côté de Hailey, Kirsten et Sandy, tout les quatre avaient le regard fixé sur le téléphone.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressent ? Demanda alors Sandy à l'intention des jeunes.

-Quelque nom de ville figurant dans le passé de Gaspar, lui dit alors Seth. Demain, on a l'intention d'allez voir dans chacune de ces villes et demander au passant, s'il nom pas vu Gaspar ou Oliver en leurs montrant, une photo d'eux. Comment va Ryan ?

-Il est resté enfermé dans sa chambre, dit alors Kirsten.

Puis soudain le téléphone sonna amenant un silence complet, Sandy décrocha et alors qu'il ne disait rien, si n'est d'acquiescé à ce qu'on lui disait au téléphone.

-C'était la police, dit alors Sandy. Apparemment ils ont arrêté Caleb et Julie, cependant, ils n'ont pas grandes choses pour les arrêter. Caleb a pris le bébé certes, mais en le passant à Gaspar, il peut jouer sur la fait qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir que Ryan était en froid avec son frère, du point de vue juridique. De plus, leurs noms sur une lettre ne sont pas un motif valable pour une arrestation.

-Et au sujet de Ben ? Demanda alors Kirsten.

-Ils ont entamé une enquête et ont retrouver la voiture de Gaspar abandonné à la frontière de l'état, dit alors Sandy.

-Vers qu'elle état se dirigeait-t-il ? Demanda alors Seth qui sortit une feuille avec plusieurs noms de ville.

-Vers l'Arizona, dit alors Sandy. Pourquoi tu as une ville dans ces coins là ?

-Possible, dit alors Seth. Cependant, il y a aussi la possibilité qu'il est décidé de passer la frontière du Mexique, ou qu'il soit encore dans nos états de Californie.

-Tu expliques ? Lui demanda alors Summer.

-CE qu'il veut dire, dit alors Jimmy. C'est que bien qu'il aurait put abandonner la voiture au frontière du Mexique et passer la frontière, on serait tout de suite où il est allez. Alors que s'il fait un détour vers l'Arizona, personne ne le soupçonnera. De même qu'il ait put faire croire qu'il quittait l'état et qu'il se soit installé dans un petit village à l'écart de la ville.

-Ce qui nous reste encore plusieurs possibilités, dit alors Kirsten. Il va falloir que je prévienne le Dr Kim, que Ryan n'ira pas en cours demain, tout comme toi Seth.

-Elle est au courant, dit alors Seth. On l'a vu à la mairie et c'est grâce à elle qu'on a eut les informations sur Gaspar. Par contre, il vrai que vous devrez demander l'accord de vos parents, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de ces amis.

-Marissa a mon accord, dit alors Jimmy.

-Je ne pense pas que ms parent s'y opposeront, dit alors Anna.

-Moi de même, dit alors Summer.

-Je pense que mes parents voudront venir vous aider, dit alors Luke. Comme ils savent ce qu'a vécue Ryan.

Kirsten et Sandy remercièrent les adolescents, cependant, Anna, Summer et Luke durent rentrer, suivit par Jimmy et Marissa, qui demanda à être tenu au courant des nouvelles, qu'ils ont au sujet de l'enquête.


	17. Chapter 17

cashgirl : Pour l'histoire, je m'attendais à ta réaction, mais en lisant la suite tu vas vite être rassuré. Je te remercie encore pour ta review qui me toujours autant plaisir, étant la seul à m'en laisser. Pour ce qui est d'éditer ton histoire, ayant déjà un compte, il faut que tu entre dedans à partir du lien Log in, à côté de Register. Une fois sur ton compte tu dois déjà enregistrer ton doccument que tu auras déjà ecrit sur une page dy type world, pour cela tu vas sur le menu Documents que tu trouveras à gauche le troisième en partant du haut normalement. Une fois enregistrer, tu vas sur le menu d'en dessous, c'est à dire Stories et tu vas d'abord sur le menu Guidelinesque tu trouveras vers le haut à droite. Une fois sur cette page, tu dois accepté la charte qu'il te donne. Ensuite tu vas sur new story qui se trouve à gauche de guidelines et tu commence à créer ton histoire en selection où tu veux la mettre, c'est à dire, livre, film, série,... Puis ensuite elle te demandera le titre de ta fiction, un résumé et d'autre chose et avant de validé en bas, il faut que tu selectionne ton document que tu as déjà enregistrer grave à la barre de slection qui se trouve au dessus de la barre pour confirmer la confirmation de ton histoire. J'espère ne pas trop t'avoir embrouillé et dis moi si tu as d'autres problèmes.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Mobilisation dans les recherches

Le lendemain, quand Kirsten et Sandy se levèrent après une courte et agité nuit, ils descendirent et purent constaté le fait ait que la fenêtre du jardin était ouverte. Surpris, ils allèrent dehors et purent voir Ryan qui était assis en direction de l'océan, le regard perdu.

-Ryan ? Lui demanda alors doucement Kirsten. Regarde toi, tu es épuisé, tu n'as pas dormis. Il faut que tu te repose, cela ne changera rien au fait que l'on puisse retrouver Ben plus tôt ou pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit alors Ryan. Comment on peut dormir alors que l'on sait que son enfant est quelque par et qu'on ne sait pas comment il est traité, ou qu'on ne sait pas quand on va le revoir, si on va le revoir.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Je te jure qu'on le retrouvera, la police le cherche, notre détective privé le cherche, celui de Jimmy le cherche. Puis aujourd'hui on va se séparer en plusieurs groupes et allez dans différent endroit pour chercher Ben. Je te jure que l'on va le retrouver et en parfaite santé.

Puis, Kirsten le poussa dans la cuisine où Sandy qui avait préparé du café, lui tandis une tasse, que Ryan pris à contre cœur.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Seth et Hailey qui comme Sandy et Kirsten avaient eut une courte et agité nuit.

-Tu as réussis à dormir ? Demanda alors Hailey à Ryan, cependant ce dernier resta silencieux.

-Je ne crois pas lui, dit alors Kirsten. On l'a trouvé assis sur la terrasse.

Puis le téléphone sonna, tous regardèrent le téléphone de manière silencieuse, Sandy alla répondre et après quelques minutes raccrocha.

-S'était la police, dit alors Sandy. Ils ont lancé plusieurs avis de recherches dans les états voisins où ils auraient put partir. Apparemment, Gaspar laisserait pas mal de signe montrant leur présence. Et Caleb et Julie ont été relâchés, comme je m'y attendais.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare en plusieurs groupe, dit alors Seth. Du moins, si vous chercher avec nous, il serait mieux de se diviser, cela nous permettra de diviser plus de terrain.

-Je suis d'accord, dit alors Kirsten. Seth, tu seras avec Ryan et Hailey, pendant que je serais avec votre père, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ryan pour bien lui prouver qu'il n'est pas seul.

Puis à la surprise de tout le monde, on sonna à la porte. Sandy alla ouvrir pour laisser entrer Marissa, Summer, Anna, Jimmy et Luke accompagner de ces parents.

-Bonjours, dit alors Carlson, le père de Luke. Luke nous a mis au courant de la situation et nous tenons à vous aider dans vos recherches. Luke nous a dit que vous vouliez partir à leurs recherches.

-Je vous remercie Carlson, dit alors Sandy en lui serrant la main. Nous allions commencer les recherches, mais avant, voulez vous un café.

Puis Kirsten servit un café à chacun, alors que Ryan alla sur la terrasse, ne supportant plus les regards qu'on lui lançait, cependant il fut rejoint par Marissa.

-Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé, dit alors Marissa. Je n'aurais jamais dut sympathiser avec Oliver, tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Marissa, dit alors Ryan. Tu ne savais même pas la véritable identité d'Oliver, et en plus tu ne les as pas aidé à partir avec le bébé. Je pense qu'au départ, ils voulaient t'utiliser pour sortir le bébé, cependant ils ont vu que tu ne ferais jamais cela, sans que je te l'ai demandé et que tu ne leurs donnerais jamais le bébé. C'est à moi de te remercier pour la fidélité dont tu me fais preuve.

Puis Kirsten les appela, donc ils retournèrent dans la cuisine où tout le monde avait finis de prendre leurs cafés.

-Bien ! S'exclama alors Sandy. Je vous remercie de venir nous donner un coup dans ses recherches. Je pense pour les groupes de recherche Carlson et Merridth ensemble, ajouta-t-il en regardant les parents de Luke. Hailey avec Jimmy ; Marissa et Anna vous irez avec Ryan dans leurs voitures, Summer, si tu as ta voiture, tu pourras être avec Seth et Luke.

-Bien sur, dit alors Summer.

-Puis je serais avec Sandy, termina alors Kirsten. Si quelqu'un à le moindre indice, qu'il n'hésite pas à appeler les autres. Ils sembleraient qu'ils étaient vus la dernière fois dans l'Arizona.

Puis tous partirent.

Après plus de deux heures de routes, Ryan arriva dans l'Arizona et se dirigea vers les lieux où la police aurait dit qu'ils avaient trouvé des indices prouvant leurs passages.

-Alors ils aurait laissez des indices dans le coin, dit alors Anna en sortant de la voiture alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur les lieux.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait faire les centres commerciaux où autre boutique qui vends de la nourriture, dit alors Marissa.

-De même que les motels ou bien les hôtels, ajouta Ryan. Car avec Ben, je les vois mal dormir dans leurs voitures, du moins j'espère.

-Rassure-toi, lui dit alors Marissa. Je suis certain que Gaspar ne fera pas de mal à Ben. Allez venez, ajouta-t-elle en se dirigent vers la première boutique qu'elle venait de voir.

Puis tout les tris partirent dans et firent tout les magasins qu'ils trouvèrent en leurs demandant sil il avait vue Gaspar et Oliver en leurs montrant un photos, mais à chaque fois, ils eurent droit à une réponse négative. Puis ils firent les hôtels et les motels. Et alors que Ryan perdait espoir, ils firent le dernier motel qu'ils devaient faire avant de devoir rentrer.

-Ah oui, dit alors l'homme. Je les ai vu hier, ils avaient avec eut un bébé. Mais pourquoi vous les rechercher ?

-Ils se trouvent que cet homme est mon père, dit alors Ryan. Je suis en mauvais terme avec lui et le bébé qu'ils avaient avec eut est mon fils, qu'ils m'ont enlevé. Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où ils on put partir ?

-Je suis désolé, dit alors l'homme. J'en ai pas la moindre idée, je crois qu'ils parlaient d'allez à Pittsburgh. Par contre, ils ont oublié ceci.

Puis il sortit une peluche appartenant à Ben, que Ryan pris. Marissa et Anna remercièrent l'homme et sortirent avec Ryan à l'extérieur.

-Si ils vont à Pittsburgh, c'est une excellente nouvelle, dit alors Anna à la surprise de Ryan et Marissa. C'est même une très bonne nouvelle.

-Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'ils aillent à Pittsburgh soit une excellente nouvelle.

-Par ce que j'ai beaucoup d'amis et j'ai de la famille là bas, dit alors Anna. Je vais leurs envoyés à tous par e-mail des images de Gaspar, Oliver et Ben. Maintenant, on devrait rentrer.

Puis ils retournèrent à Newport.

Quand Seth rentra avec Summer et Luke, de leurs journée de recherche, il constat rapidement que Marissa, Anna et Ryan n'était toujours pas rentré. Cependant, Ryan arriva avec Marissa et Anna tout de suite après lui. Ryan qui tenait toujours l'ours de Ben, ours que remarqua tout de suite Kirsten, Sandy et Seth.

-Vous avez retrouvé leurs traces ? Demanda aussitôt Seth à Ryan.

-Je vais téléphone à ma famille, dit alors Anna qui se dirigea vers la terrasse pour téléphoner tranquillement.

-Nous avons trouvé le motel où ils ont passé la nuit dernière, avoua alors Ryan. Ils ont oublié cet ours qui est à Ben, ce qui me rassure dans le fait que s'étaient bien eux. Et d'après l'homme du motel, ils sembleraient qu'ils aient dit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Pittsburgh.

-Attends, dit alors Seth. C'est là où habitait Anna avant ?

-Si, dit alors Marissa. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partit sur la terrasse, pour appeler ses amis de là bas et sa famille qui est toujours là bas et leurs demander de veiller et chercher quelque chose qui prouverait leurs présence là bas.

-C'est fait, dit alors Anna. Je leurs enverrais par mail des photos de Gaspar, Oliver et Ben. Logiquement, si ils font le chemin par le route, ils devrait être là bas d'ici quelque jours, je pars demain matin là bas pour leur expliquer le situation.

-Je te remercie Anna, dit alors Ryan.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit alors la jeune fille. Par contre, je vais rentrer préparer mes affaires et commander mes billets. Je t'appelle des que j'arrive là bas.

Puis elle prit Ryan dans ses bras et partit après avoir salué tout le monde. Kirsten invita alors tout le monde à un dîner, qu'elle commanda chez un japonais.

Cependant, Ryan s'isola de nouveau, alors qu'il fut rejoint par Seth, Summer et Luke.

Le lendemain, alors que Julie était chez elle et qu'elle se préparait à allez chez Caleb, on frappa à la porte, elle alla ouvrir pour trouver à sa plus grande surprise Marissa.

-Marissa ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

-Garde ton venin, lui répliqua alors froidement Marissa. J'ai quelque chose à te faire signer, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe carton contenant des papiers qui semblait être officiel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda alors Julie.

-J'ai demandé hier soir un coup de main à Sandy pour avoir ses papiers le plus rapidement possible, j'ai décidé de m'émanciper, du moins de toi, le seul problème, c'est que cela doit être des deux parents. J'en ai parlé à papa et il m'a compris et a signé les papiers.

-Et que vas-tu faire tout seul ? Lui demanda alors sa mère.

-Je ne serais pas tout seul, dit alors Marissa. Car une fois émancipé, j'accepterais la proposition de tutelle que papa me proposera.

-Mais Marissa, lui dit alors sa mère. Je suis désolé…

-Tu es désolé pour quoi ? Lui demanda alors Marissa. Pour avoir participé à l'enlèvement d'un bébé, pour avoir essayé de faire virer Ryan de l'école en Novembre dernier. Sache que à chaque fois que tu fais mal à Ryan, tu me fais mal. J'en ai marre, donc je prends mes distances. Et si tu refuse, c'est pas grave, j'irais jusqu'au tribunal, je gagnerais et l'affaire sera exposé en public devant tout Newport, tu vas adoré.

Ce fut donc avec réticence que Julie signa les papiers. Marissa lui lança alors un vague merci avant de partir.

Anna qui venait de sortir de l'avion qui venait d'arriver à Pittsburgh et alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, où sa famille l'attendait, c'est là qu'elle vit Gaspar en compagnie d'Oliver qui tenait Ben. Pour ne pas être vue, elle se cacha et les suivit discrètement vers l'extérieur. Cependant, dehors, un jeune homme de son age allait l'appeler avant que Anna lui face signe de se taire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda alors le jeun homme.

-Ce que je te demande de rechercher, dit alors Anna. Se son eux, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Gaspar et Oliver, qui montaient dans un taxi avec Ben. Allez Marc, il faut les suivre.

Puis elle poussa ce Marc dans la voiture de ce dernier et ils se mirent à suivre le taxi qui sortit rapidement, pour atterrir dans ce qui semblait être une campagne avoisinante de la grande ville. Puis le taxi, entra dans le jardin d'une grande maison. Marc arrêta la voiture et Anna pour voir et constater que s'était la maison de Gaspar et la présence d'une gouvernante qui sortit pour prendre Ben, lui prouva que l'enlèvement était prévu depuis longtemps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, lui dit alors Marc.

-On les surveille, dit alors Anna. Tu peux téléphoner à un de tes copains, pour lui demander de les surveiller, car il faut que j'aille chez ma tante et là je téléphonerais à Ryan.

-Tu ne veux pas laisser la maison sans surveillance ? Lui demanda alors Marc.

-Non, lui dit alors Anna. Maintenant qu'on les a trouvé, je ne veux pas tout perdre parce que personne ne les a surveillé rien qu'une minute.

Marc acquiesça et téléphona à son meilleur ami, qui arriva rapidement. Marc lui présenta alors Anna, qui ensuit lui expliqua la situation et sa requête. L'ami de Marc qui s'appelait à la surprise de Anna, Ben compris la situation et lui promis de la prévenir s'il voyait du mouvement et qu'il allait rester ici autant de temps qu'il le faut. Anna, lui donna alors son numéro et le remercia, avant de partir avec Marc chez sa tante.

Chez les Cohen, alors que Summer et Marissa était avec les Cohen et Hailey, tout les sept attendaient un coup de téléphone de la par d'Anna. En attendant, Marissa avoua à ses amis et Kirsten son émancipation, du moins par rapport à sa mère.

-Mais tu seras aussi obligé de t'émanciper par rapport à ton père, lui dit alors Kirsten surpris par la démarche de la jeune fille.

-Je sais, dit alors Marissa. Et c'est papa qui a trouvé la solution à ce problème, une fois totalement émancipé, papa fera une démarche d'adoption. Comme cela je ne dépendrais que de mon père et plus de ma mère.

-Tu ne fais pas cela à cause de ce qui s'est pas ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Je ne voudrais pas que ma présence à Newport soit pour résultat que tu ne t'entends plus avec ta mère.

-Rassure toi, lui dit alors Marissa. Ton arrivée à peut être précipité les choses, mais j'aurais quoiqu'il arrive fait cette démarche. Alors rassure-toi.

Puis soudain, le téléphone portable de Ryan sonna, il regarda alors sur l'écran de son portable qui s'était.

-C'est Anna, dit-il avant de décroché alors que tout le monde se tut.

-Au bout de cinq minutes de conversation, Ryan l'acheva en lui disant qu'il prenait le premier avion qu'il pouvait. Puis une fois avoir raccroché, il les regarda tous avec un son premier sourire depuis l'enlèvement de Ben.

-Alors que Anna sortait de l'aéroport, dit alors Ryan. Elle les a vu et les a suivit et ils sembleraient qu'il se soit bien installé à Pittsburgh. Je lui ai dit que je prenais le premier avion que je pouvais.

-J'appelle tout de suite l'aéroport et demander des billets, dit alors Sandy qui se leva pour prendre le téléphone.

-On vous accompagne, dit alors Marissa et Summer en même temps.

Marissa et Summer assura alors les Cohen que cela ne gênerait pas leurs parents, puis elle prirent également leurs portable pour commander des billets d'avion pour elle.

-Je vais rester ici, dit alors Hailey. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi et je pourrais ranger la maison avant votre retour.

-Donc je commande combien de billet ? Demanda alors Sandy.

-Quatre, lui dit alors Summer. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi et Marissa, on s'occupe des notre, par contre on les prendras après les votre, pour qu'on soit dans le même vole.

-Ne soyez pas bête, leur dit alors Kirsten. On va vous les offrir, par contre Sandy il faut prévenir la police.

Sandy acquiesça et téléphona pour prendre plusieurs billets d'avion, puis il téléphona à la police. Marissa et Summer rentrèrent chez elle pour préparer leurs valise.

Marissa était dans sa chambre en train de préparer ses valises, quand son père rentra et il l'a regarda surpris.

-Je croyais que ton émancipation ne servait qu'a t'éloigné de ta mère ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy. Je suis surpris.

-Non, lui dit-elle en rigolant. Anna a appelé Ryan et en sortant de l'aéroport, elle a vu Gaspar et Oliver avec Ben. Elle les a suivit et elle sait où ils sont. Donc je par demain avec Summer et les Cohen à Pittsburgh, je tiens à être avec Ryan.

-Je comprends mieux, lui dit alors Jimmy. Et je suis heureux pour Ryan. Il a quand même beaucoup de chance, c'est rare que cela se passe ainsi dans un enlèvement.

-Heureusement qu'on connaît Anna, dit alors Marissa. Car sinon, je ne suis pas sur de comment cela se serait passé.

-A qu'elle heure tu dois être à l'aéroport ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

-Très tôt demain, dit alors Marissa. Vers les cinq heures et je dois d'abord allez chercher Summer, et on rejoints les Cohen là bas.

-Je vous amènerais là bas, lui dit alors Jimmy.

Quand Marissa, Summer et les Cohen arrivèrent à Pittsburgh, Anna les attendait, des qu'ils la virent, ils allèrent la rejoindre. Puis rapidement, un homme vînt à leur rencontre.

-Bonjours, dit-il. Je suis le commissaire Andrews, on m'a chargé de m'occuper de cette affaire. Je vous conseil d'allez d'abord rejoindre votre hôtel pour y déposer vos bagages et là bas je vous expliquerais comment cela se passera.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils partirent pour l'hôtel en compagnie d'Anna. Sandy avait réservé trois chambres, une pour lui et Kirsten et les deux autres, il laissa les adolescents s'en occuper.

-On peut dormir ensemble tout en étant sage, lui dit alors Marissa. On est ami maintenant, après tout.

Ryan acquiesça et entra dans la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Marissa, alors que Seth et Summer entrèrent dans leurs chambres.

Puis ils allèrent dans la suite de Sandy et Kirsten, où le commissaire Andrews, leurs expliqua comment cela allait se passer.

-J'ai mis la maison sous haute surveillance, dit alors le commissaire Andrews. Comme dans il s'agit de récupérer un bébé, je ne peux pas permettre l'arrivée de la police, j'aurais trop peur qu'on lui fasse du mal. Tout comme vous M. Atwood Cohen, ni même un autre membre de votre famille.

-Je peux y allez, dit alors Anna. J'ai l'excuse d'avoir de la famille ici et en plus Oliver ne me connais pas beaucoup et Gaspar pas du tout. J'inventerais une excuse pour les faire sortir.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Je ne risquerais rien, lui dit alors Anna. Quand voulez vous qu'on agisse ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors le commissaire Andrews. Comme il n'est pas tard, on peut faire cela tout de suite, j'ai qu'un coup de fil à passer et on passe à l'action. Mais après votre voyage.

-On y va, dit alors Ryan en se levant. De toute façon, pour me reposer tranquillement, j'y arriverais qu'une fois l'avoir récupéré.

Sandy et Kirsten approuvèrent les paroles de Ryan et donc après que le commissaire Andrews est passé un coup de téléphone, ils partirent tous en direction de chez Gaspar et Oliver. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'écart de la maison et Anna se dirigea doucement vers celle-ci puis frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver.

-Oliver ! S'exclama alors Anna comme-ci rien n'était. Tu n'es plus à Newport.

-Non, lui dit alors ce dernier dont le visage avait blanchit. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Cela fait une semaine que je suis ici, dit alors Anna en inventant une histoire. Comment cela se passe à Newport, j'ai hâte de rentrer…

Puis Anna se tut voyant la gaffe qu'elle faisait, alors que Oliver la tira par le bras pour la faire entrer. Sous le regard inquiet des autres. Oliver l'a conduit dans le salon où se trouvait un berceau, avec un bébé dedans qu'elle reconnut rapidement.

-Tu es seul ici ? Lui demanda alors Anna.

-Oui pourquoi ? Lui demanda alors Oliver qui ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre. Tu fais quoi ici ? Ne me prends pas pour un idiot en me faisant croire que tu ne s'es pas ce qui se passe à Newport.

-Dans ce cas, dit alors Anna. Autant joué franc jeu, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te sauver avec Ben, vous êtes vraiment lamentable, ton père et toi.

-Attends, lui dit alors oliver. Puisque tu es là, sache qu'au départ ce n'est pas notre idée, mais celle de Caleb.

-Je sais, dit alors Anna. Et tu crois que c'est une excuse, tu as enlevé le fils de ton demi frère, aucune excuse peu justifier cela, maintenant donne moi Ben, que je le ramène à sa famille.

-Certainement pas, lui dit alors Oliver qui sortit une corde qui attacha Anna à une chaise. J'espère que Ryan n'est pas ici, à moins qu'il veuille qu'on fasse du mal à son fils.

-Ordure, lui dit alors Anna avant que Oliver l'ait bâillonné.

De l'autre côté, à l'aide d'une paire de jumelle, le commissaire put constater que Anna venait de se faire attacher et bâillonné.

-J'en ai marre d'attendre, dit alors Ryan. Il est seul, je ne vais pas attendre indéfiniment.

Puis il partit se diriger vers la maison de Gaspar et Oliver, suivit par Seth, Summer et Anna, alors que les Cohen et les policiers avaient essayé de les empêcher.

-Attends Ryan, lui dit alors Seth. Quand on est là bas, on s'occupe d'Oliver, pendant que les filles s'occupe de Ben et Anna.

Puis une fois arrivé devant la porte, alors que Ryan allait entrer, ils entendirent la fermeture de la porte, suivit de la voie de Oliver.

-Fiche le camp d'ici Ryan, lui dit alors Oliver. Si tu pars gentiment, il ne lui sera rien fait, à ton fils, mais si tu restes, je ne te promets rien.

La rage commença à envahir Ryan et il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui faillit céder, puis il en redonna un coup, mais la porte s'ouvrit, une après le troisième coup. Oliver qui était derrière la porte, regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur Ryan, Seth Marissa et Summer.

Les filles se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et alors que Marissa prit Ben, Summer détacha alors Anna. Ils furent rejoints par les Cohen et les policiers. Alors que le commissaire Andrews, allait passer les menottes à Oliver, Ryan l'arrêta à la surprise de tous.

-Attendez, dit alors Ryan. On a besoin de lui pour piéger Gaspar. Marissa, Summer, Anna, vous pouvez ramener Ben à l'hôtel, je reste ici, pour être sur que Gaspar finira en prison.

-Je vais les accompagné, dit alors Kirsten qui suivit les jeunes filles. Ryan ! Promets moi de ne pas faire quelque chose de dangereux et que tu regretteras quand Gaspar sera là.

-Je ferais attention à lui, lui dit alors Sandy voyant que Ryan était resté silencieux.

Puis les filles partirent escorter par des policiers.

Quand Gaspar rentra, il fut surpris de voir l'état de la serrure.

-Oliver ! L'appela alors Gaspar. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Je suis dans le salon, lui dit alors Oliver sous la menace de Ryan. Tu peux venir.

Puis Gaspar alla dans le salon et se figea voyant Ryan. Puis tout il resta silencieux et essaya de voir si Ben étant dans le berceau qui se trouvait dans le salon.

-Qui c'est que tu cherches ? Lui demanda alors Ryan avec un sourire mesquin. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils est à l'abri de toi et ton fils.

-Tu es intelligent, lui dit alors Gaspar. Mais que crois-tu qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Je sais ce qui va se passer, lui dit alors Ryan. Et il est vrai que comparé à ton fils je suis intelligent, il aurait peut-être put t'informer que j'ai une amie qui est d'ici et que quand on a sut que tu étais ici, on a eut aucun mal à te retrouver. Tu t'es bien amusé, t'enfuir avec Ben.

-Tu n'as pas idée, lui dit alors Gaspar avec un sourire vicieux. Tu es comme ta mère faible, mais j'avoue que je suis surpris de la facilité que tu as mis à me retrouver. Tu n'es pas aussi idiot que je le pensais. Moi qui croyais que tu étais comme ta mère.

Ryan fou de rage s'approcha de lui et lui colla un coup de poing qui fit tomber Gaspar surpris, cependant, alors que Ryan allait encore le frapper, il fut stopper par Sandy et Seth qui sortirent de leurs cachettes avec le commissaire Andrews et quelque policiers qui arrêtèrent Gaspar et Oliver.

Le commissaire Andrews conseillèrent alors à Ryan, Seth et Sandy de retourner à l'hôtel et qu'il leur téléphonera dans la soirée pour leurs tenir au courant de comment cela allait se passer maintenant.

Quand Ryan, Sandy et Seth, rentrèrent à l'hôtel, les filles était dans le salon de la chambre de Kirsten et Sandy. Kirsten qui avait Ben dans les bras, le passa à Ryan en les voyant arrivé.

-Il va très bien, lui dit alors Kirsten à Ryan après avoir mis Ben dans les bras de Ryan. Comment cela va se passer maintenant ?

-Le commissaire Andrews nous a dit qu'il nous téléphonerait pour nous prévenir de comment cela va se passer maintenant, lui dit alors Sandy. Et toi Anna. Comment tu vas ?

-Ca va, lui dit alors Anna. Je suis heureuse qu'on est retrouvé Ben et qu'il soit en bonne santé.

Ryan la remercia pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait et alors que tous commencèrent à parler du retour à Newport, le téléphone de Sandy sonna. Il s'isola pour répondre et un quart d'heure plus tard, il revînt dans le salon où tous l'attendaient.

-C'était le commissaire Andrews, dit alors Sandy. Il semblerait que pour le procès, il n'est pas besoin de nous, car ils ont avoué tout de suite et avec les policiers présents, il y a assez de témoin pour se passer de nous. On peut donc rentrer à Newport. Je réserve des billets pour demain, j'en prévois un pour toi Anna ?

-Je veux bien, lui dit alors Anna. Et ma tante m'a dit qu'elle vous invitait se soir, elle a hâte de faire la connaissance de mes amis de Newport.

Tous acceptèrent l'invitation que leurs fit Anna et donc allèrent se préparer, tandis qu'Anna partit rentrer chez sa tante.

Hailey et Jimmy était chez les Cohen, alors qu'ils dînaient, ils attendaient aussi un coup de téléphone de Sandy ou Kirsten pour savoir comment se passait les recherches à Pittsburgh.

-Je dois avouer que cela est un retour assez inoubliable, dit alors Hailey. J'espère qu'ils ont réussis à récupérer Ben.

-Je pense que oui, dit alors Jimmy. Ils savent où vit Gaspar et Oliver, cela devrait se faire tout seul maintenant. Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?

-Non, lui dit alors Hailey. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il devient, il a été ignoble dans cette affaire et pour que je puisse de nouveau lui parler, il faudrait déjà qu'il présente des excuses à Ryan et comme je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. Donc…

Puis Hailey s'arrêta pour répondre au téléphone et raccrocha après quelques minutes et lança un grand sourire en direction de Jimmy.

-C'est bon ! S'exclama-t-elle totalement heureuse. Ils l'ont retrouvé et il semblerait qu'il soit en bonne santé. Ils rentrent demain.

Hailey qui était heureuse sauta dans la bras de Jimmy et sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre contrôle ce qui allait se passer, ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelque seconde avant de se regarder gêné.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Jimmy. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

-Moi, dit alors Hailey avec un sourire. Je ne le suis pas, j'attendais cela depuis longtemps.

Puis elle s'approcha de nouveau de Jimmy et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, pour un long et langoureux baisers


	18. Chapter 18

cashgirl : Encore merci pour ta nouvelle review. Pour ce qui est de Gaspar et Oliver, je ne te dis rien tu veras bien par la suite, je laisse un peu de mystère. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

Voici un nouvel épisode qui je l'espère vous semblera bien, ayant moi même un doute sur sa qualité.

Bonne lecture

Entre haine et amour

Depuis qu'on avait retrouvé Ben, près de deux semaines passèrent. Depuis que Ben s'était fait enlevé, Kirsten avait décidé de trouver une nourrice qui viendrait s'occuper de Ben tous les jours de la semaine. En attendant, elle avait de décidé de travailler à domicile et comme cela, elle en profitait pour, ne pas voir son père, a qui elle n'adressait toujours pas la parole. En effet, avec Hailey, elles avaient décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à leurs pères lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de Pittsburgh avec Ben. Cependant, cela gêna Ryan, qui en quelque sorte, se sentait fautif.

Alors qu'il descendait pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva Hailey dans la cuisine avec une planche de dessin et son crayon. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne l'entendit pas arrivé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lui demanda alors Ryan qui la fit sursauter. Désolé.

-C'est rien, lui dit-elle en souriant. S'est un dessin que j'avais commencé quand j'étais partit pour ma formation, mais maintenant je n'aie plus envie de le finir, ou du moins pour la personne pour qui je l'avais dessiné au départ. Seth est resté dormir chez Summer ?

-Ouais, lui dit alors Ryan en proposant une tasse de café à Hailey qui l'accepta. C'est une robe de marié, je suppose que c'était au départ pour Julie ? Lui demanda-t-il ensuite en lui reparlant de son dessin.

-J'avais décidé d'accepter ce mariage et d'y participer, dit alors Hailey. Mais s'était avant les évènements d'il y a deux semaines.

Ils continuèrent à parler et ils furent rejoints par Sandy et Kirsten, puis Ryan partit pour le lycée, devant d'abord passez prendre Marissa.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, alors que Ryan était assis à la cafétéria, n'ayant pas cours, il fut rejoints par Luke et Anna, qui n'avait pas de cours aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda alors Anna.

-Je cherche un idée ou plutôt un plan, dit alors Ryan qui se pris la tête dans ses mains pour trouver une solution à son problème.

-On peut être t'aider, lui proposa alors Luke. Qu'elle est l'objectif de ton plan, qu'est ce que tu veux à tout pris pouvoir faire.

-Je voudrais réconcilier Kirsten et Hailey avec leur père, avoua alors Ryan. Puis ensuite Marissa et sa mère.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Lui demanda alors Anna qui continua en voyant le signe affirmatif que lui lançait Ryan. Pourquoi tu fais cela pour Julie et Caleb, après ce qu'ils ont fait.

-Il est vrai que cela peu paraître bizarre, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, Caleb aime ses filles, tout comme Julie aime Marissa. Moi j'ai eut seulement ma mère, mon père m'ayant rejeté et maintenant ma mère est décédée. Je sais que j'ai les Cohen, mais cela n'est pas pareil, bien que je l'ai aime comme mes propres parents et que je sais que cela est réciproque. Je ne dirais jamais que je comprends le comportement de Julie et Caleb, cependant, par rapport à Marissa, Kirsten et Hailey, je sais ce que c'est que l'absence d'un parent, d'un vrai parent.

-Et tu as une idée ? Lui demanda alors Luke.

-J'ai bien eut l'idée d'allez voir Caleb, mais je sais qu'il m'enverra balader, leurs dit alors Ryan. Alors j'ai eut l'idée de faire croire à chacun que pour Kirsten et Hailey, je veux les voir et à Caleb que Kirsten, ou Hailey, voir même les deux désires le voir. Mais je voudrais trouver l'endroit idéal.

-C'est une bonne idée, lui dit alors Anna. Et au sujet de Marissa et sa mère ? Tu as une idée ?

-Non, avoua alors Ryan. Mais là, je vais demander l'aide de Jimmy, je sais qu'il voudra bien m'aider, si je lui demande.

Hailey était avec Jimmy dans un grand entrepôt vide, en réalité Hailey lui avait donné rendez vous ici même. En le voyant arriver, Hailey alla le voir et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Tu m'as fait venir ici pour m'embrasser ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

En réalité, depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés il y a deux semaines, ils avaient entamé une relation ensemble, mais pour le moment, personne n'était au courant, tout les deux voulant préserver leurs amours naissants.

-Idiot, lui dit-elle en rigolant. Je te présente le point de départ de mon entreprise. Les robes et autres vêtements vont se faire ici et au début j'aurais mon bureau ici en attendant de bien démarré et donc de pouvoir posséder un vrai bureau et ainsi créer une véritable maison de couture.

-Mais c'est merveilleux, lui dit alors Jimmy. Mais tu aurais put prendre mieux, je veux dire tu as un certain capital et avec ce capital, tu aurais put trouver mieux non ?

-C'est vrai, dit alors Hailey. Mais, il y a pas que l'entrepôt, il y a aussi les machines, le tissus à acheter et bien sur le plus important la couverture publicitaire qui me permettra de vendre mes vêtements.

-Mais dit moi, lui dit alors Jimmy. Cette formation t'a totalement transformé. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

-Tout vas bien, lui dit alors Hailey qui l'embrassa de nouveau. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre tout les deux ?

-Je voudrais bien, dit alors Jimmy. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois allez au bureau, Ryan m'a demandé s'il pouvait me voir et à mon bureau, il ne veut pas à la maison.

-Ah bon ! S'exclama alors Hailey surprise. C'est étonnant, mais bon. On n'aura qu'à se voir se soir ?

Jimmy accepta l'invitation et après avoir embrassé une dernière fois Hailey, il partit en direction de son bureau.

Quand Jimmy arriva à son bureau, il put s'apercevoir que Ryan était déjà là à l'attendre. Jimmy le fit entrer et lui dit de s'installer.

-Je suis désolé d'être en retard, dit alors Jimmy. Maintenant, que nous sommes là, qu'elle est la chose que tu voulais me demander de si important et que tu ne pouvais pas me dire chez moi.

-En fait, dit alors Ryan. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler chez vous, pour la bonne et simple raison que ce que je veux vous demander comme aide à un rapport avec Marissa.

-Rien de grave j'espère ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy qui s'inquiéta pour sa fille.

-Non, rassurez-vous, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, je voudrais trouver un moyen pour que Marissa reparle à sa mère.

-Dans cet optique, lui dit alors Jimmy. J'aurais l'impression que tu désires aider Julie et là je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vu ce qu'elle t'a fait il y a deux semaines.

-Cette démarche n'est pas fait pour aider votre ex femme, lui dit alors Ryan. C'est purement et simplement pour Marissa. Je voudrais que Marissa ce réconcilie avec sa mère, car sa mère l'aime et cela est loin d'être rien. Moi j'ai eut ma mère qui m'aimait et elle est décédé, cela fera bientôt un ans et puis il y a mon père qu'il y a deux semaines m'a bien prouvé qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je sais que j'ai maintenant les Cohen et je les aime comme mes véritables parents, sentiment qui est réciproque, cependant cet amour n'est pas le même que celui d'un véritable parents. Et je ne voudrais pas que Marissa passe à côté de cet amour.

-Tu es véritablement surprennent, lui dit alors Jimmy. Mais en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Car c'est bien pour ça que tu es là.

-Je voudrais que vous m'aidiez à trouver un moyen idéal pour réunir Marissa et sa mère, lui dit alors Ryan. Une fois cela fait, je m'occuperais d'expliquer leurs présences et j'espère que cela ira tout seul ensuite.

-Je vais chercher, lui dit alors Jimmy. Des que je trouve, je te tiens au courant. Ryan, ajouta-t-il alors que Ryan allait partir. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de formidable et je sais que si tu aurais été mon fils, j'aurais largement de quoi être fière de toi.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors Ryan qui partit du bureau pour rentrer chez lui.

Ryan était dans la salle à manger en train de travailler avec Ben à côté dans son parc en train de jouer, quand Seth rentra avec Summer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-J'écris une lettre, dit alors Ryan. Mais le plus pénible est que cette lettre doit avoir l'écriture de Kirsten, sans que se soit elle qui l'écrit.

-Tu cherches à faire un mot d'excuse pour le lycée, dit Seth en rigolant. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Rien, lui dit alors Ryan en rigolant. Je voudrais que Kirsten et Hailey se réconcilie avec Caleb et donc, je voudrais faire croire à Caleb que Kirsten désire lui parler.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cela, lui dit alors Summer. Surtout après ce que Caleb t'a fait, il y a deux semaines.

-Vous avez tous la même réaction, dit alors Ryan avec un sourire. J'en ai déjà parlé à Luke et Anna pendant ma pause, ayant besoin d'aide. Comme je leurs ai dit, mon père m'a montré et ce il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Ma mère m'a aimé, mais elle est décédée aujourd'hui. Caleb est ces filles et je crois que c'est ce qui l'a poussé à faire cela, je ne dis pas que je le comprends ou que je l'accepte. Mais une chose qui est sur, c'est qu'il aime ses filles. Et je trouve cela dommage qui passe à côté de cet amour, que certain comme n'auront plus.

-Ne dis pas ça, lui dit alors Seth. Tu sais bien que les parents t'aiment comme ci tu étais leurs propres fils.

-Rassure toi Seth, lui dit alors Ryan. Je le sais et c'est réciproque. Mais l'amour d'un parent biologique n'est pas la même chose qu'un parent adoptif. Et dans le cas de Kirsten et Hailey, elles n'ont pas l'amour de parents adoptifs.

-Je suppose que tu as une idée ? Lui demanda alors Summer voyant que Ryan avait terminé sa lettre et qu'il la fermait.

-Oui et je vais le mettre tout de suite en pratique, dit alors Ryan en se levant. Vous pouvez veiller sur Ben. Je dois y allez.

Après que Seth et Summer est acquiescé et qu'ils lui aient souhaité bonne chance, il partit en prenant les clés de la voiture en même temps.

Ryan mis quelque minutes pour arriver chez Caleb et posa la lettre sur la porte, puis frappa à la porte. Ensuite il alla se cacher et il put voir Caleb lire la lettre et partir en prenant sa voiture.

Quand Ryan arriva dans le cimetière où était enterré sa mère, il constata que Caleb était présent et que Kirsten et Hailey arrivèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, dit alors Kirsten en regardant froidement son père. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis ici après avoir lut ta lettre, lui dit alors Caleb.

-Je ne t'ai jamais écrit de lettre, lui dit alors Kirsten gardant sa voie toujours aussi froidement.

-C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ait écrit, leurs dit alors Ryan qui venait de les rejoindre avec un bouquet de fleur.

-Et pourquoi ? Lui demanda Kirsten, Hailey et Caleb en même temps.

-Ils se trouvent que vous aimer vos filles, commença à dire Ryan en s'adressant d'abord à Caleb, qui continua alors en direction de Kirsten et Hailey. Je ne veux pas que vous passiez à côté de cet amour, tout cela parce que votre père ici présent ne peut pas me supporter. Moi j'ai mon père qui m'a prouvé il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Ma mère ma aimé et aujourd'hui, elle se trouve sous nos pieds. La vie est trop courte et je trouve dommage que vous passiez à côté de cet amour parce que Caleb n'apprécie pas ma présence.

Puis Ryan s'agenouilla devant la tombe de sa mère, il posa les fleurs, murmura un je t'aime et partit les laissant seul.

Quand Kirsten et Hailey rentrèrent le soir même, Ryan se trouvait dans le salon et elles allèrent directement s'installer à ces côtés.

-Alors ? Demanda alors Ryan. Cela a marché ou cela a échoué ?

-Tu sais qu'on devrait t'en vouloir, lui dit alors Kirsten. On ne peut pas lui pardonner comme cela ce qu'il a fait il y a deux semaines.

-Je comprends, dit alors Ryan en se levant et en partant se coucher, cependant il se retourna pour leurs dire une dernière chose. Mais je trouve cela dommage, comme je l'ai dit se soir, Caleb vous aime et c'est ce qui l'a poussé à faire ce que vous lui faites payé en se moment même.

Puis Ryan partit, laissant les deux sœurs seules, qui furent rejoints par Sandy. Ce dernier voyant la tête que faisait Kirsten et Hailey leurs demanda ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Leurs demanda alors Sandy.

-Ryan a organisé une sorte de rendez-vous avec notre père pour arranger les choses entre nous, dit alors Kirsten.

-Et je suppose que cela n'a pas marché, leurs dit alors Sandy. Enfin d'après vos têtes. Ryan le sait que son plan a échoué.

-Oui, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et il trouve cela dommage. Il trouve que dommage que nous soyons en froid avec notre père, alors que les actions de ce dernier n'était fait que par amour et inquiétude pour nous.

-Il est vraiment surprenant, dit alors Sandy. Cela fait presque un an et il me surprend encore. Cependant, s'il fait cela, après ce que Caleb et Julie lui ont fait, c'est que cela est peut être important pour lui.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan arriva avec Ben dans les bras, il put voir que Sandy était déjà présent. Pendant que Ryan mis Ben dans son siège pour bébé, Sandy lui servit une tasse de café, qu'il but en même temps qu'il prépara le biberon de Ben.

-Alors j'ai appris tes plans, dit alors Sandy. Plan qui a échoué.

-Oui, mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là, avoua alors Ryan qui s'assit avec Ben dans les bras et qu'il lui donna le biberon.

-Je voudrais savoir, dit alors Sandy. Pourquoi tant d'effort ? Pourquoi tu veux as tout pris réunir de nouveaux Caleb avec ses filles.

-Justement, dit alors Ryan. Par ce que se sont ses filles et que tout dois pouvoir se pardonner en famille.

-Et toi ? Lui demanda alors Sandy. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de te réconcilier avec ton père, tu aurais put le faire ?

-Se sont deux cas différent, dit alors Ryan. Mon père ne m'a jamais aimé et il m'a battu me laissant quasiment mort. Caleb, lui, il a peut être fait quelque chose d'effroyable et je le sais car j'ai celui visé, mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'aimer ces filles. Et je ne voudrais pas que Kirsten et Hailey passe à côté de cet amour, car l'amour d'un parent, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus fort.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Tu sais qu'avec Kirsten, on t'aime comme on aime Seth.

-Je le sais, lui dit alors Ryan en lui lançant un sourire. Mais cela n'est pas la même chose, il y a un an, on ne se connaissait même pas.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant pour les réconcilier ? Lui demanda alors Sandy.

-Déjà, dit alors Ryan en regardant sa montre. Je dois allez chez Marissa pour arranger les choses entre sa mère et elle. Et ensuite, je pense que je vais passer voir Caleb. Tu peux t'occuper de Ben.

-Bien sur, lui dit alors Sandy en prenant Ben dans ses bras, alors que Ryan partit en prenant la voiture.

Julie se trouvait dans le salon avec Jimmy et ce demandait pourquoi son ex marie l'avait fait venir ici, alors que sa fille ne voulait plus la voir. Puis on frappa à la porte. Jimmy partit pour revenir avec Ryan et appela Marissa qui arriva tout de suite. Alors que Julie fut surpris de la présence de Ryan, Marissa fut elle surpris de voir sa mère.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Marissa à son père.

-Je n'ai fait que vous réunir, se défendit-il. C'est Ryan qui voulait vous parler à tout les deux, donc je vais vous laisser, à toi Ryan.

-C'est quoi ce coup monté que l'on me fait, dit alors Julie qui se leva et alla partir.

-Attendez, lui dit alors Ryan. Si je voulais vous voir tout les deux, c'est pour que vous puissiez vous entendre de nouveau.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa. Tu sais comment elle est, tu sais ce qu'elle pense de toi et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait il y a deux semaines.

-C'est vrai Marissa, commença alors à dire Ryan. Mais, il y a autre chose que je sais et que tu ne dois pas oublier, c'est que ta mère t'aime et que depuis que tu es née et ce même ces derniers temps, elle n'a pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour toi. Ecoute Marissa l'amour d'une mère est quelque chose de fort et personnellement je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plus fort, et mois je l'ai perdu cet amour, je l'ai perdu il y a un peu moins d'un ans. Ne passe pas à côté de cet amour, car bien que cela puisse te surprendre aujourd'hui, tu le regretteras un jour. Je vais vous laissez car vous avez pas mal de chose à vous dire.

Puis Ryan partit en laissant Julie avec sa fille. Julie regarda alors sa fille et alors qu'elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, Marissa recula légèrement.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Julie. Je ne pensais pas à te faire de la peine, n'y même à te faire mal en faisant ce que j'ai fait.

-Je veux bien te croire, lui dit alors Marissa. Mais désolé maman, ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser, c'est auprès de Ryan. Après, je voudrais bien consentir à que l'on se voit fréquemment.

-Très bien, lui dit alors Julie qui partit.

Hailey était dans l'entrepôt où elle allait commencer son entreprise, quand Jimmy la retrouve, cependant, quant il l'a vu pensive, il l'interrogea.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda alors Jimmy.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, dit alors Hailey. Ryan cherche par tous les moyens de aire en sorte que Kirsten et moi faisons la paix avec notre père.

-Sache qu'il fait la même chose en se moment avec Marissa et Julie, lui dit alors Julie. Je pense que ces derniers évènements l'ont beaucoup plus retourné que l'on a put le croire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, lui dit alors Hailey.

-Et bien, il a perdu il y a un moins d'un ans sa mère, commença à dire Jimmy. Puis il vient de se rendre compte que avec son père, il ne recevra jamais d'amour. Avant, alors que son père avait disparut depuis ces cinq ans, il pouvait croire que son père l'aimait quand même, mais rongé par les remords, il n'osait pas revenir. Mais son père et revenu et lui a clairement montré qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Et cela, on s'en ait pas aperçu, trop préoccupé tout comme Ryan par l'enlèvement de Ben.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait faire la paix avec notre père ? Lui demanda alors Hailey.

-Non, dit alors Jimmy. Enfin, je ne me permettrais jamais de te dire une chose comme cela, c'est à toi de prendre ta décision. Mais, je pense que vous devriez parler à Ryan, pour si vous ne faites pas la paix avec Caleb, qu'il le comprenne. Et que vous puissiez comprendre ces sentiments actuels, voir même ces inquiétudes.

-Je te remercie, lui dit alors Hailey en se calant dans les bras de Jimmy qui l'embrassa sur la tête avant de la bercer légèrement.

Caleb était dans son bureau à regarder les photos de Kirsten et Hailey qui se trouvait sur son bureau et il ne cessait de repenser à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Puis il fut sortit de ses pensées, alors que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il invita la personne à entrer et il fut surpris de voir entrer Ryan.

-Ryan ! S'exclama alors Caleb. Que puis-je faire pour toi.

-Je voudrais savoir comment c'est passé le rendez-vous d'hier soir ? Lui demanda alors Ryan qui n'était pas à l'aise seul avec Caleb.

-Comme mes filles on dut te le dire, lui dit alors Caleb. Cela a été un véritable fiasco. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse temps.

-Je veux que vos relations avec Kirsten et Hailey soit comme elles étaient avant mon arrivé, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Dans ce cas, dit alors Caleb. Il n'y a qu'une solution, c'est que tu disparaisses.

-Vous ne changerez jamais, dit alors la voie de Sandy qui était derrière Ryan. Quand j'ai appris que Ryan voulait venir vous voir, je me suis dit, qu'il vaut mieux que je passe avec lui, donc je l'ai suivit. Caleb, Ryan vous tend une main pour que vous puissiez retrouver vos filles et vous, vous vous en moquez royalement.

-Et bien qu'il la garde sa main, dit alors Caleb. Je ne veux pas qu'il se serve de moi et de mes filles pour combler le manque d'amour qu'il ressent en se moment même.

Ryan ne pouvant en supporter plus, il partit alors que Sandy regarda froidement son beau père.

-C'est pas comme cela que vous allez améliorer vos relations avec vos filles, lui dit alors Sandy avant de sortir du bureau.

Puis il essaya de rattraper Ryan, cependant, quand il arriva sur le parking, il put le voir qui partait en voiture.

Quand Sandy rentra chez lui, il constata la présence de Summer, Marissa et Seth qui s'occupait de Ben, mais il ne vit pas Ryan.

-Ryan n'est pas rentré ? Demanda alors Sandy à l'intention des jeunes.

-Non, lui dit alors Seth. On s'occupe de Ben avec Summer et Marissa est passé car elle voulait le voir. Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ton grand-père à encore fait des siennes, dit alors Sandy. Marissa, Ryan t'a parlé à toi et ta mère ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Marissa. Je suppose qu'il a fait la même chose pour Kirsten, Hailey et Caleb, que pour ma mère et moi.

-Exact, dit alors Sandy. Mais Caleb avec son tact n'a pas été de main morte avec Ryan.

-Mais pourquoi il cherche à faire cela ? Demanda alors Marissa. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me pousse à aller vers ma mère, après ce qu'elle a fait contre lui.

-Comme il te l'a dit, lui dit alors Seth. C'est parce que ta mère t'aime, non pas qu'il comprenne leurs agissements, mais il ne veut pas que vous passiez à côté de cet amour.

-Parce que lui, termina alors Sandy. Il a clairement compris que son père ne l'a et ne l'aimera jamais. Il s'est résigné, mais pour le cas de Kirsten, Hailey ou même le tien, Caleb et Julie vous aime et c'est ce qui les a poussé à agir comme ils l'ont fait.

Puis on frappa à la porte, Seth se leva et alla ouvrir pour revenir avec Julie à la surprise de tout le monde.

-Maman ! S'exclama alors Marissa surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je voulais parler avec Ryan, lui dit alors Julie qui continua en voyant la tête que lui faisait sa mère. Je venais pour lui présenter mes excuses. Vous savez quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

-Pas la moindre, lui dit alors Sandy en présentant le sofa pour que Julie s'installe. Après vous avoir parlé avec Marissa, il a été voir Caleb et avec son tact légendaire, ce dernier a envoyé balader Ryan.

-Vous devez me détester pour mon comportement envers Ryan, dit alors Julie à l'intention de Sandy. Et je dois bien le mériter.

-Sachez qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour reconnaître ses erreurs, lui dit alors Sandy. Ensuite, il faut s'améliorer, mais rien n'est jamais simple.

-Julie ! S'exclama alors Kirsten surprise de la voir alors qu'elle rentrait avec Hailey. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Elle est ici pour voir Ryan, lui dit alors Sandy. Ryan a fait ce qu'il a fait pour vous et Caleb hier, avec Marissa et Julie ce matin et apparemment, avec eux deux cela semble bien mieux marcher.

-Et il est où Ryan ? Demanda alors Kirsten remarquant l'absence du jeune homme.

Alors que Sandy allait explique cet qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Caleb, Ryan rentra, alors qu'il semblait en pleine forme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Leur demanda alors Ryan voyant le regard de tout le monde en sa direction.

-Euh non, rien, dit alors Sandy. Julie voulait te voir, on va vous laisser seul.

Puis tous sortirent du salon, laissant Julie et Ryan seul. Tout deux était mal à l'aise et pour la même raison. Ryan n'était pas à l'aise alors qu'il venait de prendre Ben dans ses bras et Julie n'était pas à l'aise en voyant Ryan s'occuper de Ben et de ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

-Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses à toi, tout comme à Ben, dis alors Julie. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est vraiment inexcusable. Cependant, je dois te remercier pour la démarche que tu as fait pour que Marissa me parle de nouveau.

-Vous aimez votre fille, lui dit alors Ryan. Il aurait été dommage que Marissa passe à côté de cet amour. Cependant, je ne pense pas que Marissa reviendra vers vous comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je sais, dit alors Julie. Il va falloir du temps, mais grâce à toi, cela commencera à aller mieux.

Puis Julie remercia alors une nouvelle fois Ryan, puis elle partit. Ryan vu alors Marissa sortir en courant pour rejoindre sa mère.

-Maman attend ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que Julie s'arrêta pour prendre ce que lui tandis Marissa.

-Se sont les papiers d'émancipation, dit alors Marissa. Je ne les ai pas déposé après que toi et papa les aient signé. Tu peux les brûler, cependant je ne peux pas retourner vivre avec toi, se serait encore trop tôt. Mais on peut se voir les week-ends.

Julie qui pleurait légèrement, pris sa fille dans les bras et lui dit un merci et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. Puis elle partit, alors que Marissa retourna à l'intérieur.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon et elle alla tout de suite prendre Ryan dans ses bras et lui dire merci.

Le lendemain, alors que Ryan préparait le biberon de Ben, il vit alors Kirsten et Hailey habillé prête à partir.

-Où est-ce que vous allez ? Leur demanda alors Ryan.

-On va voir notre père, dit alors Kirsten. Après ce qu'on a vu hier entre Marissa et Julie, on s'est dit que l'on pouvait à l'arriver améliorer les choses.

-Puis comme apparemment cela est très important pour toi, ajouta alors Hailey. Par contre j'aimerais avoir si toi ça va ? Ce que tu fais pour Marissa et Julie ou encore pour notre père et nous, cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce qu'a fait ton père ?

-Peut être, dit alors Ryan. Mais rassurez vous, je vais très bien. J'ai maintenant une famille que j'aime et qui m'aime. Mais pour avoir l'esprit tranquille, je voulais que les choses s'améliorent entre Marissa et sa mère et entre Caleb et vous.

Puis alors que les filles allaient partir, on frappa à la porte. Kirsten alla ouvrir pour revenir à la surprise de tous avec Caleb. Alors que Ryan allait les laisser seul, Caleb lui demanda de rester, car il voulait lui parler aussi.

-Je tiens en premier lieu à m'excusez, dit alors Caleb à Ryan. Mon comportement et tout simplement inqualifiable et quand je parle de mon comportement, c'est tout mon comportement. De ce qui s'est passé la première fois que je t'ai rencontré, jusqu'à ce que je t'ai dis hier. Je réalise que la vie que tu as eut cette dernière année n'a pas été tout simple et je n'ai rien fait pour améliorer les choses. Mais comme excuse, je dois dire que j'étais inquiet pour Kirsten. Puis quand a Noël, Hailey est revenue, je me suis encore plus inquiété. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de vous, ajouta alors Caleb à l'intention de ces filles. Car sans que je m'en rende compte, à chaque fois que je faisais du mal à Ryan, je vous faisais du mal. En prenant comme exemple, ce Noël dernier. Ryan, tu nous as offert à Julie et moi de superbes cadeaux et Julie t'a rien offert et moi je t'ai offert un livre sur les bonnes manières. C'est pour cela que pour me racheter, je vais te faire un nouveau cadeau de Noël.

Puis il tandis une boite à Ryan, que ce dernier ouvrit et trouva des clés de voitures, ce qui surpris Kirsten, Hailey et Ryan.

-Ne croyez pas que c'est un moyen de me racheter, dit alors Caleb. Car je sais que c'est loin d'être le cas. Cependant, accepte ce cadeau comme mon drapeau blanc. J'ai aussi trouvé une femme opère, qui viendra tout les jours de la semaine s'occuper de Ben, car je suppose que tu aurais du mal à le remettre à la crèche. Je ne sais pas si vous aviez déjà eut cette idée.

-On allait commencer à faire des recherches pour en trouver une, dit alors Kirsten qui prit son père dans les bras et murmura un merci à l'oreille de son père.

Hailey pris ensuite son père dans les bras. Puis Caleb regarda alors Ryan et lui tandis sa main, que Ryan serra.

Puis Caleb devant partir, Kirsten, Hailey et Ryan le conduirent à l'extérieur où il y avait une nouvelle voiture, qui se trouvait être une voiture de sport.

-Je sais que c'est une voiture de sport, dit alors Caleb. Mais le vendeur ma assurer que cette Ford Mustang assurait une sécurité optimal et en tant que grand père, j'ai veillé à y installer un siège auto pour Ben.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors Ryan.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, dit alors Caleb. C'est moi qui dois m'excuser, mais je peux te faire le serment et ce devant mes deux filles que je ferais tout pour améliorer mon comportement et faire tout ce que je peux pour me racheter.

Puis Caleb partit, alors que Kirsten, Hailey et Ryan rentrèrent pour voir Seth et Sandy dans la cuisine. Tout les trois abordait un grand sourire, ce qui surpris Seth et Sandy.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda alors Sandy.

-Maintenant, dit alors Kirsten. Tout va allez beaucoup mieux, Caleb et passé pour s'excuser auprès de Ryan et puis pour s'excuser auprès de Hailey et moi.

-Il a même acheté une voiture à Ryan, dit alors Hailey en rigolant. Et ce pour s'excuser du Noël miteux que papa lui a fait.

-Non, il a fait ça ! S'exclama alors Seth mort de rire.

-Maintenant Seth, dit alors Kirsten. Tu auras ta propre voiture comme Ryan a maintenant la sienne. Et Ryan, merci pour ce que tu as fait. Et je veux que tu n'oublies pas que je t'aime comme j'aime Seth.

Puis Kirsten le prit dans ses bras, avant d'être interrompue par les pleurs de Ben.


	19. Chapter 19

cashgirl : Merci pour ta nouvelle review et pour ce que tu pense de Ryan par rapport au chapitre précédent, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je me suis fait la même remarque en le relisant une fois finit.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre où cette fois, les malheurs de sont pas pour Ryan. Bonne lecture.

Père, fille et petit copain

Depuis que Caleb s'était réconcilié avec ces filles, deux semaines étaient passées durant lequel les Cohen reprirent un rythme de vie normal. Les vacances étant arrivé, Summer avait prévue de présenter Seth à son père. En effet, malgré le fait que Seth avait passé plusieurs nuit chez Summer, il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de rencontrer le père de Summer. Cependant Seth semblait nerveux face à cette rencontre, craignant le pire.

Il était dans la cuisine à déprimer, quand Ryan le rejoints avec Ben, Kirsten et Sandy étant partit pour leur travail, tout comme Hailey qui allait concevoir sa première tenu.

-C'est aujourd'hui le grand jours ! S'exclama alors Ryan joyeusement.

-Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, dit alors Seth. Toi quand tu t'es mis à sortir avec Marissa, tu connaissais déjà ses parents, tu partais avec un avantage.

-N'oublie pas que Julie a essayé de me faire virer du lycée, dit alors Ryan. Puis, il y a eut l'épisode de l'enlèvement de Ben.

-C'est vrai, je le reconnais, dit alors Seth. Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais voir Marissa, dit alors Ryan. Et je vais sortir pour la première fois avec la voiture que ton grand-père m'a offert.

-D'ailleurs ! S'exclama alors Seth. Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas utilisé plus tôt ou encore que tu en as pas parlé plus tôt.

-Honnêtement, dit alors Ryan. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas, je sais que je ne risque pas un coup bas de ton grand-père, car il était vraiment sincère et en plus c'est pour le coup qui perd ces filles pour toujours. Mais j'avais peur de l'utiliser, donc je vais profiter des vacances pour allez au delà de mes peurs. Et comme je te l'ai dit je devais allez chez Marissa et comme tu vas prendre ta voiture, je suis bien obligé de la prendre.

-Effectivement, lui dit alors Seth. Et avec Marissa, cela va repartir ? En tout cas c'est le message que vous nous montrez.

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, si c'est le cas, je ferais attention à bien prendre soin d'elle pas comme la dernière fois.

-Bon, dit alors Seth. Je dois y allez, sinon Summer va m'attendre et elle va me tuer si je fais patienter son père.

Puis Seth partit, alors que Ryan prépara alors un sac pour Ben, son parc étant déjà dans la voiture, il prit alors le sac de Ben, puis il prit Ben dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa voiture, après avoir fermé la porte à clé. Il mit alors le sac de Ben dans le coffre avec le parc qui s'y trouvait déjà, puis il installa Ben dans le siège auto qu'avait fait installé Caleb et il prit la route pour allez chez Marissa.

Hailey était dans son entreprise où sa première robe qui était de sa propre main allait sortir, cependant elle était seul à se moment là. Bien que son père, sa sœur et même Jimmy voulait lui tenir compagnie pour cet événement, mais elle avait refusé. Sa première robe était toute blanche et en réalité était une robe de marié.

-Elle est superbe, dit alors la voie de Kirsten en entrant par derrière. Je sais que tu voulais que personne ne soit là, mais papa nous invite à manger ce midi et donc je passais te le dire en même temps que te prendre.

-C'est bon, lui dit alors Hailey. Tu la trouve vraiment bien ? Je l'ai dessiné pendant que j'étais partit en formation et à mon retour je ne voulais plus la faire. Puis j'ai changé d'avis.

-C'est donc la robe de marié de Julie ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten en prenant la robe pour la regarder dans les moindre détaille. Elle est superbe ! Je suppose que tu accepte se mariage ?

-Oui, lui avoua alors Hailey. Papa n'aime pas Ryan et on sait très bien tout les deux, qu'il ne l'aime toujours pas, cependant il a fait un terrible effort et depuis deux semaines, il s'est retrouvé à plusieurs reprises avec Ryan et à chaque fois il a été aimable avec lui. Alors je tiens à le remercier pour cette effort en lui donnant mon accord pour se mariage.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, lui dit alors Kirsten. On va d'ailleurs pouvoir lui en parler tranquillement se midi. Allez viens !

Puis Hailey rangea la robe qu'elle avait faite pour Julie et la mis dans une armoire où elle rangera les tenu faite avant expédition. Puis elle suivit alors Kirsten.

Quand Seth arriva chez Summer, il frappa à la porte avec une certaine appréhension. La porte s'ouvrit sur Summer, qui lui lança un sourire et l'embrassa voyant la nervosité de son petit copain. Puis elle le mena en direction du salon où se trouvait un homme grand et assez imposant qui effraya encore plus Seth, comprenant qu'il s'agissait du père de Summer.

-Papa, dit alors Summer. Je te présente mon petit copain dont je te parlais, Seth Cohen. Seth ! Voici mon père.

-Bonjours Monsieur Roberts, dit alors Seth en lui tendant la main que serra le père de Summer en serrant si fort, qu'il écrasa la main de Seth.

-Seth ! S'exclama alors le père de Summer d'un ton neutre. Je suis impatient de faire ta connaissance, de faire connaissance avec le garçon qui a fait chavirer le cœur de ma seule et unique fille.

D'un coup Seth se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise, puis ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où une table avec trois couverts avait été dressé. Chacun prirent place, Seth se trouva à côté de Summer et en face de M. Roberts. Puis alors qu'une serveuse amena l'entrée, M. Roberts entama un véritable interrogatoire avec Seth, sous le regard de sa fille.

-Alors Seth ! S'exclama alors le père de Summer. Comment as-tu rencontré ma fille ?

-En réalité, dit alors Seth. Je connais Summer depuis longtemps, mais on a réellement fait connaissance en juillet dernier, quand Ryan, mon frère est arrivé en Juillet.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de Ryan, lui dit alors Summer. Mon copain qui vivait à Chino et qui a perdu sa mère, puis que les parents de Seth ont adopté.

-Je me souviens oui, dit alors le père de Summer. Et depuis quand vous sortez ensemble, car je ne crois que tu m'en ais parlé Summer.

-S'était un mois après l'arrivé de Ryan, dit alors Seth. Ryan avait eut un accident de voile et il était dans le coma, avec mes parents on s'inquiétait vraiment. Et un matin, Summer est passée et je crois que s'était à se moment là, elle m'a réconforté, puis une chose en a entraîné une autre.

Le reste du repas se déroula comme cela Seth devant répondre à toute les question que lui posa le père de Summer.

Quand Ryan arriva chez Marissa, cette dernière sortit pour l'aider avec les affaires de Ben. Ryan, lui passa alors Ben puis il prit le sac et le parc.

-Tu as une nouvelle voiture ? Lui demanda alors Marissa en regardant la voiture.

-En fait, dit alors Ryan. Cela fait deux semaines que je l'ai, Caleb me l'a offert en guise de drapeau blanc et comme cadeau de Noël après le pitoyable livre que j'ai eut.

-Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé plus tôt ? Lui demanda alors Marissa alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison.

-Pas crainte je crois, dit alors Ryan. Je sais que c'est absurde, mais bon. Puis aujourd'hui, Seth ayant prit sa voiture, je n'ai pas eut le choix.

-C'est vrai qu'il rencontrait le père de Summer, dit alors Marissa. Il n'était pas trop nerveux ? Pas trop stressé ?

-Tu veux rire, lui dit alors Ryan qui installait le parc de Ben. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avoir peur à se point là. Tu le connais le père de Summer, il est comment ?

-Disons qu'il peut vraiment être effrayant, dit alors Marissa. Mais je n'ai jamais eut de problème avec, cependant moi je ne sortais pas avec sa fille.

-Je plains ce pauvre Seth, dit alors Ryan. Moi avec toi, s'était plus simple, je les connaissais avant, donc il n'y avait pas le soucis de la connaissance de tes parents.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Marissa. Mais pour toit c'est aussi différent, ma mère a essayé de te faire virer et de faire enlever Ben. Mais je ne pense pas que le père de Summer ira jusqu'à le faire renvoyer d'Harbor.

Tout les deux s'installèrent tranquillement dans le salon, où ils parlèrent tranquillement tout en jetant un œil en direction de Ben. Puis sans que Ryan ou Marissa prédisse ce qui allait se passer, tout les deux s'embrassèrent.

-Je suis désolé Ryan, lui dit alors Marissa à la fin du baiser. Je sais que tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ensemble.

Pour la faire taire, Ryan l'embrassa de nouveau, avant d'être cette fois interrompue par les pleurs de Ben réclamant à manger. Ryan alla donc préparer le repas de Ben, puis revînt pour lui donner, alors que Ben était sur les genoux de Marissa.

Caleb était en train de déjeuner avec ces deux filles. Depuis le début du repas, il voulait aborder un sujet qu'il n'osa pas aborder. Alors il préféra parler d'autre chose.

-Alors Hailey ! S'exclama Caleb. Ton entreprise est en route, tu as déjà conçue une robe ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Hailey. Et en parlant de ça papa, j'ai quelque chose à te dire au sujet de cette robe. Je l'ai fini et il se trouve que c'est la robe de mariée de Julie.

-Cela veut dire que tu accepta mon mariage ? Lui demanda alors Caleb anxieux.

-On en a parlé tout à l'heure avec Hailey, lui dit alors Kirsten. Et nous te soutiendrons à se moment et on accepte d'être les demoiselles d'honneur de Julie.

-Je vous remercie, dit alors Caleb. Je n'osais pas vous en parler et j'avais peur que vous n'accepteriez jamais ce mariage.

-Et bien maintenant, dit alors Hailey. Tu sais que l'on t'épaulera à se moment là de ta vie. Tu pourras dire à Julie de passer à la maison se soir, je lui présenterais sa robe de marié.

-Vous avez pensé à une nouvelle date ? Demanda alors Kirsten à son père.

-En effet, dit alors Caleb. Avec Julie, on voudrait se marier à la mis Juin, Marissa, Seth et même Ryan seront en vacance. Et cela nous laissera pas mal de temps de nous organiser.

-On t'aidera, lui dit alors Kirsten après s'être regarder avec Hailey. Vous n'avez qu'à venir manger se soir avec Julie. Ryan passe la journée avec Marissa, je lui dirais de l'inviter.

-J'accepte l'offre, lui dit alors Caleb en souriant à ses filles.

Ryan venait de rentrer avec Ben en compagnie de Marissa et alors qu'il installait le parc de Ben, pendant que Marissa l'avait dans ses bras, Seth entra en ayant le moral au plus bas. Sans leur adresser la parole, celui-ci mon dans sa chambre. Marissa et Ryan se regardèrent, alors qu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Seth se fermer.

-Tu t'occupes de Ben, lui dit alors Ryan. Je vais monter voir comment il va ?

Marissa acquiesça et Ryan monta jusque dans la chambre de Seth. Puis il frappa à la porte et entra, quand Seth lui en donna l'autorisation.

-Je suppose vu la tête que tu fais que cela c'est mal déroulé, lui dit alors Ryan en s'installant sur une chaise, alors que Seth était allongé dans son lit.

-Il n'a pas arrêter de me poser des question, dit alors Seth. Dont certaine semblait absurde, puis à la fin du repas, il m'a demandé de ne plus revoir sa fille.

-Et Summer qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Je suppose qu'elle a pris ta défense, non ?

-Elle n'a pas dit un mot, lui dit alors Seth. Elle es resté là, à regarder son père me dire de ne plus la revoir et je suis partit et elle n'a pas intervenu, elle n'a pas bougé son petit doit.

-Et pourtant je suis ici, lui dit alors la voie Summer qui entra dans la chambre de Seth.

Ryan préféra descendre les laisser seul et donc il alla rejoindre Marissa. Seth s'assit alors sur son lit, alors que Summer s'assit à ses côté.

-Je tiens à te dire, lui dit alors Summer qui pleurait légèrement. Que je suis désolé du comportement de mon père à ton égard. Cependant je t'aime et je ne te laisserais jamais tombé et ceux malgré le fait que mon père ne t'aime pas.

Seth prit alors Summer dans ses bras, où elle pleura en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelque minutes avant que Seth lui soulève son menton pour l'embrasser avec passion et fougue.

-Summer, lui dit alors Seth en la regardant dans les yeux. Des le premiers jours que je t'ai vu, des le premiers regards, je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi et maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrivais, si je ne t'avais plus dans ma vie.

-C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'a dit jusqu'à aujourd'hui, lui dit alors Summer avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis ils descendirent et alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre Ryan et Marissa sur la terrasse, on frappa à la porte. Seth alla ouvrir accompagné de Summer, pour trouver derrière la porte Monsieur Roberts, le père de Summer.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici, dit alors froidement le père de Summer à cette dernière. Je te demande de rentrer avec moi immédiatement et de ne plus revoir ce garçon.

-Non papa, lui dit alors Summer dont les larmes avait réapparu. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de voir Seth, je l'aime et il m'aime. Pourquoi cela te pose un problème.

-Parce que ce n'est pas l'homme qui te convient, lui dit alors Monsieur Roberts. Mais dans ce cas, je vais m'incliner, mais, ajouta-t-il en allant vers sa voiture et en posant sur le sol une dizaine de carton. Voilà tes affaires, tu pourras revenir à la maison, une fois que tu te serras séparé de ton petit copain, sinon je te souhaite une vie heureuse. Au revoir !

Puis le père de Summer partit, alors que Summer s'écroula par terre en larme, tandis que Seth essaya de la réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Se demandant ce qui se passait, ils furent rejoints par Marissa et Ryan qui portait Ben dans ses bras. Marissa s'agenouilla devant sa meilleur amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Mon père, dit alors Summer en larmes. Il m'a chassé.

Seth voyant que Summer n'arriverait pas à se relever, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le salon. Puis alors que Marissa resta au près de sa meilleur ami et après que Ryan est mis Ben dans son parc, Seth et Ryan rentrèrent les cartons de Summer qu'ils mirent dans le couloir. Puis Seth retourna auprès de Summer.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Seth. Et si tu décides que l'on arrête de se voir tout les deux, je le comprendrais.

-Seth, lui dit alors Summer. Je n'ai plus envie d'arrêter de te voir que toi tu as envie d'arrêter de me voir. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de me plier au souhait de mon père. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela le dérange que je sorte avec toi.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour voir entrer Kirsten en compagnie d'Hailey avec des sacs de courses.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda alors Kirsten en les rejoignant après avoir posé les courses et en voyant l'état de Summer.

-Mon père n'approuve pas ma relation avec Seth, dit alors Summer. Et comme je ne veux pas arrêter de le voir, il m'a chassé.

Puis une nouvelle fois, Summer pleura de nouveau sur les épaules de Seth, alors que personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir.

-Je comprends la présence de ses cartons dans le couloir, lui dit alors Kirsten. Summer ! S'exclama alors Kirsten pour que la jeune fille la regarde. Sache que temps que tu n'arrive pas à arranger les choses avec ton père, tu seras la bienvenue dans cette maison. Les garçons, vous pouvez monté les cartons de Summer dans ta chambre Seth, je suppose que vous dormirais ensemble.

En disant cela, Kirsten fit rougir Summer et Seth, tandis que Marissa, Hailey et Ryan rigolèrent légèrement. Alors que Ryan et Seth montèrent les cartons de Summer dans la chambre de ce derniers, Kirsten pris alors Summer dans ses bras.

-Se soir on a du monde, dit alors Kirsten. Les filles, vous m'aidez à préparer le repas, du moins à mettre la table. Et Summer ! Demain, je passerais voir ton père pour essayé d'arranger les choses.

-Je vous remercie pour tout, dit alors Summer.

-Marissa, dit alors Kirsten. Avec Hailey, on a décidé d'accepter le mariage de ta mère avec ton père et donc d'être les demoiselles d'honneur de ta mère. Et je sais que cela lui fera plaisir que tu sois l'une de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Vos rapport se sont amélioré ses deux dernières semaines.

-C'est vrai qu'elle fait beaucoup d'effort pour se faire pardonner ces erreurs, dit alors Marissa. Puis elle a fini par accepter Ryan dans ma vie, alors je pense que je peux bien lui faire plaisir.

-C'est génial ma puce, lui dit alors Hailey. Je lui ai déjà fait une robe de marié que je vais lui montrer se soir. Pour les demoiselles d'honneur, elle veut des robes rouges et différentes entre elles, donc tu viendras me voir pour me dire comme tu voudrais que soit ta robe.

-Pas de problème, dit alors Marissa qui soudain rougit. Par contre, tu peux nous montrer la robe de marié ?

Hailey sourit face à la gêne de Marissa et alla chercher la robe de marié qu'elle leurs présenta, alors que les garçons avaient finit de monter les cartons de Summer dans la chambre de Seth.

-Elle est magnifique Hailey, dit alors Marissa. Tu es véritablement doué ! J'en serais presque jalouse.

-Ranger vite la robe, dit alors Kirsten. Ils arrivent.

Hailey se dépêcha de monter la robe dans sa chambre et alors qu'elle arrivait la haut, Sandy rentra dans la maison en compagnie de Julie et Caleb. Ainsi commença la soirée.

Tout le monde passa une bonne soirée, du moins pas tout le monde, Summer restant distante, si bien que Kirsten, Marissa, Ryan et Seth était vraiment au petits soin avec cette dernière. Puis vînt le sujet du mariage de Julie et Caleb et avant que Julie lui pose la question, Marissa prit les devant sur sa mère en lui annonçant qu'elle serait heureuse d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

-J'ai moi aussi une question, dit alors Caleb. Cette question est destinée à Seth, Ryan et Sandy. Je désirais vous avoir comme témoin.

Sandy et Seth acceptèrent tout de suite, alors que Ryan ne savait pas quoi dire, face à cette demande que lui faisait Caleb.

-Je sais que tu t'attendais pas à cette demande, lui dit alors Caleb. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, il y a deux semaines, je veux vraiment changé par rapport à toi et donc je tiens vraiment à avoir mon deuxième petit fils à mes côté.

-J'en serais honoré, dit alors Ryan.

Puis Hailey demanda alors à parler avec Julie et donc elle l'amena à l'intérieur, alors qu'elles furent suivit par toute les filles. Puis elle revinrent quelques minutes plus tard alors que Julie semblait être aux anges, puis la soirée s'acheva et Julie et Caleb prirent congés.

Ils était encore tous sur la terrasse depuis le départ de Julie et Caleb et ils discutaient principalement du mariage.

-Sandy ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. J'ai oublié de te prévenir, Summer a eut des problèmes avec son père et il l'a mis dehors, je lui ai dit de rester ici autant de temps qu'elle souhaitait.

-Tu as bien fait, lui dit alors Sandy. Je suis désolé de ce qui se passe en se moment avec ton père.

-Je vous remercie de m'hébergé ici, leurs dit alors Summer.

Puis Summer étant fatigué, elle et Seth montèrent se coucher. Puis ils furent suivit par Hailey, Kirsten et Sandy. Etant seul, Marissa se rapprocha de Ryan pour l'embrasser, ne s'étant pas donné en public, voulant préserver leurs toute nouvelle relation.

-Je vais te ramener, lui dit alors Ryan en interrompant son baiser toute les mots. Ton père va s'inquiéter si tu ne rentres pas.

-En fait, dit alors Marissa en se calant dans les bras de Ryan. Mon père pense que je dors chez ma mère et ma mère pense que je dors chez mon père. Donc, il faut que je choisisses où allez. Chez mon père ? Chez ma mère ?

-Pourquoi pas ici ? Lui murmura alors Ryan. On a encore jamais dormis ensemble !

-D'accord, lui dit alors Marissa. Mais on fait seulement que dormir.

Ryan acquiesça et il monta en prenant Ben dans ses bras suivit de Marissa qui avait un sac qu'elle avait prévu, si elle dormait chez sa mère.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan et Marissa descendirent dans la cuisine, alors qu'ils pensaient ne voir personne, se trouvaient dans la cuisine Summer et Seth.

-Pas la peine de vous cacher, dit alors Seth. On vous a vu ! Je ne savais pas que vous étiez de nouveau ensemble ?

-C'est vrai ça Cooper, lui dit alors Summer.

-Parce que l'on voulait garder ça pour nous, lui dit alors Marissa. Puis comme c'est tout neuf, en fait cela date d'hier. On c'est donné une deuxième chance. Et toi Summer. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, lui dit alors la jeune fille. Kirsten est partit voir mon père là. Après, j'en serais un peu plus sur ce qui va se passer.

-Bonjours, dit alors Sandy qui rentra dans la cuisine. Marissa ! Je ne savais pas que tu passais la nuit ici, je ne savais pas non plus que avec Ryan vous ressortiez ensemble.

-C'est nouveau, lui dit alors Seth alors que Ryan et Marissa était rouge comme des tomates. Il se redonne une nouvelle chance.

-Au départ on voulait garder cela secret, avoua alors Ryan. Mais il est vrai que le fait que Marissa est dormit ici, prouverait que l'on s'est remis ensemble. On n'a pas pensé à cela hier soir.

Kirsten arriva devant une grande demeure, elle sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la porte puis elle frappa à la porte. Quelque minutes plus tard, un homme assez imposant vînt lui ouvrir sa porte.

-Monsieur Roberts ? Demanda alors Kirsten à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

-Oui, lui dit alors l'homme. Neil Roberts ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Je me présente, dit alors Kirsten. Je suis Kirsten Cohen, la mère de Seth et je suis venu ici pour vous parler de Summer.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dit alors Neil qui allait fermer la porte avant que Kirsten ne l'arrête.

-Attendez ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Je ne sais pas ce que vous reprochez à mon fils et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais vous venez de blesser votre fille, votre seul et unique fille.

Neil se décida alors à faire entrer Kirsten à l'intérieur et alors qu'elle rentra dans le salon, elle put voir que Neil préparait des cartons.

-Vous partez quelque part ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Je n'ai rien contre votre fils, dit alors Neil. Le repas que j'ai organisé hier était une pure et simple mise en scène. Il se trouve que j'ai eut des problème dans mes affaires hospitalière et je dois partir, pour m'éviter la prison. Donc j'ai organisé le repas d'hier pour voir si je pouvais faire confiance à votre fils et ce fut la cas. Donc j'ai dit à ma fille que je ne voulais plus qu'elle le revoit. Son comportement fut celui que j'attendais, elle est allée directement le voir. Maintenant, je sais que ma fille sera bien là où elle est et mois je peu disparaître tranquillement.

-Neil, lui dit alors Kirsten. Votre fille à seize ans, elle a besoin d'avoir des explications claire. Je peux vous promettre de prendre soin d'elle, mais comptez par sur moi pour lui dire la vérité. Passé se soir pour tout lui expliquer, qu'au moins après votre départ, elle est toujours une bonne image de vous.

-Je vais y réfléchir, dit alors Neil.

Puis Kirsten partit pour allez à son travail.

Ryan et Seth passèrent leurs journée en compagnie de Summer et Marissa et ils installaient les affaires de Summer dans la chambre de Seth.

-Cela commence à devenir sérieux entre vous n'empêche, dit alors Marissa qui était allongé sur le lit de Seth avec Summer.

-Pour moi cela ne pose aucun problème, lui dit alors Seth qui regarda Summer. Et pour toi, tu trouve que ainsi cela vas trop vite, car on une autre chambre d'amis.

-C'est parfait comme cela, dit alors Summer qui se leva et embrassa alors Seth.

Puis ils descendirent et alors qu'on frappa à la porte Seth alla ouvrir pour voir à sa surprise le père de Summer.

-Seth, lui dit-il. Je désirais te parler à toi, ainsi qu'à Summer.

Seth acquiesça et le fit entrer. Ils allèrent dans le salon où se trouvait Summer avec Marissa et Ryan, qui sortirent de la pièce, préférant les laisser seul.

-Je teins à vous présenter mes excuse à tout les deux, dit alors Neil. Je ne voulais pas te dire la vérité Summer, dut moins jusqu'à ce matin, où j'ai eut la visite de ta mère Seth. Le repas d'hier soir étai une simple mise en scène. Il se trouve que j'ai des problèmes avec mon travail et je suis désolé ma puce, mais je dois quitter le pays, pour m'éviter la prison. C'est pour cela que sachant que tu rejoindrais Seth, j'ai agis comme je l'ai fait hier.

-Papa, dit alors Summer en pleurs et qui sauta dans les bras de son père. Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tomber.

-Je suis désoler ma puce, lui dit alors Neil. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas faire de prison, mais je te promet de t'écrire le plus souvent possible. Seth ! Je vous confie ma fille. Je sais qu'elle ne risque rien entre tes mains.

Puis après avoir embrassé une dernière fois sa fille, il partit en promettant à Summer de lui écrire le plus souvent qu'il pouvait.

Quand Ryan et Marissa revinrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Summer dans les bras de Seth en pleurs, puis elle s'excusa et monta à l'étage, les autre comprenant qu'elle allait s'allonger.

-Il est venue lui donner les véritables raisons de son comportement d'hier, leurs expliqua alors Seth. Il a des problèmes avec son travail et il est obligé de quitter le pays et se cacher des autorités. C'est pour cela que voyant que j'étais bien pour sa fille, du moins je lui semblait bien, il a donc pousser Summer ici en lui demandant de ne plus me voir, sachant comment elle allait réagir. Je vais monter la voir

Puis Seth monta voir Summer, qui pleurait silencieusement. Seth l'a prit alors dans ses bras et la berça doucement, en lui murmurant qu'il l'aimait.

Quand Kirsten rentra le soir même, elle trouva dans le salon Marissa, Hailey, Seth, Ryan et Sandy. Ne voyant pas Summer, elle interrogea Seth.

-Summer n'est pas là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Non, lui dit alors Seth. Elle se repose là haut, son père est passé pour lui expliquer la raison de ses agissement.

-Et comment elle va ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Elle a dut mal à réaliser qu'elle ne verra probablement plus son père, lui dit alors Seth. Je tiens à te remercier papa et toi, pour lui permettre de rester ici.

-Ce n'est rien, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais, maintenant tu dois vraiment faire attention à Summer. Le fait que vous viviez maintenant ensemble et que vous dormiez ensemble est un grand bon dans votre vie de couple.

-Et comme on vous l'a dit il y a quelque mois, dit alors Kirsten avec une couche d'humour. Ben n'a pas besoin d'avoir un cousin ou une cousine tout de suite.

Seth sourit à la remarque de sa mère et remercia encore une fois ses parents avant de monter, pour voir comment allait Summer.


	20. Chapter 20

cashgirl : Merci pour ta nouvelle review et je suis content de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre. Voilà le nouveau alors qu'on s'approche de plus en plus de la fin de cette saison 01.

Bonne lecture à tous!

Le quotidien de la vie

Depuis l'arrivé de Summer, les vacances de printemps se déroula bien et plus tôt rapidement aux yeux des quatre adolescents qui passaient la plus grande partie de leurs temps ensemble. Marissa avait prévenu ses parents de sa nouvelle relation avec Ryan, annonce qui fut accepté avec joie par Jimmy et même par Julie, qui semblait apprécier Ryan maintenant.

Le matin de la rentrée, quand Ryan descendit prendre son café et donner le biberon pour Ben, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il remarqua que Summer était déjà debout.

-Prête pour reprendre les cours ? Lui demanda alors Ryan en préparant le biberon de Ben, une fois avoir installé ses derniers sur sa chaise pour bébé.

-Cela me fait drôle, lui dit alors Summer qui tandis une tasse de café à Ryan. Le fait de savoir que pour mes résultats scolaire je n'aurais plus de compte à rendre à mon père, mais à Sandy et Kirsten. Attends, je vais lui donné, j'ai déjà pris mon café.

Puis Summer prit le biberon de Ben, ainsi que Ben dans ses bras et elle lui donna le biberon tout en continuant de discuter avec Ryan, qui s'installa pour prendre son café.

-Puis il y a le fait que d'expliquer que mon père a disparût du jours au lendemain et que tes parents mon recueillit.

-C'est vrai que se sont mes parents, dit alors Ryan. Mais en quelque sorte se sont aussi les tient, enfin tes beaux parents.

-Fais attention à tes mots Atwood Cohen, je te signale que je tiens ton fils, dit alors Summer en rigolant.

-Et tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde, dit alors Ryan. Kirsten et Sandy se sont occupé de signalé la disparition de ton père, ils ont dit qu'ils te prenaient à leur charge et Dr Kim a été mis au courant. Mis à par quelque personne, digne de confiance selon toi, tu n'es pas obligé de le dire à tout le monde.

-C'est vrai, dit alors Summer. Pour le moment, je n'aurais qu'à le dire à Anna et Luke, puis je pense que à eux, je peux leurs dire la vérité.

-Bonjours, leurs dit alors joyeusement Kirsten en rentrant dans la cuisine et se servant un café après avoir embrassé Summer, Ben et Ryan. Pas trop anxieux par cette rentrée Summer, elle est plutôt différente des précédente.

-Un peu, dit alors Summer. Mais Ryan m'a rassuré.

-Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Tu es sur de ne pas vouloir changer d'avis et de ne pas vouloir accompagner Sandy ?

-Non, dit alors Ryan. Je l'ai assez vu de ma vie, maintenant ma vie et ma famille, elle se trouve ici. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tout les deux face un séjours en prison pour être tranquille.

Sandy devait se rendre à Pittsburgh pour le procès de Gaspar et Oliver qui avait lieu seulement maintenant. Sandy et Kirsten avaient proposé à Ryan dit allez aussi, mais celui-ci avait montré un refus catégorique sur ce sujet.

Tous discutèrent tranquillement alors qu'ils furent rejoints par Hailey, Seth et Sandy. Puis alors que Elise, la jeune femme qui s'occupait de Ben durant la journée arriva, les trois adolescent partirent en prenant la voiture de Ryan. Kirsten, Hailey et Sandy souhaitant bonne chance à Summer.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux lycée, ils purent constater que Marissa était déjà arrivé et était en compagnie d'Anna et Luke, qui à la surprise de tous se tenait la main.

-C'est drôle, dit alors Anna. D'habitude, c'est Marissa que vous allez chercher, cela fait drôle que se soit Summer.

-En réalité, dit alors Seth après avoir embrassé Summer. On n'a pas été la cherché, elle vit chez nous maintenant.

-Mon père est partit, dit alors Summer ? Il cherche à éviter la prison, et donc il se cache à l'étranger, les Cohen m'ont gentiment accueillit chez eux.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Anna. C'est vacances ont dût être dure pour toi.

-C'est rien, dit alors Summer. Par contre, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'avec Luke, vous vous êtes vu durant les vacances.

-Pour être honnête, dit alors Luke. Cela dure depuis un peu après la saint Valentin, mais avec ce qui s'est passé avec Ben, on n'a pas osé vous l'annoncer et après on ne savait pas comment le dire, puis on a décidé de se montrer.

-Cela fait donc trois couples, dit alors Marissa qui attira Ryan vers elle et l'embrassa.

-Vous vous êtes remis ensemble ! S'exclama alors Anna. C'est génial ça, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble.

-Au fait, dit alors Luke pour changer de sujet. Vous avez changé de voiture ?

-Non, lui dit alors Seth, alors qu'il s'avançait pour allez en cours. C'est la voiture de Ryan, un cadeau d'excuse de la part de notre grand-père, comme si une voiture pouvait effacer tout ce qu'il a fait contre Ryan et l'enlèvement de Ben. Tu es trop gentil Ryan !

-Peut être, dit alors Ryan qui avançait en tenant Marissa par la taille. Cependant, maintenant il semble ne plus y avoir de conflit et pour Kirsten, c'est ce que je souhaite. Pourquoi tu crois que j'ai fait les démarches envers Caleb.

Quand Kirsten arriva à son travail, son père était dans le bureau de sa fille à l'attendre. Cette dernière pas surprise, s'installa tranquillement à son bureau.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi papa ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Rien, lui dit alors Caleb. Sandy est partit pour Pittsburgh ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Kirsten. Il y va pour deux jours, pour témoigner et déposé le témoignages écrit de Ryan.

-Il n'a pas voulut y allez ? Lui demanda alors Caleb, alors que Kirsten répondit d'un hochement de la tête. Faudrait que je passe le remercier, d'avoir retirer toute les charges qui portaient sur Julie et moi.

-Il est vrai que cela serait bien, lui dit alors Kirsten. Bien que je suis sur que pour Ryan, ces remerciement ne sont pas nécessaire, il a compris ce qu'est l'amour d'un père, avec Ben. Mais, si tu le souhaite, tu n'auras qu'à venir manger se soir avec Julie.

Plus tard dans la journée, Summer, Anna, Marissa, Luke, Seth et Ryan n'ayant pas cours durant l'après midi, ils avaient décidé de se rendre chez Summer, Seth et Ryan où ils s'installèrent tranquillement dans le jardin avec Ben.

-J'y pense ! S'exclama soudain Anna en regardant Ben. Je voulais savoir, si cela t'es déjà arrivé de penser à Emilie ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle décide de revenir un jours pour reprendre son fils.

-Au départ si, dit alors Ryan. Mains plus maintenant, en fait je ne vous l'ai pas dit, et ce à cause de l'enlèvement de Ben, j'avais la tête ailleurs, mais j'ai eut des nouvelles d'Emilie, grâce à Teresa.

-A voir ta tête, elle ne semble pas très bonne ces nouvelles, lui dit alors Marissa voyant la grimace que faisait son petit copain.

-C'est mauvais ? Demanda alors Seth. Mais c'est mauvais pour qui, pour elle ? Ou pour nous ? Continua de demander Seth, comme s'il croyait qu'elle allait revenir pour le récupérer.

-Elles sont mauvaises pour elle, dit alors Ryan en baisant les yeux et en regardant son fils. Alors qu'elle était partit en voyage avec sa famille, l'avion dans lequel, ils était s'est écrasé faisant aucun survivant.

La nouvelle que venait de dire Ryan, fut suivit d'un long silence que personne n'osa rompre, avant quelque seconde.

-Tu semble affecté par cette nouvelle ? Lui demanda alors Seth. Alors que quand tu l'as vu, quand tu as appris qu'elle était enceinte et bien tu ne voulais plus en entendre parler.

-C'est le cas, dit alors Ryan. Cependant, elle était tout de même la mère de Ben et elle fût mon premier amour.

-Quand tu sortais avec elle, tu l'aimais vraiment ? Lui demanda alors Marissa inquiète par la question, alors que personne d'autre n'osa intervenir.

-Je ne serais pas te le dire, lui dit alors Ryan. Il est vrai que comparé à toi, je dirais que non. Mais je l'ai quand même aimé, pour preuve, elle m'a peut être drogué, mais si je ne l'aimais pas, même drogué, Ben ne serait pas là à se moment là. Elle faisait partit de ma vie à Chino, tout comme Teresa, ma mère et Trey. Maintenant, ma vie est ici avec Ben, les Cohen et toi.

Puis Ryan s'approcha pour embrasser Marissa, sous le regard attendrissant de tout leurs amis et ce fut ainsi que Kirsten les retrouva, quand elle rentra quelque seconde plus tard après leurs baisers.

Sandy se trouvait dans une grande salle de tribunal, où avait lieu le procès de Gaspar et d'Oliver. Alors qu'il était assis dans la salle à observer le procès, il fut appelé par l'avocat de la défense.

-Vote honneur, dit alors l'avocat de la défense. J'appel à la barre M. Cohen, le père adoptif de Ryan Cohen Atwood, le principal plaignant.

Sandy se leva donc et alla s'asseoir, où il dû répondre à plusieurs question de l'avocat de la défense. Puis une fois que l'avocat de la défense eut fini de l'interroger, l'avocat de la partie adverse se leva et pour les questionner.

-Bonjours M. Cohen, dit alors l'avocat de la partie adverse dont le nom était Jyn. Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi le fils de mon client n'est pas avec vous.

-Déjà, dit alors Sandy. Ce n'est pas fils de vote client, votre client ayant perdu ce titre il y a plus de dix ans. Et son absence est due au fait, qu'il ne voulait subir une nouvelle épreuve. Durant cette dernière année, il a eut à subir un bon nombre d'épreuve. Je le représente, en accord avec le juge, ici présent.

-M. Cohen, dit alors Jyn. Dans l'affaire de l'enlèvement du fils de votre fils adoptif, il y a normalement deux autres coupables, si je ne me trompe pas ?

-C'est exact, dit alors Sandy. Il s'agit de mon beau père et de sa campagne. Cependant, mon beau père ne sachant pas les rapports de Ryan avec M. Atwood.

-En êtes vous certain ? Lui demanda alors Jyn.

-Non, dit alors Sandy. Il se trouve que mon beau père n'apprécie pas trop la venue de Ryan, dans la famille. Donc nous n'avons jamais parlé de Ryan et son passé avec lui, donc s'il est au courant de la relation entre Ryan et votre client. Cela ne viendrait pas de nous, par contre si c'est votre client qui lui a dit, vous n'avez aucun moyen de le prouver, ce serait la parole de votre client et celle de mon beau père.

-Admettons, dit alors Jyn. Et la compagne de votre beau père, qui si j'en crois mes informations se trouve être la mère de la petite amie de Ryan.

-Il se peut que pour elle se soit un geste intentionnel, dit alors Sandy. Mais depuis, elle s'est repentit et Ryan a retiré sa plainte à l'encontre de la mère de sa petite amie. Mais je ne crois pas que votre client se soit repentit. Du moins, je n'en ai pas eut l'impression quand il s'est fait arrêter, alors que ce fut la dernière fois que votre client est vu Ryan. Depuis ce moment, il n'a jamais tenté de le contacter pour obtenir un quelconque pardon.

-Je n'ai plus de question, dit alors Jyn qui retourna s'asseoir voyant que sa défense avait été mise en échec.

Au milieu de la nuit, Ryan n'arrivant pas à dormir, descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à ne voir personne, il trouva Kirsten qui semblait ne pas être en grande forme.

-Ryan ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Non, lui répondit alors Ryan. Ca va toi ? Tu ne semble pas allez très bien ?

-Je suis un peu barbouillé, dit alors Kirsten en lui lançant un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, demain, cela devrait allez mieux. Mais pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu penses au procès ?

-En fait non, lui répondit alors Ryan en s'installant sur une chaise tout comme Kirsten. Au moment de l'enterrement de Mrs Martinez, j'ai eut des nouvelles d'Emilie, la mère de Ben. Et avec ce qui s'est passé ensuite, l'enlèvement de Ben, je n'y ai plus pensé, du moins jusqu'à cet après midi, alors que Anna me posait une question sur Emile.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Elle est rentrée à Chino ? Je ne pense pas que se soit parce qu'elle veut récupérer Ben, sinon tu n'aurais pas oublié, alors dis moi c'est quoi ?

-Elle est décédé, dit alors Ryan. Je lui en veux de m'avoir caché qu'elle soit tombé enceinte, je lui en veux de m'avoir drogué pour coucher avec moi, cependant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être touché par sa disparition.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. C'est normal, elle t'a peu être caché pas mal de choses, qui je veux bien t'accorder le fait que cela ne soit pas facile à pardonner, mais tu l'as aimé et pour preuve, Ben est là aujourd'hui pour le prouver, car comme je te l'ai déjà dis, si tu ne l'aimais pas, même drogué, tu n'aurais pas réussi à lui faire un enfant.

-Je sais, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, j'avais toujours eut dans l'espoir de pouvoir un jours la présenter à Ben, pour qu'il sache qui est sa véritable mère, mais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus lui présenter.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est plus de ce monde, dit alors Kirsten. Que tu ne pourras lui en parler, tu pourras toujours lui dire comment elle était. Je suis sur que tu seras capable de trouver les bon mots, mais d'ici là, tu as le temps avant de lui en parler.

-Sandy rentre quand ? Lui demanda alors Ryan qui voulait changer de sujet..

-Demain, dit alors Kirsten. Le verdict du procès aura lieu le matin et il prend tout de suite l'avion pour revenir ici. Tu es inquiet du verdict ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit alors Ryan. Du moment qu'Oliver et Gaspar ne reviennent plus dans ma vie, qu'ils soient en prison ou pas, je m'en moque.

Alors qu'il continuaient à discuter ensembles, soudain ils entendirent un bruit venant de l'extérieur. Ce fut donc intrigué qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entré de la maison, dont les bruit venaient. Ryan qui se trouvait devant ouvrit la porte et c'est là que Kirsten et lui virent Hailey et Jimmy s'embrasser, alors que Jimmy semblaient ramener Hailey. Remarquant qu'ils n' étaient plus seul, Hailey et Jimmy arrêtèrent de s'embrasser. Puis tout deux semblaient gêné de s'être fait prendre par Kirsten et Ryan, qui eux semblaient amusé de la situation.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu vois si souvent Jimmy en se moment, dit alors Kirsten à l'encontre de Hailey.

-On peut t'expliquer, lui dit alors Hailey qui semblait craindre la réaction de sa sœur. On te sert une tasse de café et on t'explique.

-Moi je vous laisse, dit alors Ryan. Je monte me couchez, a demain.

Puis Ryan monta alors que Kirsten se rendit dans la cuisine avec Jimmy et Hailey, qui prirent un café, Kirsten préférant un verre d'eau.

-Je sais que cela doit te faire drôle que l'on sorte ensemble, lui dit alors Hailey. Surtout quand on sait que Jimmy était la première personne avec qui tu es sortit avant.

-Sache que nous avons rien prémédité, dit alors Jimmy. Cela s'est produit sans qu'on s'y attende, ce fut le soir où vous aviez retrouvé Ben à Pittsburgh.

-J'étais tellement heureuse que vous l'ayez retrouvé et ce en bonne santé que j'ai bondit de joie dans les bras de Jimmy, continua alors Hailey. Et sans s'en rendre compte on s'est embrassé et c'est comme ça que cela à commencé.

Kirsten avait écouté Hailey et Jimmy s'en rien dire, tout en rigolant silencieusement face à la gêne que semblait éprouver sa sœur et Jimmy en voulant à tout pris s'excuser.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, leurs dit alors Kirsten. Il est vrai que cela fait drôle de vous voire ensemble, mais cela ne me dérange nullement. Puis maintenant, je sais où va Hailey tard le soir. Bon je vais vous laisser et je vais me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan descendit dans la cuisine prendre son café, il trouva de nouveau Kirsten dans la cuisine, qui ne semblait allez au mieux de sa forme, mais voyant qu'elle semblait ne pas vouloir en parler, Ryan ne dit rien et pris la tasse de café que lui tandis Kirsten.

-Alors Hailey et Jimmy sortent ensemble ? Lui demanda alors Ryan pour entamer une conversation avec Kirsten.

-Oui, lui répondit alors Kirsten. Tu aurais dû les voir essayer de s'excuser, s'était vraiment très drôle…

-Je vois que l'on se moque de moi, dit alors Hailey qui entrait dans la cuisine. Dire que j'ai voulut rien dire pour ne pas blesser ma grande qui elle se moque de moi.

-C'était très gentil de ta par, lui dit alors Kirsten. Mais rassure toi, cela ne me gêne pas que tu sorte avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth qui descendrait en compagnie de Summer et qui eux deux n'étaient pas encore au courant.

-Il se trouve que ta tante sort avec Jimmy, lui dit simplement Kirsten.

-C'est drôle ça, dit alors Seth. Grand père qui sort avec l'ex femme, toi Hailey qui sort avec l'ex mari et toi Ryan qui sort avec la fille.

-Très drôle, lui dit alors Ryan. Bon moi j'y vais, ajouta-t-il en regardant l'heure. Je dois allez chercher Marissa. Ben dort toujours, dit alors Ryan à l'intention de Kirsten avant de se tourner vers Summer et Seth. On se retrouve au lycée !

Puis Ryan partit, laissant dans la cuisine Kirsten, Hailey, Summer et Seth. Kirsten avait toujours le regard tourné vers la porte que venait de franchir Ryan, ce qui n'échappa à personne.

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ryan ? Lui demanda alors Hailey qui dû poser deux fois la question à Kirsten, cette dernière l'ayant pas entendu la première fois perdu dans ses pensée.

-Je pense pas, dit alors Kirsten. Bien qu'il m'a semblé soucieux cette nuit, il c'est réveillé en pleine nuit, expliqua alors Kirsten en direction de Summer et Seth. Il semble se poser beaucoup de question sur le futur, enfin sur le futur de Ben.

-Il vous a parlé d'Emilie ? Demanda alors Summer à l'intention de Kirsten. Du fait qu'elle soit décédé dans un accident d'avion avec sa famille.

-Oui, dit alors Kirsten. Et il me semble bien touché par cette disparition.

-C'est un peu normal, dit alors Hailey. C'est tout de même la mère de son fils et en plus elle a dut être son premier grand amour. Savoir qu'elle soit décédé peu laisser en vide en lui. Du moins, c'est ce que je sentirais si j'apprenais le décès de mon premier amour.

-On en a parlé avec lui hier après midi, leurs dit alors Seth. Mais, c'est vrai qu'il a dit être légèrement touché, mais pour s'en plus.

-Cela est peut être dut à l'annonce du verdict du procès de Gaspar et Oliver, proposa alors Summer. Il doit être inquiet à l'idée que Gaspar et Oliver pourraient être libéré.

-On va arrêter là les supposition, dit alors Kirsten. Ca se trouve on s'inquiète vraiment pour rien et il va très bien.

Quand Ryan arriva aux lycée en compagnie de Marissa, Luke et Anna était déjà là, mais pas encore Summer et Seth. Durant leurs trajet, Marissa et Ryan n'avait cessé de parler de la relation de Hailey et Jimmy. En effet, Jimmy avait tenu au courant Marissa, sachant que Kirsten était maintenant au courant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda alors Anna voyant à quel point Marissa et Ryan semblait joyeux.

-C'est en fait, dit alors Ryan. Cette nuit, alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir tout comme Kirsten, on a surpris Hailey et Jimmy devant la maison en train de s'embrasser. De ce que j'ai compris, car quand ils ont expliqué la situation à Kirsten, j'ai préféré remontrer dans ma chambre et donc d'après ce que Kirsten m'a raconté, ils semblaient vraiment gêné.

-Puis mon père m'a expliqué qu'il sortait avec Hailey, continua alors Marissa. Et il semblait aussi très gêné de m'annoncer cela, comme si je croyais qu'il allait rester seul toute sa vie. Ils font vraiment tout un plat de ce qui n'est pas grand chose.

Alors qu'ils discutaient tout les quatre, ils furent rejoints par Summer et Seth qui venaient d'arriver.

-Se soir vous êtes inviter à manger à la maison, dit alors Seth à l'intention de Marissa, Anna et Luke. Il y aura aussi Jimmy et Hailey qui seront là.

-C'est en qu'elle honneur ? Demanda alors Anna. C'est pour officialiser la relation entre Jimmy et Hailey.

-Non, dit alors Seth. C'est au sujet du procès de Gaspar et Oliver. Mon père a téléphoné juste avant qu'il prenne son avion.

-Et alors ? Lui demanda tout de suite Ryan qui attendait le résultat du procès avec impatiente.

-On ne sait pas, dit alors Seth. Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas raté son avion, par contre la seul chose qu'on a compris, c'est que s'est bon pour nous, sinon il n'aurait pas demandé à ce qu'on invite tout le monde se soir à manger.

Tous acquiescèrent et allèrent en cours.

Terminant leurs cours à la même heure, les six amis se retrouvèrent devant le parking du lycée, avant de se rendre directement chez les Cohen.

Une fois arrivé chez les Cohen, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait personne mis à par Ben et Elise. Ryan alla directement voire Elise, pour savoir comment cela s'était passé, puis la jeune femme partit, alors que Ryan retourna vers ses amis avec Ben les bras. Ils s'installèrent alors sur la terrasse où ils firent leur travail, qu'ils avaient à faire.

Alors que tous était occupé dans leurs devoirs, mis à par Summer qui s'occupa de Ben, ayant finis son travail, Sandy rentra à la maison. Quand il les vit, i l alla directement vers eux.

-Alors les enfants ! S'exclama-t-il. Comment ça va ?

-Bien et ton voyage à Pittsburgh ? Lui demanda alors Seth.

-Très bien, dit alors Sandy. J'ai vu ta tante Anna et elle te passe le bonjour. Excusez moi, mais je voudrais parler avec Ryan, seul à seul.

Comprenant la requête de Sandy, tous partirent les laissant seul, alors que Sandy s'installa en face de Ryan, qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait lui dire Sandy.

-Sache que ce procès à était fait en étudiant deux cas différent, commença à lui dire Sandy. Le premier cas est celui de Gaspar et le deuxième est celui d'Oliver. Gaspar a écopé de dix ans de prison ferme et cinq avec sursis. Oliver étant mineur et n'ayant pas joué un très grand rôle, car apparemment, il aurait seulement suivit son père, il a été transférer tout de même dans un centre, car il semblerait qu'il n'est pas toute sa raison.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit alors Ryan. Comment ça, il n'a pas toute sa raison ? Quand j'étais avec lui, il semblait avoir toute sa raison.

-C'est plus difficile que cela, lui dit alors Sandy. Il semblerait qu'il voue en son père une véritable passion, il est devenue un véritable fanatisme. En tant normal on ne s'en rend pas compte, mais comme à la suite de son interrogatoire, les policiers se sont posés des questions, ils ont décidé d'appeler un médecin, qui a tout de suite expliqué le problème d'Oliver. Donc comme je te le disais, Oliver va suivre un traitement dans un hôpital spécialiser dans les jeunes comme lui. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre d'eux. Bon, je vais te laisser.

Puis Sandy partit, alors que Ryan fut rejoint par ses amis à qui il expliqua ce qui s'était passé, du moins, ce que Sandy lui avait dit.

Quand Kirsten rentra, elle trouva Sandy dans leur chambre en train de ranger ses affaires. Elle avança doucement derrière lui, pour une fois à sa hauteur, elle le retourna et l'embrassa directement.

-Alors comment cela c'est passé ? Lui demanda Kirsten en s'asseyant sur la lit. Qui a gagné nous, ou Gaspar et Oliver ?

-Non, lui dit alors Sandy. Gaspar en pris pour dix en de prison ferme et cinq ans avec sursis et Oliver à été transférer dans un hôpital pour jeunes, car il semblerait vouer une véritable passion pour son père, ce qui on conduit ses actes.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama alors Kirsten. Tu as prévenu Ryan ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Sandy. Alors ta sœur et Jimmy sortent ensemble ? Cela je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Et encore on le sait car avec Ryan, on les a surpris en pleine nuit, dit alors Kirsten qui approfondit voyant la tête de Sandy. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, car je n'étais pas très en forme, j'étais un peu barbouillé et Ryan était préoccupé par des nouvelles qu'il a eut d'Emilie.

-Il a eut des nouvelles d'Emilie ? Lui demanda alors Sandy. Si cela le travail, c'est qu'elle ne sont pas bonne pour lui, elle est revenu et veut avoir Ben ?

-Je crois que Ryan aurait choisit cette solution, lui dit alors Kirsten. Elle est décédée dans un accident d'avion avec sa famille. D'ailleurs, nous allons devoir prendre une décision tout les deux et très rapidement. Car pour cette décision, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant de choisir.

-Je t'ai déjà dit mon choix, lui dit alors Sandy. Après, c'est à toi de voire, bon je vais commencer à mettre la table.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, les enfants s'en occupe, lui dit alors Kirsten qui suivit son mari en sortant de leur chambre.

Plus tard, tous étaient à table en train de parler du procès de Gaspar et Oliver et tous avaient clairement montré leurs joies face au résultat du procès.

-Aujourd'hui tu dois être content de ne pas avoir été à la place d'Oliver, lui dit alors Hailey. Sinon, tu aurais été à sa place.

-Vu comme cela, dit alors Ryan. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas perdu grand-chose. Cependant, après avoir appris son existence, je n'ai jamais été jaloux de ne pas avoir été à sa place, car du fait que Gaspar était partit, j'ai vécue pas mal de bonne chose dans ma vie, que je n'aurais pas vécue, si Gaspar aurait été là. Par exemple, je ne serais pas ici pour vous parler.

-C'est vrai que tu marque un point en disant cela, lui dit alors Kirsten.

-Cela en fait des nouvelles pour une journée, dit alors Sandy. Le résultat du procès et Hailey et Jimmy. Tu te rends compte Jimmy, si cela marche entre toi et Hailey, ton ex femme pourrait devenir ta belle mère.

-Arrête, dit alors Kirsten. On croirait entendre Seth.

-N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tord, dit alors Marissa qui venait de retenir la réflexion de Sandy. Cela voudrait dire que mon père pourrait devenir mon beau frère.

-Tout comme la personne avec qui tu sors va devenir ton neveu, dit alors Seth en faisant allusion au mariage qui allait bientôt avoir lieu.

-La caractéristique de notre famille est la bizarrerie, dit alors Sandy. Luke ! Anna ! Vous avez de la chance d'y échapper, car Summer tu y es rentré dedans.

Pendant tout le reste de la soirée, ils rigolèrent sur le sujet et c'est ainsi que tous passèrent un bonne soirée entre eux.


	21. Chapter 21

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, en attendant le dernier que je devrais poster demain, si je n'ai pas de problème. J'espère que se chapitre vous plaira toujours autant.

Préparatifs

Depuis la fin du procès de Gaspar et Oliver, près d'un mois était passée et tous reprirent une vie normale, du moins, le plus normale qu'il pouvait. Alors que Summer, Seth et Ryan était dans la cuisine près à partir en cours, Kirsten arriva dans la cuisine et leur fit un grand sourire.

-Alors les enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes près pour votre dernière semaine ?

-Se sera sans problème, dit alors Seth. Et avec Hailey, vous vous occupez de l'organisation du mariage ?

-Le mariage est dans une semaine et demi et rien ne semble près, dit alors Hailey qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Au fait ! S'exclama soudain Kirsten. J'ai eut le Dr Kim au téléphone et elle m'a dit de vous prévenir qu'elle vous fera appeler à son bureau, chacun votre tour.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Ryan qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la principal voulait les voir.

-Cela se fera un par un, leurs dit alors Kirsten. Je suppose que c'est pour savoir si les cours de que vous avez eut cette année vous convient et si vous voulez en changer.

-C'est donc aujourd'hui qu'on va obtenir nos bulletins de notes, dit alors Summer qui semblait embêté.

-Tu semble soucieuse, lui dit alors Kirsten en la regardant. Cela te gêne d'obtenir ton bulletin de note ?

-Non, dit alors Summer. Mais avec le départ de mon père, mes notes s'en sont fait ressentir et donc, elle ont légèrement baissé, du moins je crois.

-Ne te fait pas de soucis, lui dit alors Kirsten. Cela est parfaitement compréhensible et tu as une bonne excuse, puis je suis sur que cela ne semble pas si catastrophique que tu as l'air de le dire.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à parler, puis les adolescent durent partir pour allez en cours.

Hailey et Kirsten retrouvèrent Julie dans un grand et immense jardin, où elle avait rendez-vous. Quand Julie les vit arriver, elle fut étonné de voir Kirsten avec Ben dans les bras.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit alors Kirsten. Elise, le jeune femme qui s'occupe de Ben étant malade, je n'ai pas eut d'autre choix que l'amener avec moi.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, lui dit alors Julie. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Cet endroit sera superbe pour la réception non ?

-C'est magnifique, lui dit alors Hailey. En quoi on peut t'aider ? Je suppose que si on est ici c'est pour organiser les réception ?

-J'avoue oui, leurs dit alors Julie. Je pensais avoir le temps et à l'arrivé j'en ai pas temps que ça du temps. J'ai donné rendez vous ici même à un paysagiste, à un traiteur, pour qu'on commence en organisant la décoration et le placement des tables, ainsi que préparer le menu.

-Ben c'est bien, dit alors Kirsten. Après cela, le plus gros sera fait, vous pouvez me tenir Ben, pendant que je vais chercher son parc dans le coffre, se sera plus facile ensuite.

-Je vais lui chercher son parc, lui dit alors Hailey en se dirigent vers la voiture pour revenir quelque minutes plus tard.

Kirsten passa alors Ben à Julie qui semblait mal à l'aise avec le bébé dans les bras, pour que Kirsten aide Hailey à installer le parc. Puis une fois cela fait, ils l'installèrent à l'ombre et à un endroit où elles pourront le surveiller constamment.

Puis le paysagiste et le traiteur arriva, puis tous s'installèrent à une table, non loin du parc de Ben et ainsi, ils commencèrent à discuter des préparatifs du mariage.

Ryan se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr Kim, alors qu'il était en cours, un surveillant vînt le prévenir de se rendre chez la principal. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa alors que le Dr Kim lui demanda d'entrer et de s'installer, alors qu'elle prenait son dossier et ce qui semblait être son bulletin de note.

-Ryan, lui dit alors le Dr Kim en regardant rapidement le bulletin et le dossier de ce dernier. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que vos résultats sont excellents, vous faites partit des meilleurs de votre année et sachant ce qui vous est arrivé cette année, je dois dire que j'en suis agréablement surpris. Par contre j'aurais une question, vous êtes nouveaux dans cette établissement, l'intégration n'a pas été trop dure, le rythme d'étude ne vous semble pas trop rapide, bien que vu vos résultats la réponse vient d'elle même.

-Non, dit alors Ryan. Je me s'en bien ici, les cours avance à mon goût à un rythme qui me semble normal.

-C'est parfait, dit alors le Dr Kim en souriant. Pour l'année prochaine, je vous donne se formulaire qui vous indique toute les matière que vous pourrez suivre, vous devez en choisir huit différentes, cependant, nous conseillons les élèves de reprendre les cours qu'ils suivaient jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Voici donc le formulaire, votre bulletin de notes, en revenant en cours, vous pouvez demander à Mlle Roberts de venir me rejoindre.

Ryan acquiesça et repartit en cours, après avoir récupéré ses papiers. En attendant que Summer arrive, la principal rangea le dossier de Ryan pour prendre celui de Summer, ainsi que le bulletin de note de cette dernière. Puis on frappa à la porte, Summer entra pour s'installer.

-Summer ! S'exclama alors la principal en regardant le dossier de Summer. Tout me semble très bon, sauf ces dernières semaines, mais rien de très graves rassurez vous. De plus, avec ce que vous avez vécu ces derniers temps, c'est normal. Vous pouvez être satisfaite, comme je l'ai dit à M. Atwood Cohen, avant vous, voici un formulaire avec le choix des matières que vous pouvez faire, on conseille de ne pas trop s'éloigner de vos matières d'avant, cependant, nous vous laissons le choix. Donc voici le formulaire et maintenant votre bulletin de notes, vous pouvez retournez en cours et demander à M. Cohen de venir.

Summer partit et durant toute la journée la principal, reçut la visite de toute les secondes, qui repartit de son bureau avec un formulaire à remplir pour leurs prochains emplois du temps et leurs bulletins.

Au moment du repas de midi, Marissa, Anna, Summer, Luke, Seth et Ryan se mirent à l'ombre sous un arbre pour discuter alors qu'ils avaient finit de manger.

-Vous êtes tous passé dans le bureau du Dr Kim ? Leur demanda alors Ryan.

-Nan pas moi, dit alors Luke alors que les autres répondirent oui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

-Rien de spécial, lui dit alors Marissa. Elle fait un rapide bilan de l'année et après elle te donne un formulaire pour le choix des matières de l'année prochaine.

-A moi, dit alors Anna. Elle m'a demandé comment s'est passé mon adaptation ici, si les cours ne sont pas trop rapide.

-J'ai eut la même question, dit alors Ryan.

-Elle s'inquiète pour ce qui ont été les nouveaux élèves de l'établissement, dit alors Seth.

Ils passèrent une demi heure à discuter ici, avant de retourner en cours, la sonnerie pour allez en cours, ayant sonné.

Quand Summer, Ryan et Seth rentrèrent le soir même dans la maison des Cohen en compagnie de Marissa., il virent que Kirsten et Hailey était présente dans le salon avec Ben.

-Alors cette journée ? Leurs demanda alors Kirsten. Comment cela s'est passé avec le Dr Kim ? Elle est contente de vous ?

Pour réponse, Summer, Ryan et Seth leurs montra leurs bulletins de note, qui quand Kirsten les vu sembla être très satisfaite.

-C'est parfait ça, dit alors Kirsten. Je suis fier de vous. Marissa, cela tombe bien que tu sois là, Hailey voulait te voir pour ta robe.

-En effet, dit alors Hailey qui semblait avoir oublié. Tu me suis dans la chambre et Summer, tu peux venir aussi, je t'ai fait aussi une robe, je voudrais que tu me dise si tu l'aime bien.

Surprise, Summer suivit alors Marissa et Hailey jusqu'à dans la chambre de cette dernière. Alors que Seth et Ryan restèrent dans le salon avec Kirsten.

-Vous irez demain avec votre père, dit alors Kirsten à l'intention des deux garçons. Caleb vous attend pour le choix de vos costumes de témoins.

Seth et Ryan acquiescèrent, et ensuite interrogèrent Kirsten sur le lieux de la cérémonie et tout ce qu'elle savait sur le mariage.

-En fait, leurs dit alors Kirsten. On a seulement vu le lieux de la réception, et on a préparé les tables avec tout les invité, les décoration et les repas.

-Quand j'entends cela, je suis content d'avoir été en cours, dit alors Seth qui fit rire Kirsten et Ryan alors que les autres venait les rejoindre.

-Alors ? Demanda alors Kirsten en direction des filles qui revenait s'installer. C'est bon pour les robes ?

-Il n'y a plus de problème, dit alors Hailey. Je dois dire qu'avec elles, s'est beaucoup moins difficile qu'avec toi.

-Qu'elle est gentil ma petite sœur, dit alors Kirsten qui fit rire tout le monde. Pour le plan de table, j'ai fait en sorte que vous soyez tous réunis, continua alors Kirsten. En fait, il y aura une grande table avec les mariés et les demoiselles d'honneur et témoins, avec leurs cavalier. J'ai fait en sorte qu'Anna et Luke soient aussi à cette table, pour pas qu'il s'ennuie tout seule.

-C'est gentil ça, dit alors Marissa. J'y avais pas pensé.

-En fait Julie ne savait pas trop où les installer et comme se sont vos meilleurs amis, elle tenait à les inviter, leurs dit alors Hailey. Alors on lui a dit qu'il serait préférable de les mettre à la même table que vous. De même que Ben sera installé entre vous deux, continua alors Hailey en désignant Marissa et Ryan.

-Ca n'embête pas papa ? Demanda alors Marissa. Je veux dire, assister au mariage de son ex femme, cela ne doit pas être facile.

-Je lui ai posé la question et cela ne l'embête pas, lui dit alors Hailey. Puis comme le dis Julie, c'est lui qui a décidé de divorcer, donc, assister au mariage de son ex femme, ne dois pas être trop terrible.

-Puis maintenant, il a sa nouvelle petite amie, dit alors Seth en taquinant sa tante qui lui lança un oreiller du sofa dans la figure.

Le lendemain, Ryan, Seth et Sandy durent retrouver Caleb dans un magasin du centre commercial pour l'achat des costumes pour le mariages, Ryan avait décidé de prendre Ben avec lui, devant lui acheter quelque nouvelles affaires, Ben grandissant rapidement, trop rapidement aux yeux de Ryan.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils purent constater que Caleb était déjà dans le magasin et commençait déjà à regarder les différents costumes et accessoire.

-Ah vous voilà, dit alors Caleb en les voyant entrer dans le magasin. J'ai déjà des idées pour les costumes. Une veste et un pantalon noir, avec une chemise blanche et un gilet et cravate de la couleurs de la tenue des demoiselles d'honneur.

-Cela me semble être une bonne idée, lui dit alors Sandy. Vous avez déjà trouver, les costumes et chemise ?

-J'ai commencé, dit alors Caleb. Maintenant que vous êtes arrivé, vous allez pouvoir m'aider et cela sera plus rapide.

Puis tous se mirent à faire le tour des rayons, puis une fois avoir trouvé les tenues qui plaisait à Caleb, ils passèrent au essayage. Seth fut le premier à essayé, puis se fut le tour de Ryan, qui passa Ben à Sandy pendant qu'il faisait ses essais.

Puis se fut après quelque heures, que tous les quatre sortirent du magasin, Caleb les laissant devant se rendre dans une bijouterie à la surprise des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Leurs demanda alors Sandy.

-Je vais rester encore un peu ici, dit alors Ryan. Je voudrais acheter de nouvelles affaires pour Ben, il grandit tellement vite que quasiment tout ces vêtements sont devenu trop petit pour lui.

-Je vais rester avec toi, lui dit alors Seth.

-Très bien, leurs dit alors Sandy. Donnez moi vos costumes, je vais les ramener avec moi et Ryan, tu as besoin d'argent pour Ben ?

-Non, dit alors Ryan. C'est gentil, mais je vais utiliser ma carte, depuis Noël, je ne l'ai pas utilisé beaucoup de fois.

-Très bien, leurs dit alors Sandy. Bon je rentre, on se retrouve à la maison.

Puis Sandy repartit, alors que Ryan et Seth entrèrent dans un magasin pour bébé. Ryan connaissant bien le magasin maintenant, tout comme Seth, ils se dirigèrent vers directement vers le rayons où ils savaient qu'ils allaient trouver se dont Ben avait besoin comme vêtement. Rapidement Ryan trouva quatre tenu, puis alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers la caisses pour payer, Seth s'arrêta pour voir un smoking pour bébé, il en chercha un de la taille de Ben et le pris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda alors Ryan le voyant revenir avec un costume.

-Celui que lui a offert Anna ne lui va plus, lui dit alors Seth. Donc, j'ai décidé de lui en offrir un autre pour le mariage, de plus celui la ressemble à nos tenu pour le mariage.

-Ce n'est pas obligé, lui dit alors Ryan. Tu sais, j'avais déjà pensé à une tenu, pas aussi classe que serait ce costumes, mais qui aurait fait l'affaire.

Seth ne répliqua pas et une fois avoir payé, ils allèrent vers le parking où se trouvait la voiture de Ryan, puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Quand ils rentrèrent, ils virent dans le salon, Kirsten, Marissa, Summer et Sandy qui discutaient tranquillement, donc les garçons allèrent les rejoindre.

-Alors, tu as trouvé des affaires qui te plaise ? Demanda alors Kirsten à Ryan en parlant des vêtements pour Ben ?

-Oui, dit alors Ryan. Je lui ai trouvé quatre tenu et Seth à trouvé l'idée de lui prendre un smoking comme lui avait Anna pour Noël, mais celui-ci ne lui va plus.

-Je l'ai pris pour le mariage, dit alors Seth qui leurs montra le petit costume. En plus, on dirait nos tenue de témoins.

-C'est vrai ça, approuva alors Sandy en regardant la tenue. Tu as eut la une excellente idée Seth, j'avais pas pensé à un costume pour Ben.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Ne sachant pas que tu avais prévu de lui acheter des vêtements, j'en ai acheté aussi, je les ai mis dans sa chambre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

Ryan acquiesça et après avoir passé, Ben à Marissa, il monta ranger les vêtements de Ben dans la chambre de ce dernier. Puis il revînt rapidement rejoindre les autres.

A la fin du repas, Marissa et Ryan était allongé sur l'herbe du jardin en amoureux, tout comme Summer et Seth qui était à côté d'eux et alors qu'il regardait les étoiles, ils parlaient du mariage.

-Qui aurait put se douter que Julie Cooper allait épouser mon grand père, dit alors Seth qui trouvait ce mariage vraiment bizarre.

-Pas moi, lui dit alors Marissa. Cela va faire drôle, je vais me retrouver avec des liens de parenté avec vous.

-C'est vrai que je vais devenir ton neveu, dit alors Seth. Comme je sors avec Summer qui vit maintenant avec moi, on peut dire en quelque sorte qu'elle est en passe de devenir ta nièce et tu sors avec celui qui deviendra la semaine prochaine ton neveu, Ryan. Je trouve cela assez comique.

-Tu nous l'a déjà dit, lui dit alors Ryan. La première fois, je n'ai pas trouvé cela drôle et désolé, mais la deuxième fois, je ne trouve cela toujours pas aussi drôle.

-Tu fais quoi demain Cooper ? Lui demanda alors Summer pour changer de sujet.

-Rien pourquoi ? Lui dit alors Marissa.

-Kirsten a organisé ici une sorte de d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour ta mère, lui dit alors Summer. D'après ce que j'ai compris et vu la sorte de soirée que souhaite ta mère, elle m'a demandé si avec les garçons on pouvait pas sortir avec Ben, alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais venir avec moi.

-D'accord, lui dit alors Marissa. Cela pourrais être sympa.

-Bon, je vais me coucher ! S'exclama alors Summer. Tu viens Cohen.

Seth acquiesça et se leva avec Summer, puis après avoir dit bonsoirs à Marissa et Ryan ils montèrent à l'étage.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors Marissa. Je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir ici comme la dernière fois, lui proposa alors Ryan en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-Je ne peux pas, lui dit alors Marissa. Bien que j'aimerais bien, mais la dernière fois, j'avais des affaires de rechanges, et pas là.

-Tu pourrais demandé à Summer de te prêter des affaires demain matin, lui dit alors Ryan qui l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Très bien, lui dit alors Marissa. Mais comme la dernière fois, on ne fait que dormir.

Ryan acquiesça et tout les deux montèrent à l'étage, dans la chambre de Ryan, où il se couchèrent tout les deux, pour s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, quand Ryan et Marissa se réveillèrent, alors que Ryan alla se prendre une douche, Marissa, pris une robe de chambre et alla discrètement frapper dans la chambre de Seth et Summer. Quand Marissa retourna dans la chambre de Ryan, alors que ce dernier fut près à descendre, ce dernier put voir que Marissa avait des vêtements.

-Tu as vu Summer ? Lui demanda alors Ryan.

-Non, lui dit alors Marissa. Tu vas rire, mais quand je suis sortit, j'ai vu Hailey qui a passé la soirée avec mon père. Ils ont compris que j'allais dormir ici, donc elle m'a amené quelque affaires à moi. Bon, je vais me doucher et j'arrive.

Puis Marissa entra dans la salle de bain, pour ressortir quelque minutes plus tard, toute propre et dégagent un doux parfum qui faisait tourner la tête de Ryan.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Hailey qui était là seul présente leurs fit un grand sourire innocent, qui les fit rougir.

-Pas la peine de rougir, leurs dit alors Hailey. C'est normal, cependant faite attention, je ne suis pas sur que Ben est besoin d'un frère ou une sœur tour de suite.

-Rassure toi, lui dit alors Ryan. On n'a fait que dormir.

-Qui n'a fait que dormir ? Demanda alors Seth qui compris tout de suite en voyant Marissa dans le cuisine. A j'ai compris. Bonjours ! Bien dormis ?

-Et Summer et toi ? Lui demanda alors Ryan voyant ou voulait en venir Seth.

-Très bien, lui dit alors Seth.

-Bonjours tout le monde ! S'exclama alors Sandy en entrant dans la cuisine avec Kirsten. Marissa ! Bien dormis ?

-Très bien oui, dit alors Marissa mal à l'aise.

-Les garçons, dit alors Kirsten à l'intention de Ryan et Seth. Comme je l'ai dit à Summer, se soir, j'ai organisé une sorte de vie de jeune fille, que souhaitait avoir Julie. Si vous pouvez venir chercher Ben et sortir, aller au restaurant par exemple.

-Summer nous a déjà prévenu, lui dit alors Seth. On a donc décidé de sortir avec Marissa, donc après les cours, comme on a plus de devoir, on viendra prendre Ben et on vous laissera toute la soirée tranquille.

-Je vous en remercie, dit alors Kirsten. Je préparais le sac de Ben, pour que vous ne perdiez pas de temps. Sandy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais se soir ?

-J'ai prévu un dîner avec Jimmy, lui répondit alors Sandy.

Ils furent rejoints par Summer, puis après quelque minutes, les adolescents partirent pour le lycée, alors que Kirsten et Sandy partit à leurs travail et Hailey restait pour s'occuper de Ben, Elise étant toujours malade.

Hailey qui se trouvait dans le salon dans l'après midi, s'occupa d'accueillir le traiteur qui devait s'occuper d'amener le repas de la soirée pour Julie, elle leur donna alors les indication que lui avait donné Kirsten. Cette dernière l'ayant appelé, lui disant qu'elle serait en retard. Puis, elle vit alors Marissa, Summer, Ryan et Seth entrer.

-Alors cette journée ? Leur demanda la jeune femme.

-Courte, dit alors Ryan. Mon dernier professeur n'était pas là. On passait chercher Ben et on vous laisse pour votre soirée entre filles.

-Kirsten est en retard et je n'ai pas préparé son sac, lui dit alors Hailey.

-C'est pas grave je m'en occupe, dit alors Ryan en montant à l'étage pour redescendre avec le sac de Ben. Il dort, donc on ne va pas partir tout de suite.

Puis Ryan se rendis dans la cuisine avec les autres où il prit le repas de Ben, un biberon au cas où, alors que le sac était déjà remplis de couche et autre.

-Alors vous faites quoi se soir ? Leur demanda alors Hailey.

-On pensait dîners chez Cooper, dit alors Summer. Mais comme, son père dîne avec Sandy, donc on s'est trouvé un restaurant, où on pouvait demander à faire chauffer le repas de Ben, et qui ont des siège pour bébé.

-Donc vous allez vous faire un bon restaurant, dit alors Hailey.

-Puis après, on ira se promener sur la plage, dit alors Ryan qui terminait de leurs expliquer leurs programmes.

Puis, alors qu'ils entendaient Ben pleurer, Ryan monta le chercher et le prépara pour partir avant de descendre dans la cuisine, où un biberon attendait Ben, biberon que lui donna alors Ryan.

Puis une fois près, Ryan mis Ben dans sa voiture, puis monta dedans avec Marissa, alors que Seth le suivait avec sa voiture.

C'est alors qu'il quittait la maison en voiture, que Kirsten rentra chez elle. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle alla directement voir Hailey qui se trouvait sur la terrasse avec un verre d'eau.

-Les enfants sont repartit avec Ben ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten. Je les ai vu partir à deux voitures à l'instant ?

-Oui, lui dit alors Hailey. D'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils dînent en ville et ensuite, ils se font une balade sur la plage.

-C'est parfait ça, dit alors Kirsten. Bon, je vais me changer, tu devrais aussi te préparer Julie arrive dans peu de temps.

Hailey acquiesça et toute les deux allèrent dans leurs chambres, pour ensuite se préparer pour leurs soirée entre fille.

Hailey et Kirsten étaient dans le salon à discuter en attendant l'arrivé de Julie et des autre filles qui assisteraient à la soirée. Puis on sonna à la porte, Kirsten alla ouvrir, pour revenir avec toute les amie de Julie, que Kirsten connaissait bien et elle les invita à se rendre dans le salon en attendant l'arrivée de Julie, qui arriva peu de temps après.

Toute ces femmes s'installèrent sur la terrasse et alors qu'elles discutaient des derniers ragot qui circulait dans Newport, Kirsten proposa alors à Julie d'ouvrir ces cadeaux. Tous lui offrirent alors leurs cadeaux et elle eut essentiellement des tenu coquine pour la lune de miel.

Puis vînt le tour du cadeau que lui faisait Hailey. Julie l'ouvrit pour découvrir une nuisette qui semblait avoir été fait main. Avec des dessins de rose.

-Hailey ! S'exclama alors Julie. Elle est magnifique, où as-tu trouvé une telle merveille ?

-Dans ma tête et mes mains, dit alors Hailey.

-C'est toi qui là faites, lui dit alors Julie. C'est véritablement magnifique. Je te remercie beaucoup.

Marissa, Summer, Seth et Ryan se trouvaient dans un restaurant de la plage et alors qu'il venait de prendre commande, Ryan pris Ben sur ces genoux pour lui donner son repas après avoir demandé à ce qu'on le chauffe.

-C'est la première fois que tu sors au restaurant avec Ben, lui fit alors remarquer Seth.

-C'est vrai, avoua alors Ryan qui n'y avait pas pensé.

-Du moment que tu trouve un endroit qui ont des sièges pour bébé et qui accepte de faire chauffer le repas de ton enfant, lui dit alors Summer. Maintenant que Ben à bientôt un ans, tu peux en plus le promener beaucoup plus facilement.

-C'est vrai qu'il a bien tôt un ans, dit alors Marissa.

-N'allez pas trop vite, dit alors Ryan. Ces un ans, il les aura que dans un peu plus de trois mois. N'allez pas le grandir trop vite.

-En tant que parents, lui dit alors Seth. C'est quoi qu'il t'embête le plus, c'est de le voir grandir trop vite, ou le fait de t'apercevoir que au fur et à mesure que Ben grandit, toi tu vieillis.

-Etant donné que j'ai eut Ben à l'âge de seize ans, dit alors Ryan. Je n'aurais pas le complexe qu'on certain parents de la peur de vieillir en même temps que leurs enfants grandisse.

-Tu en as quand même du courage, lui dit alors Marissa. Faire face à cela, accepter d'en prendre soin, quelque temps avant sa naissance et t'en sortir comme tu t'en sors, je trouve cela merveilleux.

-Et pour le père de l'année, dit alors Seth. Je vote pour Ryan Atwood Cohen.

-C'est gentil, dit alors Ryan. Mais je ne suis pas tout seul dans cette histoire. Il y a Kirsten et Sandy qui m'aide, tout comme toi Seth, puis vous Summer et Marissa. Enfin pour dire que je ne suis pas seul dans cette histoire. Et je peux d'ailleurs vous remercier.

Puis les serveurs vînt leurs servir leurs repas, alors que Ryan installa alors Ben dans son siège, tout en lui donnant un ou deux de ses jouets.

Durant le repas, ils discutait de tout et rien à la fois, mais principalement du prochain mariage qui approchait à grand pas.

Quand Sandy rentra d'après son dîner chez Jimmy, il constata quand il entra dans la maison qu'une fête avait été organisé, il alla rejoindre sa femme et sa belle sœur qui était sur la terrasse.

-Je constate que vous avez passé une très bonne soirée, leurs dit alors Sandy. Vous semblez bien fatigué ?

-Je vais te dire, lui dit alors Kirsten. Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille pour Julie est terriblement fatiguant. J'avais très peu de souvenir de celui de son mariage avec Jimmy et je vous demande que si ce mariage ne marche pas et qu'elle ce trouve un autre futur époux, au moment de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, rappelez moi cette soirée.

-Elle ne sait même pas encore marié avec papa que tu parle déjà du fait que se mariage ne puisse ne pas marcher, lui dit alors Hailey.

-Je sais que ma réflexion peut être déplacé, dit alors Kirsten. C'est la fatigue qui prend le dessus.

Puis alors que Kirsten allait dire qu'elle allait se coucher, ils virent Summer et Seth rentrer, alors que Seth portait Ben qui dormait dans ses bras.

-Ryan n'est pas avec vous ? Leur demanda alors Sandy.

-Il est partit raccompagner Marissa, leurs dit alors Summer alors que Seth monta Ben dans sa chambre. Comme Ben s'était endormi au restaurant, avec Seth, on a dit à Ryan qu'on allait le ramener. Nous allons nous coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Summer, leurs dit alors Kirsten, Hailey et Sandy.

Puis alors que Summer monta rejoindre Seth pour se coucher, les autres se levèrent également pour se coucher aussi.


	22. Chapter 22

cashgirl : Merci pour ta review.

Voilà le dernier chapitre ou plutôt le dernier épisode de ma version de la saison 1 de The O.C. J'espère que cette saison 1 vous aura plus. Pour la saison 2, étant seulement à l'épisode 3, il faudra attendre un peu avant que je commence à la poster et les épisodes n'apparaîtrons pas comme ce de la saison 1, c'est à dire 1 épisode par jours à peu près.

Un mariage apocalyptique

Deux semaines passa depuis l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Julie. Summer, Ryan et Seth étant maintenant en vacance, Ryan avait dit à Elise qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle du moins jusqu'en septembre.

Le mariage de Caleb et Julie avait lieu dans deux jours et dans la maison des Cohen, tous semblait être stressé, du moins surtout Kirsten qui en aidant Julie dans les derniers préparatifs, avait peur qu'il y ait des problèmes de dernières minutes. En effet, malgré les derniers différents qu'elle avait eut avec son père, elle tenait au fait que ce mariage soit parfait.

Ryan se trouvait tranquillement installé sur la terrasse en compagnie de Marissa, Summer et Seth, alors que Ben était installé sur les genoux de Seth.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda alors Marissa à l'intention de Ryan qui semblait avoir le regard perdu dans le ciel.

-Oh rien, leurs dit alors Ryan. Je pensais au fait que cela va bientôt faire un ans que je suis ici et donc que cela va faire bientôt un an que ma mère est morte. Cela fait drôle quand j'y réfléchis, depuis qu'elle n'est plus là, il s'en est passé des choses dans ma vie.

-Dans des cas comme ceux là, lui dit alors Summer. On doit en tirer un bilan, ton bilan sur cette dernière année, tu le décrirais comment ?

-Dans l'ensemble bien, lui dit alors Ryan. Je suis dans une nouvelle famille, j'ai un fils, j'ai de nouveau amis. Bien que cette dernière année j'ai eut des coups dure comme le retour de mon père et ma découverte, mais mon arrivée dans cette famille, dans ta famille Seth, je crois que cela aura été la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivé. Et je dois dire que le fait de savoir que pour qu'une chose d'aussi bien m'arrive, qu'il est fallut le décès de ma mère, cela me pèse. J'ai le sentiment d'être en quelque sorte odieux et méchant envers elle.

-Je ne suis pas sur que tu devrais prendre ceci dans ce sens, lui dit alors Seth. Je pense que si ta mère, voyait à qu'elle point tu as sut de relever après le drame de son décès, elle en serait fier, fier de la manière avec laquelle elle t'a élevé et qui t'a permis à te relever plus facilement. Puis en te laissant, au lieu de venir te chercher à ta sortit de prison, s'était dans l'espoir que tu puisses trouver quelqu'un qui te permettrais de rebondir. Et ce fut le cas avec les parents.

-Il est vrai que ce que tu dis n'est pas faux, lui dit alors Ryan.

Alors qu'ils discutaient ainsi sur le fait qu'un ans s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Ryan à Newport, Kirsten et Sandy vînt les rejoindre l'air gênée.

-Excusez-nous, leurs dit alors Kirsten. On aurait besoin de parler seul à seul avec Ryan.

Tous furent surpris, et donc laissèrent Ryan en compagnie de Kirsten et Sandy. Seth gardant avec lui Ben.

-L'hôpital où était incarné Oliver m'a appelé, lui dit alors Sandy. Ils ne savent pas comment cela a put se produire, mais Oliver a réussit à s'échapper.

-Je suppose que si l'hôpital t'a prévenue et que tu viennes m'en parler, dit alors calmement Ryan à la surprise de Kirsten et Sandy. C'est qu'il va chercher à revenir ici ?

-En effet, lui dit alors Sandy. D'après le médecin qui s'occupait d'Oliver, il m'a expliqué qu'il est obsédé par trois personnes.

-Et qu'elles sont ses personnes ? Lui demanda alors Ryan. Je suppose que je sui dans le lot ? Qui d'autre ?

-Tu es effectivement dans cette liste, lui dit alors Kirsten en posant sa main, sur celle de Ryan. Les deux autres personnes sont Sandy et Ben.

-Mais pourquoi ? Leurs demanda alors Ryan. Je veux dire, qu'il soit obsédé par moi, je comprends, mais par Ben et même toi, je ne comprends pas.

-Ben parce qu'il est ton fils, lui dit alors Sandy. Et moi parce que je suis devenu ton père, il semblerait en avoir à toute ta lignée en quelque sorte, toi, ton fils et ton père, donc moi.

-Alors maintenant, leurs dit alors Ryan. Je vais passer l'été enfermé ici, avec Ben et toi, pour pas que Oliver nous retrouve. Sauf qu'il sait où nous trouver.

-Ryan, lui dit alors Kirsten. Il était dans un hôpital de Pittsburgh, donc avant qu'il n'arrive ici, il va se passer plusieurs semaines et comme avec Sandy, on ne vous l'a pas encore, mais on a prévu un voyage où on partira tous, on voulait aussi proposer à Marissa de venir avec nous, et comme cela, à notre retour, tout sera normalement redevenu normal.

-Normalement, répéta alors Ryan en se levant et en retournant à l'intérieur alors que les autres vinrent rejoindre Kirsten et Sandy, voyant la tête que faisait Ryan.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Seth en s'installant tout comme Marissa et Summer.

-On a eut un appel de l'hôpital où était incarné Oliver, leurs expliqua alors Kirsten. Etait, car il s'est enfui et il est obsédé par trois personne, Ryan, Ben et Sandy.

-Toute une ligné, dit alors Summer qui avait compris pour ses trois personnes. Le père, l'homme et le fils.

-C'est exactement cela, lui dit alors Sandy. Donc, il y a de forte chance, que Oliver décide de revenir ici à Newport. Comme on l'a dit à Ryan, il se passera un certain temps avant qu'il arrive ici et comme on l'a dit à Ryan, on a prévu un voyage auquel tu es invité Marissa d'ailleurs. Et donc au retour de se voyage les choses devront s'être amélioré.

-Vous croyez vraiment que Oliver se dirige vers Newport ? Leur demanda alors Marissa.

-Tout le laisserai à croire, dit alors Kirsten. Mais, comme on l'a dit à Ryan, pour le moment, il n'y a aucun danger et Oliver est activement recherché par les autorité, tout comme, il y a le fait qu'il est à plusieurs kilomètre d'ici, donc pour arriver jusque là, il va lui en falloir du temps avant de venir ici.

Le lendemain, alors que Ryan se trouvait avec Marissa, Summer, Anna, Luke et Seth, ils se promenaient tous sur la plage avec Ben et ils discutaient de la fuite d'Oliver.

-Les parents t'ont dit de ne pas t'inquiéter, lui dit alors Seth. Demain, Julie et grand-père se marie et dans trois jours, on part en vacance. En revenant, les choses seront régler.

-Je sais, dit alors Ryan. Mais le fait de savoir cela et au moment où cela va faire un ans que je suis ici, je ne sais pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit alors Marissa. Tu peux être sur d'une chose, c'est que se soir et demain, tu peux être certain d'une chose, c'est de ne pas voir Oliver arriver.

-Ne m'en voulez pas d'être aussi buté, leurs dit alors Ryan. Du peu de temps que j'ai vu Oliver, je suis certain qu'il est capable de tout, comme par exemple se pointer demain au mariage. Ce que j'aurais à faire, c'est surveiller de na pas voir Oliver dans les parages.

-N'en oublie pas de t'amuser, lui dit alors Marissa qui l'embrassa. Se soir on a une soirée chez toi avec mes parents, les votre, ajouta-t-elle en direction de Ryan et Seth. On va donc bien s'amuser, puis demain on sera tous au mariage pour une magnifique journée.

Kirsten, Hailey, Jimmy et Sandy se trouvaient dans le salon des Cohen à discuter, du nouveau problème qui se profilait à l'horizon.

-J'en reviens pas, dit alors Hailey. Je pensais que ces institut était totalement sécurisé pour que personne ne s'en échappe.

-Apparemment ! Il y a des failles dans leurs système de sécurité, leurs dit alors Kirsten qui semblait vraiment s'inquiéter.

-Et comment le prend Ryan ? Leur demanda alors Jimmy. Je suppose qu'il doit être totalement déboussolé.

-C'est pour cela que l'on a décidé de partir en vacance, lui expliqua alors Sandy. Cela ne t'ennuie pas qu'on est invité Marissa, à venir avec nous ?

-Bien sur que non, lui dit alors Jimmy.

-Je te remercie, lui dit alors Sandy. En plus, on a avec Kirsten, une annonce à faire aux garçons et on ne sait pas trop comment leurs annoncer.

-Vous vous êtes décidé à leur dire ? Leur demanda alors Hailey. Depuis le temps, que vous auriez dut leurs dire.

-On ne pouvait pas, dit alors Kirsten qui chercha à se justifier auprès de sa sœur qui semblait être au courant de leurs secret. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, cette année.

-Ne le prenais pas mal, leur dit alors Hailey. Mais je crois que vous faites tout une montagne d'une chose qui n'est pas si dramatique que cela.

-C'est quoi se secret ? Demanda alors Jimmy qui semblait totalement perdu.

-Désolé, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais avant, on tient à prévenir les garçons, Hailey est au courant, car on n'a pas put faire autrement, mais avant de prévenir d'autre personne, on tient véritablement à prévenir les garçons avant. Et donc on va faire cela, pendant notre voyage, loin de nos problèmes qu'on a ici.

-Bon ! S'exclama alors Kirsten en regardant l'heure. Le traiteur ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea en direction dans la cuisine pour commencer à préparer la soirée du soir. En effet, Kirsten avait organisé pour son père et Julie un repas en famille, avant le mariage, pour qu'il puisse tous se regrouper, avant que Julie et Caleb partent en voyage noce.

Ryan était seul avec Ben, il avait demandé aux autres, quelque minutes, puis il était partit pour se rendre dans cette endroit, où il n'allait pas souvent. Enfin, il y venait régulièrement, mais pas assez à son goût. Il avança dans ce cimetière avec Ben dans les bras et s'agenouilla devant la tombe de sa mère et y déposa une bouquet de fleur qu'il avait acheté.

-Bonjours maman, dit alors Ryan. Voilà ! Cela va faire maintenant un ans que tu es décédé et donc que je vis ici…

Ryan s'arrêta en sentant une présence derrière lui, présence dont il sut tout de suite de qui cela venait. Il se releva, mais se retourna pas pour autant.

-Je dois dire que tu m'impressionne, dit alors Ryan d'une tonalité assez désinvolte. Tu es doué pour te rendre de Pittsburgh à ici en si peu de temps.

Puis Ryan se retourna pour faire face à Oliver qui le regardait avec un sourire qui avait un côté vicieux, mais Ryan ne s'en formalisa pas.

-J'aurais une question ? Lui dit alors Ryan. Comment tu as sut que je me trouvait ici ?

-Tu es si prévisible petit frère, lui dit alors Oliver en le contournant pour observer la pierre tombale. Comme tu l'as clairement dit, il y a quelque instant, cela va faire un ans que tu es ici et donc un ans que ta mère est décédé, je me suis dit que tu allais passé ici, surtout avant le mariage de celui qui a organisé l'enlèvement de ton fils. En plus, j'ai appris que tu allais être un de ses témoins.

-Je vois que tu as très bien travaillé, dit alors Ryan avec sarcasme. Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer ?

-J'y ai pensé, dit alors Oliver. Mais, pour faire souffrir quelqu'un, le tuer, c'est beaucoup trop gentil, tu ne pense pas ?

-Qu'elle affreux dilemme, lui dit alors Ryan. Cependant, je tiens à te prévenir que si tu tentes quoi se soit à mon encontre, à l'encontre de Ben, où même des Cohen et Marissa. Je ferais du reste de ta vie, un enfer et ne crois pas que j'en serais incapable.

-Ryan, dit alors Marissa en le rejoignant ne reconnaissant pas Oliver de dos. Je savais que tu allais venir ici. Oliver !

Ce dernier venait de se retourner et faisait face à la jeune fille qui s'en que personne ne puisse le préméditer, gifla l'homme.

-Je suis moi aussi ravi de te revoir Marissa, lui dit alors Oliver en massant sa joue endoloris. Je constate que vous n'avez pas mis longtemps à vous remettre ensemble.

-Voilà l'éternelle dilemme d'Oliver Atwood, dit alors Ryan. Il est à la recherche de ce que personne ne veut lui donner, tu es jaloux du fait que ma vie est pris cette tournure, tu regrettes que ce ne soit pas toi que Gaspar est battu pour t'abandonner ensuite. Tu es jaloux que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille qui m'a offert tout ce dont tu rêvais.

En parlant Ryan avait passé Ben à Marissa qui regarda la scène et qui commençait à s'inquiéter de ce qui allait se produire. La rage de Oliver qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter au fur et à mesure des paroles de Ryan, il sera son poing qu'il lança à la figure de Ryan, qui sous le choc tomba par terre.

Il se releva et toucha la cornée de ses sourcils et il constata qu'il s'était mis à saigner. Il regarda alors Oliver avec un sourire.

-S'était donc cela le grand mystère d'Oliver, dit alors Ryan avec un grand sourire qui changea en un regard froid et vicieux. Si je peux te donner un conseil, quitte le pays pour te construire une nouvelle vie, éloigne toi de tout ce qui peux avoir un rapport avec Gaspar, car je peux te jurer devant Marissa et mon fils, que si tu tente quoique se soit ici à Newport, je te ferais regretter d'être venu au monde, grand frère.

Les deux derniers mots avait été fit d'une froideur qui étonna Marissa, mais voyant qu'il partit, elle le suivit avec Ben dans les bras et ils montèrent dans la voiture de Ryan, pour ensuite repartir. Alors que Oliver les regardait partir avec un grand sourire, pas du tout affecté par ce que venait de lui dire Ryan. Puis Oliver sortit un revolver avec trois balle qu'il arma et ensuite, regarda le chemin qu'avait pris Ryan.

-Crois moi Ryan, dit alors Oliver. Si quelqu'un va regretter d'être venu au monde, ce n'est pas moi, mais toi.

Quand Ryan rentra chez lui avec Marissa, il avait Ben dans ses bras et alla pour se diriger vers l'étage, alors que Marissa cherchait à le faire parler.

-Ryan ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas ne pas en parler, se serait pas bon pour toi, pour Ben, pour tout le monde.

-Marissa, lui dit alors Ryan en s'arrêtant et se retournant pour la regarder alors que tout les autres s'approchèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait. Je ne veux pas en parler, il est peut être ici, mais il est prévenu et en cas de nécessité, je n'hésiterais pas à utiliser la force, maintenant excuse moi, je dois changer Ben.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda alors Sandy.

En effet, en les entendant se disputer, Kirsten, Hailey, Summer, Jimmy, Sandy et Seth était venu à côté de Marissa, pour savoir ce qui se passe.

-Oliver est à Newport, répondit simplement Marissa.

-Ryan l'a vu ? Lui demanda alors Kirsten.

-Il l'a vu et ils ont même discuté, dit alors Marissa. Enfin, si on appelle cela une discussion. J'ai peur que Oliver prépare un mauvais coup, mais Ryan semble ne pas s'y intéresser.

Ryan était dans la chambre de Ben en train de le changer pour la soirée de Kirsten, qui allait commencé d'ici une petite heure, quand Sandy vînt le rejoindre.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là, lui dit alors Ryan. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Oliver est peut être à Newport, mais comme tu me l'as dit, il ne sers à rien de s'inquiéter, se soir, on a ce dîner, demain le mariage et dans quelque jours on est partit.

-Je sais que je t'ai dit cela, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais Ryan, à se moment là, je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver puisse arriver à Newport aussi rapidement. Faut prévenir la police.

-Si elle pouvait faire quelque chose, lui dit alors Ryan. Ecoute, il s'est échappé d'un hôpital spécialisé et à réussit à venir à Newport en l'espace de deux ou trois jours, il est rusé et je suis certain que même avec la police à ses bottes, il arrive à faire ce qu'il a prévu de faire. Par contre la seule chose que l'on doit faire, c'est de veiller à ce qu'il n'intervienne pas demain ou encore se soir.

-Tu crois donc qu'il est capable de faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda alors Sandy.

-Sandy, lui dit alors Ryan qui pris Ben dans ses bras pour se retourner et regarder Sandy. Dire que je suis certain qu'il ne fera rien, serait un mensonge et tu le serais tout de suite. Mais comme tu me l'as dit à plusieurs reprises, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a un obstacle devant soit, qu'il faut tout de suite renoncer à vivre et au bonheur, pour vivre dans la crainte. Je ne dis pas que je jouerais les têtes brûler en ne faisant pas attention. Mais je ne vais pas rester enfermé quelque par pour autant.

-Tu as drôlement évolué en un ans, dit alors Sandy en le regardant. Je suis fier de toi. Je m'occupe de Ben, tu devrais allez te préparer.

Puis Sandy pris Ben dans ses bras et descendit dans le salon, alors que Ryan alla se prendre une douche et se préparer pour la soirée.

Quand Sandy descendit dans le salon, pour mettre Ben dans son parc, il constata que tout le monde semblait l'attendre.

-Alors ? Lui demanda Kirsten. Comment va Ryan.

-Bien, lui dit alors Sandy. Il s'est qui doit faire attention, tout comme il s'est qu'il ne doit pas se morfondre pour autant.

-Je sens que ce mariage va être plus pesant qu'on l'aurait imaginé au départ, dit alors Seth.

-D'ailleurs pas un mot de cela à mon père, dit alors Kirsten. Il semble commencer à apprécier Ryan, s'il avait vent de cette histoire, il pourrait se remettre à critiquer Ryan et Ryan n'a pas besoin de cela en se moment.

Puis, alors que Jimmy était près tout comme Sandy, ils restèrent dans le salon pour s'occuper de Ben, alors que les autres allèrent se préparer activement.

Alors que Ryan s'occupait de sa coupure dans sa salle de bain, on frappa à la porte et Kirsten lui demanda si elle pouvait entrer, Ryan lui ayant répondit oui, elle entra et en voyant sa coupure, elle lui fit une remarque.

-Je vois que votre discussion s'est aussi passé avec vos mains, lui dit alors Kirsten qui pris la bouteille de désinfectant que Ryan tenait pour s'occuper de le soigner.

-Disons que c'est seulement Oliver qui s'est exprimé avec ses poings, lui dit alors Ryan. Il n'a pas supporté que je lui ai dit ses quatre vérité.

-Je sais que Sandy à déjà dut t'en parler, lui dit alors Kirsten. Mais je veux que tu fasses attention à toi, je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre. Cela va faire un ans que tu es ici et cette année, fait partie des meilleurs que j'ai connus.

-Pour moi aussi, lui dit alors Ryan. Bien que cela n'est pas commencé de la meilleur des manières, mais je peux dire que je regrettes rien de ce qui s'est passé et je sais que j'ai changé et en bien et cela grâce à Sandy et toi.

-C'est gentil, lui dit alors Kirsten. Mais ta mère, avait déjà très bien élevé son enfant, on n'a eut cas poursuivre son travail. Voilà ! Je pense que c'est bon, tu peux descendre. Et pense pas à Oliver, amuse toi, mais joue pas les têtes brûlé.

-D'accord, lui dit alors Ryan rigolant légèrement.

Puis il descendit en bas, alors que Julie et Caleb arrivèrent.

Caleb demanda à Sandy, s'ils pouvaient s'isoler, pour lui parlez d'un problème en privée. Surpris, Sandy le mena dans son bureau.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Caleb ? Lui demanda alors Sandy alors que tout les deux s'installaient sur une chaise.

Pour toute réponse, Caleb sortit de son porte document un dossier qu'il donna à Sandy. Sandy le pris et le feuilleta, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture ces yeux s'ouvrirent en gros.

-On ne peut pas dire que cela est la joie, dit alors Sandy. Depuis quand vous avez de tel chef d'accusation à votre encontre.

-Un ou deux mois, dit alors Caleb. Jusque là, mes avocats avaient réussit à contenir l'hémorragie, mais cela ne leurs semble plus possible. Je me suis dit que vous pourriez peut être m'aider à me sortir de se problèmes.

-Rien ne va plus en se moment, dit alors Sandy en posant le dossier de Caleb sur son bureau. Rien ne va pour personne !

-Vous avez aussi des problèmes ? Lui demanda alors Caleb surpris par la réflexion de Sandy.

-Kirsten ne voulait pas qu'on vous en parle, lui dit alors Sandy. Mais, il se trouve qu'Oliver s'est échappé de l'hôpital où il était interné et que nous savons qu'il est ici à Newport.

-Et pourquoi Kirsten ne voulait pas m'en parler ? Demanda alors Caleb qui ne comprenait les intentions de sa fille.

-Elle a peur que vous craignez que cela gâche votre mariage et que vous rejetiez la faute sur Ryan, lui dit alors simplement Sandy.

-Je ne pourrais pas faire cela, dit alors Caleb à la surprise de Sandy. C'est tout de même de ma faute, si Gaspar et lui sont arrivés à Newport. Ryan a vu Oliver ?

-En effet, lui dit alors Sandy. Je ne pense pas qu'il osera quoique se soit demain et puis après, on par en vacance, donc, d'ici là, les choses auront dut s'arranger. Pour votre dossier, je vais vous poser une question, bien que je doute de la réponse. Vous allez annuler le mariage ?

-Non, lui dit alors Caleb. Et je ne vais certainement pas la prévenir de mes problèmes. Je ne veux pas mélanger ma vie personnel de ma vie professionnel.

-Vous faites comme vous le souhaitez, dit alors Sandy. Mais je doute que lui cacher la vérité, se soit une bonne idée. Je vous signale que vous l'épouser demain et que vous partez en lune de miel tout de suite après le mariage.

-Nous devrions y allez, dit alors Caleb qui voulait mettre fin à cette discussion. Sinon, ils vont se demander ce qui se passe.

Alors qu'ils étaient à table et qu'il n'avait pas commencé à dîner, Caleb se leva et capta l'attention de tous.

-A partir de demain, dit alors Caleb. Nous formerons tous une belle et grande famille, famille dont j'ai la chance dans être à la tête. Durant l'année qui vient de s'écrouler, nous avons dut tous se battre avec nos problèmes, moi même ayant été responsable de certain problème dont je regrette amèrement. Mais aujourd'hui, tout ces problèmes sont résolus et maintenant nous sommes tous réunis. Demain, avec Julie nous partirons après le mariage pour notre lune de miel et je peux vous assurez que cela me rassure de pouvoir partir, sachant que tout nos problèmes, tout nos conflits soient belle et bien résolus. Seth ! Ryan ! Jimmy ! Sandy! J'ai un présent à vous remettre.

Puis il donna au quatre concerné un cadeau qui n'avait pas une très grande taille. Chacun ouvrit leurs cadeaux, pour trouver à l'intérieur une superbe montre. Chacune de ses montres semblait semblables, mais était pour autant bien différentes.

-C'est montre, dit alors Caleb. C'est pour vous dire ce que j'ai compris, du moins au long de cette dernière année. Le temps est quelque chose de précieux, c'est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller inutilement.

Seth, Ryan, Jimmy et Sandy remercièrent alors Caleb pour ce présent, alors que ce dernier se rassit. Puis ce fut au tour de Julie de se lever.

-Cette année qui avait pour moi bien mal commencé, dit alors Julie. Se termine plutôt bien. J'ai reconnu mes erreurs et mes gros défaut. Je peux vous assurez que j'essaye de ne pas les reprendre, mais cela et je le sais, que sa prendra du temps à y parvenir. Ce mariage, nous permettra d'entrer dans une nouvelle aire et pour le soutien dont vous avez fait preuve pour moi les filles, je veux vous offrir ceci.

Puis Julie donna à Marissa, Summer, Kirsten et Hailey un cadeaux, comme l'avait fait Caleb avec les garçons. Les filles reçurent alors une magnifique chaîne avec au bout un médaillon, qui représentait l'animal préférait de chacun des filles. Par exemple, pour Marissa qui aimait les chats, son médaillon avait la forme d'un chat.

Le lendemain, alors que Ryan était dans sa chambre à finir de se préparer tout en surveillant Ben qu'il avait déjà préparé et qui était coucher sur le lit de son père. Il était en train de nouer son nœud de cravate, quand on frappa à la porte. Il invita la personne à entrer, personne qui se trouvait être Seth.

-Tu es près ? Lui demanda se dernier.

-Oui, lui dit alors Ryan. Encore quelque minutes et je suis fin près. Ils sont déjà partis ?

-Ouais, lui dit alors Seth qui prenait Ben dans ses bras. Les filles devaient arriver plus tôt et papa les a amené. J'ai préparé son sac !

-Parfait, dit alors Ryan en mettant sa veste. Alors on y va ?

Seth acquiesça et alors qu'il suivait Ryan avec Ben dans ses bras, Ryan alla mettre dans sa voiture, le parc, des jouets et le sac de Ben, pendant que Seth installait Ben sur son siège auto. Puis tout les deux partirent pour l'Eglise où avait lieu la cérémonie. Ils mirent quelque minutes à rejoindre l'Eglise. Quand ils sortirent de la voiture, Sandy vînt les rejoindre.

-J'ai eut peur que vous soyez en retard, dit alors Sandy. Vous êtes près ?

-On a plus qu'à donner Ben à Summer et c'est bon, lui dit alors Ryan.

-Elle vous attend à l'entré, dépêchez vous, leur dit alors Sandy. La cérémonie commence dans quelque minutes.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'entré de l'Eglise, Summer vînt à leur rencontre et pris Ben avec elle, avant d'allez s'installer avec Anna, Luke et Jimmy sur un des banc le plus proche des marié.

Puis la cérémonie commença. Alors que Caleb était déjà au côté du prêtre, une musique s'éleva et les témoins et demoiselle d'honneur dure avancer deux par deux. Ryan passa en premier avec Marissa, puis ils furent suivit par Hailey et Seth et enfin par Kirsten et Sandy. Puis une fois que les six témoins et demoiselle d'honneur furent aux côté de Caleb. La musique changea et Julie entra et s'avança jusqu'à Caleb accompagné par Jimmy, après que Caleb lui ait gentiment demandé.

Puis le mariage commença pour se terminer au bout d'une demi heure une heure. Puis une fois la cérémonie terminé, tous se rendirent dans le parc où avait lieu le repas, mais avant, tous durent être pris en photo.

Ryan était à table avec tout les autres à discuter de tout et de rien à la fois, cependant Ryan n'était pas présente dans la conversation et il regarda le ciel, le regard perdu.

-Ca va ? Lui demanda alors Marissa.

-Hum, dit alors Ryan qui regarda alors Marissa. Euh oui, très bien. Je pensais au futur, plus rien ne sera comme avant maintenant.

-C'est vrai, lui dit alors Marissa. Mais c'est un bonne ou une mauvaise chose ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui confia alors Ryan. J'ai tellement vécu en un ans, que je ne vois pas ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant.

Tous discutèrent pendant quelque temps et puis rapidement la fin du repas arriva et Julie et Caleb ouvrirent le bal.

Puis après une heure, un longue et grande limousine arriva pour amener Julie et Caleb à l'aéroport, pour leurs lunes de miel. Toute les filles non marié se regroupèrent dans un coin et Julie lança alors son bouquet, bouquet que rattrapa Hailey après avoir regardé Jimmy se mit à rougir.

Ryan était avec Anna, Summer, Marissa, Luke et Seth et alors qu'il était debout et allait pour se mettre à l'écart, ils furent rejoints par Sandy, mais alors que Sandy allait leurs dire quelque chose, un grand coup de feu se fit entendre.

Tout sembla allez rapidement pour Ryan, il vit le regard vide de Luke qui était devant Ben qui se trouvait dans les bras de Seth et se retourna pour voir qui venait de tirer, alors que Anna cria le nom de Luke. C'est là qu'il vu Oliver qui pointait de nouveau son arme en direction de Sandy, puis alors que Oliver tira, Ryan se mit devant Sandy et reçut la balle en plein dos.

Puis il entendit encore un coup de feu avant qu'il tombe au sol et sombre dans le noir avec comme dernier sons, il entendit la voie de Kirsten et Marissa qui criaient son nom.

Je pense poster au moins l'épisode 1 de la saison 2 assez rapidement. J'espère que cette fin de série vous aura plus et je suis près a entendre tout point de vue. A bientôt.


End file.
